<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Cute Goth Boyfriend (gundham x reader) by BlueRoseBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558229">My Cute Goth Boyfriend (gundham x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseBoi/pseuds/BlueRoseBoi'>BlueRoseBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Cute Goth Boyfriend! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Bottom Tanaka Gundham, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, Femdom, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gundham is a switch btw, Gundham simps come get yall juice, Love Triangles, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Top Tanaka Gundham, Tsundere, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight bloodplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseBoi/pseuds/BlueRoseBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I am NOT cute! I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice! Humans fear me, not adore me!"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Heh, sorry, but I can't possibly be scared of you. You're so adorable."</em>
</p><p>You are recruited into the famous Hope's Peak Academy, and out of the 16 students, you happen to grow a liking towards a certain black haired breeder...</p><p>(I recently got into Danganronpa and now I am a severe Gundham simp. So here's me indulging in my guilty pleasure because there's not enough gundham x reader fics to fuel my love for this cutie. Also this fic is on Wattpad @BlueRoseBoi! Check out the cute cover I made)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Original Female Character(s), Tanaka Gundham/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Cute Goth Boyfriend! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hey Emo Boy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welp. This is it. Hope's Peak Academy. Today is going to be your first day at the school many have talked about. You were almost nervous. You couldn't believe you of all people got in. This was the school where all the ultimate students attended.</p><p>
  <em>"If you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life."</em>
</p><p>You sigh. A part of you wants to just go back home and maybe skip the first day. The anticipation building up inside you is too much to bear. After a few seconds of internally debating, you pushed onward and took one step toward the front door. Before you could do anything else, your vision blurs, and you have a weird feeling in your stomach. Dizziness overtakes you as you wonder, <em>"W-What the hell?"</em></p><p>You finally snap out of it and find yourself in front of what looked like a classroom door. <em>"Huh?? Weird... This must be my class... what the fuck..."</em> Now you definitely feel like going home. There's no way you could just waltz into this room after that weird experience you had. But you went all this way to come to this school... just to turn around and go home? No. You boldly open the door and walk in.</p><p>There are 16 students, and most of them turned to look at you when they heard you open the door. A hot wash of embarrassment hit you as about ten pairs of eyes stare at you. You flash a grin, trying to keep your cool. "Hey, what's up, everyone? Are y'all Hope's Peak students, too?"</p><p>"What kind of question is that? Of course, we are," a little girl in a kimono snickers. </p><p><em>"... Who left their kid in the classroom?"</em> you wonder. You shrug it off and say, "So... what's everyone doing here?"</p><p>"Shouldn't there be an entrance ceremony or something?" a brunette boy in a tie asks, "You'd think a teacher would be here to guide us."</p><p>"I was just about to discuss that now that all 17 students are here," a chubby boy with glasses replies.</p><p>"Eh, this is everyone? How'd you know?" a girl with wild, multicolored hair asks. It's gonna take a while for you to know everyone's names.</p><p>As the chubby boy continues talking, you doze off. You start thinking about what your new life in Hope's Peak would be like. You think about the new friends you'd make... and maybe the boyfriend you'd find. You've been single for so long.</p><p>"Eh? That dizziness wasn't just me?" the short chef says. </p><p>You finally redirect your focus after completely blocking out all noise for a minute or two. <em>"Huh, so the other students also felt dizzy? Strange. Well, at least I'm not alone."</em>  Your eyes happen to wander around the room, and they lock onto a certain, black-haired dude. He's standing in the back, avoiding eye contact. He looks like an anime villain. Long scarf, black coat, a scar down his eye, pale gray skin, a bandaged hand... Who is this boy? You can't help but admire his looks. You take one step forward to hit him up, but before you could, Usami shows up and introduces herself. </p><p>You couldn't care less about that pink bunny thing. You sit down at one of the desks and start daydreaming about cute fictional boys. You're in the middle of watching this one anime, and you think about your favorite male character in a maid outfit. In fact, you were so out of reality that you don't notice the roof and walls of the classroom collapsing, revealing a large beach. </p><p>"Please forget about Hope's Peak Academy! That's why we're having a school trip in the first place!" Usami says. </p><p>You could just barely hear her. You're so invested in your daydream. You also begin thinking about your plans to chill in your dorm and watch anime. You feel like drawing, too. You have to be careful not to leave your dorm room unlocked. You should also probably hide your sketchbook. You'd die at the thought of someone discovering your... spicy art.</p><p>"Hey weirdo, are you even paying attention?" a voice speaks.</p><p>You snap out of it and see the girl in the kimono talking. You finally notice that you're suddenly at a beach, and you scream. "What the fuck?! What happened?"</p><p>A few students laugh at you. Usami sighs, "Someone wasn't listening to my introduction, it seems. Oh well, I'm sure one of our lovely students will fill you in."</p><p>Your face turns red, and you chuckle nervously. The goth looking dude you saw earlier is staring at the ocean. The students then leave the beach, heading off to wherever. Seems like the class is having a vacation on this island. Cool! </p><p>You figure now was a good time to get to know the other students. You talk to Hajime and Nagito at the beach, Byakuya, Hiyoko and Akane, Nekomaru and Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, Teruteru and Sonia, Peko and Chiaki, Mikan, Ibuki and Kazuichi, and finally... him. You feel mentally exhausted talking to everyone, so you sit down outside the airport and take a large sip of water from your thermos. That cute boy from earlier is standing a few feet away, staring at the sky. Before you talk to him, you take a moment to... observe. He looks so cool. You really like his outfit, and that scar is sick. Was it makeup?</p><p>You force yourself up on your feet and move your hair out of your face. You take a deep breath and walk up towards him. You flash a smug grin and say, "Hey there, bud! How's it hanging?"</p><p>The boy hesitates. He then turns his head to look at you, his arms folded. "Stay back."</p><p>You halt. "Huh?" you ask, stuffing your hands in your pockets. "And why is that? I'm not allowed to talk to you?"</p><p>"I am not interested in conversing with some mortal," he insists.</p><p>"But... aren't you also... nevermind," you smile, taking another step closer, "Anyway, the name's (y/n). What's yours?"</p><p>"Hmph. How bold of you to disobey my orders. Very well, I welcome your courage. My name is Gundham Tanaka. Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!" he introduces.</p><p>You stare at him. <em>"...This guy's so weird... I like it!"</em> You smile wider. Something about his weirdness captivates you. "So like what are you? The Ultimate Villian? Ultimate uhhh... Dictator?"</p><p>"Hmph. I am the Ultimate Breeder. What is your title?" he questions, looking into your eyes.</p><p>"Wha- I..." you stumble over your words. <em>"What did he just say? Ultimate BREEDER?"</em> A sly grin appears on your face as you immediately think of a dirty joke in your head. You redirect your focus back on answering his question. "Uh... O-Oh, right. I'm the Ultimate Artist."</p><p>"Interesting... Although I am not experienced in the field of arts, I would like to see what kind of skilled artist you are."</p><p>You gulp. There's no way you'd let this new boy see your porn. You don't even remember if there is a single SFW drawing in your sketchbook. You clear your throat and dismiss, "I, uh, don't have my sketchbook with me. I'll show you my art some other time, alright?"</p><p>"Very well then..." he replies, his eyes darting to the backpack you had on. </p><p>You laugh off the awkward situation. You're 100% sure the sketchbook in your backpack had very... questionable drawings of cute boys. When you combine artist talent and years of being single, the result is an obsession over sexy fictional dudes. You drew cute boys of all sizes in very suggestive positions and outfits. You also drew some of your favorite anime boys. And that is something Gundham can NOT see. </p><p>You notice him looking at you. He then says, "You fiend... Why do you keep staring off into space like that? Are you plotting something evil?"</p><p>"W-What? No!" you raise your hands up as if you're surrendering. "Just uh, thinking about our new life on this island. It's pretty strange."</p><p>"It seems we have some common ground, then. I wouldn't have expected a 'school trip' like this either." He tugs on his scarf. You notice four hamsters crawl out and sit on his shoulders. </p><p>"Woah!" you beam, "Are those hamsters? That's cute!"</p><p>He shoots a glare at you. "They are not HAMSTERS. They are the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. This is merely their temporary form."</p><p>You chuckle. "Nah, those are hamsters. Can I hold them?"</p><p>"Hah! As if I'd let some lowly human such as yourself touch my Four Dark Devas. They are not your pet to play with!" he sneers.</p><p>"But... they're so small and fluffy..." you whine, staring at them. "I wanna pet them."</p><p>The hamsters seem to like you. They squeak, communicating to Gundham eagerly. The goth boy raises an eyebrow. "Hm? How peculiar... It seems they have grown a liking to you. They are not normally like this."</p><p>"Weeell, I guess it's a sign, right?" you smirk, taking advantage of the situation. </p><p>He hesitates. Pulling his scarf over his face, he mutters, "I... suppose so. But don't test your limits, mortal. Since my Four Dark Devas of Destruction like you, you have gained my trust. However, this does not mean we are friends." The hamsters jump off him and land in your hands.</p><p>"Aw come on, we can be friends!" you tell him as you look at the hamsters in front of you. You can't stop smiling. They're too cute. You then look up at him and say, "I mean, you can't just be all alone with your hamsters forever, right?"</p><p>Processing your remark, he is silent. He avoids the first half of your response and barks, "You insolent dunce. They are not just hamsters! Do not talk to them as if they are little harmless creatures!"</p><p>You just smirk at him, admiring his personality. You were getting an emotional reaction out of him, and you like it. You want to compliment him but decide not to for now. Gotta take this slow. "So... are you just gonna stand here and stare at the sky, or do you wanna hang out with me?"</p><p>"Hm? 'Hang out,' you say? This must be how idiotic humans talk..." he retorts, looking away.</p><p>You sigh, rolling your eyes. A part of you felt like he's just pretending to be mean. "Alright, skunk hair, is it a yes or no?"</p><p>He looks at you, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "W-What did you just call me? How dare you run your mouth like that! I should cut off your tongue so you never speak such rude words again!" </p><p>You were playing him like a fiddle. You pet the little furballs in your hands and chuckle, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I actually like your hair. It looks fluffy, like your hamsters!"</p><p>"You are impossible... So stubborn. At this point, I might as well talk to a brick wall," he puts his hands on his hips. </p><p>"Nah, I'm just persistent!" you say shamelessly. "Now, you wanna go explore this place with me or not? We can get some food, too!"</p><p>He's silent again. "Fine... I suppose you can entertain me for now."</p><p>You return the hamsters back to Gundham. Excitedly, you declare, "It's settled then. Let's go!" You lead him out of the airport and venture off into the island.</p><p>-----</p><p>You and Gundham sit at the hotel restaurant, and you devour a lot of food. There's so much to eat, so of course, you want some of everything. Gundham feels embarrassed sitting with you. He sighs. "Must you eat so... sloppily?"</p><p>You just chuckle and bite into a delicious sandwich. "I can't help myself. The food's really good!" </p><p>Sitting at another table is Mahiru, Sonia, and Teruteru. They seem busy in their conversation. You wash down the food with some soda. Gundham props his head up with his hand and put his elbow on the table, looking into your eyes. "I can not believe my Four Dark Devas of Destruction chose you... of all people. What did they even see in you?"</p><p>"Maybe it's because of my charming personality," you lick some sauce off your lips. "I think we're a good duo. I'm the goofy, smug one and you're the grumpy one."</p><p>"Grumpy? Fuahaha, you are sorely mistaken, fool. You truly don't know me if you think I'm <em>grumpy</em>."</p><p>"Well, I do know that you're a total dork," you tease.</p><p>"A... total what?" He glares at you. His hamsters sit on the table and eat some food as well. They were very pleased with the fruits and seeds.</p><p>"Don't take it personally. I mean it in a nice way," you eat some chips as well, "Like... you're cute!" you compliment him.</p><p>"Cute? Hmph, who do you think I am?" he barks.</p><p>"... A cute dork," you tease him more. </p><p>"I am NOT cute! I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice! Humans fear me, not adore me!" he insists.</p><p>You wipe your mouth with a napkin and say, "Heh, sorry, but I can't possibly be scared of you. You're so adorable." The more he rambles about being evil and scary, the more you adore him. You almost want to pinch his cheeks, but you keep your hands to yourself for now. </p><p>The breeder stares at you, then looks away, muttering, "T-Thank you..."</p><p>You hear Sonia and Mahiru giggling behind you. You both turn to look at them. "What's so funny?" Gundham demands.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing really," Teruteru answers, "It's just that you two seem to be getting along pretty well."</p><p>"Yeah, we are. Isn't that right, Gundy?" you say, chugging soda.</p><p>"Excuse me? You will refer to me as Gundham Tanaka, if not the Supreme Overlord of Ice!" he scolds. Seems like he doesn't like your nickname.</p><p>"But I like my nickname. It's cute, like you!" you grin.</p><p>"Y-You..." he blushes a little. He clears his throat and regains his composure. "Do not refer to me by your silly nicknames. We are not THAT close."</p><p>"Maybe not right now. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll be... <em>great friends</em>," you flirt a little.</p><p>"What are you insinuating?!" </p><p>"Aw, you two are so cute together," Sonia compliments.</p><p>"Yeah! Such an interesting dynamic," Mahiru chimes in. </p><p>"Interesting... dynamic?" the boy asks, thinking about it. </p><p>"I should take a picture of you two! It'll be a great memory!" Mahiru holds up her camera.</p><p>"No, no! Do not capture this moment!" he quickly says, blushing more. He knows how red his face was, and he didn't want photos of him being flustered. Such warm emotions don't fit the Supreme Overlord of Ice. </p><p>Mahiru chuckles softly, "Alright, alright. So, what is your name again?"</p><p>"Huh? You haven't met him yet?" you ask.</p><p>"I don't think we've seen this guy at all," Teruteru comments, observing Gundham's appearance.</p><p><em>"Wow, he must be really antisocial then. It's been at least an hour and I'm the only person he talked to? Hell, I approached him first!"</em> you wonder. </p><p>"Hmph. Listen up, foolish humans. My name is Gundham Tanaka. Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!" he bellows.</p><p>"W... What?" Sonia asks, confused by the boy's villain persona.</p><p>"Hah hah, hell yeah!" you smile, putting your feet on the table. "That's my boy, Gundy!"</p><p>"Ah, are you... sure you want to be friends with him?" Teruteru says, looking at you. As he combs his hair, he subtly flirts, "I bet I'm more fun to be around than that... weirdo. I can give you a good time."</p><p>"Teruteru, we know you have bad intentions," Mahiru sighs, folding his arms. </p><p>"You! Who do you think you're talking to?!" Gundham roars at Teruteru as he stands up, his scarf blowing in the wind. </p><p>"O-Oh, no one! I-I was just kidding, really!" the chef laughs nervously, a little intimidated by the loud, angry hamster boy.</p><p>"You sniveling little pervert... If you talk to me and (y/n) like that again, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction will eat you alive!" he warns. </p><p>"Four... Dark Devas? Oh, you mean those hamsters?" Sonia smiles, "They're adorable!"</p><p>Gundham folds his arms and looks away angrily. "None of you humans understand me... How pitiful."</p><p>You let out a burp after drinking all that soda. "So like, are you pretending to be an anime villain or something? Is this your cosplay?"</p><p>"An... ime? Cosplay? Tch, what are these ridiculous things you're saying? I am not PRETENDING to be anyone, this is who I really am!" he says.</p><p><em>"Wow, he really is delusional... How cute!"</em> you admire him. You can't help but wonder why he's like this. Maybe some childhood trauma? "Alright, alright. Now sit down, if you don't finish your food I'll gladly take it," you tell him.</p><p>He begrudgingly sits down. "How gluttonous of you..." </p><p>Mahiru, Sonia, and Teruteru go back to their conversation, leaving you and Gundham alone. He avoids eye contact, looking down at his bowl of soup as he picks up a spoonful. The hamsters continue eating happily. You figure now is a good time to strike up a conversation. "So, what are your hobbies?" you say, unwrapping a small chocolate cake.</p><p>"Hm? You are interested in my lifestyle? I see..." he smiles evilly, taking a spoonful of soup. "I'm usually with my Four Dark Devas of Destruction. I also converse with many animals, and I mostly spend my time managing a website called the Exciting Breeding Journal."</p><p>Every time he mentions breeding, you can't help but think dirty things. You chuckle pervertedly and say, "Heh heh, oh, really? That's cool."</p><p>"Why are you blushing?" he questions.</p><p>Shit. You were blushing? You mutter a curse under your breath and quickly say, "N-No reason... I'm just hot."</p><p>"Don't lie to me. I am wearing more layers than you, and I'm completely fine," says Gundham.</p><p>"It's nothing... uh... Anyway, is your breeding website like a blog or something?"</p><p>"Yes... Now it is my turn to ask questions. What do you like to do?" he stares into your eyes. His heterochromia intrigues you. Was he wearing a contact in one eye?</p><p>"Oh, I like to draw... watch anime... and play games sometimes," you answer, "I'm usually cooped up at home in my room junk food and stuff."</p><p>"I see... are you also the lone type?" He observes your face. After stirring his soup, he eats another spoonful.</p><p>"Uh, kinda. I mean, I still like talking to people. I need a boyfriend, too..." you sigh, realizing how lonely you are. You can't help it, though. Most of the boys you know in real life aren't as cool as fictional boys from your favorite fandoms. </p><p>"Of course you humans are so caught up in relationships... how childish," he insults, "Love is for the weak."</p><p><em>"Oh, so he's one of those people... I bet I can change that,"</em> you grin. "Don't say that, Gundham. You just haven't met the right person yet!"</p><p>"Fuahahah! There is no right person for me. No lowly human could ever win my heart," he exclaims, almost boastfully. "You can't steal my heart if I don't have one. After all, I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice!"</p><p>His words went in one ear and out the other. Being the stubborn, determined person you are, you don't care what he says. You're going to sweep him off his feet and make him get on his knees for you. Something about his denial makes you want to pursue him. He's like a challenge you want to take on. "Sure, sure," you dismiss him, eating your chocolate cake. </p><p>He's silent again. After a few seconds, he finally says, "I must ask, what is... anime?"</p><p>"Oh, it's Japanese animation. Like cartoons, you know?" you explain, "They're known for having a similar style that separates them from cartoons from other countries, and they're pretty good."</p><p>"I see... Interesting..." he mutters, "Is that what humans indulge in?"</p><p><em>"Aren't you a human, too? What are you then, a demon?"</em> you wonder. "Yeah, some people like anime."</p><p>Suddenly the monitor turns on. It's Usami. She blabs on about how she's happy everyone is becoming friends, and she tells the students that she's prepared a present. "I apologize for the trouble, but please gather at the beach!"</p><p>"The beach? Dang, I was hoping I could go to my dorm room..." you sigh. </p><p>"Very well, then. We should get going," Gundham insists, getting up. "San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z, Cham-P! Return!" The four hamsters stop eating and crawl up the boy's arm. They snuggle up in his scarf, squeaking happily. You smile in amazement, but behind you Mahiru and Teruteru are a little weirded out by this dude's yelling. He then looks at you and says with a firm tone, "You too, mortal."</p><p>"M-Me too?" you smile pervertedly. The way he commanded you to come with him excites you. It's like... he wants you. You try to keep your cool, and you get up. "Sure!" </p><p>You and Gundham put your dishes away, and the five of you head off to the beach. You wonder what Usami has planned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beach Episode!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You, Gundham, Teruteru, Mahiru, and Sonia arrived at the beach. You saw a few students already in swimsuits. Usami greets you and the others. "Have fun, this is a school trip after all! If you want to change into swimsuits you'll have to go to the beach house."</p><p>Your eyes lit up and you turn to Gundham. "Dude, let's go change!" you say excitedly.</p><p>The boy folds his arms, a little hesitant to put on a swimsuit. "Hmph. Do you plan on swimming?"</p><p>"Well... not really, but come on! We're at a beach after all," you persuade him. </p><p>He looks away. "Fine..."</p><p>You two head to the beach house. Of course, you and Gundham had to separate into your respective locker rooms. You walk into the girls' locker room and see Ibuki and Mikan. </p><p>"And then I told her to destress by getting some ice cream! It always helps me!" the Ultimate Musician says. </p><p>"A-Ah, that's nice..." the Ultimate Nurse replies. Ibuki seems too energetic for her.</p><p>You wave at them and look at the swimsuits hanging in a closet. You pick one that best fits and begin changing in one of the stalls. You decide to leave your backpack in a locker here so you don't have to carry it. You also put on some slides you found in the closet, and then you head out. Looking in the mirror above the sinks, you check yourself out. <em>"Eh, could be worse,"</em> you think, running your fingers through your hair. You check for any food stuck in your teeth. You ate quite a lot earlier, and you'd hate to embarrass yourself in front of Gundham. </p><p>"Hey (y/n)!" a voice speaks.</p><p>You turn and see Akane walk into the locker room. You smile and wave. "Hey, Akane. Are you gonna swim?" </p><p>"Yeah, just for a little bit. Then I'm gonna eat!" she exclaims.</p><p>You chuckle. Both you and Akane had a mutual love for food. You look at her and ask, "So what do you think about the others?"</p><p>"Everyone seems cool so far. I'm sure we'll get along as a class," she says, stretching her arms.</p><p>"Everyone? Even Gundham?" you look at her curiously.</p><p>"Huh? Who's that?" she replies. </p><p>Oh right. That goth boy didn't introduce himself to a single person. You sigh, "The dude with the purple scarf. Looks like an anime villain, really quiet. Can't miss him."</p><p>"Oh him? I didn't really see him, but he's kinda weird," she frowns, looking away.</p><p>"Hah, I know right?" you smile proudly as if you were happy to be his friend. You wonder what he'd look like in a swimsuit. He'd probably look beautiful. "Welp, I gotta go now. I'll see you later, Akane!"</p><p>"See ya!"</p><p>You leave the locker room and head to the beach. You look around for Gundham, and you see him setting a towel down. He's wearing black swim trunks about six inches above his knees, his signature purple scarf, and some flip-flops. You grin, looking him up and down. As you walk up to him, you try to act cool. "There you are! I like your swimsuit. Heh, it looks nice on you..." </p><p>"Why, thank you," he replies, "I don't normally strip down to such minimal attire."</p><p>"Eh, it's okay to let loose once in a while, am I right?" you grin. You observe his face and chest. His pale gray skin looks so nice... <em>so kissable.</em> You chuckle like an idiot as your eyes wander down his chest, past his belly button, looking at his-</p><p>"Excuse me!" he scolds you, "My eyes are up here!"</p><p>You quickly look back up. "R-Right, my bad!"</p><p>He folds his arms, a slight blush appearing. "You filthy sinner. I'd expect such indecency from that little chef, not you," he mutters, turning his head to look away. "I recommend you behave yourself, for if I catch your pervert eyes looking down again, I will burn you alive!"</p><p>You grin, rubbing the back of your neck. "Yeah, yeah, I-I won't do it again," you lie. That was a complete lie. </p><p>He sits down on the towel. You realize you didn't bring a towel which is understandable since you weren't planning on swimming.  But you don't want to sit on the sand or go back and get your own towel. You hesitantly ask, "Hey, uh, can you... scoot a bit?"</p><p>"Why? Do you wish to sit with me?" he looks at you as if he didn't expect that. </p><p>"Of course I do!" you smiled, getting on one knee to reach his eye level. "I mean, now that we're friends, we should hang out."</p><p>"Right..." he mutters, moving aside so you have room, "I assumed you'd want to talk to the others now that everyone is here..."</p><p>You sit next to him and look at the students in front of you. "Well, I guess, but I don't mind..." your sentence trails off when you notice Nekomaru in his scanty swimsuit. He may be loud and stupid, but you couldn't deny how thicc he is. He looks like he could molly wop you into next week, but you know he wouldn't even hurt a fly. You admire his gentle-giant persona. You notice Kazuichi, too, and he looks cute as well. You like his vibrant pink hair and sharp teeth. As you stare at the two boys, you hear Gundham say, "Is something on your mind, little human?"</p><p>"H-Huh? Me? Nah," you shrug off. You don't want him to know you're checking out other boys.</p><p>"You fool, do you underestimate my intelligence?" he brings his knees to his chest, "You were clearly gawking at those male humans. Have you no class? Staring is rude."</p><p>"Hehe, well I mean, I'm sure you sometimes stare at a pretty girl or even a pretty boy!" you argue. "It's human nature!"</p><p>"Hmph. I may be evil, but I am not a pervert like you. I don't stare at people."</p><p>"Alright, alright, you caught me. Guilty as charged," you laugh softly. "What are you gonna do about it?"</p><p>"Hm? Do you want me to punish you for your sins?" he smiles evilly.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, I do. Bring it on, tough guy!" you playfully provoke him. </p><p>"Very well then. Repent, you fool!"</p><p>"Hah, repent? You're so-" Before you could finish your sentence, his hamsters crawled out of his scarf and jumped on you. You scream in shock, then laugh hysterically. The hamsters crawl all over you, finding their way into your one-piece swimsuit. Thankfully, they don't touch any inappropriate areas, they just tickle your belly and neck. They squeak happily as they torment you with their tickles. The fat one, Cham-P nibbles on your hair. You can't stop laughing. "Gundham! Stop!"</p><p>"My Four Dark Devas of Destruction will not stop until you repent!" he stands above you menacingly. He puts his hands on his hips and laughs maniacally. "You will pay for your sins, you lowly pervert!"</p><p>A few of the other students hear the commotion, and they stare at you. The ruder ones such as Hiyoko and Byakuya definitely think you two are weird now, but you don't care because you're having the time of your life. "Okay, I'm sorry!" you yell in between laughs. "Hahaha, stop!"</p><p>"Hmph. It seems you have received your due punishment. Return!" he commands. The hamsters stop attacking you and return back to their owner. You wipe away your tears as your laughter finally dies down. "Wow, Gundham, I didn't expect that!"</p><p>"Of course you didn't, because I, Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, am full of surprises!" he boasts, folding his arms and standing above you victoriously. </p><p>You absorb every word he spoke, admiring his eccentric personality. <em>"Wow... he's batshit insane. He's perfect!"</em> you beam.</p><p>The emo boy sits back down. "Let this be a lesson, silly human. Don't use your eyes for such sinful acts, and don't defy me again. I am not someone to underestimate."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I got it," you chuckle. You lean closer to wrap an arm around him, but he flinches. </p><p>"Stop!" he demands.</p><p>"Huh? Why?" you ask him, tilting your head. </p><p>"You fiend... I am cursed! Poisoned! Were you to touch me, you would turn to ashes!" he exclaims.</p><p>You're silent. You then grin. <em>"Sounds like an excuse. He's probably shy or something. Or he's scared my intimate touch will make him fall for me,"</em> you think. You flash a smile at him and say, "Alright, emo boy." You respect his boundaries and pull your arm back. You just have to slowly chip away that wall he's put between you and him.</p><p>You notice Hiyoko pointing at you two and snickering. She then whispers something to Mahiru and Fuyuhiko, who also seem weirded out by Gundham. Byakuya shoots a disapproving glance as if you two are below him. You sigh. You can't say you didn't expect this. Gundham is pretty weird, but while the others are repelled, you are heavily attracted. Your curiosity gets the better of you, and you're intrigued to learn more about him. Why is he like this? Whatever the case is, you're happy you got to hang out with him. You feel like this is the start of a meaningful friendship. Maybe you can be more than friends...</p><p>You can't help but think about cuddling with him in bed. You imagine him petting your hair as you fall asleep on his chest. You imagine him whispering sweet nothings in your ear with that sultry, deep voice of his, pecking a kiss on your forehead in between compliments. </p><p>
  <em>"My dark queen, you're positively radiant... What's this? You're yawning? You've had a long day, hm? Rest now, my pet..."</em>
</p><p>You smile like an idiot, delving deep into your romantic fantasies. Unfortunately, it doesn't last long when the sky suddenly grows dark and cloudy. </p><p>"What's happening? These strange clouds... This doesn't look natural at all!" Hajime panics. </p><p>Usami looks scared, too. This isn't her doing? You open your mouth to say something, only to close it when the monitor on the beach turns on. At that moment, a voice speaks.</p><p>"Ah, ah! Mike check! Mike check! Can you hear me?" </p><p>Everyone is quiet. You wonder just what the hell is going on. Isn't this supposed to be a nice vacation?</p><p>The voice continues. "Puhuhu... Surprised? Sorry to keep you all waiting, but now it's time for the main attraction! You guys better hustle over to Jabberwock Park!" The monitor then turns off. In a panic, Usami quickly heads to the park.</p><p>"It seems that was an unusual occurrence..." Byakuya comments.</p><p>"It's best if we go to..." Chiaki suggests, leaving the beach. Akane runs after her, and Byakuya follows.</p><p>You turn to Gundham. "Should we... go with them?"</p><p>"... I believe we should. That voice from the monitor sounds like a serious issue," he replies.</p><p>"Alright..." you hesitate. That voice from the monitor didn't sound welcoming, and you feel chills down your spine. You take a deep breath and get up. You're scared, but with Gundham by your side, you're confident that everything will be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Turn for the Worst...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Gundham change back into your clothes and head to Jabberwock Park. You sigh, a little upset that you didn't get to hang out with him for long. He looked so cute in his swim trunks too.  </p><p>At the park, you are greeted with a scene of Usami trying to lure someone out. You don't know what's going on, and you don't care either. You put your hands in your pockets and look at Gundham. "So... whatcha gonna do after this meeting?"</p><p>"Hmph. Go to my dorm room. Wherever that may be," he says.</p><p>"Oh..." you take the hint. It's understandable, though. He's pretty antisocial, so of course, he wouldn't want to spend the entire day with you. "Hey, Gundham. I enjoyed-"</p><p>You're interrupted by a black and white bear. He starts blabbing about how lame and boring Usami's school trip is, and he starts beating her. He also changes her appearance, making her white and pink. You and the students just watch. This situation is too bizarre to butt in.</p><p><em>"What... What is happening?"</em> you wonder.</p><p>"I am Monokuma! I'm the headmaster of this academy! Now, let's go back to the explanation of the killing school trip!"</p><p>The black and white bear explains the rules. In order to leave this island and graduate Hope's Peak, you must kill a student and get away with it. You and the other students are horrified at the thought. You turn to look at Gundham, who isn't really fazed. Monokuma continues, explaining that when a body is discovered, a trial will follow. If the blackened is found guilty, they will be punished. If the blackened gets away with the crime by fooling everyone, they will graduate and leave Hope's Peak. The remaining students will be punished instead. Usami, who is now named Monomi apparently, tries to stop him, but she doesn't get very far.</p><p>The students talk amongst themselves about the new situation they're in. We're... trapped on an island? And the only way we can leave... is if we kill each other?! You hear Byakuya tell the class, "We must be cautious of ourselves. Being brought to a tropical island, and ordered to kill each other, that creates fear in our minds. And the desire to escape that fear is our worst enemy."</p><p>The air feels heavy. After hearing this news from Monokuma, everyone has their guard up. You wonder who the first killer will be. It could be anyone, and that uncertainty is eating you up inside.</p><p>On the monitor, Monokuma announces that it's 10:00 PM, and that students should head to their cottages now. Without another word, everyone makes their way to bed. They're all quiet, which is understandable because of the despair and fear that was just forced on them. Someone in the group of students could already be planning a murder, and the night sky doesn't help establish a safe atmosphere. You notice Gundham leave, too, and you follow him.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" you call him.</p><p>He turns to you, raising an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p>"We should... walk together," you smile.</p><p>"You fool, do you not fear I might kill you? You heard that bear, in order to leave, we must kill," he questions.</p><p>"Well, I don't know. I just don't want to be alone," you say as the two of you walk alongside each other, "We gotta stick together as a class. We're friends, after all."</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Nekomaru bellows, "Monokuma may have control over us, but we just have to work together and fight him!"</p><p>You smile, admiring his optimism. That kind of attitude is expected from the Ultimate Team Manager. "Fuck yeah! Who says we HAVE to kill? I'm sure there's some way we can beat up that stuffed animal."</p><p>Gundham is hesitant. "Tch. How idiotic. You place too much trust in those cretins you call friends."</p><p>"Hey, goth freak! Who are you calling a cretin?" Akane calls out to him. Apparently, she overheard the conversation behind you.</p><p>You turn to her, raising your arms as if you were surrendering. You smile nervously, "I-I'm sorry, he didn't mean it, I swear!" The last thing you want right now is beef between students. These kinds of fights can motivate murder.</p><p>Akane growls, then looks away. Although she doesn't seem to like Gundham, she likes you, so she accepts the apology from you and backs off. Everyone reaches the hotel, and they go to their respective cottages. You stop in front of yours and look at Gundham.</p><p>"Well, guess I'll be going now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Even with all this despair, you still try to smile and keep your cool. During a time like this, the class needs hope. Optimism. A friendly face.</p><p>Gundham looks away. He's pretty quiet now. You look into his eyes and ask, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. But listen well, foolish human."</p><p>"Dude, I have a name! It's (y/n)!" you protest.</p><p>"I said listen well, foolish human," he repeats himself in a firmer tone. You gulp. You didn't expect him to establish his dominance like that, but a part of you likes it. He continues, "You don't understand what's transpiring, do you?"</p><p>"Huh? What's your point?" you tilt your head, putting your hands on your hips.</p><p>"What a silly little mortal you are. It is admirable that you want to trust these other humans, but that will get you killed," he warns. Looking out at the many cottages, he sighs, "Do yourself a favor and keep your guard up. Anyone can be a killer."</p><p>You stare at him, processing his words. "Awww, Gundham, do you care about my safety?" you tease.</p><p>"Hah, me? Now that is truly a foolish question! I do not care about trash like you!" he insists, laughing in your face. You start to wonder if he is just in denial. Maybe laughing is a coping mechanism for his feelings.</p><p>"So then... why are you telling me to be careful?" you respond.</p><p>He's silent. After a good three seconds, he deflects, "That doesn't matter. Now, slumber, you pest. We have plenty to discuss tomorrow."</p><p>And off he goes. You watch him walk away, his long coat and scarf blowing in the wind. You chuckle softly and enter your cottage. Locking the door behind you, you sigh and take off your backpack. Taking off your shoes as well, you change into pajamas. You notice your luggage inside the room. Maybe some of Monomi's helpers dropped off your stuff here. You jump into bed and take a deep breath. This is not what you expected of your new year at Hope's Peak. As you fall asleep, you cling to that hope that everyone will get along, and no one will murder each other.</p><p>Something inside you insists that hope isn't enough, but you ignore that voice in your head. Now is not the time to succumb to despair. </p><p>-----</p><p>You wake up to the harsh noise of someone pounding their fist on your cottage door. It's Byakuya.</p><p>"(y/n), wake up, already," you just barely hear behind the door, "Everyone is at the restaurant. We're going to have a talk after breakfast."</p><p>"Man, who the fuck put you in charge?" you argue back. You roll to your side in bed. You really don't want to get up. You were having another dirty dream, and you want to get back to it. You squint, looking at the clock on the dresser near your bed. 10:08 AM. Damn, everyone's probably getting impatient waiting for you. How did you oversleep?</p><p>"If I recall, you said it yourself that you didn't want to be alone, right?" Byakuya sasses. "So hurry up and join us."</p><p>"You heard that?" you mutter, forcing yourself out of bed, "Alright, alright, I'll be there soon." As much as you dislike his attitude, he's a smart ass.</p><p>You slap on a hoodie and sweatpants and brush your teeth in the bathroom. Putting on your sneakers and backpack, you head out the door. This time, you brought a different sketchbook... the one that's safe to share with others. </p><p>You open the door to the restaurant. Everyone is inside, and a few people are eating breakfast. Your stomach growls as you smell the delicious food. </p><p>"Finally, everyone's here," Byakuya says.</p><p>"There you are, (y/n)! What took you so long?" Akane asks you.</p><p>"Heh heh, sorry I overslept. But damn, I'm hungry!" you lick your lips as you pile some toast, sausages, and scrambled eggs on your plate. You spread butter on your toast and pour yourself a glass of orange juice.</p><p>"This food was here when I got here, so I'm assuming Monomi or Monokuma prepared it," Nagito explains.</p><p>"Are you sure it's safe to eat then?" Hajime hesitates, being the skeptical person he is. </p><p>"That's why I'm checking for poison," Byakuya says. </p><p>"Yeah, me too!" you tag along, stuffing your mouth with scrambled eggs. This is delicious! As your chew, you catch Gundham at the corner of your eye. He's sitting at a table alone with his hamsters. You smirk and walk up to him with your food. "Hey, emo boy!" </p><p>He looks up and scowls at you. "Just how many of these silly names do you have up your sleeve?"</p><p>You sit down. "Let's see... skunk hair, emo boy, Gundy, dork... Oh, how does breeder bitch sound?" you snicker. Since he calls you a fool, it's only fair you give him an insulting name as well.</p><p>"B-Breeder WHAT?" he barks at you, "You must be asking for a death wish!" </p><p>You laugh at him, wiping away a tear. "Aw come on, I'm just being playful! I promise I won't use that nickname often." You eat some of your toast and chug orange juice. </p><p>"You have some nerve backtalking me like that..." he mutters, putting his elbows on the table and looking down at the pancakes he had on his plate. His hamsters were eating nuts and seeds. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, I get it, Gundham," you wink at him.</p><p>"Don't make me angry," he warns, scowling at you again, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"</p><p>"I don't know, dude. I mean you're kinda hot when you're angry," you flirt. </p><p>That was enough to break him. "I'm... w-what?" he looks at you with a surprised expression. </p><p><em>"I got him with that one,"</em> you tell yourself, smiling and looking at him.</p><p>He hesitantly says, "Thank you..." He refuses to look you in the eyes, which is fine because you get to observe his face more. He's got a nice side profile, and the way part of his face is covered by his scarf looks adorable. You like the eyeliner he has on. You notice that his pupils are smaller than other people's pupils, and this gives him an intimidating look, but you're slightly attracted to it. It's unique. In the midst of your thoughts, you suddenly remember what he said last night.</p><p>
  <em>"Now, slumber, you pest. We have plenty to discuss tomorrow."</em>
</p><p>"Hey, so, uh, what did you want to talk about?" you bring up. </p><p>He's silent. His arms are folded across his chest, and he's staring down at the table. Great. You hope he isn't mad or something. "Gundy?" you call him.</p><p>"Don't think I can't see through your lies. You're plotting something evil against me, and I refuse to succumb to you."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" you ask, eating more of your food.</p><p>"All these... c-compliments and flirting... You're purposefully showering me with love so I submit to you. You want me to lower my guard so you can betray me..." he says, looking into your eyes with his usual stern glare. "It's simply an act of emotional manipulation. And I see through it."</p><p>"Huh? No! I'm saying all these things because I mean it," you laugh. "Wow, you're so precious. You're like a tsundere."</p><p>He's silent again. You can tell he's processing what you said. His eyes dart away nervously. "You and your asinine human lingo... What in the Nine Circles of Hell is a... tsundere?"</p><p>"It's an anime term. A tsundere is mean and harsh to someone, but it's because they secretly like them! Tsundere love interests usually warm up to the main character and show their soft side."</p><p>Gundham is quiet at first, then he laughs at you. "Fuahahaha! Oh my, you are delusional! Who do you think I am? A potential boyfriend? You are not the main character of some silly love story. You are just a mere human below me."</p><p>"Maybe but you can't deny how flustered you get when I call you cute," you wink at him. </p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," he denies anyway. "D-Do not call me a tsundere. I do not have any secret feelings for you."</p><p><em>"Not yet,"</em> you think, smiling to yourself. You're ready for the challenge to win Gundham's heart. It's like playing a video game on the hardest difficulty. </p><p>After everyone is finished eating breakfast, Byakuya leads everyone to Jabberwock Park. Apparently he has something to show you and the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Swimming with the Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ik this is a Gundham x reader fic but I'm just adding Kazuichi and Nekomaru in the mix to spice up the fic. Hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the park, Byakuya shows everyone a giant bomb. The timer is counting down, and you wonder who put that there. As a group, you all talk about who is the mastermind behind this killing game, who put you here, and what they plan to do. You and the others come to the conclusion that an enormous organization is responsible for this. </p><p>During the talk, you notice Nekomaru looking at you. When you catch him looking, he quickly turns away. You shrug it off and focus on the conversation. Byakuya insists that everyone should look for clues on who the enemy is. If you and the other figure out the enemy's identity, you'll be that much closer to a breakthrough. Sounds like a solid plan. </p><p>You respect Byakuya for taking initiative. Everyone seems to agree with the plan, which makes you feel less worried about a potential murder. You're confident that instead of murdering, everyone will just come together and figure out how to escape. </p><p>The group splits up and heads to wherever. Now is Free Time. You let out a yawn and look at Gundham next to you. You're about to say something, but Nekomaru approaches you. </p><p>"Hey (y/n)! How are you?" he smiles at you. </p><p>"Huh? Oh... uh..." you look down. It's not your fault, though. He's pretty tall, so your eye level is at his chest. He's so big, like a giant teddy bear. You reply, "I'm alright. Are you gonna investigate?"</p><p>"Nah, I'm sure the others will do it, so I'm just gonna chill at the hotel. Wanna join?" he invites you. </p><p>"Uhhh..." you begin. Should you stay with Gundham or talk to Nekomaru? You've been with Gundham for quite some time, so you decide it's best to back off for now. You look at him one last time. He's staring at the sky, pretending to not care. You know damn well he can hear the entire conversation.</p><p> "Sure," you agree, smiling at the Ultimate Team Manager, "I'm in!"</p><p>"Great! Let's go!" he says happily, grabbing your arm and pulling you away. </p><p>"Woah, w-wait!" you yelp, surprised by his sudden grasp. You were going to say goodbye to Gundham before leaving, but it's too late now. <em>"It's fine... I'll just talk to him later. I'm sure he won't mind me leaving him alone for a while,"</em> you tell yourself.</p><p>"There's a pool near all the cottages, so I decided to go swimming with a few other students! It's great exercise!"</p><p>"E-Exercise?" you say, "Uhhh, I'm not really an athletic person..." The thought of gasping for air and having sore muscles from exercise turns you off. </p><p>"Hah, don't say that. Once you get in the water, you'll like it!" he insists.</p><p>You like Nekomaru. Despite being loud and stupid, he's a very optimistic and friendly person, and you respect that. Also, the thought of him in a tight swimsuit excites you. </p><p>Before you know it, you're in a one-piece swimsuit standing in front of the pool. Peko and Sonia are swimming, Fuyuhiko's sitting at a beach chair with a drink, and Kazuichi is idling in the pool. It looks like he's watching Sonia, which creeps you out a little. You can't blame him though since you were staring at him just yesterday at the beach. Nekomaru sneaks up from behind and locks you in a chokehold. He's laughing, as usual. "So, (y/n), are you ready to work out those muscles?" </p><p>You hold onto his forearm, trying not to choke. "Ack, yes! I'm ready!" </p><p>"LOUDER!"</p><p>"I'M READY TO WORK OUT!" you yell. Maybe hanging out with Nekomaru was a bad idea. He's too energetic. Kazuichi snickers at you, but you're too busy trying not to die at the moment. </p><p>Nekomaru smiles, giving you a painful noogie on the head. "That's the spirit, (y/n)!" Is this how he treats the sports players he coaches? You feel bad for them. He lets go, and you rub your head. </p><p>"Jeez, Nekomaru. Can't you be a little more gentle? I'm not made of steel!" you groan in pain. You don't mind a little rough play but damn that hurt. </p><p>"Huh? Oh sorry about that! I've been managing teams for so long, I forgot how to act!" he chuckles, putting a hand on your shoulder. "I'm gonna go swim now. If you need anything, let me know!" </p><p>He then cannonballs into the pool, splashing water everywhere. You smile. Now that your head feels better, you turn to Kazuichi. "Hey, Kaz. Who are you laughing at, huh?" </p><p>"You," he teases. "Guess you're not used to Nekomaru's energy."</p><p>"Damn right..." you mutter, getting in the pool and standing next to him. "So I'm assuming you're not here to swim?" </p><p>"Yeah, I'm just here to... relax," he lies.</p><p>Now it's your turn to laugh at him. "Heh heh, don't lie, dude. I saw you staring at Sonia."</p><p>"I'm not staring! I'm just watching..."</p><p>"Nah, you were definitely staring at her. Do you like her or something?"</p><p>"Ugh, you promise not to tell anyone?" he groans. </p><p>"Of course not!" you chuckle. Considering you're on a journey to pursue Gundham's heart, you wouldn't sabotage Kazuichi's pursuit. "Have you tried making a move?"</p><p>"Not yet... I compliment her every now and then. Gotta take it slow, ya know?" he watches her swim. "Oh, Miss Sonia... you're so majestic!"</p><p><em>"Wow, he's really in love,"</em> you think to yourself, <em>"Welp, I hope Sonia feels the same way. It'd be awkward if she doesn't."</em> You watch Nekomaru swim in his tight swimsuit and you admire his beauty. He's got a nice butt, too. He's definitely been doing his squats. You salivate at the thought of him squeezing you with his big arms. He's like a cute himbo boyfriend someone would want. Big, stupid, and friendly. </p><p><em>"Hey, now. You gotta stay loyal to Gundham!"</em> you ponder, <em>"Well... you don't HAVE to... I mean we aren't dating, so I'm allowed to admire Nekomaru."</em></p><p>"Hey! Weren't you just chewing me out for staring at Sonia? What a hypocrite!" Kazuichi whines. Looks like he noticed you staring. </p><p>You snap out of it. "Oh right, my bad. It just happens whenever I see a cute guy," you say.</p><p>Kazuichi is quiet. He looks at Sonia, then looks at you and asks, "Am... Am I a cute guy? Be honest!"</p><p>"Huh? Why are you asking me?"</p><p>"I can't win Sonia's heart if I'm ugly! How do I look?"</p><p>Oh geez... you don't know what to say. You decide to be honest and say, "You're pretty cute. You've got a nice smile, and the eyeliner looks cool on you."</p><p>He gasps. "You... really mean it? Thanks! That'll definitely help my confidence!" he beams.</p><p>You sigh. Yeah, you find him attractive, but does Sonia? And will his looks be enough? You doubt Sonia is a shallow woman. Regardless, you're happy he likes your compliment. You let out another yawn. Guess 11 hours of sleep still wasn't enough. You put your elbow on the edge of the pool and prop you head up with your hand. You wish you were in a hot tub instead of a pool. Maybe after lunch, you should take a nap. <em>"If only I could nap with Gundham..."</em> you contemplate.</p><p>You dive into another romantic daydream. Your heart flutters at the thought of Gundham in a simple t-shirt and shorts, his hair down and covering his forehead. He'd look so cute with messy hair. You imagine him cuddling with you in bed, hugging you from behind in a warm embrace.</p><p>
  <em>"My princess... you look exhausted. You wear yourself out too much. I must admit, you're adorable when you're all tuckered out in my arms like this..."</em>
</p><p>You blush, trying to rid those intimate thoughts. <em>"Geez, you just met the dude! Yeah, he's cute but don't get carried away with your stupid fantasies..."</em></p><p>You are suddenly splashed with a ton of water. "What the-?!" </p><p>It's Nekomaru. He's laughing at you, "Hahaha! You should see the look on your face, (y/n)!" </p><p>"What was that for?!" you whine. </p><p>"Heh heh, I'm just being playful! Back when I trained a swimming team, we'd splash each other all the time."</p><p>With a powerful arm like his, that splash completely soaked you. You sigh. He's pretty rough, but you know he means well. It's not like he's purposefully bullying you. "Right," you force a smile. </p><p>"Wanna race me?" he offers.</p><p>"Forget about it. I'm obviously gonna lose." </p><p>Kazuichi snickers again, but Nekomaru is confused. "Why so pessimistic?"</p><p>"It's not that I doubt myself. It's just that you're so big... and b-beefy," you explain, looking down at his chest. He's incredibly thicc. "You'd smoke me in a race!"</p><p>He's quiet, which is something very unlike him. He blushes a little and locks you in a chokehold again. Petting your head, he beams, "Awww, (y/n). I'm really flattered!"</p><p>You blush, too. He's squeezing you much tighter this time. "Y-You're welcome, now let go before I die!"</p><p>He lets go. You wonder, <em>"Why am I so flustered around him? I keep my cool around Gundham and Kazuichi... but I guess Nekomaru is too energetic. And he might accidentally kill me. And he's bigger than the other two."</em></p><p>Nekomaru swims away, but not before ruffling your hair one more time. You groan and try to fix your wet, messy hair, you blush slowly fading away. Kazuichi has a smug grin on his face. "Ooo, don't tell me you got a crush on Neko!" </p><p>"I don't," you say, "I mean, yeah he's hot, but I don't like him. Don't tell him I said that."</p><p>"Heh, I won't."</p><p>You decide to at least try swimming. You don't remember the last time you swam, so you just flail your arms around. Kazuichi laughs at you. "Do you not know how to swim, (y/n)?" </p><p>"It's been a while, okay?" you sass.</p><p>"Here, I'll teach you." The pink haired mechanic proceeds to give you tips. He holds your arms, guiding them so you know how to propel your body correctly. </p><p>"You see how Peko's doing it gracefully? You just gotta do it like that," he says.</p><p>You look at Peko. She seems way more athletic than you. "Right. Maybe I'll reach her level. Thanks, Kazuichi."</p><p>"Anytime!" he grins at you, giving you a thumbs up.</p><p>You smile back. He may be annoying, but he's nice whenever you need a hand. He's kind of like the male version of you. Smug, perverted, but still friendly, and that intrigues you. </p><p>You can't help but wonder what Gundham's doing right now. He's probably in his cottage with his hamsters. You feel bad ditching him, but you can't stay with him 24/7. After all, everyone needs some alone time. </p><p>You spend some time talking to the others at the pool. You get to know them a little better, especially Nekomaru and Kazuichi. You wish Gundham was here because he needs to socialize with people, too. You feel butterflies in your stomach when you think about him in his swimsuit. You hope that's not the last time you see him in such... revealing attire.</p><p>Teruteru stopped by at the hotel pool with some food. Sitting at the beach chairs, you and the others eat lunch and converse with one another.</p><p>"I'm... still worried about a murder, but I trust everyone to work together..." Sonia says confidently. </p><p>"You can trust me! I wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Kazuichi says, probably to impress her. "Can't say the same for Fuyuhiko."</p><p>The baby gangster just rolls his eyes. You feel like you have to keep your guard up around him. He may look like a baby, but he's the Ultimate Yakuza for a reason, and you're not willing to find out why. </p><p>"Don't worry, Sonia," you flash a smile to assure her. "There's no way we'd kill each other, right?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Nekomaru grins, wrapping an arm around you and messing with your hair. "We're all good friends!"</p><p>"Nekomaru!" you yelp. Seems like he's a touchy person. "This isn't what a good friend does!"</p><p>Kazuichi laughs at your misery. "What's wrong? Can't keep your cool any longer?"</p><p>"You shut up!" </p><p>Sonia giggles. Peko doesn't laugh, instead, she just pities you. Fuyuhiko looks away in disgust. You suddenly hear him say, "Oh, great. You're here..."</p><p>As you try to escape the himbo's grasp, Kazuichi pinches your cheek. "Look, you're blushing!" </p><p>"Am not!" you deny. You turn to look at who showed up, and you see Mahiru and Hiyoko stand at the entrance. Oh, thank god it's not... wait.</p><p>You notice someone behind them. Your eyes widen when you realize it's Gundham. The one dude you've been flirting with, Gundham Tanaka, gets a good look at you. Not only are you blushing in Nekomaru's arms, but Kazuichi is touching your face as well. He stares at you, then turns around and walks away without a word. </p><p>Great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One Hell of a Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You quickly excuse yourself from the group and run to your cottage. You shower and change into your clothes, leaving your backpack behind. You lock the door behind you and run to Gundham's cottage, still half undressed. You quickly knock on his door. He answers, and when he looks at you, he blushes. Your sweatpants are sagging. While trying to slap your hoodie on, your shirt is tugged up. Because you rushed to get ready, you struggle to put your hoodie on. Your head finally pops out the neck hole, and you look right at Gundham.</p><p>"Hmph. Foolish human, are you always this disheveled?" he mutters, looking down at your belly as you finally pull your hoodie down. He blushes a little more.</p><p>"Sorry, I was in a rush," you smile, refusing to be intimidated by him, "Hey, why'd you leave?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"You showed up at the hotel pool and then you left."</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was never at the hotel pool," he replies.</p><p>There he goes denying things again. You sigh and decide to let it go. Is he... jealous? You can't help but wonder. "So... wanna hang out?"</p><p>"Why? So you can fool around some more?" he reprimands you, "You obtuse twit, now is not the time to dilly dally. We have to beat Monokuma."</p><p>"Right..." you mutter, your smile falling.</p><p>"While you were dawdling with Nekomaru and Kazuichi, I made myself useful and helped Byakuya organize the party he planned for us."</p><p><em>"Wait, so he DOES admit he showed up at the... forget it,"</em> you tell yourself. You look up at the emo boy and say, "Byakuya's hosting a party?"</p><p>"Yes. He didn't specify why, but I assume since this is Byakuya we're talking about, it must be important."</p><p>"Oh, well, that's nice. Can I come in?" you ask.</p><p>He blushes. "Excuse me? What makes you think a lowly human such as yourself should have the luxury of entering my cottage?"</p><p>"Because we're friends, Gundy," you tease him. "Right?"</p><p>He hesitates. Pulling his scarf over his face, he mutters, "I... suppose so. Come in, then."</p><p>You walk in and take off your shoes. Inside his cottage was a spacious hamster cage, and the hamsters were inside. You smile and look at him. Sitting on his bed, you ask, "So about this party..."</p><p>"Apparently Nagito insists that a party will lift our moods and create strong friendships. While he cleaned the old building, I offered to help Teruteru. Considering all 17 of us will be there, he couldn't prepare the dishes by himself."</p><p>"Aw, how sweet!" you compliment him, "If you helped make the food, I'll be sure to eat plenty!"</p><p>"Ah... I see..." he mutters, "Byakuya insists we party from sunset to sunrise. I have no idea what evil schemes he's plotting, but it's best if we just listen for now. The last thing I want is that stuck up snob pestering me."</p><p>Sunset to sunrise? Sheesh! "Are you serious? What about sleep?" you protest.</p><p>"Bring it up with him, not me. Fortunately, I am a nocturnal being, so this predicament is of no concern."</p><p>"Okay, emo boy," you playfully insult him, "Man, should I chug some coffee at the party then? Or maybe I should nap before. I gotta stay awake somehow."</p><p>He just folds his arms. You take advantage of your situation and say, "I know, I'll take a nap!" You get under the blankets and snuggle up into a ball. In Gundham's bed.</p><p>"You fool! You have your OWN cottage, do you not?" he barks at you, "I demand you get out of my bed this instant before I send you to the depths of hell!"</p><p>"But your bed smells like you... I don't want to get out," you smile at him, hugging his pillow. His bed smells like that nice cologne he uses. </p><p>He blushes more. "Enough with your pathetic excuses. I said get out. That's an order!"</p><p>You pretend to snore.</p><p>"(y/n)!"</p><p>"Come on, nap with me! You know you want to~" you smile as you pat the bed, gesturing him to come with you.</p><p>"Fine. You asked for this... ATTACK!" he points at you. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction scurry into the bed and attack you with their tickles again. They get under your clothes and wiggle around. You howl with laughter, and you try to grab them but they're too fast.</p><p>"Okay okay! I'm out!" you yelp.</p><p>You stumble out of his bed and fall onto the floor. The hamsters retreat, leaving you to wipe away your tears. "Hah hah hah! Hehe, holy shit..." you chuckle. You're laying on your back, looking up at the ceiling. Gundham stands above you menacingly, his arms folded across his chest. He looks displeased.</p><p>"What?" you ask, looking up at him.</p><p>"You are a VERY disobedient little human..." he scolds you.</p><p>"And what about it, bitch?" you smirk at him. "I know you secretly like it."</p><p>"Hmph. Don't test your luck. I will not hesitate to destroy you."</p><p>You force yourself up on your feet. "Alright, do it then! What's up?" you provoke him. You're tired of these empty threats. You want to see what tricks he has up his sleeve.</p><p>"Hah, such a masochist you are, little one! If you insist, I need no more than 24 hours. I will destroy you on the inside!" he howls in laughter.</p><p>You stare at him. Destroy you... on... the INSIDE? Is he gonna-</p><p>"You will learn not to defy me, for I am Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice!" he grins evilly, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>You get defensive, quickly saying, "Yeah, we'll see about that, skunk hair!"</p><p>"Kehehe, fuahahaha! You foolish little thing. It's sad how much you underestimate me. Just you wait..."</p><p>You fold your arms, raising an eyebrow. You doubt this emo boy is going to hurt you. He's too cute to do all that. "Well, while I 'wait', I might as well get some shut-eye," you yawn. "If you're not gonna let me sleep in your bed, then I'm out."</p><p>"Good. Get out of my sight," he demands.</p><p>"Heh, I'll see you at the party, Gundy-boy," you taunt him as you put on your shoes.</p><p>"It's Gundham Tanaka!"</p><p>You finger gun him as you walk out the door, flashing a smug grin at him. You make your way to your cottage and get inside. You need some good sleep if you're going to party till the sun comes up. Now that you think about it, just what is Byakuya's deal? </p><p>-----</p><p>You wake up to the sounds of knocking. It's Hajime. "(y/n)? Are you in there? The party will start soon. Byakuya says that attendance is mandatory."</p><p>"I'm up!" you yell loud enough for him to hear you through the door, "I'll be there in a while!"</p><p>"Got it," he says. You hear his footsteps fade away. You force yourself out of bed. Your hair is dry now, but it's all crinkly. You sigh and brush it out. It still looks messy, so you put your hood on. You lock the cottage door behind you and make your way to the old building. You see Byakuya thoroughly patting down Hajime. Oh no... are you next?</p><p>"You're here. Raise your arms," he demands.</p><p>You mutter some curses and do what you're told. He pats you down, then stops. He reaches in your sweatpants pocket.</p><p>"Hey, what are you-?" you began, but the Ultimate Affluent Progeny interrupts you.</p><p>"What's this?" he interrogates you, holding up your pen.</p><p>"A pen, what else?"</p><p>"Is there a shiv hidden in this?" he scrutinizes you.</p><p>"Dude, no. Did you forget I'm the Ultimate Artist! That's an art pen!" you argue. Why is he so paranoid about weapons?</p><p>He scoffs. "Fine," handing the pen back to you, he folds his arms and looks away. "You can go inside now."</p><p>"Thanks," you say sarcastically, walking in. You see Nekomaru in the lobby area. You wave and him and enter the dining hall. A gluttonous grin appears on your face as you look at all the dishes on the table. Before you eat, you overhear Gundham. His back is turned, so he doesn't notice you walking up behind him. Looks like he's scolding Teruteru about something.</p><p>"If I hear you utter one more perverted remark about (y/n), I will make you suffer. Do you understand?" he seethes.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were her boyfriend! I swear!" the Ultimate Cook quickly says. </p><p>"Do not test me again. You have some nerve running your mouth like that... saying such gross things about a woman like her. You are pathetic."</p><p>Huh? For the first time, he called you a woman. Not a fool, fiend, or lowly human. You smirk and say, "Hey, Gundham!"</p><p>"W-What the-? When did you get here?" he asks. Teruteru takes this chance and sneaks away from the angry hamster boy. </p><p>"Just now. Come on, let's eat," you grin at him. </p><p>He turns to see the pervert chef nowhere to be found. He grumbles and lets him go for now. "Did you sleep well, little one?"</p><p>"Kinda," you say, getting some food, "So, which ones did you make?"</p><p>"The shepherd's pie, roast chicken, mashed potatoes..." he lists, "I also made apple crumble and tea sandwiches." You take some of everything he cooked, and he notices this. Looking at you, he says, "What in the blazes are you doing?"</p><p>You scarf down the food he made, and you grin happily with your mouth full. "This is really good! I didn't know you were a good cook, Gundy!"</p><p>He's quiet. Looking away, he stutters, "T-Thank you..."</p><p>You notice Byakuya devouring the roasted meat on an iron skewers. He insists that the skewers are dangerous and he must collect it. Akane and Mahiru scold him for hogging food, and you just chuckle. You can't blame him, though. Teruteru isn't called the Ultimate Cook for nothing.</p><p>Byakuya then heads to the kitchen and orders Hajime to come with him. He's unusually paranoid about the presence of dangerous items. You look around and notice Kazuichi trying to flirt with Sonia. You can tell she's not interested, and you feel bad. You turn to Gundham, who is getting himself a salad. "Huh? No meat?" you ask.</p><p>"Foolish human... I am vegetarian," he explains.</p><p>Oh. You guess it makes sense that the Ultimate Breeder, someone who deeply cares for animals, would refrain from eating meat. You continue to eat your food, and you also help yourself with some chocolate cake. Gundham just got his plate of food, and you're already onto dessert. The cake is delicious.</p><p>"You know, uh, I'm really glad to have a friend like you, Gundham," you say, "Did you make any other friends?"</p><p>"Hmph. I would never want to socialize with these... humans. But Sonia and Hajime seem friendly. I talked to them a bit."</p><p>"That's great!" you smile, "Come on, Gundham. I'm sure you'll get along with everyone."</p><p>"Perhaps..." he mutters, eating a forkful of salad. </p><p>As you continue eating your chocolate dessert, you think of a dirty joke. You turn to Gundham and say, "Hey, if we get along well, this chocolate cake ain't the only cake I'm having tonight~"</p><p> You expect him to be confused by your remark, but when you see his face turn red, it's clear he knew what you meant. He looks away and scolds, "You are a disgusting little vermin. W-What makes you think such lewd words are acceptable?"</p><p>"I don't know, you seem to like it when I tease you," you grin, reaching a hand out to pinch his red cheeks.</p><p>"Stop," he demands firmly. You pull your hand away in defeat. You wish you could touch him. You want to pinch his cheek, hug him, pet his hair, something at least!</p><p>Mahiru holds up her camera to take pictures. Gundham looks away, making sure his red face wasn't captured by her camera. You, on the other hand, smile for the picture. </p><p>You overhear Nekomaru talking to Byakuya and Hajime, who had come back from the kitchen. Apparently, he needs to use the bathroom but someone's in there. Strange. You listen to their conversation. You turn back to Gundham when you hear him yell. </p><p>"W-What is this blasphemy?" he panics, "My Hell Hound Earring has disappeared! Did it vanish into subspace?"</p><p>You laugh at him softly, "No, it's probably around here somewhere. I'll help you look," you say as you stuff your mouth with cake and walk to the other table. You look around the floor. "Hey, Gundham," you call him across the table, "Where were you la-?"</p><p>
  <em>*Beep beep!*</em>
</p><p>Before anyone could say another word, the lights go out. It feels like time has stopped. You hear Mahiru say, "Uwah! It's a b-blackout!"</p><p>"Hey, I can't see anything!" Kazuichi panics.</p><p>"It's pitch black! My future is pitch black!" Ibuki yells. </p><p>"Gundham, where are you? Help me!" you call out. You hear screams and frantic footsteps.</p><p>"I cannot help you if I cannot SEE you!" he retorts. Even during a time like this, he still sasses you.</p><p>"I'm scared!" you yell. What if someone takes this opportunity to kill?</p><p>You hear Byakuya and Akane yell, too. Kazuichi says, "I'll go along the wall and... do something about it!"</p><p>You decide to just run in the direction where you heard Gundham's voice. You stumble across a table and drop to your knees. </p><p>"(y/n)?" you hear Gundham call out, "Don't run around, you fool!"</p><p>For once, you deserved to be called a fool. Who aimlessly runs in the dark? You're too nervous to think straight. You ignore the hamster boy's sassing and try to navigate in the dark. You hear Nagito groan in pain. Groping your hands, you bump into someone and fall on top of them, and you yell out a pained, "Fuck!"</p><p>You feel someone below you. It feels like a boy's chest. You're relieved now that you finally found Gundham in the dark. </p><p>"There you are!" you say. "Stay close!"</p><p>"Ow, my head!" the voice yelps. That... didn't sound like Gundham.</p><p>Suddenly the lights turn back on. Everyone's eyes are blinded by the scorching light, and when you can finally see, you find yourself on top of Kazuichi. Your hands are on his chest, and his legs are spread apart with your body in between them. You two stare into each other's eyes, completely dumbfounded by the position you're both in.</p><p>"By the gods!" you hear someone yell. You turn to your right and see Gundham about seven feet away. He's staring right at you and Kazuichi with a mortified expression on his face.</p><p>"(y/n)!" the pink haired mechanic says, his face turning red.</p><p>You quickly get up. "Shit, fuck, goddammit, I'm sorry Kazuichi, is your head ok-?" you began, but Sonia interrupts you with a scream. </p><p>Everyone turns to see Mikan, who has tripped and fallen into a... compromising position. Your jaw drops when you see her on the floor, her legs spread apart. Some of the students laugh as she cries in embarrassment. Sonia helps her up, and you turn to Gundham who is unfazed by Mikan's position. You'd expect him to be aroused, but he's a well-mannered boy. He wouldn't see Mikan as an object for his pleasure, and you respect him a little more for that.</p><p>You look at Kazuichi who's still flustered. You bite your lip and mutter an apology to him, then quickly run to Gundham. "H-Hey, dude. Uhhh..." you stumble over your words.</p><p>He's quiet, and he refuses to look at you. </p><p>"Um, Byakuya is missing. Did he go somewhere?" Sonia asks the group. Everyone looks around. She's right, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny is nowhere. Some students agree to split up and look for him, and they leave the dining hall. You're alone in the room with Akane, Mikan, and Gundham. </p><p>Akane continues to eat, not really caring about anything that's happening. You awkwardly turn to the goth boy. "G... Gundham?"</p><p>He's still quiet. He's ignoring you, it seems. You sigh, letting out a defeated, "I'm sorry."</p><p>You then leave the dining hall with the others. As much as you worry about his feelings, finding Byakuya is more important at the moment. You hope he'll at least talk to you when you come back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This Can't Be Real!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>SPOILER WARNING: <strong>FIRST MURDER AND FIRST TRIAL</strong> IS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and the other students spend about five minutes looking for Byakuya but to no avail. Everyone meets up back at the dining hall. You walk in and see Gundham still there, staring at nothing. </p><p>"According to Chiaki, no one left the building, so Byakuya must be inside," Hajime concludes. Apparently, he wasn't in the other rooms in the building, so that must mean...</p><p>"Do any of you... smell something?" Akane asks, "It smells like... blood."</p><p>Your heart sinks to your stomach. No, no it can't be. </p><p>"It's coming from there," Akane continues, pointing at the table in the very back of the dining hall. Hajime dashes to the table and pulls the tablecloth up. There he was, Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, lifeless in a pool of his own blood. </p><p>"NOOOOOO!" Mahiru screams. </p><p>"WHAT IS THISSS?!" Nekomaru yells. </p><p>"This... can't be real blood, right?" Ibuki trembles.</p><p>You're horrified. How could this happen so fast? Monokuma arrives and confirms this is a murder. "Byakuya was most likely sacrificed by someone who reaaaaally wanted to leave this island!"</p><p>You can't believe it. Just yesterday, you had full trust that there wouldn't be murder. You trusted everyone to work together. But you were wrong. Dreadfully wrong. Before you can say anything, you hear Monokuma's announcement. </p><p>
  <em>*Ding dong dong ding*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"</em>
</p><p>The black and white bear tells everyone to investigate the crime scene. This is a life or death situation. If you don't find out who the killer is, you and everyone will die. He laughs maniacally and then vanishes, but not before giving Hajime the Monokuma File #1. Everyone panics. A few people are crying and trembling at the sight of a dead body. You gulp nervously, backing away. You see Gundham a few feet away, and he doesn't seem fazed. </p><p>As Mikan performs her autopsy, a few students guard the crime scene. Hajime and Nagito investigate the body, trying their best to piece the scene together. You trust that they will find out the killer, so in the meantime, you try to talk to Gundham. </p><p>"Oh Hell Hound Earring... Answer my call!" he says. Nothing happens. "Tch! Is this effort futile, as well?!"</p><p>Oh right, you completely forgot about that earring. There's no way you could remember with the dead body in the room. "Hey, Gundham..." you awkwardly greet him. You stuff your hands in your hoodie pocket. </p><p>"... Greetings," he replies hesitantly.</p><p>"Hey, how about we look for your earring together?" you offer.</p><p>"It is not just a mere earring! It is the Hell Hound Earring!" he says. He blabs about a fearsome pomeranian he tamed. Apparently, the earring is a reminder of his accomplishment. You just smile, admiring his personality more. He's so dramatic, and you like it. </p><p>"Hmmm, maybe it fell through the floorboards? There are gaps here. That's strange..." you suggest. Why are there gaps in here? What if some creep below looks up people's skirts?</p><p>"Ah, so that's what transpired! For once, you are quite clever, little one!" he praises you, laughing uproariously. </p><p>You begrudgingly accept his backhanded compliment. "Yeah, thanks... Come on, let's see how we can get down there." The two of you leave the building and see the Ultimate Gamer. "Hey, Chiaki!" you greet her.</p><p>"Oh, hello, (y/n). Do you need something?" she asks.</p><p>"Is there a door or something out here that'll take us downstairs?" you say. You look at Gundham, nonverbally telling him to introduce himself. </p><p>He grumbles some satanic curses, then tells Chiaki, "My name is Gundham Tanaka. Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!"</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Gundham," the gamer smiles. You're surprised at how calm she is, "I'm Chiaki Nanami. Do you need to go downstairs?"</p><p>"Yes. My Hell Hound Earring fell through the floorboards and I must retrieve it!"</p><p>"Hmmm, there are no doors in the front, so we'll have to check the back," she explains.</p><p>The three of you go to the back of the old building. Unfortunately, there are no doors, so that means there's no way to go under the floorboards from outside. You can just barely hear Hajime and Nagito talking in the dining hall. "There must be an entrance inside the building. Maybe a hidden passageway in one of the rooms," Chiaki hypothesizes.</p><p>"You're right. Thank you for your help!" you smile at her. You and Gundham head back inside, and you can't stop grinning. </p><p>"What is it now?" he sighs, noticing your stupid grin. </p><p>"I'm just happy that you're talking to the other students," you chuckle, "I mean, we're going to be here for a while, so you should socialize."</p><p>"Whatever..." he mutters. He doesn't seem to be a fan of social interaction, so why is he okay with talking to you?</p><p>You and Gundham pass the dining hall and enter the kitchen. Gundham seems hesitant to enter. You look inside. Teruteru is talking to Hajime and Nagito, and when he sees you two, he sweats a little. You notice Gundham shooting an intimidating glare at the chef which makes you wonder what the hell he did to make the goth boy angry. You shrug it off and look around. There are no doors or secret trap doors. So that must mean the passageway to downstairs has to be in the storage room. </p><p>"Come on, Gundy, this way," you lead him to the next room. </p><p>"Do not refer to me by your asinine nickname..." he demands. You just smirk at him and continue walking. You both enter the storage room and look around. Picking up a few boxes, you notice a trap door on the ground. Your eyes light up. "Gundy, look! This is it!"</p><p>"Aha! Excellent work, mortal," he says. He kneels down and opens the trap door. He looks at you and insists, "You first."</p><p>You step down a few steps, then jump the rest of your way down the ladder. Gundham follows. The light poking through the gaps in the floorboard isn't enough, so he turns on a lighter he had with him, and both of you search the floors. You figure now is a good time to talk about the... incident. "Hey, um, are you mad at me?"</p><p>"No. Why do you ask?" he says.</p><p>"Ah, well it's just that, you looked pretty surprised when the lights turned back on and I was... uh..." you're too ashamed to finish your sentence. </p><p>"Hmph. I am not mad. Just disappointed," he mutters. </p><p>"I disappointed you? How?" you reply. </p><p>"I knew you were a little pervert, but I didn't think you would stoop that low... to take advantage of a blackout and touch other boys in the dark."</p><p>"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!" you argue, "I was looking for you, and then I bumped into Kazuichi!"</p><p>He's quiet. He hesitantly says, "Fine, I will accept that excuse for now... but I better not catch you doing such... lewd acts again."</p><p>"... Hold on a second, why'd you say other boys?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"You said you're disappointed because I was touching <em>other boys</em>. Does that mean it's okay if I touch you, Gundy~?" you flirt.</p><p>"T-That is not acceptable either!" he quickly says, "Focus on the mission at hand, you fiend..."</p><p>"Okay okay," you back off him. Once again, you can't stop smiling. You and Gundham look around, and eventually you find the earring. You turn to the goth boy who's looking elsewhere. You stuff the earring in your hoodie pocket and stand up. You walk to Gundham and say, "Hey, I found it."</p><p>"Ah, thank you. Now hand it-"</p><p>"Uh uh," you assert yourself, holding up a finger to silence him. "I'll give it to you. BUT you gotta give me a kiss first." </p><p>"A WHAT?!" he barks. "You sneaky little devil. How dare you use my own possessions against me for your sick pleasure!"</p><p>"What's it gonna be, emo boy?" you demand. You like dominating him. He degrades you so much, so this is a nice change of pace. </p><p>"Do you not remember, you fool? If you touch me, you will die! You'll fade to ashes!" he insists in his own delusion. </p><p>"Oh yeah? We'll see," you assertively reply, reaching your hand out and cupping his cheek. You finally touch him. He freezes when he feels your soft hand caressing his face. The lighter slips out of his hand, making the scene darker now. Your face is about four inches away from his. "Would you look at that? No ashes," you whisper, taunting him with your sly smirk.</p><p>"You... Y-You little..." he's blushing so much that even with the minimal lighting, you can still see it. He doesn't move away from your hand. "We are never speaking of this moment again..."</p><p>"Sure. Now, you want the earring, don't you, Gundy? Come get it then," you flirt. </p><p>"Fine..." he says softly. He slowly leans closer, looking deeply into you eyes. This is it. Your heart flutters.  You lean closer as well and close your eyes. You're about to kiss Gund-</p><p>"Nice try, FOOL..." you hear him whisper in your ear. His tone is cold. You feel a hand reach into your hoodie pocket, and before you can do anything, Gundham stands victoriously with the earring in his hand. </p><p>"W-Wha- How?!" you yelp. </p><p>"Kehehe, you silly thing. I saw you sneak my Hell Hound Earring in your pocket. I simply pretended not to just so I could toy with you! It's what you deserve for your mischevious little trick," he boasts.</p><p>You're bummed out, but you respect his smartass-ness. "Alright, you got me," you sigh, accepting your defeat.</p><p>Gundham laughs in your face. "What a pathetic little fool you are! Did you really think you could outsmart me? The Supreme Overlord of Ice? Fuahaha!"</p><p>"You just got lucky. Welp, I guess we should head back up now," you laugh softly. You may have lost, but you're not a sore loser. </p><p>"Yes, we should. Now where did I drop my lighter?" he asks, looking at the floor. "Ugh, you naughty little thing... You just had to toy with me, hm?" </p><p>Something about the way he called you a <em>naughty little thing</em> excites you. You know Gundham is too innocent and well-mannered to mean that in a dirty way. "Heh heh, I'm sure it's around here somewhere."</p><p>"Ugh, forget it. I don't need it anymore," he mutters, walking away. "Let's go, now, mortal."</p><p>You squint your eyes. You can barely see him with the low light in the basement. You try to follow his footsteps, and you trip over a metal case. "Shit!" you groan as you fall down.</p><p>"You clumsy fool! Why are you so uncoordinated today?" he bickers.</p><p>"It's not my fault!" you bicker back, forcing yourself up. "Who the hell would expect a case to be here?"</p><p>He sighs in frustration. "Come here," he demands. You feel Gundham's bandaged hand hold yours firmly. You gasp. </p><p>"G-Gund-"</p><p>"Don't get any ideas, you pervert!" he hisses at you, "I'm only... holding your h-hand so you don't trip again like a brainless maggot..."</p><p>You just grin without another word as Gundham leads you upstairs. When you both reach the storage room where it's properly lit, he lets go. He folds his arms and looks into your eyes. "Listen well, mortal. I must admit... I am flattered that you want a kiss from me..." he begins, "However, the next time you try to coerce such intimacy from me again, I shall punish you severely. Am I clear?"</p><p>You can't help but agree. You realize now that what you did was wrong. Pressuring someone into kissing you? Who are you? Teruteru?? "Y... Yes. I'm sorry, Gundham," you say, the guilt weighing you down. "I really am."</p><p>"... I accept your apology. Now, let's go. We have a murderer to catch," he walks to the dining hall. You watch him go, and you notice he's got a little sway to his hips when he walks. You fall into a trance as you watch him gracefully walk, and you follow him eagerly.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" you exclaim.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Now then, I've prepared a special punishment for Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook!" Monokuma grins evilly. "Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!"</p><p>"MAAAMAAAAA!" Teruteru bawls.</p><p>You and the other 14 students watch the screen projector as the Ultimate Cook burns to death in a pit of lava. You're horrified. You turn to Gundham, who isn't even fazed. You hesitantly reach out and hold his hand. He looks into your eyes and slowly wraps his fingers around your small hand, holding it in return. You flash a smile, and you thank the world that Gundham is still here. </p><p>
  <strong>SURVIVING STUDENTS: <strike>17</strike> 15</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sick Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why do i like this hamster daddy so much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Achoo! ... Fuck!" you curse, blowing your nose into a tissue. You then roll in bed and look at the time. 8:33 AM. Mahiru should be here soon with breakfast. </p><p>You woke up this morning with a TERRIBLE cold. You had to drag yourself out of bed to ask someone to bring your food. Thankfully, Mahiru was lingering around the cottages, and you asked her to get you breakfast. You explained to her that you're sick and you don't want to get the others sick, too. </p><p>You already didn't get enough sleep after the two deaths that occurred, and now with a cold on top of that, you feel terrible. You can't wait to eat. You hear a knock on your door, and you quickly get up. It's Mahiru. </p><p>"Hey, (y/n), I got everything you asked for!" she smiles.</p><p>"Oh thank you! You're a lifesaver!" you say as you take the tray of food from her. </p><p>"I'll tell Mikan to check up on you. I'm sure there's something she can do to help."</p><p>"Yes, please! Oh, and can you tell the others that I'm sick? So they're all on the same page."</p><p>"Of course, I'll see ya later, (y/n)!"</p><p>"Thank you! Goodbye!" you wave as she walks away. You close the door and bring the tray to your bed. Mahiru brought pancakes with butter and syrup, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Sitting in bed, you happily devour the food. You flinch when you hear your cottage door open. It's Gundham.</p><p>"Hmph, how reckless. You forgot to lock your door," he smirks.</p><p>He's wearing a different outfit this time. It's more casual. He has a dark red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He has black pants and boots on. Surprisingly, his signature purple scarf is gone. His hamsters sat on his shoulders, and once he was inside your cottage, they jump off and sit on the floor. You smile, looking him up and down, "Hey, Gundham. I like the outfit." You can't help but stare. Now that he's wearing fewer layers, you have a better view of his figure. That red shirt was especially... <em>form-fitting.</em> You notice he has a paper cup with a teabag in it. "What's that?"</p><p>"Green tea. It will help your cold, little human," he explains, handing it to you. </p><p>"Oh, thanks! I really... Wait a minute, how'd you know I have a cold?" you ask. There's no way Mahiru told him that fast. He would've had to go to the restaurant, prepare the tea, and head back to your cottage. </p><p>He snickers, which makes you uneasy. He then laughs uproariously, and his hamsters squeak with him. "It seems as though you've forgotten already, hm? Oh you pathetic little mortal, you make me laugh!"</p><p>"What?" you whine, putting the teacup on the tray. You sneeze into a tissue.</p><p>"Do you not remember? Yesterday, you decided to test me, and now this is the dreadful consequence! May you suffer for your wrongdoings!" he grins evilly. </p><p>"Huh?" you wonder. <em>"He's officially gone insane... That passion in his voice... Damn he's hot."</em></p><p>Then it hits you. You remember the conversation you had with Gundham yesterday in his cottage.</p><p>
  <em>"Hmph. Don't test your luck. I will not hesitate to destroy you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, do it then! What's up?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hah, such a masochist you are, little one! If you insist, I need no more than 24 hours. I will destroy you on the inside!"</em>
</p><p>"Oh let me guess, you gave me this cold, huh?" you grumble, stuffing your face with pancakes. "What'd you do? Sneeze on me while I was sleeping?"</p><p>"How ridiculous. I simply hexed you!" he laughs in your face.</p><p>"HUH??" you look at him. "No, no you're lying. You probably put germs in my food while I wasn't looking!"</p><p>"Tch. Why do something so vile when I have witchcraft on my side?" he sneers, folding his arms. </p><p>You wonder if you should believe him. You try to remember if you did something... ANYTHING to warrant this illness, but nothing comes to mind. This severe cold came out of nowhere. You groan, "Alright, well.. you got me. Now, are you gonna cure me?"</p><p>"No. You will recover on your own and suffer in the meantime, you fiend."</p><p>Chewing your eggs and bacon, you argue, "Come on, don't you think you're being harsh on me?"</p><p>"Not at all! You DID ask for me to destroy you, did you not?" he grins.</p><p><em>"Well shit, he's not wrong. Damn, I thought he meant something else when he said he'd destroy me! I thought he'd... he'd..."</em> your thoughts fade away as you daydream about Gundham corrupting you, punishing you for defying him.</p><p>You have dirty thoughts about him lifting a hand up your hoodie, groping your breasts from behind, and whispering dirty things in your ear. You imagine him biting your neck softly, leaving behind hickeys as a reminder that you are his. You're his pet. His toy to play with. His little human to corrupt. You hear his deep, sultry voice in your head. </p><p>
  <em>"You've been such a naughty little girl today... The next time you defy me, I'll make you beg for mercy... What's this? You're already wet, my dark queen... Allow me to help y-"</em>
</p><p>"Hello? Are you ignoring me?!" Gundham snaps. </p><p>You're brought back to reality. "Fuck, sorry, what were you saying?"</p><p>"I was asking what you plan on doing today. Hmph, when I speak, you listen."</p><p>The cold has put you in an irritable mood. "Well gee smartass, I probably won't be able to do much since you cursed me with this cold... God, why can't you like... I dunno... be NICE for once?"</p><p>He's silent. He looks away, blushing a little. "I am not a NICE person, (y/n). I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice, an evil being feared by many."</p><p>You just listen to him, sipping some tea. </p><p>"However... I am nice, sometimes..." he blushes more, his eyes darting. "And I'd prefer you not overlook those acts of kindness. You are the only human on this damned island who I'm nice to, so please, cherish that."</p><p>You smile, blushing as well. "Awww, Gundy..."</p><p>"It's Gundham..." he mutters. He bites his lip, then looks at you and says, "(y/n)... I-"</p><p>The door suddenly slams open. It's Nekomaru. Had he slammed the door a little harder, it'd probably break. </p><p>"(y/n)!" he calls to you, "I came here as fast as I could!" </p><p>"What in the-? Have you gone mad?!" Gundham scolds him, "Such a belligerent entrance was NOT necessary!"</p><p>"Oops, I'm sorry," the larger boy chuckles. He walks up to you and says, "I heard from Mahiru that you got a cold! Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>You fear he's going to hug you to death. "No, I'm not okay. But I'll get better eventually."</p><p>"Did Mikan check up on you? Geez, you look terrible!" he says, putting his hands on your shoulders and taking a good look at you. Your hair is messy, your eyes are red and itching, and you look paler than usual. Your nose is a little red, too. Gundham didn't show mercy when hexing you. </p><p>"She'll recover..." the goth boy assures. You look at him, and you can tell he's bothered by Nekomaru's sudden presence. </p><p>"I hope so! It'd suck to stay home all day, the weather's nice!"</p><p>"Heh heh, thanks for visiting me, Nekomaru. I'll be better in a day or two," you say.</p><p>"Aw, (y/n), you sound really bummed out," he mutters, feeling bad for you. He runs his fingers through his hair, and he wonders what he can do to help.</p><p>"Yeah, this cold sucks. By the way, you should probably step back. You might get sick too if-"</p><p>"Oh, I know what'll lighten your mood!" he grins. He pulls you in for a hug, unintentionally burying your face in his giant pecs. "Hugs always make me feel better!"</p><p>You can't breathe... Although he feels nice and cushiony, he's got a strong grip that's squeezing the life out of you. He ruffles your hair again, making it even messier. You gasp for air, wheezing, "N-Nekomaru... you-"</p><p>"I'll hug the sickness out of you, trust me on this!" he insists.</p><p>"No, I'd die!" you yelp. You're not ready to die because of his stupidity. </p><p>Gundham clears his throat. You turn to look at him, and he looks pissed. You can tell he's at the edge of lashing out. "Nekomaru... I believe it's best if you listen to (y/n)."</p><p>"Huh?" he looks at you and sees your face turning purple. He lets go immediately, "Shit, I'm sorry! Heh heh, I just got really emotional."</p><p>"Hello?" a voice speaks as you catch your breath.</p><p>Finally, Mikan is here! All three of you look at the front door of the cottage. It's not Mikan. At the door, you see the pink haired mechanic, Kazuichi. </p><p>"Hey, (y/n)! Hey, Nekomaru! Hey... Gundham..." he mutters that last part. He's probably having flashbacks to when you fell on top of him during the blackout. You both vividly remember the tone of Gundham's voice when he screamed.</p><p>"Kazuichi! What's up!" the Ultimate Team Manager greets him with a smile.</p><p>"I heard (y/n) was sick, so I wanted to stop by. I got you some sparkling water!" he smiles, handing you a bottle of lemon sparkling water. Your eyes light up. </p><p>"Thanks!" you happily take the bottle. </p><p>Gundham and Kazuichi exchange glances. The mechanic puts his hands behind his head and says, "So... that was one hell of a night... last night."</p><p>You sigh. "Yeah... I can't believe two of us are already gone."</p><p>"It's a pity that Byakuya died, however, Teruteru doesn't deserve much sympathy..." Gundham mutters.</p><p>You sneeze and wipe your mouth with a tissue. "What do you mean?" you ask.</p><p>"He was a lowlife scum. A disgusting pervert. I couldn't care less about his death."</p><p>"I... I guess that's true," Nekomaru chimes in, "But he killed because he wanted to see his mom, right?"</p><p>"And? Am I supposed to feel sorry for him? We all have family, Nekomaru."</p><p>"Geez, Gundham..." Kazuichi mutters, turned off by his cold attitude.</p><p>The goth boy has a point, though. As much as you feel bad for Teruteru and his mom, everyone except him would die if you and the others had voted wrongly. Something doesn't feel right about the way he'd willingly sacrifice 16 people. It's better to just work as a team and fight together. He was manipulated by Monokuma's promise to return his memories. It was just unfortunate... It was true despair. You don't understand, though. If Gundham dislikes Teruteru's perverted behavior, why does he tolerate you?</p><p>"Lighten up!" Nekomaru smiles. "Do you need a hug too, Gundham?"</p><p>"No... I'd prefer you refrain from... A-Ah! You fool!" the goth boy yelps. Before he could protest, the larger boy pulls him in for a hug, smiling and laughing. "Unhand me this instant, fiend!" he yells at him.</p><p>"Don't be like that! Show some spirit!" </p><p>You and Kazuichi snicker. It's pretty cute seeing Gundham so angry. It's a nice contrast to Nekomaru's uplifting attitude. The mechanic looks at you. "So... is this what you deal with every day?" he grins, showing off his sharp teeth. </p><p>"No, but I wouldn't mind it," you watch the two boys mess with each other. You suddenly start coughing, which makes them stop talking. "Hey, uh... I'd really like to hang out with you guys but I need to eat. And get some rest."</p><p>"Oh, right! We'll give you some time alone," Nekomaru drops the emo boy. "Get well, (y/n)!" </p><p>"I'll be in my cottage if you need me," Kazuichi tells you. "See ya!" </p><p>They both leave. Gundham mutters more satanic curses and stands up. He looks very pissed. "Are you... alright?" you ask. </p><p>"It's fine... they're gone now... it's fine," he says. You have a feeling he's telling himself that, not you.</p><p>"You should probably go now, too."</p><p>"Not so fast. I have something to discuss with you, mortal." He clears his throat, "If you recall, that photographer claimed we have an interesting dynamic."</p><p>"Oh, you mean Mahiru?"</p><p>"Yes. I've been thinking about her comment, and I have a proposal for you, little human."</p><p>You gasp. Is he gonna ask you out? You beam, looking into his eyes, "Yes, Gundham?"</p><p>"Since I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice, I need a sidekick. A partner in crime. When I rule this world, I want to laugh at all the lowly humans below me, but I don't want to sit on my throne all by myself. I need a right-hand woman."</p><p>You frown in disappointment. Guess that's a no. You grow curious by his proposal, though. "So are you asking me to be your partner?" you say excitedly.</p><p>He blushes. "By the gods, d-don't word it like that! I am looking for an accomplice, not a lover!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, so what am I supposed to do as your partner in crime?" you bring up, but not before sneezing.</p><p>"Simple! You will be the supporting character in my story! My adventure!" he grins evilly.</p><p>That doesn't really explain much... oh well. You weren't gonna say no anyway. "Fuck yeah! Do I get a cool name, too? Like uh... the Unrivaled Destroyer! Or the Ultimate Queen of Despair? Oh, what about the Demon Artist?"</p><p>"... No. You are still a little human," he insists, folding his arms.</p><p>"Hey. You may be taller than me, but that doesn't mean I'm little," you bicker, "I can be just as powerful as you!"</p><p>"Fuahahah, you really are mistaken, fiend! I may be looking for a partner, but that does not mean you're at my level. You're like a pet to me!"</p><p>You roll your eyes. However... the idea of being Gundham's pet, his little human... doesn't sound all that bad. You smile as you indulge in dirty thoughts, letting out a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Anyway, I have chosen you as my right-hand woman because I, too, believe we have an... i-interesting dynamic," he hesitates to say that last part.</p><p>Your eyes light up. Did he just compliment you? Did he just admit that he likes your company? "Awww... Gundy," you gush.</p><p>"W-What did I tell you about that nickname? Know your place, (y/n)!" he barks at you, blushing more.</p><p>"Well, don't you think now that I'm your partner, I deserve some nickname rights?" you persuade, "I should call you whatever cute nickname I want."</p><p>"That's where you're wrong, fiend. I am NOT cute, so those stupid titles do not befit me."</p><p>You just smirk. He's so cute when he's angry. "Okay, okay. So what evil schemes do we get to do as partners? Oh, do we get to summon demons? Curse people with voodoo magic? Talk to the dead?!" you beam. Since you're convinced that Gundham knows witchcraft, this opens up a lot of opportunities for mischief. </p><p>He just sighs, "We can't, little one. For now, our main priority is escaping this island. That... pink haired fool insists that he can build a boat with the right parts, but I highly doubt that will get us far."</p><p>"Oh, right..." for a few minutes, you had completely forgotten Monokuma has trapped you on this island. You groan, wishing you could just punch that black and white bear. You flinch when you feel Gundham hold your hand, squeezing it. He's down on one knee in front of you, looking up at you with his dichromatic eyes. He hesitantly says, "Listen well, (y/n). You are my partner now, so I'd prefer you not walk around this island aimlessly like a sitting duck."</p><p>You raise an eyebrow, listening to him. He seems to... really care about your wellbeing.</p><p>"You've already witnessed one murder, and it's not going end there. You've seen what these... human scum are capable of, so spare me the foolish optimism. The more you trust these fiends, the more targets you put on your back."</p><p>He... kinda has a point. You know that doubting people is bad, but you can't blindly trust them either. Anyone can be a murderer. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh after giving his little speech. He's holding your hand with both hands now. "I'm trusting you not to fool around and get yourself killed. Understand?"</p><p>"Yeah. I don't know, though. This cold you hexed me with might just kill me," you play with him. </p><p>"I'm a man of my word, little one. I said I'd destroy you on the inside, and I did," he lets go and stands up. His four hamsters crawl up his leg and sit on his shoulder. He chuckles evilly and taunts, "I pity your white blood cells. They must be working so hard to fight that infection."</p><p>"So then cure me if you feel bad."</p><p>"No. This is your punishment," he scolds you. "Perhaps you'll think twice before defying me again."</p><p>"Heh, no, I don't think I will," you provoke him. </p><p>"Hmph. You'll learn eventually. Now that you are MY pet, I'll ensure that you learn how to behave..." he mutters as he heads out of the cottage, his boots clicking against the wooden floorboards. He stops at the doorway and turns to look at you. His grip on the door tightens as he says, "Get well, (y/n)."</p><p>He leaves. <em>"Ugh, that little bitch... telling me to get well from a cold HE gave me..."</em> you sigh, drinking the green tea he gave you. You can't help but smile because you know he means well. </p><p>You spend the rest of the day in your cottage. Mikan stops by to give you medicine and water. She tells you to get plenty of sleep and avoid anything caffeinated. You thank her, and she leaves. You're bored, so you decide to draw something... <em>spicy.</em> You pick up your pencil and sketchbook.</p><p><em>"I should draw Gundham..."</em> you think. Grinning mischievously, you sketch a picture of him in a revealing thong swimsuit. You accentuate his curves and thighs and give him a nice looking bulge. <em>"Heh heh heh, he'd totally kill me if he saw this,"</em> you ponder. <em>"It's fine. It's not like anyone's gonna see my art... Geez, I need a boyfriend. I can't keep drawing sexy boys forever..."</em></p><p>You can't help but stare at the art you just drew. Just like the sexy anime boys you've drawn before, he looks... beautiful. You cover your mouth with your hand. <em>"Damn... if only he'd wear something like this in real life..."</em> You admire your talent. Although your art is a little questionable, no one can deny how talented you are. Such skill is expected from the Ultimate Artist.</p><p>When you're done, you stuff your sketchbook in your backpack and get some rest. <em>"This cold isn't going to fuck off by itself..."</em> you grumble as you slowly fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Loose Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys are liking this fic so far ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up to the sound of knocking again. You stumble out of bed and open the door. It's Hajime.</p><p>"Hey, (y/n). I'm here to check up on you and fill you in on what we've discovered," he explains.</p><p>As you brush your teeth and get ready. Hajime tells you that the others checked out the new island that opened up while you were sick in your cottage. On the island are many places such as the library, drugstore, diner, Chandler Beach, and more.</p><p><em>"Damn... I wish I could've gone exploring with them. Instead, I was cooped up in my cottage all day... Stupid Gundham..."</em> you think.</p><p>He continues explaining. Apparently, there's a traitor among the students. Monokuma states there were supposed to be 16 students, but there are 17. Monokuma also says the World Ender organization is responsible for this killing game, and the traitor is one of their members. You take in everything Hajime says, and you're scared. You pray that Gundham, Kazuichi, and Nekomaru aren't the traitor. They're good friends of yours, and you'd hate to lose them. Mahiru and Akane are friendly as well, so you hope they'll be okay.</p><p>By the time Hajime is done talking, you're fully dressed and ready. This time you're wearing a t-shirt, an edgy jacket, some knee-length shorts, and sneakers. You never wear a bra because they're too constricting for you.</p><p>"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Hajime asks you.</p><p>"I'm still a little sick, but it's nothing," you insist, smiling at him. The two of you leave your cottage. You walk to the restaurant together where everyone is eating breakfast. You see Gundham and quickly head towards him, but not before grabbing food. For today's breakfast, you get a bowl of cereal, a banana, and a cup of coffee. You sit in the chair across Gundham and put your food on the table. You see that Gundham has oatmeal and a half of a peach for breakfast, and of course, his hamsters are eating as well.</p><p>"Good morning, Gundy~" you smile at him.</p><p>"Good morning, (y/n)," he says, looking into your eyes, "I see you've recovered quite well..."</p><p>"Yeah. A little cold isn't gonna stop me!" you say proudly, eating your cereal.</p><p>"Hmph. I respect your resilience..." he chuckles, taking a spoonful of oatmeal.</p><p>You overhear Nekomaru and Kazuichi yelling. Apparently, they tied up Nagito after his creepy performance at the first trial. You don't blame them, it'd be dangerous to let him roam freely. Poor Byakuya died because of him...</p><p>You shake away the despair-inducing thoughts and focus on eating. Cereal is a simple dish, but it's still tasty. When you're done, you peel the banana. You notice Gundham looking at you with the phallic fruit in your hand. He quickly looks away, biting his lip and praying you didn't catch him, but it's too late. You have an evil idea. You slowly put the banana in your mouth, looking deeply into Gundham's eyes as you do it. He gulps, staring at you with a focused expression. Both of you are completely silent. While the others talk to each other about what to do with Nagito, you finally bite into the phallic fruit and chew.</p><p>Gundham picks up the peach half. The pit was removed, leaving a hole inside the peach. You raise an eyebrow, confused about what his next move is. He's... staring into your eyes for some reason as he holds up the fruit to his mouth. Your eyes widen as you watch him slowly lick the crevice in the peach. His wet tongue traces along the surface of the sweet fruit, and he doesn't take his eyes off you. Now you gulp. He gently bites down the top of the peach where the walls of the hole connect.</p><p>You blush. He stops teasing you and bites into the peach, finally breaking eye contact by looking away. <em>"Fuck... Goddammit..."</em> you ponder.</p><p>Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko start fighting about something. You obviously don't care. Mahiru suddenly says, "(y/n), are you okay? Your face is a little red..."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I'm fine... Just a little hot," you chuckle. "This coffee's pretty hot."</p><p>She doesn't believe that terrible lie, but thankfully she doesn't question you any further. She sighs as the boys argue more. "Ugh, of course those two idiots are fighting... Hey (y/n), after breakfast would you like to hang out with me?"</p><p>"Uh..." you have to decide between hanging out with Gundham or Mahiru. You smile at the photographer and say, "Yeah! I'm in!"</p><p>"Cool! I'll be outside taking pictures!" she says, leaving the restaurant. You force a smile and wave. Some other people leave as well, so you're alone with Gundham. Hajime, Chiaki, and Sonia are sitting a few tables away.</p><p>You refuse to look at Gundham who's sitting across from you. You gulp and look down at the banana in your hand. You jump a little when you hear the goth boy speak.</p><p>"You sneaky little thing... Why must you act like this in public?" he scolds you.</p><p>"Heh heh," you force a laugh, "Sorry. I was so caught up in teasing you that I forgot other people were around... It's fine, everyone was busy talking about Nagito anyway."</p><p>"Your pathetic attempts to allure me are laughable. Now quit this foolish act before I make you regret ever defying me..." he threatens. Seems like he didn't like what you did.</p><p>"Oh please, I know you like it," you provoke him, eating the rest of your banana and chugging your coffee.</p><p>He bites his lip again... and damn he looks hot when he does that. He may have won this battle, but at least you know that your teasing ignited something in him.</p><p>"Run along, (y/n). Mahiru must be waiting outside," he tells you.</p><p>"Hey... you don't have to talk to me like that. I'm not your pet!" you say.</p><p>Gundham just smirks, staring into your soul with his evil eyes. "Yes you are, (y/n). You agreed to be my partner, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, your PARTNER, not your pet!"</p><p>"Same thing, little one. Either way, you are my servant, and you must obey your overlord. Am I clear?"</p><p>You mutter some curses under your breath and leave the table. Putting your dishes away, you storm out of the restaurant. <em>"Stupid Gundham... Fuck... He must think he's a god or something, treating me like his little toy..."</em> you blush angrily. <em>"Why am I so attracted to him?!"</em></p><p>"Ugh!" you groan out loud. You freeze when you hear a voice talk to you.</p><p>"(y/n)? What happened?" Mahiru asks. You look and see her to your left.</p><p>"Oh, I just have a headache," you force a smile, "I'll be alright. So where we heading?"</p><p>"A few girls are gonna go swimming at Chandler Beach, and I figured I should take some pictures!"</p><p>"Oh, cool! With the sun out, I'm sure your photos are gonna look sick," you reply. You like Mahiru. She may be bossy and stern sometimes, but it's only because she cares for everyone's safety.</p><p>As you and Mahiru walk to the beach, she asks you a dreadful question. "So... are you and Gundham like... a thing?"</p><p>You blush, looking away in embarrassment. "No... Not yet at least."</p><p>"Awww! How adorable!" she giggles. "Do you like him?"</p><p>"Uh... Y-Yes. I don't know if he likes me, though."</p><p>"Aw, don't say that! I think you're a great gal. You'd sweep him off his feet for sure," the photographer assures you. You can't help but wonder... Does he like you? Sure, he seems to enjoy your company, but that doesn't mean he's ready to take things to the next level. </p><p>"Thanks, Mahiru, it means a lot to me," you smile at her gratefully.</p><p>You spend the rest of the day with her and a few other girls. It's nice to take a little break from the boys. As much as you like Gundham, Kazuichi, and Nekomaru, you can't forget about the other students. Before you know it, it's nighttime. You wonder what Gundham is doing right now, but your thoughts are interrupted when the monitor at the beach turns on. Monokuma is announcing something.</p><p>"Emergency, emergency! Students, head over to Jabberwock Park as fast as you can!"</p><p>Great. What the hell does he want? You and the others make your way to Jabberwock Park. You let out a sneeze and wipe your nose with a tissue. "Dammit... this cold better be gone by tomorrow morning."</p><p>You finally reach the park. Monomkuma is blabbing about a game he created. You notice an arcade machine, and you curiously wonder what this game is about. Apparently, it's called Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, and it's about a group of high school girls who go exploring to verify several urban legends. <em>"Sounds boring as shit... Where's Gundham?"</em> you wonder.</p><p>You see him on the opposite side of the crowd. As Monokuma explains that the game is the next motive for a murder, you hear Kazuichi behind you. "Psst! (y/n)!"</p><p>You turn to him. "Oh hey Kaz. What's up?"</p><p>"How ya been?" he smiles at you.</p><p>"Heh, I'm... alright," you lie.</p><p>The mechanic immediately notices your tone. "Hey now, don't lie to me. What's on your mind?"</p><p>"Uh..." you want to tell him it's Gundham, but you can't. It'd be awkward to bring up someone else while talking to him. "I'm just tired..." you yawn.</p><p>"Heh, guess you had a long day."</p><p>"Yeah... Also, I'm kinda feeling down... I wish I could escape this island already..."</p><p>"Same. But don't worry, we'll get out of here one day," he says, giving you a thumbs up.</p><p>You smile, appreciating his optimism. The other students are hesitant to play the game Monokuma created. If someone plays the game, they'd have a motive to kill someone... you don't fully understand the situation because you aren't paying attention. You can't help it though. This is your coping mechanism; avoiding your problems.</p><p>You cough a little, and Kazuichi turns to you. "Still sick, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah... Fucking hate it..." you say. You notice some students leaving. Gundham walks right past you, and he doesn't look in your direction. You open your mouth to call him, only to close it when Kazuichi talks.</p><p>"Hey, wanna sleepover at my cottage?" he offers, "I got some drinks and snacks from the supermarket."</p><p>"Oh, sure," you smile. A sleepover sounds fun. You didn't get to eat dinner, and it's already 10:00 PM, so you definitely want food. Monokuma makes his nightly announcement. The mechanic puts his hands behind his head and leads the way to his cottage. You follow him. "So, Romeo. Any luck on dating Sonia?" you ask.</p><p>"Heh, nah. I kinda stopped flirting with her. It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way, so I decided to back off."</p><p>"Really? Wow." You expected Kazuichi to be the pushy type who can't take no for an answer, but he's surprisingly mature for that one, and you respect him a little more.</p><p>Before you know it, you're in Kazuichi's cottage, sitting on the floor and munching on chips and beef jerky. You open a can of soda and chug it. The mechanic's in the bathroom, and he walks out in a tank top and boxers. He's wiping away his eyeliner. You tell him, "Dude, put some pants on."</p><p>"My cottage, my rules," he smirks, tossing the makeup wipe in the trash can.</p><p>You chuckle. You can't argue with that one, so you continue eating. You can't stop thinking about Gundham, though. Why did he walk past you without saying anything? Is he mad at you again? Great.</p><p>Kazuichi flops into his bed and lets out a sigh. You suddenly realize something and say, "Wait a minute, am I gonna sleep on the floor?"</p><p>"Heh heh, of course not! You can sleep on my bed," he smiles, a little embarrassed.</p><p>"You'd... let me do that?" your eyes light up. You're not sure how you feel about sleeping with him.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm not a big dude, so I'm sure you'll have space."</p><p>"Aw, thanks Kaz," you say, chugging more soda. When you're done eating, you spend time talking to Kazuichi. You learn a little more about his past. In the middle of talking, you let out another sneeze.</p><p>"Dang, (y/n). You're still sick?" he asks.</p><p>"No! Well... just a little," you mutter that last part.</p><p>"Heh, I'm sure you'll get better tomorrow."</p><p>"You... don't mind me sleeping with you even when I'm sick?"</p><p>"Yeah! It's just a little cold," he grins at you. You're grateful that he's understanding. You half-expected him to kick you out.</p><p>It's time to sleep. You take off your jacket. You hesitantly get into bed as Kazuichi moves aside. He wasn't wrong when he said he's not a big dude. His slender figure gives you room to sleep.</p><p>You blush a little. Sharing a bed is a new experience for you. You wonder how Gundham would react if he saw you two like this. You close your eyes and sigh, "Goodnight, Kaz."</p><p>"Goodnight, (y/n)."</p><p>-----</p><p>Slowly opening your eyes, you see that you're laying on your back, looking up at the ceiling. You turn to your right and see the pink haired mechanic laying on his side, facing you. You realize you're trapped in his arms, and he also has one leg wrapped around yours.</p><p>"Kaz. Kaz!" you call him.</p><p>"Mmm... no... not there..." he mutters in his sleep. What the hell kind of dream is he having?</p><p>You groan. How are you gonna get up with him half on top of you? You blush, trying to slither your way out but to no avail. You don't want to disrupt his sleep, but you have to get up. You're hungry. You turn your head to your left and see some chips leftover from last night. You reach with one hand, but it's too far. <em>"Come on... fuck..."</em></p><p>You give up. While you wait for him to eventually wake up, you think about your relationship with Gundham. You realize your cold is completely gone now, which you appreciate very much. <em>"Thank god Mikan brought me some medicine..."</em></p><p>You wonder what you'll do today. You feel like talking to Gundham more about this... partnership you mutually agreed on. What does this mean for your relationship? Is... he okay with you talking to other boys? He did say he wasn't looking for a lover... but did he really mean that?</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck... Does he like me or not?! Why does he have to be so... Fuck. He's still fine. I may be mad and confused, but he's still fine as hell. Geez, but... Kazuichi's cute, too. And Nekomaru. Do I have to decide who-?"</em>
</p><p>"A-Ah! (y/n)!" Kazuichi yelps. He finally woke up, and he noticed the position you both were in.</p><p>"Finally, you're up. I'm hungry," you say, letting out a snicker.</p><p>"S-Sorry, I turn around a lot in my sleep," he nervously chuckles as he gets off you.</p><p>You just smile at him. You and Kazuichi get ready and leave the cottage. You both walk together and talk about stuff in the meantime. When you enter the restaurant, Gundham is nowhere to be seen. Strange. He's an early bird kind of person, so he always arrives before you. You worry about him. A few students are already eating. As Kazuichi gets breakfast, you see Hajime with a tray of food, and you wave at him. "Gonna eat outside?" you ask.</p><p>He looks pretty upset. "No... this is for Nagito."</p><p>"Geez... I'm sorry," you mutter. You can tell he doesn't want to be the delivery boy, and you don't blame him. Nagito is... well... Nagito.</p><p>"If you're sorry, you can deliver this for me," he chuckles.</p><p>You think about it. Hajime's been nice to you so far, so you decide to do him a favor. You take the tray and tell him, "Sure! I don't mind."</p><p>"You're a lifesaver. He should be in the old hotel building," he says in relief. He waves goodbye as you head out of the restaurant. </p><p>You head into the old hotel building and enter the dining hall. Sure enough, Nagito is tied up, laying on the floor. You freeze when you see Gundham there, too. He's standing above Nagito with his arms folded.</p><p>"I'm a little disappointed. It's not like you Ultimates to ignore the threat that's standing right in front of you," the white-haired boy says with a wicked smile, "So are you really planning not to play the game? Do you really think Monokuma will just let that slide?"</p><p>You stand at the doorway, eavesdropping on their conversation. Gundham barks, "What are you insinuating, you crazy fool?"</p><p>Kinda strange Gundham of all people is calling someone crazy, but oh well. Nagito continues, "You guys should confront it... After all, hope springs when you confront despair."</p><p>You get tired of listening and walk inside, "Hey, Gundy."</p><p>He turns to look at you. "What in the blazes are you doing here?" he asks.</p><p>"Got food for this weirdo..." you mutter. </p><p>"Ah, (y/n)! What a surprise! Are you going to feed me?" Nagito smiles at you. </p><p>You're immediately turned off. You put the tray down with an unamused look on your face and then hastily walk away. "Come on, Gundy. Let's get the fuck outta here."</p><p>"Hmph, gladly," he replies, his boots clicking against the floor as he follows you.</p><p>You and Gundham spend the rest of the day exploring the new island together. You feel like you're getting closer to him, but you can't be too sure yet. You thank the world that he didn't catch you sleeping with Kazuichi. You don't want him getting... the wrong idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Worst Possible Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>SPOILER WARNING: <strong>SECOND MURDER</strong> IS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can't sleep. You toss and turn in bed, but no matter how hard you try, you can't sleep. You decide to get up and leave your cottage for some fresh air. You walk around Hotel Mirai, and during your aimless stroll, you happen to stop by Gundham's cottage. You wonder if you should knock... It's 11:19 PM, so he's probably asleep. You knock anyway, and after about ten seconds, Gundham answers.</p><p>"Goddamn!" you yell the moment you look at him.</p><p>His hair is down and covering his forehead. It's adorably messy and waves in the right places. He's not wearing eyeliner, and both of his eyes are gray. He's got a black and red silk bathrobe on that's a little disheveled, so a lot of his chest is exposed. On his feet are socks and slippers. The half sleeves show off his forearms, and his bathrobe is knee-length. He looks so... alluring. Like a sexy vampire. You salivate and chuckle like an idiot, looking at him up and down. You wonder if he's wearing anything underneath...</p><p>"Did you come here just to yell in my face?" he sasses, rubbing an eye. Looks like you woke him up.</p><p>You gulp. Your eyes are glued to his chest. You want to push him up against the wall and untie that bathrobe... but you resist. "Hey... Gundy-boy, uh, I just wanted to say hi..."</p><p>"Tch... If you weren't my pet, I would have burned you alive for disturbing my slumber..." he grumbles. His hamsters are asleep in their cage. You notice a light turn on in the cottage next to Gundham's. He hears the door open, and he panics. With a firm grip, he grabs your arm and pulls you inside his cottage before anyone could see you and him. He closes the door quickly but quietly enough to not wake up his hamsters.</p><p>"Ow, what was that for?" you ask, rubbing your arm.</p><p>"You fool... why did you have to yell like that? Someone almost saw me... l-like this..." he mutters, turning on the light in his cottage.</p><p>"Heh, sorry, I couldn't control myself," you wink at him.</p><p>He's unamused, but a small blush grows on his cheeks. "What a dumb excuse..."</p><p>"Heh heh, so... why don't you want people seeing you like this?" you ask him, still staring at his chest.</p><p>He notices your eyes looking down, and he folds his arms. Sighing in frustration, he mutters, "I look improper and disheveled. Of course, I wouldn't want anyone seeing me in such a... messy state."</p><p>"What are ya talking about? You look pretty damn sexy to me!" you smile.</p><p>He's silent. He turns his head to look away, and he forces out a, "Thank you..." He walks to his bed and sits down. "So, what do you want?"</p><p>"Huh?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Since you disturbed my slumber, you must have something important to discuss. Now out with it," he demands.</p><p>"Ah... heh heh... right," you laugh nervously. You have no important reason to be here, but now that you are... you boldly make a move. "I was wondering if I can sleepover at your cottage."</p><p>"What? You imbecile... Why must you pester me with your selfishness?" he reprimands.</p><p>"So is that a yes?" you grin.</p><p>He's silent. He sighs and lets out an embarrassed, "Yes." You gasp, the excitement building up inside you. You happily sit down to his left with the biggest smile on your face. You wrap an arm around him and pull him closer.</p><p>"Thanks, Gundy! You're the best!"</p><p>You expect him to yell at you for touching him, but surprisingly, he doesn't. His face turns red, and he refuses to look you in the eyes. "You're welcome... But listen up, you will never speak of this to the other humans. Am I clear?"</p><p>You lean closer, your face just four inches away from his. You whisper, "Why? Are you worried they'll think we're dating?"</p><p>He's silent again. As his blush slowly fades away, he mutters under his breath, "Go sleep on the couch."</p><p>"Seriously?" you complain, letting go of him.</p><p>"Oh? Would you prefer the floor?" he taunts you.</p><p>"Gundham, you know what I mean!"</p><p>"Y-You can't sleep with me in my bed!" he insists.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>He looks away in embarrassment. "I... I sleep without my bathrobe... you little-"</p><p>"Wait really?!" your eyes light up as you smile. "Gundy, can I please-"</p><p>"No!" he barks, his blushy face returning. "You are such a dirty little sinner... Now slumber, you little pest. And if I wake up to you in my bed, I'll send you to hell."</p><p>"Okay okay, I get it..." you accept his terms. Of course, there's no way he'd let you sleep with him this early in the relationship. He's a tough nut to crack. You stand up and go to the bathroom. You splash your face with water and pat yourself dry. You look at yourself in the mirror. You wonder if Gundham finds you attractive. What even is his type? He's never expressed any romantic interest in anyone... Does he like your assertive, playful personality? Or does he prefer someone more civilized? You sigh and leave the bathroom.</p><p>Gundham is snuggled up under his blankets, and you see the bathrobe at the foot of his bed. You wonder what kind of underwear he's got on. You wonder if he's even wearing underwear at all. <em>"Maybe... when he's asleep... I can... No! Geez, the fuck is wrong with you?"</em> You lay on the couch and close your eyes. <em>"Just go to sleep... What were you expecting?"</em></p><p>Deep down, you want to sleep with Gundham. The thought of falling asleep on his chest... and sleeping in just your underwear... taking in his lovely scent... you love that cologne he uses. You don't know how to explain it, but the scent fits well with his goth villain persona. You want him to kiss you and hold you close in bed, but instead, you're laying on a couch and staring at the ceiling. <em>"It's fine..."</em> you smile, <em>"He'll be mine. I'll win his heart for sure."</em></p><p>-----</p><p>"(y/n). Get up. Now," Gundham demands.</p><p>You slowly open one eye, and you see him fully dressed in his usual outfit. "Good morning, Gundy~" you greet him seductively.</p><p>He sighs. "Good morning..."</p><p>After you get ready, you and Gundham have breakfast in the restaurant. Akane and Hiyoko argue about each other's eating habits, and Hajime seems like he wants to say something, probably about Monokuma's game. Did he play it himself? As you chug some coffee, Mahiru is brought up in the conversation amongst the students. She's not with everyone, which is strange. Akane assures everyone that she saw Mahiru outside the hotel. You sigh in relief. You like that photographer, she's always nice to you.</p><p>After breakfast, Nekomaru approaches you both with an offer to hang out with him and some other students. "We're gonna go swimming at Chandler Beach and then eat at the diner! You're welcome to join us!"</p><p>Gundham seems hesitant, but your eyes light up. "Fuck yeah, I'm in!" you say excitedly.</p><p>"Awesome! Meet us at the diner later. If you're gonna go swimming, you should arrive with your swimsuits on. We can't change in the beach house," Nekomaru says.</p><p>"Got it!" you smile at him. He leaves the restaurant and waves goodbye. You wave back.</p><p>"I'll be in my cottage if you need me," Gundham tells you, looking away.</p><p>'Huh? Come with us!" you tell him.</p><p>"I have no interest in swimming..."</p><p>"That's fine. You can still hang out with us. Come on, Gundy, the sun is so nice today!" you insist.</p><p>"... F-Fine," he stands up. "I suppose I'll meet you at the diner later."</p><p>The goth boy leaves as well, and his hamsters follow. You smile and eat the rest of your food. You don't have any other plans, so of course, you'll join the others at Chandler beach!</p><p>When you're done with breakfast, you head straight to your cottage. You change into a simple t-shirt and baggy shorts. You put on slides since they're more appropriate for beachwear. You decide to bring your sketchbook with you. You want to draw your friends... especially Gundham.</p><p>After gathering your stuff, you leave and head to the diner. You go inside and see Mikan, Ibuki, Kazuichi, and Hajime talking about something. You greet them, and your eyes immediately lock onto Kazuichi in his... interesting swimsuit. The students are wearing their own swimsuits this time, not the ones from the school. Kazuichi has a lime green pair of swim trunks that are pretty short and somewhat formfitting. You get a good look at his thighs. He isn't as thick as Nekomaru, but he's still cute.</p><p>"I like your shorts!" you compliment him. He just blushes and rubs the back of his neck, smiling like an idiot.</p><p>You and the others notice Hiyoko running away from the beach. Didn't she say she was going to spend time with Mahiru? You don't bother questioning it, because you can't wait to see the other two boys. Later on, Nekomaru and Chiaki arrive. No matter how many times you see him in that tight, revealing swimsuit, you still feel butterflies in your stomach. His swimsuit looks like a pair of booty shorts, and they're black with dark blue stripes on the side. He's so perfect...</p><p>Akane arrives, then Peko, then Sonia. You grow impatient... where's Gundham? While the others talk, Ibuki asks you, "Hey (y/n)! You're the Ultimate Artist, right? Can I see some of your drawings?"</p><p>You smile at her. You appreciate it when other people show interest in your work. "Yeah, sure," you tell her as you unzip your backpack. When you pull out your sketchbook and open it, your eyes almost pop out of your skull. It's... the wrong sketchbook. You are greeted with your sinful art of cute boys. You quickly close it and say, "Actually, on second thought, it's better if I draw something right now! You know, to show you my process..."</p><p>"Ohhh, great idea!" she says.</p><p>You sigh in relief. Ibuki almost saw that suggestive art you drew of Gundham the other day. Speaking of the devil, the goth boy himself finally arrives. "I... hope I'm not late," he says softly.</p><p>You look up and see him in basic black swim trunks. They're knee-length, and he has a white t-shirt on top. He's got his signature purple scarf on. <em>"Geez... it wouldn't hurt to strip down a little more..."</em> you sigh. Your fantasies of the goth boy in a sexy, tight swim brief are ruined. If anything, he's more covered up than the last time he was at the beach. <em>"Eh... he's still cute, though,"</em> you smile at him, admiring his beauty.</p><p>"There you are," he says to you. "Were you waiting long?"</p><p>"Yes, but it's okay," you reply.</p><p>Kazuichi and Nekomaru begin arguing about who looks better. You turn to them and listen in on what they're saying.</p><p>"I'm more colorful! It catches people's attention!" the mechanic argues.</p><p>"You look like a highlighter with your neon colors! Besides, my swimsuit is cool!" the team manager argues back.</p><p>"It's so plain! And you look like an overgrown beast!"</p><p>"You guys, stop..." Hajime breaks up the fight. He seems pretty tired.</p><p>"Hajime, what do you think?" Kazuichi asks.</p><p>"D-Don't rope me into this!"</p><p>You, Sonia, and Ibuki laugh. Nekomaru turns to you, "Then let's ask (y/n). Who's got a better swimsuit? Me or Kaz?"</p><p>You stop laughing. "Uh..." you gulp. Something tells you that you shouldn't answer, not in front of Gundham.</p><p>"Well? It's obviously me, right?" the mechanic boasts.</p><p>"Gundham," you answer, smirking and pointing at the goth boy.</p><p>He blushes and looks away. Kazuichi and Nekomaru look at each other and sigh in defeat. Seems like they're at a tie for now.</p><p>"W-Well... now that e-everyone is here... we should get started," Mikan suggests.</p><p>"Yeah! Come on let's go!" you say.</p><p>"I'll set up the parasol and prepare the drinks!" Kazuichi offers. He leaves the diner, and Hajime follows.</p><p>You smile and turn to Gundham. You're about to say something, but Chiaki talks to you. "I'm glad you joined us. I don't think we've talked much."</p><p>"I'm glad, too!" you smile. You can't wait to have fun with everyone. You want to escape from the last trial's despair and be happy. "I should draw you, Chiaki."</p><p>"Me?" the gamer says, a tiny blush forming on her cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah! I think you'd look cool in my art style. You can keep my art when I'm done."</p><p>Gundham is looking out the window, pretending not to care. You catch him glancing at you several times, but you don't question it. Nekomaru wraps an arm around your shoulder and says, "Maybe we can play volleyball! It's one of my favorite sports!"</p><p>"Oh really? I like volleyball, too. I don't play it much, but-" you begin.</p><p>
  <em>*Ding dong dong ding*</em>
</p><p>Everyone freezes. "Great, don't tell me Monokuma wants us to meet him somewhere again..." you groan. But once you hear his announcement, you immediately wish it was that instead.</p><p>
  <em>"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"</em>
</p><p>"No..." you say out loud. "No, no, no!"</p><p>"(y/n)?" Sonia asks worriedly, "Are you-?"</p><p>"NO NO NO!" you scream when you're hit with a dreadful realization.</p><p>You haven't seen Mahiru... at all today...</p><p>You bolt out of the diner, stumbling and nearly hurting yourself in the process. You hear Gundham shout your name, but you don't care. No, it can't be. You refuse to believe it. You can't go through this. Not again.</p><p>You run to the beach house and stop next to Hajime. You drop to your knees in pure despair. In front of your eyes, Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer, lays on the floor lifelessly. A bat and mask are just a few feet away from her body.</p><p>Kazuichi is there, too. He's completely speechless. He turns to you and says, "(y/n), d-don't look. You sho-"</p><p>"NOOOOOO!" you let out a scream, tears rolling down your cheeks. You liked Mahiru. She was there for you when you were sick. She invited you to hang out with her. She told you how great you were. And now she's gone. There was nothing you could do to bring her back.</p><p>Hajime runs to get the others. Kazuichi kneels to comfort you. "I-I'm sorry, (y/n). I'm really sorry... You shouldn't look..."</p><p>It takes a while for everyone to change and arrive. When they do, they're just as horrified as you are.</p><p>"W-What the hell is this?!" Akane yells.</p><p>"Eeeeek! W-Why? Mahiru?!" Mikan trembles.</p><p>You're still kneeling on the floor, completely frozen. You clench your jaw so hard it hurts. Gundham arrives, and he stops when he sees the body. He looks at you and quickly kneels next to you. "(y/n), I-"</p><p>"SHE WAS MY FUCKING FRIEND!" you yell angrily. You want to strangle the person who did this, but you also want to strangle yourself. You should've asked Hiyoko why she was running from the beach. Maybe Mahiru was still alive then, maybe you could've saved her. But no, you sat there and talked to the others. You saw her run and did nothing. You hate yourself.</p><p>Gundham picks you up and carries you in the bridal position. He takes you away from the crime scene. "You shouldn't see this..." he sighs, "Let's go to your cottage."</p><p>You close your eyes and hope this is all a bad dream. Please, please just let this be a dream. Today was supposed to be fun. You were supposed to have fun. Be happy. Enjoy life.</p><p>But the only thing you can do now... is cry in a fit of rage and despair.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry," Gundham says, trying to soothe you with his words, "I promise you that whoever did this will pay."</p><p>Choking on your tears, you snarl, "They fucking better."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Here for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>SPOILER WARNING: <strong>SECOND TRIAL</strong> IS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up in your cottage. You don't feel like moving. As you slowly open your eyes, you hear Gundham and Nekomaru talking.</p><p>"Maybe she should stay here for now. Thankfully Hajime and Chiaki are investigating, we'd be screwed without them."</p><p>"Indeed..."</p><p>"Are you okay, man? You're always quiet whenever a death happens..."</p><p>"Forget about me, I'm fine. (y/n) matters more right now."</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>"Now what in the Nine Circles of Hell is taking that mechanic so long?"</p><p>"Lighten up, Gundham. Maybe he's preparing a special something."</p><p>"Hmph. Well if he plans on taking all day I'll go into the restaurant and cook her something my damn self..."</p><p>"That's cute! You're pretty protective of her, huh?"</p><p>"I will neither confirm nor deny your asinine conclusion."</p><p>"So like... do you like her or something?"</p><p>"Silence..."</p><p>You hear the door open, and Kazuichi speaks, "I-I'm here!" You hear some footsteps and rustling.</p><p>"By the gods, finally! Did you get lost on your way here?"</p><p>"Oh come on! I didn't take that long!"</p><p>"You fiend, you should've finished sooner."</p><p>You hear a gruff laugh. "Hah! That's what she said!"</p><p>"I said silence, Nekomaru!"</p><p>"S-Sorry! I was just tryna lighten the mood..."</p><p>You slowly sit up in bed. Your eyes are burning red from crying, and you have a terrible headache. The three boys stop talking and look at you. Kazuichi has a tray in his hand, and he places it on the foot of your bed. "H-Hey, (y/n)! How are you feeling?"</p><p>You don't say anything. Your head is clouded with terrible thoughts. You told yourself that one murder doesn't mean there will be more, but you were wrong. You're fearing for your life. You're fearing for Gundham's life. And Nekomaru. And Kazuichi. Who will be next? Tears roll down your cheek.</p><p>"H-Hey, don't cry! Please don't cry..." Kazuichi panics.</p><p>Gundham moves closer, looking into your eyes. "(y/n)..."</p><p>"Do you need some time alone?" Nekomaru asks.</p><p>"I..." you break down. "I'm scared! I don't wanna do this anymore... I just want to leave. I don't want people to die!"</p><p>"I'm sorry. Really... I'm sure there's a way to escape this island! Hajime, Chiaki, and Monomi are working on it!" Kazuichi assures you, holding your hand tightly, "We'll get out of here. All of us. Together!"</p><p>"Three of us are already gone..." you say.</p><p>Nekomaru sits on your bed and pulls you in for a hug. "(y/n), I know it's hard, but at a time like this, you gotta stay positive. You can't give up. That's what Monokuma wants you to do."</p><p>"You're... right..." you wipe away your tears.</p><p>"Monokuma wants you to break down... give up... and murder," Gundham says, folding his arms. "He wants you to give in to that despair, but I believe you are strong enough to fight that. I believe in you, (y/n)..."</p><p>"Me too!" Nekomaru chimes in. His hug is much more gentle. He pats your head, looking into your eyes and smiling.</p><p>"Me three!" Kazuichi gives you a thumbs up, smiling as well. "Come on, (y/n). You're stronger than this. You'll overcome this! You'll be okay!"</p><p>You cry more as your face turns red. "T-Thank you... I'm very glad you guys are here..." you force a weak smile. You're desperately trying to combat the despair of this killing game.</p><p>"Here, (y/n)," the mechanic says, putting the tray on your lap, "You should eat... It's like 2 PM."</p><p>On the tray are a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a cup of hot tea. Gundham explains, "I suggest you drink the tea, it's chamomile. Not only will it help you sleep, but it also has calming effects."</p><p>"Wait, you wanted chamomile? I thought you said lavender!" the mechanic says, realizing he messed up.</p><p>"Wha-? Have you gone mad? I ordered you to get chamomile tea! Lavender and chamomile don't even sound similar, you fool!"</p><p>"They do when you mutter your words! Geez... speak louder when you talk to me!"</p><p>"I was not MUTTERING anything, you're just deaf and painfully stubborn..."</p><p>"Oh I'M stubborn? Says the dude who thinks he's the supreme lord of whatever-the-fuck!"</p><p>"I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice! And I shall tear you limb from limb!"</p><p>"Guys, guys, stop!" Nekomaru worriedly intervenes.</p><p>You just chuckle softly. They're cute when they argue. Gundham and Kazuichi notice you laugh, and they both blush a little.</p><p>"It's fine..." the goth boy sighs. "Lavender tea also has similar calming effects."</p><p>"Thank you... I'll definitely drink this," you smile warmly. You feel a little better after talking to the boys.</p><p>"Is there anything else we can do to help?" Nekomaru asks, looking into your eyes.</p><p>"Just... stay with me. Please," you say.</p><p>"Of course!" Kazuichi replies eagerly.</p><p>You and the boys sit on the floor together. Gundham is sitting next to you, and Nekomaru and Kazuichi are sitting across you. You spend time talking about things, and you slowly bond with them. They're each unique in their own way, and talking to them cheers you up.</p><p>Kazuichi is similar to you. He's a laid back, silly guy who likes to play around and mess with people. He may be a bit of a bully sometimes, but at the end of the day, he's friendly, and he cares.</p><p>Nekomaru is also caring. He's the beacon of hope you need when you're feeling down. His energetic optimism could motivate a tortoise to run like a hare. He may be stupid and oblivious, but you find that endearing.</p><p>And of course, Gundham. He's very mysterious, not to mention he denies a lot of things. He insults you a lot and orders you around, but his villain persona and delusional behavior... intrigue you. He's also slowly warming up to you, and you have hope that Gundham will be a great friend.</p><p>You feel... cozy and relaxed. You have a blanket draped over your shoulders, and you hold the cup of tea in your hands. You take a sip, and you say, "This is pretty good. Thank you, Gundham!"</p><p>The breeder is quiet. He blushes and pulls his scarf over his face, muttering, "You're welcome..." His hamsters worry for you, too. They sit on your shoulders and lap, and when you pet them, they nuzzle against you. You smile and adore their cuteness.</p><p>You just now realize that Gundham hasn't said a single hurtful thing to you ever since Mahiru was found dead. No insults, no taunting, no boasts or demands. He's actually complimented you and cared for you. He instructed Kazuichi to get you tea because he knew it'd soothe you. He... carried you to your cottage and assured you that the killer will be found.</p><p><em>"He's just doing that because it's the right thing to do. It's not like he likes me..."</em> you tell yourself.</p><p>"And then I said, 'Wow, you must be having a RUFF day!' Hah, get it? Because the neighbor's dog chased him down the street!" Kazuichi snickers.</p><p>You smile, admiring his silly joke. Nekomaru laughs with him, but Gundham is unamused. You notice that he's rather quiet when the other two are around, and you wonder what he's thinking right now. He just... sits there staring into space. The expression on his face is neutral, but you can tell there's a hint of anger there.</p><p>After a while, Kazuichi and Nekomaru leave.</p><p>"We'll see you at the trial," the team manager says.</p><p>"Yeah..." you're dreading the trial. You just want to curl up in bed and disappear.</p><p>They wave goodbye and leave your cottage. You put your empty bowl and cup on the tray. Gundham is silent again, and he's looking into your eyes deeply. There's an awkward silence. You have no idea what to say to him. You just reach for a bag of chips you had and eat some. You flinch when you feel Gundham hold your hand. You look down, biting your lip. Your eyes dart up, and the two of you make eye contact. You wonder what he's about to do next.</p><p>"Listen..." he says softly in that soothing voice of his, "We will get out of here together."</p><p>"All of us?" you ask.</p><p>"... No, little one. I suspect that there will be more deaths... but I promise you and I will escape one day."</p><p>"Aren't you worried, Gundham? I mean, you said it yourself, anyone could be a killer. Aren't you worried... I dunno, that I might kill you?"</p><p>He chuckles softly, which makes you uneasy. "I know you wouldn't do that." He smiles at you, but this time it's not an evil smile. He's being friendly. "You... You know I wouldn't kill you either, right?"</p><p>You hesitate. Isn't he like... evil? He talks so much about burning you alive, punishing you, sending you to hell... but you have a feeling he's harmless. "I know. Because you care for me, right?"</p><p>"... N-No..." he denies. He then mumbles an excuse, "I just... don't want to risk getting caught. That's all."</p><p>You laugh softly and hold his hand in return. "Okay, Gundy."</p><p>His hamsters crawl up Gundham's arm and rest in his scarf. The emo boy sighs and stands up, letting go of your hand. "I must go now. I will also see you at the trial. Please take care, my pet. You must be strong if you want to survive..."</p><p>He's right. As much as you like Mahiru... as much as you hate seeing people die... you can't keep crying at every single death that occurs. You need to toughen up eventually, but you know that'll take a while. You sigh, bringing your knees to your chest. "I know..."</p><p>"Goodbye," he says, walking out of the cottage. His long coat and scarf blow in the wind and the door closes behind him.</p><p>You're now alone with your thoughts. You miss Gundham already. You want to hug him. You want to be reminded that you have someone you can trust. A good friend. You make a mental note to socialize with the other students more. Chiaki and Akane seem nice, so you should invite them to your cottage or something. Maybe a girls' night? You grin. That sounds like a cool idea, why didn't you think of that earlier?</p><p>You feel weak. You're extremely thankful for Hajime and Chiaki. They carry the rest of the team since they're usually doing the most investigating and interrogating.</p><p>A thought occurs to you. <em>"When the hell did Gundham start calling me 'little one'? Doesn't he usually call me 'fiend' or 'lowly human' or whatever? He's... also saying my name now..."</em></p><p>You feel empty and lifeless just laying here in your cottage, so you slap on a hoodie and head out. After locking the door, you head off to the library. You wonder if there is any manga there... You see Nagito with Hajime and Chiaki, and you wonder who in their right mind decided to free him. You sigh and wave to them as you walk past. You don't trust Nagito, but you do trust that Hajime and Chiaki will take care of the situation.</p><p>-----</p><p>"This time, for the Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama... I've prepared a special punishment for you!" Monokuma grins evilly.</p><p>"You didn't need to become a tool..." Fuyuhiko says, "I... I never wanted a tool! I just wanted you! Only you!"</p><p>"Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!"</p><p>"Young master..?" Peko says on the verge of tears, "Young master!"</p><p>You and the other 12 students watch as the Ultimate Swordswoman is stabbed to death after accidentally hurting the one person she swore to protect... Fuyuhiko. You're conflicted, super conflicted. Mahiru... covered up a murder... but would that justify her murder? You don't know how to feel. You hesitantly acknowledge that if someone had aided your sister's murderer, you'd want to hurt them, too. You feel pitiful. Not for a particular person. You just... feel pitiful. You turn to Gundham, who isn't the slightest bit bothered by what he's watching. As the other students rush to the wounded Fuyuhiko, Gundham just stands there. He notices you looking. You slowly reach out and hold his hand, only this time you hold it tightly. You're glad he's still here.</p><p>
  <strong>SURVIVING STUDENTS: <strike>17</strike> <strike>15</strike> 13<strong></strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New Island, New Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, in case you didn't know, there's a Google Chrome extension called InteractiveFics that replaces (y/n) with your name! I recommend you use it to make your reading experience better. </p><p>Also if you like me work, feel free to give kudos and comments! I appreciate every single one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"By the gods... Did you even sleep, little one?" Gundham asks.</p><p>If you could look at yourself, you'd say the same. Your eyelids are drooping. Your hair is a mess, and you're slouching terribly. "Yes, I did," you mumble. That was a lie. You couldn't sleep after the hellish day you had. Mahiru was murdered, you watched Peko get executed, and Fuyuhiko's condition is unknown. For all you know, he could be dead, too.</p><p>You and Gundham are sitting at the usual table for two in the restaurant. While the others talk about the ominous memorial Hiyoko made for Mahiru, you're trying not to fall asleep. Today, you have apple cinnamon oatmeal for breakfast. Next to your bowl is a cup of coffee, which you desperately need right now.</p><p>"After breakfast, you must nap," he insists.</p><p>Fuyuhiko is brought into the conversation among the students. They're worried if he will survive his serious injuries. You worry, too. He may be super rude... but he's still a student. He's still trapped here with you and the others, so it's best to cooperate. You just chuckle and tell Gundham, "I'll only nap if you join me~"</p><p>"You wish..." he mutters. He looks away with a peeved expression, but you can tell he's a little intrigued by your suggestion.</p><p>Monomi arrives and explains that she defeated another Monobeast and opened up another island. You appreciate her efforts, and you're excited to explore the new island. Hajime feels the same way. He probably thinks that he'll find a way to get out of here and go home. Nagito and Chiaki insist on checking it out. As you take a spoonful of oatmeal, Gundham asks you, "Do you have plans today?"</p><p>You chew your food and swallow. "Uhhh, I don't know really. Looks like Hajime and the others want to explore the new island. We can join them."</p><p>He's hesitant. "Very well, then. But before we go, you better finish your oatmeal and coffee. You need energy."</p><p>You usually love food, but for some reason, you don't feel hungry. You want to just fall asleep. "I... I don't know if I can finish this."</p><p>"You have to. Three spoonfuls of oatmeal aren't sufficient at all."</p><p>"Y-You counted?" you blush. You don't know if you should be flattered or creeped out.</p><p>"Eat. Now," he demands.</p><p>"... And what if I don't?" you provoke him, forcing a smile through your sleepiness.</p><p>"Well, little one. Would you like another laborious cold? Or does measles suit your tastes more?"</p><p>You gulp. You don't remember if you got your measles vaccine. Gundham smiles evilly, sending a chill down your spine. In a cold tone, he says, "Of course, I could up the ante and hex you with hanahaki disease..."</p><p>"O-Okay, okay, I'll eat!" you surrender. You're scared and aroused, and you hate it. You begrudgingly force a spoonful of oatmeal into your mouth.</p><p>"Good. If you don't eat a proper meal, you'll probably collapse in the middle of your exploration..." he warns. His eyes wander around the room, and he notices Kazuichi looking at you and him. He scowls, making the mechanic look away anxiously. You chug your coffee. You want to stop eating, but you know Gundham will punish you if you don't. Once you're done stuffing your face, you and the goth boy head off to the new island with the others.</p><p>You, Gundham, Hajime, and Mikan are in the lobby of the hospital. It seems a little creepy as if it was abandoned, but it's better than nothing. You smile and say, "Hey, Gundy, there's a notice on the bulletin board. It says-"</p><p>You suddenly hear a loud thud and some rustling behind you. "Uwahhh! I-I'm sorry!" Mikan yells.</p><p>You and Hajime quickly turn to where the noise came from. Mikan... tripped again. And she's straddling Gundham with her hands on his chest. You don't even question it at this point, maybe she just has really bad luck. "Mikan, are you alri-" you begin.</p><p>"You clumsy ignoramus!" Gundham fumes at her. He seems genuinely pissed. "Watch where you're going!"</p><p>The nurse quickly gets up, her face completely red. "I-I-I'm sorry, Gundham! I tripped-"</p><p>"On WHAT? The air?! You lowly human, mess with me again and I'll hex you!"</p><p>Mikan starts crying, and Hajime places a hand on her shoulder worriedly. "Gundham, calm down. She already apologized," he tells him.</p><p>The goth boy stands up without another word, folding his arms and looking at Mikan with disapproval. You awkwardly stand there and rub the back of your neck. You feel a little jealous. You wish you could conveniently trip on Gundham like that... You know he'd be all blushy and stutter a lot with you on top of him. Wait... why is he flustered around you... yet not even a little fazed near other women? You ignore it for now and focus on easing the tension. "So... how about we go check out that music venue?"</p><p>"Yeah, we should..." Hajime sighs, holding Mikan's hand to comfort her.</p><p>Gundham walks out of the hospital without another word, and you quickly follow him. You need to talk. "H-Hey, Gundy!"</p><p>"Leave me alone, little one. I need some time to cool off."</p><p>"Why? It was just an accident, dude. You were completely out of line for yelling at Mikan like that."</p><p>He stops walking, giving you time to catch up. "Hmph, an accident? Don't humor me, she clearly pretended to trip. She's just making up pathetic excuses for her sinful acts."</p><p>"But... don't I do the same thing? Like the time I told you to nap with me?" you argue, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>He's silent. You got him there.</p><p>"I, uh, noticed that you tolerate a lot of my actions, yet reprimand others for doing the same thing. Wha-"</p><p>"D-Do not question me, you pest! Or do you want to anger me as well?" he cuts you off with a defensive tone.</p><p>"Why the hell are you so angry in the first place?!" you argue, "Is there something you need to tell me?"</p><p>He's silent again. Staring at you intensely with a small blush on his cheeks, he lets out a defeated sigh and avoids your question. "Let's go to the music venue..."</p><p>He then walks away without another word. You just stand there, wondering if you should go with him. What the hell is wrong with him? You groan in frustration and wish he could open up a little more. How can you bond with him if he barely communicates his feelings?</p><p>"Come now, little one. That's an order," he says in a firm tone.</p><p>"Stupid Gundham... Fucking hell..." you mumble under your breath as you follow him.</p><p>You, Gundham, Mikan, and Hajime enter the Titty Typhoon. Ibuki is there, looking around excitedly. Of course, she's in here, she is the Ultimate Musician after all. She waves at you, and you happily walk towards her. You feel like you need a break from Gundham's stubbornness.</p><p>"I never expected to find a music venue. I can't help feeling excited!" Ibuki beams.</p><p>You smile. You like Ibuki. She's unproblematic. She's always just vibing, and you respect that. "Heh, yeah. Do you think they have instruments here?"</p><p>"Hmmm, maybe. If there is, I can totally play a song!"</p><p>"Fuck yeah! We need some positive vibes up in here," you say. You're tired of all this despair. You want to be happy again, and rocking out to some good music sounds like a great way to lift people's spirits.</p><p>Sonia is also here. You wave at her, then turn back to Ibuki when she asks you a question. "Hey, what's with Dracula over there? He seems bummed out, well, more than usual that is." Sure enough, she's pointing at Gundham.</p><p>"He's... just angry. He'll be fine, though," you begrudgingly tell her. You see Sonia approach Gundham worriedly. You don't blame her, he does look pretty upset. He says something to her, and she just nods her head sadly then walks away.</p><p>"You should talk to him. I mean, I tried talking to him the other day, and I think he hates me," Ibuki laughs.</p><p>"I'm sorry. You're right, I'll talk to him," you mutter, leaving Ibuki temporarily and approaching Gundham. "Gundy," you whisper. You don't want anyone else hearing this.</p><p>"What? Are you ready to leave?" he whispers back.</p><p>"Look... uh... I think you need to control your anger," you begin.</p><p>"Hah! If I were you I'd stop right there. Do not tell ME what to do, my pet," he deflects.</p><p>"I'm being serious, Gundham," you look into his eyes, "You didn't have to yell at Mikan like that."</p><p>"It's what she deserves for being a sneaky little pest," he argues, looking into your eyes as well.</p><p>"Oh come on!" you whisper-shout, "Look, yelling at her is just gonna make her cry. You gotta talk to her nicely."</p><p>"And just why should I care about her feelings?" he rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Because she's trapped on this island just like you. Just like me!" you tell him, holding his hand, "You think beefing with other students will help us escape? We're all on the same boat, Gundham."</p><p>He's silent.</p><p>"Now, can you tell me why you were so angry?" you ask. If he answers, it'll help you understand him more.</p><p>He sighs. "I just do not like being touched by those other worthless humans... and for that pesky little nurse to force herself on me in such a... provocative position... It angered me."</p><p>"But I touch you all the time..." you say in confusion. You're holding his hand as you speak.</p><p>"T-That's different. You're my little servant... my pet."</p><p>"Oh, I see..." you rub the back of your neck again and let go of his hand. You remember the last time someone besides you touched him was Nekomaru, and Gundham seemed just as angry at him as he was at Mikan. Guess he just doesn't want other people touching him.</p><p>He folds his arms and looks away. You can't help but admit how cute he looks when he does that. After an awkward five seconds, he reluctantly mutters, "(y/n)... I apologize for... my outburst. I was just-"</p><p>"Nuh-uh. Don't apologize to me. Say sorry to Mikan. And be nice about it," you assert.</p><p>"Must I?!" he whisper-shouts. "I do not care for filth like her, I am not obligated to-!"</p><p>"Gundham Tanaka..." you say in a firm tone.</p><p>He gulps, immediately shutting up. He then clenches his fists and points at you, jabbing his pointer finger into your sternum. Looking deeply into your eyes, he bickers, "T-This is the first and LAST time I will ever submit to you. Am I clear?"</p><p>You have a feeling he's wrong about that. You just smirk and say, "Okay, Gundy. Now go apologize to Mikan, she deserves it."</p><p>He angrily stuffs his hands into his coat pockets and storms towards Mikan. You see her tremble in fear as he walks towards her, but when he begins talking, she calms down. She looks shocked, then she smiles warmly and says something back to him. It's safe to say that he did what you told him to do.</p><p>Sure enough, he's walking back towards you. "I did it. Are you happy, you annoying little pest?"</p><p>You smile at him softly, "Yes... You did great, Gundy."</p><p>He's quiet again. After receiving your praise, he pulls his scarf over his red cheeks and mumbles some satanic curses again. You love him so much.</p><p>You and the others continue exploring for the rest of the day.</p><p>Hajime finds some computer file report on a laptop about "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History." Students of Hope's Peak Academy started a revolt. The Reserve Dept. students were tired of being treated differently than the Primary Dept. students, so they fought the academy. During this time, a huge authority exerted its influence, and this provoked riots in various parts of the world. Hope's Peak Academy became the origin of the incident and was forced to put an end to their long history. The surviving students were forced to kill each other... You don't fully understand it, and neither does Hajime, he's just explaining whatever pieces of the story he's able to offer. He says that he thinks all that info is just a lie made up by Monokuma.</p><p>Speaking of that stupid stuffed animal, Monokuma tells you and the others that he produced a film, and he's forcing everyone to watch it. Hajime refuses to watch it in suspicion it could be the next motive, so he has to buy a sticker. Nagito watches the movie, but so far you and Gundham haven't. You couldn't care less about some dumb movie Monokuma made. It's probably boring.</p><p>You and the others check up on Fuyuhiko. You're surprised to see him alive, and he seems like a completely different person now. You had a feeling he wouldn't be the same after Peko's death. You sigh as everyone soothes him and talk amongst themselves. You're relieved that he's okay. Mikan offers to care for him while he recovers, and Akane offers to avenge him.</p><p>"With Fuyuhiko like this... you shouldn't do anything reckless. Seriously," you warn her for her sake.</p><p>"I just have to win!" she says stubbornly, "I got this!"</p><p>You bite your lip. You respect Akane's confidence, but you have a feeling she's making a bet she can't win.</p><p>Gundham shoots a glare at Akane. He seems to dislike her. He probably thinks she's loud and annoying like Nekomaru. You realize he dislikes... a lot of people. The only people he seems to respect are Sonia, Hajime, and Chiaki.</p><p>You leave the group to go to the bathroom. You splash your with water again. You're tired, so painfully tired. You want to run away from this place with Gundham and the others. You want to flip the bird at Monokuma, kiss Gundham in front of him, and escape the island. That would be amazing. You stare into the mirror as water drips down your face. You let out a defeated sigh and pat yourself dry with paper towels.</p><p>Chiaki walks into the bathroom. "Hey, (y/n)."</p><p>"Hey, Chiaki!" you smile at her. You like Chiaki. Similar to Ibuki, she just vibes. She's not problematic like Hiyoko or Fuyuhiko... Or Nagito.</p><p>"How are you feeling? I hope you're better now," she says in her soft voice.</p><p>You blush, "I-I'm alright, just a little tired, ya know. Thanks for asking."</p><p>"Of course," she smiles.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, Chiaki. Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight!" she waves.</p><p>You wave back as you leave the bathroom. <em>"You know what... I should arrange a girls' date. We're all gonna hang out in my cottage and chill!"</em> you can't wait to invite the girls. You leave and see Kazuichi idling outside. "Hey, Kaz!" you say.</p><p>"Hey, (y/n). You, uh, got a minute?" he asks.</p><p>"Sure, what's up?"</p><p>“No offense, but are you sure you wanna talk to that boy? Gundham? He’s a total freak..."</p><p>You chuckle, making a dirty joke, “Yeah I sure hope so.”</p><p>“Aw jeez, (y/n)! You know that’s not what I meant!” he blushes, but being a pervert as well, he can’t help but crack a tiny smile.</p><p>You laugh softly, “I know, I know. And yeah, he is a freak... but that’s why I like him. He’s interesting, and he seems to care about me.”</p><p>"Right, I see..." he processes your response. "It's just that... he's really mean to almost everyone else. He keeps calling us 'fiends' and brags about how powerful he is. You know, since he's the supreme whatever..."</p><p>You don't doubt that. Gundham probably says mean things to the others while you were gone since he only likes a few people. You sigh, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Eh, it's fine. I don’t know, I just don’t think you should enable his behavior. I think he’s like… insane or something.”</p><p>You think about it. You still don’t know why Gundham has this villain persona, and you want to know why. "He's just... uh..." you try to think of an excuse to explain his actions. "He's probably going through something. Maybe he's got childhood trauma, ya know?"</p><p>"Alright... Oh, by the way, don't tell him I said this, okay?" he says.</p><p>"Okay..." You feel bad withholding information from Gundham, but you have a feeling that if you tell him, he might do something to Kazuichi. Speaking of the devil himself, you look over the mechanic's shoulder and see Gundham standing by the doorway to Fuyuhiko's hospital room. He's about 15 feet away, and he's staring right at you and Kazuichi. Great.</p><p>"Welp, I'm gonna go now, see ya!" he says, going to the bathroom. He didn't notice the breeder staring at him behind his back.</p><p>"S-See ya..." you mutter. You pray that Gundham doesn't question you. You hesitantly walk towards him. "Hey, Gundy-boy..."</p><p>"Greetings... Tell me, my pet. What did that pink-haired fool say about me?" he says.</p><p>"U-Uh!" you panic. You quickly think of a lie and say, "He didn't say anything about you. He just told me to get some rest."</p><p>"Hmph, don't lie to me..." he says in a firm tone. "I heard him say MY name. That's why I was standing there, but I didn't catch everything he said. Now out with it."</p><p>"H-He..." you can't bring yourself to do this. You can't snitch on Kaz. You make another lie, "He just asked if you were feeling okay."</p><p>Gundham is unamused. "(y/n). Lie to me again and I will PUNISH you..." he threatens.</p><p>"I'm not lying!"</p><p>He puts a finger to your lips. "Quiet down, the others are inside..." He points to his left. You remember that you're standing outside Fuyuhiko's room. "Why are you protecting that fiend?" he asks softly enough to not disturb the others.</p><p>"I... I just don't want you and him to fight," you say honestly.</p><p>"Ah... so he did say something behind my back..." he growls.</p><p>"N-No!" you whisper-shout.</p><p>"If he DIDN'T say something bad, why would there be a possibility of a fight?" he argues, seeing right through you.</p><p>You're silent. Gundham has had enough. He grabs you by the collar of your hoodie and pulls you closer to him. Your face is about three inches away from his. You blush, your eyes darting to the hand that's holding onto you. He mutters, "You fiend... Did you forget that you are MY pet? You agreed to be my partner, so why are you siding with that idiot?"</p><p>You blush more. You know he doesn't mean this in a dirty way. You know that you aren't his lover. You know that he's not flirting with you. But yet... you feel aroused. You're very intrigued to know what this punishment is, but you assume he'll just hex you again.</p><p>"I just..." you could barely focus in this position. You have visions of him pushing you up against the wall and kissing you hungrily as he holds onto your face. You can almost feel his warm breath as he whispers into your ear how much he loves you... and how much he wants you to be his... and only his... forever...</p><p>"I demand an answer," he says assertively, losing his patience, "Why must you test me like this? Do I have to ask that pink-haired fool myself?"</p><p>"H-He..." you can't bear to see two of your friends fight. That would bring true despair. Now is not the time to fight amongst each other. Why can't they just get along? "Gundham, can you please promise not to hurt Kazuichi?"</p><p>"Why do you care for his safety?" he says. His face drains away when a thought occurs to him. "Don't tell me..."</p><p>You sigh sadly. He lets go of you and folds your arms, looking at you in disapproval. The way he's looking at you is like how a parent would look at their child for misbehaving. "I don't have a crush on him, okay? Geez..." you mutter in pure embarrassment, blushing a little. You look down and kick a pebble laying on the floor. You refuse to look Gundham in the eyes. "I just don't want you two fighting. Like, I don't even understand why you two can't get along. Do you really think now's the time for petty drama?"</p><p>"Hmph. Fine. I shall spare him, now tell me what he said."</p><p>"He... He asked if I was sure I want to talk to you. He called you a freak and said that you've been acting mean to everyone. He also said that I shouldn't enable your behavior and that you're probably insane," you summarize. "But uh... I'm sure he didn't mean it, really!"</p><p>He's silent, and that worries you immensely. He just looks away and asks, "Will you be staying here?"</p><p>"No, I wanna go to bed now..." you mutter. You're tired. Tired of all this death. Tired of fights between friends. Tired of being trapped on this island... just tired.</p><p>"Very well, then. Slumber, my pet."</p><p>"A-Are you gonna..?" you tremble.</p><p>"No. I already told you I shall spare that... FIEND you like so much. I just want to talk to Hajime," he grumbles angrily. Seems like he <em>really</em> dislikes Kazuichi.</p><p>You trust him for now. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Gundham... Wait, uh, I have a question."</p><p>"Yes, little one?" he takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Why are you upset that I like Kazuichi?" you ask curiously.</p><p>He's silent. After about three seconds, he says, "That doesn't matter. Now get out of my sight."</p><p>"... Goodnight, Gundham."</p><p>He looks away sadly, "Goodnight, (y/n)."</p><p>You leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Girls' Night!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i drew some gundham fanart go check my instagram @blueroseboiii</p><p>yes I'm also an artist :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've decided to invite the girls to your cottage to hang out. You want to spend more time with your friends since you've been neglecting them a little. You were so caught up in talking to the boys, but tonight will be a little different. During breakfast, you tell Gundham about your plans.</p><p>After, you meet up with every girl individually and invite them to your cottage. Well, every girl except Hiyoko. She's pretty rude, so you don't want her around. You tell them to come over at 7:30 PM. You plan on having dinner and hanging out with the girls. You make a headcount. You, Akane, Chiaki, Sonia, Ibuki, and Mikan. You need to make food for six people, but there's no way you can do that by yourself. You can get snacks and drinks from the supermarket, but the main dish has to be cooked. You decide to cook pizza. It's simple but still delicious, and your mouth waters just thinking about it.</p><p>Of course, you ask Gundham for help. After inviting everyone, you stop by his cottage at around 6 PM. He answers, and you admire the outfit he has on. He's got a red pullover sweater over a white button-up shirt. On his legs are dark brown pants and black boots. This time, he doesn't have his signature purple scarf, and his hair is down. His sleeves are rolled up, showing off his nice forearms.</p><p>"Heh heh, you're looking pretty nice today..." you compliment.</p><p>"Thank you..." he says, "I presume you're here because you need my help?"</p><p>"Yep! I'm gonna make pizza! And... I can't do it on my own."</p><p>"I see. Very well, then. I shall grant you this one favor."</p><p>You and Gundham head to the hotel restaurant. In the kitchen, you have access to plenty of ingredients. You both immediately get to work. You have to make about two or three pizzas. As you make the dough, Gundham prepares the tomato sauce and grates some cheese. You toss three balls of dough and set them on the counter. Gundham slices a beef and pork sausage for the pepperoni. He also cuts up some broccoli and onions. You decide to make one plain pie, one pepperoni pie, and one veggie pie. As you and Gundham spread the tomato sauce on the dough, you turn to him and say, "Hey, uh... thank you. For helping me. It means a lot."</p><p>"You're welcome, little one," he says softly.</p><p>You feel butterflies in your stomach. You love it when he talks to you in that voice. You remember his behavior from last night. This morning, Kazuichi seemed to be acting the same as usual, so you doubt Gundham tried anything. <em>"Why did he get angry when I defended Kaz?"</em> you wonder. You sprinkle the grated cheese and put some seasoning on top. You put the three pizzas in the oven, and now you just have to wait about 15 minutes.</p><p>You realize it's been a while since you flirted with Gundham, and you decide to make a move. "So, you're the ultimate breeder, right?"</p><p>"Yes. Why do you ask? You already know that," he says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well... I don't believe it. So, why don't we put that to the test~?" you boldly say, flashing a smug grin and finger gunning him.</p><p>He's silent for a good five seconds. "... I see. You underestimate my capabilities? Very well, then," he chuckles. "I accept your challenge, fiend."</p><p>You stumble over your words. You didn't think he'd say yes. Does this mean... he wants to have sex with you? You stutter, "R-Really?"</p><p>He then howls with laughter. Turns out he was just teasing you. "Hah! As if I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, would ever want to fornicate with some lowly human. You must not understand me at all even after the time we've spent together," he folds his arms across his chest and looks into your eyes, "I have no romantic or sexual feelings towards you."</p><p>You refuse to back down. "Oh yeah? W-Well, you weren't acting like that when I caressed your cheek a few days ago!" You vividly remember it. The very first time you touched him... was when you intimately held onto his face in the dark basement of the old hotel building. You remember how much he was blushing.</p><p>"Kch-!" he stutters, "I-I told you we would never speak of that moment again!"</p><p>You just smirk without another word, putting your hands on your hips. Your silence flusters him more. He barks, "Don't give me that look, y-you... you-!" He can't think straight. He's probably thinking about how intimate your embrace was when you held onto his face and looked into his eyes. Now that you think about it, that was probably the first time anyone has touched him.</p><p>"I know you like me, Gundham. My personality is just irresistible, am I right?"</p><p>"Fool... When did you become so arrogant? Perhaps you need to be humbled."</p><p>"Me?! I need to be humbled? What about you?" you retort. What is happening? You were supposed to flirt with him, not argue, but you can't help it. Gundham, of all people, calling YOU arrogant? You just can't look past that...</p><p>"Hah! I am different! I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice, a being far more powerful than you!" he cackles evilly.</p><p>"Oh, so that's how it is, huh? Then how do you explain this?!" you boldly grab him by the collar of his sweater, the same way he did to you last night, and pull him closer to you. He stumbles and puts his hands on the kitchen counter behind you to stop himself before either of you could get hurt by the collision. His face is just an inch away from yours. He turns red, bickering, "You impulsive dimwit! D-Do you not think? I could've f-fallen on top of you!"</p><p>"You'd like that, huh?" you tease him.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?!"</p><p>"You know, for the Supreme Lord of whatever... you practically melt in my hands whenever I make a move on you."</p><p>"I do not!"</p><p>"Sounds like you need to be humbled," you whisper as you grin evilly, flipping the script. You let go of him, and he immediately backs away once he's free from your grasp. He's silent, and for a long time, too. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" you taunt.</p><p>Gundham looks like he wants to say something, but he stays quiet. Suddenly you hear a door slam open, and of course, it's Nekomaru.</p><p>"Hey (y/n)! Hey Gundham!" he says loudly.</p><p>You turn to him and wave. Gundham turns his body away from you and Nekomaru, and you know why.</p><p>"Hey, Neko!"</p><p>"Neko?" he asks, blushing a little. He laughs, "That's a cute nickname! Thank you!"</p><p>"Heh heh, you're welcome."</p><p>"So whatcha doing?"</p><p>"I'm gonna invite the girls to my cottage, so I'm making pizza for dinner. I also... oh shit!" you say. While making the pizza, you completely forgot about the snacks and drinks you were supposed to pick up. "Geez, uh Neko, can you do me a favor please?"</p><p>He wraps an arm around you and pulls you closer. "Sure! Anything for a good friend! What do ya need?"</p><p>Gundham's back is turned, but you have a feeling he knows what Nekomaru is doing. You have a feeling he's seething with rage, too.</p><p>"C-Can you go to the supermarket and get snacks and drinks? Like chips, sweets, soda, water, and stuff like that? You can drop it off in front of my cottage," you request.</p><p>"Sure, you can count on me!" he says, squeezing you tighter. He ruffles your hair and lets go. As he leaves the kitchen and waves goodbye, you yell a "Thank you!" loud enough for him to hear. You turn to Gundham who's still quiet. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I... I apologize."</p><p>You raise an eyebrow. "You what?"</p><p>He clears his throat. "I-I must admit I am just as boastful as you, so my reprimands were... hypocritical. I apologize. I just... have these strange feelings when you establish such... d-dominance," he mumbles. He seems genuinely vulnerable. He's finally admitted defeat.</p><p>"Oh... Well, I accept your apology," you half-smile. You're surprised that he felt sorry, but you gladly accept it. "Come on, Gundy, let's get a drink while we wait for the pizza to cook."</p><p>He just silently nods, which bothers you because you want to hear his soothing voice again. You have a feeling that he's slowly starting to like you.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Oh my god, pizza?! I love pizza!" Akane drools. She happily walks into your cottage, and Chiaki follows.</p><p>"Heh heh, yeah, I also got snacks and soda," you smile.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me," Chiaki smiles at you softly.</p><p>You can't help but blush. Something about her is just so... captivating. "Of course," you say. <em>"Geez... don't forget... you're trying to win Gundham's heart..."</em></p><p>Sonia and Ibuki arrive, then Mikan. You and the girls happily eat the food. You also help yourself with chips and wash everything down with soda. While eating, you and the girls talk about things.</p><p>"And then I was like, 'you did great' and he seemed to like it," you tell your story. "Gundham thinks he's so tough and all that, but he's a big softie, really!"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Sonia asks, a little hesitant to believe you. "He seems like a very unapproachable person..."</p><p>"Yeah! The other day he called me a fool!" Akane chimes in after gulping down some food.</p><p>"Uh... well I guess he just acts like that towards me..." you mutter.</p><p>"I don't talk to Gundham often, but he seems nice to me," Chiaki says.</p><p>"That's because he respects you!" you grin. "You've been a great help, you know. You and Hajime pretty much carry the group!"</p><p>Chiaki blushes. Ibuki giggles, "Yup yup yup! You're really smart!"</p><p>"Thank you..." the gamer smiles.</p><p>"So like is that emo dude your boyfriend?" Ibuki asks, cracking open a can of seltzer water.</p><p>"Uh," you blush, "No..."</p><p>"Well it's obvious he likes you," Akane says.</p><p>"Really?" you look at her. You try to think about it. Gundham is only sometimes nice to you. You wonder if he likes you, or if he just likes bullying you. To be fair, you are one of the very few people he talks to. Out of you, Hajime, Chiaki, and Sonia, he talks to you the most, so... does he like you?</p><p>"H-He's very rude to everyone else... and he r-rarely talks to us," Mikan says.</p><p>"About that, I'm sorry if he says anything mean... I promise he's a nice guy," you chuckle nervously, "Who do y'all like?"</p><p>"Ah, I think Fuyuhiko is nice," Sonia smiles.</p><p>"Him?" you raise an eyebrow. Fuyuhiko is a... problematic person. You didn't think someone like Sonia would grow a liking to him.</p><p>"I know he's done bad things, but he's proven to me that he wants to turn his life around. I respect him for that," the princess explains.</p><p>You can't argue with that. You eat more pizza and talk to the girls. After dinner, Mikan and Sonia paint their nails and talk about stuff. Ibuki and Chiaki play video games, and you and Akane try on clothes.</p><p>"Hey, are you sure that goth freak treats you well?" Akane asks.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"He's like... really delusional. He doesn't hurt you, right?"</p><p>You think about it. Technically, he has hurt you. He hexed you with a cold, he sent his hamsters to tickle attack you, and just last night he roughened you up when interrogating you about Kazuichi. But you're pretty sure he's just pretending to be mean. "Nah, he doesn't hurt me."</p><p>"Alright... as long as he's not hurting you... then it's alright," Akane says. You have a feeling she doesn't like you being friends with Gundham, and you understand she's just looking out for you.</p><p>She takes off her button up shirt, leaving herself in just her bra. She then picks up two cute looking tops. "Hey, girls, which shirt would look better on me?"</p><p>"Hmm... I think the pink one," Chiaki says, looking up from her video game.</p><p>Mikan brushes her tangled, messy hair. Timidly, she says, "I-I think the blue one is nice... b-but the pink one is also- A-AHHHHHH!"</p><p>"What? What?!" you panic, turning to Mikan.</p><p>She points at the cottage window with a shaky hand. You and the girls look and see Kazuichi and Nekomaru outside the window. They're watching you and the others. They quickly duck to hide, but it's too late. You storm out of the cottage, slamming the door open. You turn to your left and see them crouched on the ground. "What the hell, you guys?!"</p><p>"I-It was his idea!" they both said at the same time as they stand up and point at each other.</p><p>You close the door behind you and groan. As Chiaki closes the curtains of your cottage window, you fold your arms and say, "Why are you two here?"</p><p>"W-We just wanted to check up on you!" Kazuichi smiles nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, what he said!" Nekomaru chimes in.</p><p>"Don't give me that! You were watching Akane change, weren't you?" you scold them.</p><p>"... Yes," they both admit.</p><p>"Apologize. Now."</p><p>"I'm sorry..." they both say. They seem genuinely embarrassed, which you find humorous.</p><p>You sigh. "Well, you two better get going now."</p><p>"Awww, we can't join in on the fun?" Kazuichi says.</p><p>"It's a girls' night, dude. No boys allowed."</p><p>"Right, right. Heh, sorry (y/n). I just can't help myself when I see a group of cute girls~" he says, flirting with you a little.</p><p>Did... he just call you cute? You blush and say, "Kaz, you can't flirt your way into joining us."</p><p>"Well, it seems to be working. You're blushing again..." he teases you playfully.</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"Um... Kazuichi..." Nekomaru taps the mechanic's shoulder, speaking to him in a worried tone.</p><p>You and the pink-haired mechanic turn to where Nekomaru's looking. It's dark, so you can't see well, but you see a figure in the distance about 30 feet away. They're about 3 cottages away from yours. The wind kicks in, and you see a long scarf blowing. It's Gundham.</p><p>"Ugh, geez. Of course, he has to be the fun police..." Kazuichi mutters. "I better get going. I'm not in the mood for this. See ya, (y/n)!"</p><p>He hastily leaves. You turn to Nekomaru. "What happened?" you ask.</p><p>The larger boy chuckles. "Well you see, while I was getting your stuff at the supermarket, Kazuichi was there and he asked me what the food was for. I told him you needed it, and then later he asked me if I wanted to visit you in your cottage..."</p><p>You understand now. Nekomaru is too innocent to spy on girls, so of course, this was the mechanic's idea. "I'm really sorry, (y/n). I didn't mean to watch Akane changing," the Ultimate Team Manager says. He's cute when he feels guilty. He pulls you into a chokehold and pets your head a little too roughly. "Well, I gotta go, too! Have a nice night, (y/n)!" he says loudly.</p><p>"G-Geez, lower your voice!" you blush in his arms.</p><p>"Oops, my bad. I'll see you tomorrow," he flashes a smile as he walks away.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, see ya..." you mutter. You refuse to admit you like his chokehold-hugs.</p><p>Akane opens the door, poking her head out. "Hey, are you done talking to those peeping toms?"</p><p>"Yeah, but uh, I'll be there soon. I gotta talk to one more person," you tell her. The ominous figure in the dark is walking towards you.</p><p>Akane squints her eyes, wondering who the person was. When she sees the purple scarf blowing in the wind, she mumbles something in annoyance and goes back inside, closing the door quickly. You sigh and turn to Gundham who's approaching you, and he looks angry. Your cheeks turn red and you feel your body growing hotter. He's strangely hot when he's angry, but you wonder what's pissing him off now.</p><p>"W-What is it, Gundy?" you say.</p><p>"Were those fiends trying to interrupt your date?" he asks. He stops in front of you, and he puts his hands on his hips. He's looking into your eyes.</p><p>"No, they-" you lie, only to be cut off.</p><p>"<em>I said</em> were those fiends trying to interrupt your date?" he repeats himself in a firmer tone.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, they wanted to join," you force out, stuffing your hands in your hoodie pockets. Looking away angrily, you bicker, "So what? I don't see why you should care."</p><p>He's silent. He just glares at you with a disapproving look. His silence gives you some confidence to bicker more. "What are you even doing here? You wanna join my little gathering?"</p><p>"Don't humor me, you lowly human. I would never want to join your stupid little parties," he lies. "I simply heard you slam the door and yell, so I left my cottage to investigate. I presumed someone was trying to kill you."</p><p>You're silent. After processing his response, you say, "Well, you saw me well and alive, right? So why'd you come here?"</p><p>He's silent. As you wait for a response, you notice that his rudeness has come back now that you emotionally recovered from Mahiru's death. It's like his gentle attitude a few days ago was all a facade. He... He doesn't care about you after all.</p><p>"That doesn't matter," the goth boy deflects, his cheeks turning a little red. "Now, I must ask... were you going to let those fiends in?"</p><p>You raise an eyebrow, confused by his question. "Well I mean, no. Obviously."</p><p>"I see..." he mutters. He seems less angry now, his face relaxing. He lets out a sigh and tells you, "Don't forget to rest well. I do not want you losing sleep at night, especially when the days are laborious."</p><p>"Yeah, got it..." you smile. It's cute that he worries about you sometimes. You still can't understand him since he sends a lot of mixed signals.</p><p>He suddenly raises an eyebrow, looking down at your chest. You scold him, "Hey, are you looking at my boobs? You can't even see them in this baggy hood-"</p><p>"There's a stain on your sweater, little one."</p><p>You look down and see a tomato sauce stain on your favorite hoodie. "Aw, geez! I must've been eating so much I didn't notice," you chuckle. You tell Gundham, "That pizza we made together was really good! We should cook again some time."</p><p>That breaks him. He folds his arms and darts his eyes away, "I-If you insist... Perhaps we can arrange a date."</p><p>You gasp, beaming at him with eager eyes. "A date?"</p><p>"I did not mean it like that!" he barks at you. "I-I mean it... platonically..."</p><p>"Okay, Gundy~" you tease him.</p><p>He grunts, unamused by your smug attitude. "You are quite the naughty little pet, it seems."</p><p>You grin stupidly, your body heating up again, "Heh heh, I really am, huh?" You love it when he talks to you like that in his deep voice.</p><p>"Don't test your limits. Just because you are mine doesn't mean I will go easy on you during your punishments..."</p><p>And just like that, your head is clouded with dirty thoughts. You imagine him choking you from behind and edging you with a vibrator to your clitoris. You can just barely hear him in your head. You can hear that sexy voice of his...</p><p>
  <em>"You've been misbehaving very badly today, little one. Do you want me to punish you? My, my, you truly are a disgusting little pervert..."</em>
</p><p>"Are you deaf, you insolent fool? Answer me when I talk to you!" he demands, forcing you to snap out of your sexual fantasies.</p><p>"R-Right! What were you saying?" you chuckle, beads of sweat forming.</p><p>"Hmph. This behavior of yours is incredibly disappointing, but I can't say I'm surprised. I asked you if you have plans tomorrow."</p><p>You feel like this isn't the first time he's asked about your availability. You answer, "Uh, no I don't think so."</p><p>"I see. You can return to your little human friends now," he says. He turns to walk away.</p><p>"H-Hey, wait!" you stop him after suddenly remembering something. You grab his hand, making him flinch and turn to you.</p><p>"U-Unhand me!" he demands, but you defy him. You pull him in for a hug and rest your head on his chest. He fumes, "What is the meaning of this?!"</p><p>"You... said that you heard me yell, and you left your cottage to check if someone was trying to kill me... right?"</p><p>"Yes, and? Out with it, you imbecile!"</p><p>"Thank you..." you mumble, burying your face into his chest. He's... so warm. You don't want to let go. "Thank you for checking."</p><p>He's silent. His face is completely red, and he staring at you. Biting his lip, he hesitantly hugs you back. "You're welcome..."</p><p>Now you definitely don't want to let go, but he only hugs for you two seconds. He puts his hands on your shoulders and tries to pry you off him. "Come on now, you annoying pest... Let go."</p><p>You reluctantly pull away from the hug. The breeder folds his arms and says, "I must go now. Enjoy your night."</p><p>"You too, Gundy~" you smile at him.</p><p>He walks away, his boots clicking against the floorboards. You watch him sway his hips as he leaves. His coat and scarf blow in the wind as usual, and he looks so graceful. So... elegant. You can't get enough of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Detective Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm supposed to be doing hw rn but I'm so invested in this fic ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uhhh, what's happening?" you ask the group. Everyone's crowding around Fuyuhiko, who had returned from his hospital room. He's got an eyepatch on.</p><p>"From this point forward, I hope we get along so we can get to know each other better!" he says.</p><p>Just as you suspected, Peko's death has completely changed him. You appreciate his efforts to mend broken bridges, however, Hiyoko isn't willing to forgive him. You can't blame her though, Fuyuhiko did attempt to frame her for killing Mahiru.</p><p>"There's no way a killer like him will ever be our friend!" Hiyoko says angrily.</p><p>You don't know who to side with. Fuyuhiko seems remorseful, and he suddenly collapses to the ground. Dropping to his knees, blood spills out of his belly. It's a gruesome scene, and you're horrified.</p><p>"Haaaaaaah! Fuyuhiko... has slit his own stomach!" Mikan yells.</p><p>"What the hell, dude?!" you yell at him. You know he did bad things, but he shouldn't do something so life-threatening as a way of repenting!</p><p>A few students quickly rush him to the hospital room, and you just stand there in pure shock. He can redeem himself, just not like this... You try to shake away the images of the gruesome injury as you and a few others awkwardly stand in the restaurant.</p><p>Chiaki soothes Hiyoko and talks to her about what Mahiru would want. You feel miserable. You don't want this to happen. You want everyone to just... get along. Because you know everyone has a common enemy; Monokuma.</p><p>Hiyoko looks conflicted. You feel bad and tell her, "I'm sorry..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, too..." she says. You hope that this will be a lesson, and maybe she'll be kinder to people.</p><p>You look around. Now that the tension has eased, you realize that Gundham is nowhere. You don't remember seeing him when you walked in either. You sigh and leave the restaurant without eating.</p><p>Did he go with the others to help Fuyuhiko? No, you would've seen him leave. He must be in his cottage, so you don't waste any time going there. You knock on his door and wait, only to get no response. That's strange... you knock again. No response. Maybe he's asleep?</p><p>No... he should be up. He's an early bird. He's always at breakfast before you. It's not like him to randomly oversleep, especially after he just told you last night to get proper sleep.</p><p>No no no... Your heart beats faster. You try the doorknob, but of course, his cottage door is locked. You try the big window next to the door, but that's locked, too. You walk to the side of his cottage and try to look in the window. You don't see him in the main room... so maybe he's in the bathroom? Even if he was, he should've heard you knock.</p><p><em>"It's fine... Maybe he just went somewhere... but he always meets me at breakfast first, so why would he randomly disappear like this?"</em> You wonder. You don't feel comfortable leaving. What if... his DEAD BODY is in there?! You have no choice... but to make this really stupid move.</p><p>The cottages are above water. There's a gap between the walkway and the cottage exterior, so you'll have to jump to reach the window. You take a deep breath and step back. You run, crouch down, and propel your body forward. You grab the window sill from the outside and place your feet on the narrow platform outside the cottage. You successfully open the window and drag yourself inside. You fall onto the floor and groan in pain. Forcing yourself up, you look around. You doubt he's secretly hiding somewhere in the main room, so you quickly head to the bathroom and open the door. He's not in there either. <em>"Fuck... Maybe he went to the restaurant? No, I would've seen him on my way here."</em></p><p>His hamsters are gone, too, so you can't ask them. You sigh and begin looking for anything strange, maybe a clue about where he went. There's nothing. Now you have to figure out how to leave. If you leave through the front door, it'll stay unlocked, and out of respect for Gundham, you can't do that. You have to leave through the window. You put one leg out and step on the narrow platform. While holding onto the window sill, you put your other leg out and close the window. You have very little space to balance your feet. You're not sure if you can make this jump, but if you just exert the right amount of force, you can-</p><p>"(y/n)! What are you doing?" a voice yells.</p><p>You jump at the sudden voice, stumble, and fall into the water below the cottage. As you reach out a hand and grab the walkway, you hear footsteps running towards you. Someone grabs your other hand and lifts you up. It's Nekomaru and Ibuki.</p><p>"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to make you fall in the water when I called your name," Ibuki giggles, rubbing the back of her neck. You can tell she feels bad.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Nekomaru asks, looking at you.</p><p>"I-I'm cold..." you mutter, shivering a lot.</p><p>"I'm sorry, (y/n)..." he says. With your baggy clothes, you're absolutely soaked.</p><p>"Hey, so what were you doing by the window? Did you lose the key to your cottage?" Ibuki asks.</p><p>"N-No," you explain, squeezing the water out of your hair.</p><p>Nekomaru gasps. "Don't tell me... you were breaking into someone else's cottage?!"</p><p>"No! Well... okay technically I did break in... but only because I was worried. I don't know where Gundham is."</p><p>"Oh, you mean Dracula? I haven't seen him either," the musician says.</p><p>"(y/n), you gotta squeeze the water out of your sweater, too!" the team manager says as he grabs your hoodie by the waist, "It's probably holding a lot of water!"</p><p>"A-Ah, wait! You shouldn't-!" you begin.</p><p>Nekomaru's too dumb to understand. "Don't worry, I got this!" he says as he pulls the wet hoodie off.</p><p>You have a white shirt on underneath, and since it's wet, your... nipples are visible and hard. You cover yourself with your arms, still shivering, and you hate yourself. Maybe you shouldn't have tried jumping to the window. God, what a stupid idea...</p><p>Your teeth are chattering, and you're blushing heavily from the embarrassment. Not only did you fall into the water and look like an idiot in front of your two friends, now you're exposed a little more than you're comfortable with. You know Nekomaru has good intentions, though. He would never strip you for his own sick pleasure. As he wrings the water from your hoodie, he says, "Oh, by the way... I also haven't seen Gundham, but I do remember seeing his cottage lights on at around 6 AM when I was heading to the hotel restaurant for a protein bar. I decided to play that arcade game in the lobby for a while, and then I went back to my cottage at around 7 AM, and Gundham's lights were off! So he must've left during that time."</p><p>"What if he just turned his lights off... then left after 7?" you ask.</p><p>Ibuki refutes that. "Nope! Not possible! I woke up at exactly 7, and I was in my cottage for a while afterward. I never heard his cottage door open! Then just now I left and saw you by the window."</p><p>You estimate that you broke into Gundham's cottage at around 7:15. You know Ibuki has good hearing, and her cottage is right across Gundham's, so you don't doubt her testimony. It's confirmed then. Gundham definitely left between 6-7 AM.</p><p>"Hmm..." Ibuki thinks, putting her pointer fingers to her temples and closing her eyes, "Oh, maybe he went out for a morning run!"</p><p>"But... he would've at least told me first... and he always eats breakfast before doing anything!" you argue. You hope it's not what you think it is. You do not want to discover Gundham's body.</p><p>"Well, he's gotta be around here somewhere. Lighten up, you'll find him soon!" she smiles at you.</p><p>You smile back. Ibuki and Nekomaru are your beacons of hope. They're both brimming with positive energy and optimism, two things you need right now. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, both of you."</p><p>Nekomaru gives you your hoodie back and flashes a smile. You wave goodbye to them and head to your cottage to change. You hang your wet clothes to dry and put on a new outfit. You wonder what you should do. You have two options; interrogate everyone and turn the entire island upside down looking for Gundham... or just wait for him to meet up with you.</p><p>Any normal person would wait, but you're too worried to sit around and do nothing. You proceed to meet up with everyone and ask them if they've seen the goth boy. You already have Nekomaru and Ibuki's testimony, so you head to the hospital where you presume some people may idling around.</p><p>You begin asking everyone if they've seen him during that window of time. You ask Hajime, Chiaki, Akane, Fuyhiko, Sonia, Kazuichi, Mikan, and Hiyoko.</p><p><em>"I just gotta ask one more person... Who is it again? I'm missing someone... Oh shit,"</em> you realize.</p><p>The last person to interrogate is... Nagito. You don't feel comfortable talking to him... but you're worried about Gundham. Everyone else says they haven't seen him because they were still either sleeping or getting ready for the day at that time which is understandable since 6-7 AM is an early time.</p><p><em>"Gundham... you better appreciate this..."</em> you mutter as you approach Nagito. "Hey weirdo, I need your help."</p><p>"Ah, (y/n)! It's nice to see you! How can I be of service?" he greets you.</p><p>"Have you seen Gundham at any point from 6 to 7 o'clock?"</p><p>He puts a finger on his chin and recollects his memories. "Hmmm, no I don't think so. But I did see Kazuichi!"</p><p>"Oh okay, thanks for... wait a minute, you saw Kaz?"</p><p>"Yeah. I decided to sit outside my cottage at around 6:30, and I saw that mechanic leave the hotel. He was stuffing a pair of scissors in his back pocket, too. I don't know where he was going. He refused to talk to me when I asked him," Nagito explains.</p><p>There's a clear contradiction here. Everyone else claimed they were in their cottages during 6-7 AM, <em>including Kazuichi.</em> So why is Nagito saying he saw him outside? "You better not be lying, Nagito," you say firmly.</p><p>He chuckles. "Why would I lie, (y/n)? After all, your search for Gundham is admirable! I would never want to sabotage you and the other hopeful students here."</p><p><em>"Bitch, didn't you hide a knife under a table and cause a whole blackout? Goddamn, I don't like this dude..."</em> you ponder. "Alright, thanks, Nagito."</p><p>You leave. For once, you're happy you talked to Nagito, but you try to think about his testimony. What he said was too specific to be a lie. You immediately go back to Kazuichi, who was just coming back from the hospital. "Kaz!" you call out to him in an unamused tone.</p><p>"Hm? Oh hey (y/n), what's up?" he smiles at you, showing off his sharp teeth.</p><p>"Why'd you lie to me about sleeping in your cottage?" you demand.</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't lie!"</p><p>"You said you were asleep until 7, but Nagito said he saw you leaving the hotel at around 6:30. So who's lying?"</p><p>"O-Obviously Nagito!" he denies, "Come on, how could you believe anything that freak says?"</p><p>"Well then, can I see what's in your pocket?" you question him.</p><p>His eyes widen as a small blush forms on his cheeks. He laughs, which you presume is his coping mechanism when he's nervous. "And why that all of a sudden?"</p><p>"If Nagito is lying, then there <em>shouldn't</em> be a pair of scissors in your back pocket. So, is there?" you see right through him.</p><p>"Well... why don't you find out yourself~?" he teases, moving closer to you.</p><p>Now you're blushing. Of course, a sly dog like Kazuichi would use this moment to flirt with you... You hate that you like it though. You hesitantly reach behind him, your hand lowering and reaching into his back pocket. You're tempted to squeeze his butt, but you hold back your urges and focus on searching for those scissors. Sure enough, you pull them out and back away from Kazuichi.</p><p>"Alright dude, explain yourself," you say, holding up the object to his face. You're upset that he lied to you, but now you want to know why.</p><p>"Explain what? That's not enough to prove I left my cottage at 6:30!" he argues, "I took these scissors from the hospital when I was with Fuyuhiko."</p><p>"Oh? So you <em>coincidentally</em> found these at the hospital and <em>coincidentally</em> put them in the same pocket Nagito claims he saw you put them in?" you scrutinize.</p><p>"Y-Yes..." he mutters.</p><p>"Kazuichi, just come clean..." you tell him. You have a feeling his lie has something to do with Gundham.</p><p>"I'm telling the truth, really!" he tries to think of something to convince you, "Come on, it's not hard to believe that a pair of scissors are at the hospital right?"</p><p>"No, I believe that, Kaz." You're not done picking apart his lies. "But what I don't understand is <em>why you'd take it.</em>"</p><p>He's silent. "Uh... well..."</p><p>"You're a mechanic, not a nurse. So why take scissors from the hospital?" you question him. He looks down at his feet in shame as you demand, "Just tell me what happened. Why did you lie? Why did you say you never left your cottage when you did?"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, but I can't tell you..." he sighs, "I-I want to tell you, really, but I promised not to."</p><p>Promised who? This is getting annoying... You decide to let it go and ask him the more important question. "Have you seen Gundham at all while I was gone?"</p><p>He shakes his head. He suddenly hunches over, placing a hand on his abdomen and groaning in pain. "Are you good?" you ask him.</p><p>"Y-Yeah... It's just a stomachache..." he mutters. "I probably just need some antacids and I'll be alright."</p><p>You mutter out an "alright then" and hastily leave. You even ask Monomi and Monokuma if they've seen Gundham, but they don't have answers. Monokuma probably knows, but being the little bastard he is, he wouldn't tell you.</p><p>The whole day passes, and you STILL haven't found Gundham. You tried searching the entire island only to give up halfway. There were too many places to look, and you're only one person.</p><p>It's nighttime, now. You're extremely worried. Tossing and turning in bed, you tell yourself that he's just hiding somewhere probably to mess with you. Maybe this is some sick form of the silent treatment, but then why would he do this? It's not like you angered him last night.</p><p>You can't help but wonder what the hell was up with Kazuichi. Why would he bring scissors with him? Was he... going to use it as a murder weapon?! Did he kill Gundham?!</p><p><em>"No, come on, don't be stupid. Kazuichi would never do that..."</em> you tell yourself. <em>"He's a good friend of mine. He wouldn't have the heart to kill someone I care about so much."</em></p><p>You don't get to be alone with your thoughts much longer when Ibuki arrives and gives you an invitation. You look at the paper in confusion and read it. A Recovery Party for Fuyuhiko at Titty Typhoon at 9 PM? Ibuki insists she has to prepare the party, and she runs off.</p><p>You pray that you'll see Gundham there. You... don't understand this feeling. You've never worried about someone this much, but your feelings are reasonable. You hang out with Gundham a lot, and you see him at least once every day, so the sudden disappearance is killing you slowly on the inside. Furthermore, none of the students have seen him, so where the hell did he go?</p><p>You have no choice... but to place suspicion on Kazuichi. He's the only one who's acting weird. You plan to have a serious talk with him at the party. You change out of your pajamas and put on a hoodie and shorts. After checking yourself in the mirror, you head out.</p><p>Everyone's at the party, except for Akane, Hiyoko, and of course Gundham. Surprisingly, Fuyuhiko is here. What a resilient baby gangsta. Ibuki plays a... terribly loud and painful song. As much as you support her music career, your eardrums feel like they're about to burst. Hiyoko arrives late, and you can tell she's slowly changing as well. She reluctantly agrees to cooperate with Fuyuhiko.</p><p>Ibuki is about to play another song, but Monomi arrives with terrifying news. "Akane is dueling Monokuma at the beach! Please help!"</p><p>Everyone immediately runs there, and you run, too. On your way there, Chiaki tells the group to stay calm. You can't do anything rash for Akane's sake. Sure enough, Monokuma is battling her and laughing at her repeated failures to land a hit. You and the others panic and try to figure out how to stop this.</p><p>When Monokuma has had enough, he shoots a laser at her. Before anyone could do anything, Nekomaru shields her and takes the hit. It's almost as if time stops as he slowly falls to the ground.</p><p>"NOOOOOO!" you yell, immediately running towards him. Akane is speechless. You hold his hand tightly, looking into his eyes. He's bleeding a lot. Even in this much pain, he still flashes a smile at you.</p><p>"I'd say we're even," Monokuma giggles, "In exchange for forgiving Akane for breaking the rules, let's just say Nekomaru was the sacrifice!"</p><p>"Fuck you!" you yell at Monokuma. You then turn to Akane, "And fuck you too! I can't believe you!"</p><p>"M-Me?!" she yells.</p><p>"Neko's hurt because of you! Because of your dumb ass! I told you not to do anything rash and now he took the fall for you!"</p><p>As Fuyuhiko demands Monokuma save Nekomaru the same way he was saved, Akane argues back, "I didn't mean to!"</p><p>"That's not enough, Akane! You knew the rules, you knew we warned you not to fight Monokuma! And you still did it..." you break down.</p><p>The black and white bear takes Nekomaru away. "He'll be fine, you don't have to-" Akane begins, but you're not having it.</p><p>"Nekomaru was my beacon of hope! He was the optimism we need in this shithole!"</p><p>Hajime intervenes, "Calm down, (y/n). Monokuma will save him!"</p><p>"Yeah, he'll survive! He's a tough guy!" Akane says.</p><p>"I know, but that doesn't make this okay!" you're seeing red. You don't want to hate Akane. She's a good friend of yours. You like her, but damn are you mad for this. You finally snap, "It should've been you, Akane!"</p><p>"W... What did you say?" she asks.</p><p>You didn't even see it coming. Akane's fist slams into your face, and you're knocked out cold. As you slowly pass out, you hear someone call your name, but it's too late. Everything fades to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Worst Disease... Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not me throwing in some kazuichi x reader in this fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh... Fuck..." you mutter when you finally wake up in your cottage. You slowly open your eyes.</p><p>"Good morning, (y/n)..." a soft voice says.</p><p>You turn your head and see Chiaki sitting on the floor crisscrossed. She's playing a video game on a portable console, and she doesn't look up when talking to you. It's understandable since she's super invested in her game.</p><p>You quickly try to get up from bed, but you feel a throbbing pain in your head that makes you drop to your knees. You fall on the floor and growl in pain. "F-Fuck..." you mutter.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Akane punched you pretty hard..." Chiaki suggests, still looking at her game. "Mikan said your nose should heal on its own. Surprisingly, Monokuma agreed to do a little surgery to fix it."</p><p>You look down at your shirt. There's a lot of blood on it. After Akane's right hook to your face, blood gushed out of your nose. You touch your face, and your nose feels like it's aligned properly. He didn't bother cleaning you up though, so the messy stitches hurt. There's dried blood on your nose and lips.</p><p>"That's great..." you prop your body up with your elbows and look at her. "So... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be eating breakfast with the others right now?"</p><p>"I ate already. Also, Gundham asked me to watch over you," she explains.</p><p>Your eyes widen. "Gundham?! Where is he now?" You're happy he's alive, but damn you're pissed at him for disappearing on you.</p><p>"I don't know. I believe he should be with everyone else," the gamer says. She then looks up at you with her big, beautiful eyes.</p><p>You try to force yourself up. "Thanks, I'll be right back, I gotta... Agh..." you can't even finish your sentence when you feel another terrible headache.</p><p>"That reminds me, once I get an update from the others, you should stay inside for a while..." she suggests.</p><p>"I broke my nose, not a leg! I can-!" you protest, but you immediately shut up when Chiaki looks at you.</p><p>"It's not just that, (y/n). Monokuma announced his motive for the next killing. He's given Nagito, Akane, and Ibuki the Despair Disease," she explains.</p><p>"The WHAT?" you yelp. Your stomach growls, and you let out a defeated sigh. Chiaki notices this and opens her backpack. She hands you a bag of pretzels. "You can eat this for now. Once your head feels a little better, we should go to the hospital and check up on the others for an update."</p><p>You check the clock. It's 8:22 AM, so everyone probably ate breakfast. You thank her as you open the bag and stuff your face immediately. Chiaki continues, "The Despair Disease puts people... in the wrong state of mind. Monokuma says that it'll cause a murder. The three infected students are in the hospital right now, and I'm sure Mikan will be nursing them."</p><p>This is too much to take in at once. Chiaki looks back at her game console and says, "This is serious, okay? Please be careful when you're outside, (y/n). I don't want you getting infected, too."</p><p>You smile, "Aw, t-thanks, Chiaki." You're flattered that she cares. She gives you a soft smile which makes you blush a little. When you're done eating, you change into some clean clothes. You wash the blood off your face in the bathroom and pat yourself dry. It hurts when you touch the stitches. You sigh. <em>"I... deserve it. Telling Akane that it should've been her... That's messed up. I can't even apologize to her because she's quarantined."</em></p><p>When you're ready, you and Chiaki leave to go to the hotel restaurant. You grab a wrapped sandwich, a yogurt cup, and a spoon. You pour coffee into your thermos and stuff everything in your backpack. You and Chiaki go to the hospital and meet up with Mikan, Hajime, and Fuyuhiko. They explain their plan. The two boys will stay to help Mikan, and the rest of the students will stay in the motel nearby. That way, everyone is on the same island in case something happens. Kazuichi's working on a method to help everyone communicate. Maybe he can fix up walkie talkies or something?</p><p>You both go back to the motel where you find Sonia in the lobby. "Ah, good morning, (y/n). Are you... feeling okay?" she asks worriedly.</p><p>"Good morning. I'm much better now, trust me," you grin at her. "So, we're staying here, now?" you ask.</p><p>"Yes. Here, there are room keys," she tells you. There are a few sets of keys with numbers on them. You pick the one that says "105."</p><p>"Hey, do you know which one is Gundham's?" you ask her.</p><p>"Oh, I believe his room is the far left."</p><p>"Thank you," you say. You then turn to Chiaki, "Hey, uh, thanks for watching me, by the way."</p><p>"You're welcome," she smiles softly. You blush and wave goodbye. You enter your room and close the door behind you. Flopping onto your bed, you open your bag and take out your breakfast. You were hungry for a while, so you pretty much inhale it. When you're done, you immediately go to Gundham's room, which is 106. Right next to yours. You knock on the door and wait. No response. Frustration takes over you, and you bang your fist on the door. Still no response. Instead, Kazuichi opens his door and pokes his head out. His room is 104, which is also next to yours. Seems like he heard the commotion.</p><p>"Oh, hey (y/n)! Are you alright?" he asks. With the nasty stitches on your face, of course, everyone is going to ask that.</p><p>"I'm fine. Have you seen Gundham?" you ask.</p><p>He sighs. "Why do you... care so much?"</p><p>"Huh? Because he's my friend."</p><p>"Really? And what kind of friend just ghosts people? Don't you think it's pretty rude of him to do that?"</p><p>"Well..." you begin, stuffing your hands in your hoodie pockets, "Yeah, it's pretty fucking rude, but I'll scold him for it later. Right now, I just wanna talk to him."</p><p>"Right... Hey, you're welcome to join me in my motel room to hang out if ya want," he offers. He still hasn't answered whether or not he's seen Gundham.</p><p>"Uh... well, you know what? Yeah!" you say. "Let me just lock my room first."</p><p>After locking your room, you go to Kazuichi's. These motel rooms aren't as nice as the cottages, but during a time like this, it's for the greater good to stay here. Dropping your bag on the floor, you flop onto his bed and close your eyes.</p><p>"H-Hey, why are you on my bed?" he blushes. You can tell by the smile on his face that he doesn't mind it, though.</p><p>"I don't wanna sit on the floor," you chuckle. You watch Kazuichi lock the door and get a drink from the minifridge. He cracks open a soda can and sits down next to you. You're laying down, and you get comfy. "Man... I hope this disease or whatever goes away soon. I was just starting to have fun, and now this shit happens? It's like we can't get a break..."</p><p>Kazuichi chuckles. "Don't say that! Even with the Despair Disease, we can still have fun~"</p><p>You blush, propping yourself up with your elbows. "Y-Yeah, right..." You sit up so you're shoulder to shoulder with Kazuichi.</p><p>"Hey, (y/n)... Are you sure you're okay?" he asks.</p><p>"Y-Yeah... totally..." you lie. You feel terrible, both physically and emotionally. You're worried about Nekomaru, Gundham, and the students infected by the disease. You're worried if you can repair your friendship with Akane. You're worried about another murder taking place.</p><p>"You can talk to me. We're friends, after all, right?" Kazuichi comforts you.</p><p>"Thanks, Kaz... I'm just scared... I hope everyone will be okay. I don't want more people to die."</p><p>"Me neither... But I promise we'll get out of here together, okay? You, me, Nekomaru, Gundham... we'll all escape!"</p><p>You smile, a blush forming on your cheeks. You needed those positive words to cheer you up. You can feel Kazuichi's warmth, and you want to hug him. You want to just cuddle in someone's arms as a reminder that you have someone you can count on. Someone you care for. Someone who cares for you. <em>"Fuck it..."</em> you tell yourself.</p><p>You pull Kazuichi in for a hug, and you hold him tightly. You bury your face into his chest and nuzzle against him tenderly. His face grows a little red, and he puts his drink down on the nightstand next to the bed. He hugs you back and smiles, "Why the sudden affection?"</p><p>"I just... wanted to hold someone," you explain, "I'm tired of being lonely... and scared... I want to be reminded that I have someone. Someone close to me."</p><p>"I can be that someone..." he tells you, holding your chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He makes you look at him, and he gives you a soft smile.</p><p>"Kaz..." you say. You chuckle, trying to keep your cool, "You're trying to flirt with me, huh?"</p><p>"Yup. And it's working~"</p><p>You blush more and bury your face in his chest again. He says, "Aw, don't be like that (y/n)! I wanna see your adorable face..."</p><p>"Kaz..." you mumble, "You can't tell me I have a cute face with these nasty stitches on it. Geez, it hurts when I scrunch up my nose."</p><p>"You know what I think of these stitches?" he chuckles. He leans in and kisses the bridge of your nose where the stitches were.</p><p>"Kaz, that's unsanitary! Kissing a wound..." you scold.</p><p>"Heh, I don't care about that. I just want you to feel better," he insists.</p><p>"Aw, t-thank you," you nervously smile. You feel your heart beating faster. Your body grows hotter when you feel Kazuichi kiss your cheek.</p><p>"How's that? Is that any better?" he whispers in your ear, teasing you.</p><p>"Yes..." you reluctantly admit. As much as you don't want to admit it, you like Kazuichi... but... you like Gundham more.</p><p>You decide to be straight up because you don't want to lead him on. "Hey... uh... you know I like Gundham, right?"</p><p>He sighs, "Yeah, it's obvious."</p><p>"Well... uh... c-can we still kiss?" you say. The embarrassment is overwhelming, but you like his kisses. You feel a rush of serotonin, and during such a miserable state, you crave more. You want that affection.</p><p>"Heh, of course. There's no need for formality," he says. He pecks another kiss on your cheek, and you feel loved. You kiss his cheek in return.</p><p>This is strange. You don't plan on starting a serious relationship with him, yet you two are kissing. You're so deep in your thoughts that you flinch when you feel soft lips on your neck. "Ah, wait, my neck is ticklish..." you tell him.</p><p>"Aw, but your laughs are really cute~" he grins. He kisses your neck more, forcing you to laugh.</p><p>"Hah hah, stop! Really, that tickles!" you tell him, grabbing his shoulders and trying to pull him away.</p><p>He lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes, leaning closer to you and muttering under his breath, "You have no idea how badly I wanted this..."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Ain't it obvious, (y/n)? I... love you..." he finally admits.</p><p>You're speechless. After a few seconds, you splutter, "W-What? Are you serious?"</p><p>He chuckles. "Yup. Been trying to keep my cool for a while now, and I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. But it's okay... that you like Gundham. As long as you're happy," he smiles through the pain. You feel bad, but it's not your fault you like Gundham.</p><p>"Well... technically I'm not dating him, so it's okay to cuddle with you for now, right?"</p><p>He thinks about it and smiles softly. "Yeah... A-Agh, fuck..." He suddenly grunts, pulling away from the hug. He's holding his abdomen again.</p><p>"Hey, isn't this the second time you've had stomach pain?" you ask. You remember yesterday when you interrogated him for lying, he had similar pain. "Dude, don't tell me you're sick!"</p><p>He laughs softly, "No, it's not that. Maybe I just have food poisoning..."</p><p>"Well... are you going to be okay?" you ask him worriedly.</p><p>"Yeah," he sighs. He looks upset though. "Hey, I think I should rest for now. We'll talk later, okay?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah sure!" you say, getting out of bed. "I, uh, enjoyed hanging out with you."</p><p>"Heh, feeling's mutual~" he says, but not before groaning in pain.</p><p>You wave goodbye and go to your room. You worry Kazuichi might have the Despair Disease, but you doubt it because Mikan never said stomachaches were a symptom. You flop onto your bed and take a deep breath. Gundham... still isn't here. It's been a day and a half, and you haven't talked to him at all. You feel lifeless and bored.</p><p>You can't help but think about the kisses from Kazuichi. <em>"They're... platonic kisses. Completely platonic. We're just friends. Friends... cuddle and kiss sometimes, right?"</em> you tell yourself.</p><p>After what felt like an hour, you hear a knock on your door. You assume Hajime stopped by to update you on how the infected students are feeling. You answer the door. It's Gundham. He's FINALLY here.</p><p>You're speechless. Something about his sudden appearance leaves you frozen. He clears his throat and asks, "May I come in, little one?"</p><p>Out of anger, you punch him in the gut. His hamsters jump out of his scarf and sit on the floor as he hunches over and drops to his knees, which surprises you. You didn't hit him that hard... You ignore it for now and address the elephant in the room. "Dude, where the FUCK have you been?! You disappeared for a day and a half!"</p><p>He grunts and slowly forces himself up. "I'm aware... I have a lot to explain... Please let me in."</p><p>You sigh and let him in. "I was looking for you everywhere... I asked everyone about you, I even broke into your cottage... I thought someone murdered you!"</p><p>He sits down on your bed, still holding his abdomen where you punched him. "I... apologize, little one. I know my sudden disappearance was rude."</p><p>He's... acting differently. You expected him to be unapologetic and angry, but he's unnaturally soft. "So... what happened? Why'd you disappear, and where'd you go?" you ask as you stand in front of him, folding your arms.</p><p>He's silent. He looks remorseful, which makes you worry if he did something. As his hamsters crawl onto your bed and sit next to him, he says, "I... I don't think I can tell you just yet. I was simply busy."</p><p>"No... no, you don't get to disappear on me for 36 hours just to come back and give me a half-assed excuse!" you demand. "Answer me!"</p><p>He grunts. Scowling at you, he says, "I may have been gone for a bit, but you must remember your place, (y/n). You are still my pet. You don't get to talk back like that..."</p><p>"Forget about our agreement!" you say, "I'm asking you because I care!"</p><p>That shuts him up. He takes a deep breath and looks away angrily. "I cannot answer your questions. That is all. The only thing I can do is apologize."</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?"</p><p>"I am not joking. Now, don't speak of this again, my pet. We have other more pressing issues to discuss..." he asserts his dominance.</p><p>You bite your lip, holding back your anger. <em>"Just what the fuck is he hiding?!"</em> You notice him move his hand away from his abdomen. "I can't just forget about it, Gundham. I was-"</p><p>"(y/n), I told you not to speak of this again!" he snaps at you. There it is. There's that anger in him.</p><p>"No, fuck you! You're hiding something, aren't you? Just tell me!" you assert your dominance.</p><p>He's silent. While waiting for a response, you notice a bruise on his neck just barely peeking out of his purple scarf. Your eyes widen and you say, "Gundham, take off your scarf."</p><p>"T-That is an invasion of my privacy! How dare yo-!"</p><p>"Take it off before I get the wrong idea!" you demand. Did... Did someone give him that hickey? Did he sleep with someone?</p><p>He sighs. His face slowly turns red as he removes his scarf. There are bruises all over his neck, but they're not what you expected. You thought they were hickeys, but they look like bruises from strangulation. "W-What the? What happened? Was someone trying to kill you?!"</p><p>"Lower your voice, you obtuse twit!" he whisper-shouts. He runs his hand through his hair and looks away. He looks embarrassed for some reason. "Kazuichi and I agreed to a duel."</p><p>"... Huh?"</p><p>"During the night you were with the other girls, I met up with Kazuichi. We... quarreled a bit, and we mutually agreed that we should settle our differences in a fight..." he confesses, letting it all out, "We decided to meet up the next morning at 6:30 AM... We both agreed <em>not</em> to strike the face because that would leave marks. We didn't want anyone knowing about our duel, so we were supposed to aim for concealed areas... that is until Kazuichi carelessly grazed my cheek with a pair of scissors... That insolent fool... He must've brought them in case I tried to kill him."</p><p>You take a minute to gather your thoughts. Everything makes sense now... why Kazuichi had scissors, why he left his cottage at 6:30 AM yesterday, why he was lying, why Gundham fell when you punched him, why he has bruises on his neck... Wow.</p><p>"Okay, but why were you gone for so long then?" you ask.</p><p>"I wanted to keep the duel a secret... but with the cut on my face, that was impossible. I had no choice but to isolate myself from others until it fully healed. I... needed some time alone, anyway," he mutters. You can tell he resents Kazuichi for messing up so badly. Gundham didn't want anyone to know about the fight.</p><p>"Wow, so that 'stomachache' Kaz had... was a lie. He didn't have stomach issues... He was just sore from the fight! That's why he was clutching his belly!" you conclude, putting the pieces together. "That also explains why he said he promised not to confess what happened... because you and him agreed to keep the fight a secret."</p><p>"Congratulations, little one... You've caught me," he confesses.</p><p>"Wow... But... why? Why did you two fight?" you say.</p><p>He's silent. He looks away and says, "Because... he was simply a nuisance. That's all."</p><p>You doubt that, but you don't bother questioning it. You're just glad he's here. You hug-attack him, making him lay down on your bed. You're on top of him, hugging him tightly. You hear him yell at you, "G-Get off me, you fool! My prolonged absence is not an excuse to behave this way!"</p><p>"Shut up and let me have this moment..." you tell him. "I thought you were dead, Gundham..."</p><p>He blushes. His legs are spread apart with your body in between them. You hold onto his face and look into his eyes. Now that you can get a closer look at his face, you can see a faintly visible cut on his left cheek. No one would notice it from a regular distance. "You poor thing. You got hurt in a fight?" you tease him, caressing his cheeks with both hands.</p><p>He melts in your arms. "W-When did you become so bold? Get off me!"</p><p>"No, I don't think I will," you lean in and kiss his left cheek where the cut was. His face is entirely red. "There we go. That'll help it."</p><p>"Y-You are just a lowly human, my pet... You do not have a healing kiss."</p><p>"It's not supposed to heal your face. It heals your heart~" you flirt.</p><p>That shuts him up. You chuckle and lower down to his neck. You tug at the collar of his shirt, looking at his collar bones. His skin is so kissable... You smile at him seductively as you caress his bruised neck with your thumb and ask, "Do you want a kiss here, too?"</p><p>"No," he lies, "Now get off me."</p><p>His hamsters start squeaking, almost as if they are giggling at their owner. You begrudgingly get off him. Gundham hastily puts his scarf back on and positions it in a way that covers his crotch. You wonder why, and then the realization hits you like a truck. You just smirk evilly.</p><p>He clears his throat, "Anyway, how is your nose? You've had a duel as well..."</p><p>"It wasn't even a duel," you say, touching your face. It stings a little. "I'm sure it'll heal soon. Geez, it's definitely gonna leave a scar..."</p><p>"Why the long face? Scars are a sign of strength. This wound on your face means that you are strong."</p><p>You chuckle, "I wouldn't really call myself strong after I just got molly wopped into the next morning. But you're right. It'll probably look sick. Or just really ugly."</p><p>Gundham stays quiet. He finally asks, "I'm assuming you know about the Despair Disease, right?"</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>"I recommend you avoid contact with Mikan and the infected. I do not want that filthy infection spreading."</p><p>"Well, I'll probably just stay in my room until I get updates from Chiaki and Hajime. What are you gonna do?"</p><p>"Hmph, your plan is smart, so I may as well do the same."</p><p>A thought occurs. "C... Can we quarantine... together?"</p><p>"Of course not! I would get sick of your shenanigans immediately!" he lies.</p><p>You just smirk at him, which angers him more. He defeatedly mutters, "F-Fine... I shall join you in this foolish arrangement. Once you are ready, meet me in my room."</p><p>"Okay, Gundy~"</p><p>He gets up and walks out of your room gracefully. You wave goodbye. Now that you think about it... the thought of being stuck in a room with Gundham for a few days... intrigues you greatly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Quarantine with Gundham</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>TRIGGER WARNING: <strong>Needle play near the end</strong> of the chapter. Don't worry, it's nothing graphic.</em>
</p><p>Also this is irrelevant but I don't like Gundham x reader fics that make Sonia a bitchy yandere love rival who wants to steal gundham like don't do my girl Sonia like that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're at the supermarket. Since you'll be at Gundham's room for a while, you're going to need food. You grab a bunch of snacks and stuff it in your bag. You also grab a flashlight, a portable stove, and a small pot. You look around some more and stop dead in your tracks when you notice an aisle with... <em>condoms.</em></p><p>You think about it for a second. You look away, resisting the temptation. <em>"You don't need those... You're not gonna do anything like that with Gundham..."</em> You take one step, only to bite your lip and look at the boxes of condoms. <em>"Well I mean... better safe than sorry."</em></p><p>You look at the sizes and expiration dates. <em>"What... size is Gundham? Aw geez, what the hell is wrong with me?!"</em> Now you can't stop thinking about that goth boy's cock. You imagine him in a nice, lacey thong. His bulge would rest nicely between his thick thighs...</p><p><em>"You're here to get food!"</em> you remind yourself. <em>"Come on, just get your shit and go... Can't keep Gundy waiting..."</em></p><p>You decide to just randomly grab a box of condoms and stuff it in your bag. Thankfully the box is small. Once you're done, you head back to the motel. It's almost time for lunch. You can cook up some instant ramen with the stove and pot.</p><p>You knock on Gundham's door, and he answers. His scarf, coat, and belt are off. He's left in his t-shirt with the upside-down cross on it and his black pants. You look at his biceps. Seems like he has more muscle mass in his lower body rather than upper. Of course, you don't mind at all. "Hey, emo boy! Are ya feeling hungry?"</p><p>"A little," he mumbles, letting you in.</p><p>You cook two packs of instant ramen on the portable stove and prepare two paper bowls. You and Gundham sit on the floor and eat happily. As you slurp some noodles, you ask him, "Hey, so, about that fight with you and Kazuichi, who won?"</p><p>He groans. "Unfortunately we had to call it a draw. After that fool slashed my cheek, someone left their cottage to investigate, so we had to end it there. Apparently, we were making quite some noise."</p><p>"Damn I really slept like a baby then. I didn't hear anything!"</p><p>"Yes..." He sighs, vividly remembering the fight.</p><p>
  <em>"You fool... We agreed not to strike the face! How am I supposed to hide this gash on my cheek?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I panicked! I thought you were gonna kill me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H-Hello? Is everything okay out there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw crap, someone heard us!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This way, you imbecile. And if you get us caught, I shall send you to hell myself!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm coming! Geez, you're annoying..."</em>
</p><p>He shakes away the thoughts and continues eating. You chuckle and say, "So... the next time you two fight, can I watch?"</p><p>"How selfish... Our duels are not for your entertainment... But if you insist, you can watch as I incinerate that pink-haired mechanic," he grins evilly.</p><p>"Heh heh, yeah. Your neck looks really bruised, though."</p><p>"It will heal... Please, little one. Don't tell anyone about our duel."</p><p>"Yeah, I won't."</p><p>After lunch, you spend the rest of the day with Gundham. Sure enough, nighttime arrives, and Chiaki stops by to update you. She explains that Kazuichi managed to fix up a video call system. With that, Hajime and Fuyuhiko can communicate with the other students in the motel through a monitor. The signal is limited though, so you and the others have to go to the music venue nearby to talk to those at the hospital.</p><p>After Chiaki leaves, it's time for bed. You wait as Gundham gets ready, and you assume he must be taking off his makeup. You had balled up your hoodie to make a nice cushion for the hamsters to sleep on. As you wait, you peek at the box of condoms in your bag. <em>"What if... Gundham sees this? Would he... try to-?"</em></p><p>"I have finished," he suddenly tells you.</p><p>You jump and see him standing next to you. His makeup and red eye contact are off. Since you and the others didn't bring pajamas, you'll have to sleep in the clothes you were wearing. Thankfully, you have a comfy hoodie and shorts on, but Gundham's pants don't seem very suitable for sleep. They look like jeans or dress pants, and no one would want to sleep in that. "You don't wanna take your pants off?" you ask.</p><p>He blushes and whisper-shouts, "O-Of course I don't, you pervert!"</p><p>You chuckle and head to the bathroom. You check up on your stitches. It hurts a little less when you touch it. After splashing your face with water, you pat yourself dry and go to the main room. Gundham's in bed reading a book. "So... are we gonna sleep together?" you ask.</p><p>He sighs. "We have to, but listen well, mortal. If you fail to keep your hands to yourself, I will kick you out."</p><p>"Okay, Gundy," you say as you turn the lights off and get in bed. He has a small lamp by the nightstand to help him read. You can't sleep, not with Gundham right next to you. You can feel his warmth... You desperately want to hug him, but you don't want to get kicked out, so you stare at him for a while. You admire his perfect skin and beautiful eyes.</p><p>"Slumber, my pet," he tells you without looking away from his book.</p><p>"I can't," you mutter, staring at him as you rest your head on the pillow. You curl up under the blankets.</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"I don't know... I just wanna stay up and admire you~"</p><p>The goth boy turns a little red. "What... What do you mean?"</p><p>"You're so pretty..." you compliment him, "Even with your bruises and cuts."</p><p>He's silent. You can tell he can't focus on reading anymore. He forces out a "Thank you..." and tries to get back to reading, but of course, you can't leave him alone.</p><p>"Gundy... what are we gonna do tomorrow?" you ask.</p><p>He sighs, "I am not sure if we can do much, my pet... I will talk to Hajime through that video call system first thing in the morning, then I shall reside in this motel room until any further updates."</p><p>"Ah... right. Goodnight," you mumble. You turn around and try to get some sleep. You need it badly.</p><p>-----</p><p>You slowly wake up the next morning. You have a bit of a headache, so you stumble out of bed. Gundham isn't here, and you assume he's at the music venue with the others talking to Hajime. You try to relieve your headache by splashing cold water on your face. When you're done, you go to the minifridge and take out a cold water bottle. <em>"Better than nothing..."</em> you mutter as you press it against your forehead, using it as an ice pack.</p><p>As you pick up your hoodie and put it on, you can't help but think about the fight Gundham and Kazuichi had. Sure, they didn't get along, but you didn't think their beef was that serious... You just sigh and pick up your sketchbook. While you wait for Gundham to come back, you flip to the suggestive art you drew of him; the one with him in a thong swimsuit. You smile. It's only a rough sketch, so you decide to finish it. You add shading and a thick outline. <em>"This is gonna look so good... I'll do him justice and make him look hot! He's gonna-!"</em></p><p>"W-What in the Nine Circles of Hell are you drawing?!" you hear Gundham yell behind you.</p><p>You flinch, and you see the goth boy standing above you. His face is completely red. You were so invested in drawing that you didn't hear him come in. You quickly slam your sketchbook shut and say, "Nothing! What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You... You are such a dirty little thing..." he degrades you. "Do you think I am s-some object for your pleasure?"</p><p>You just shamelessly smile as you feel beads of sweat forming. "I mean... you are pleasing to look at~"</p><p>"You can't flirt your way out of this one, you pervert," he growls. "You WILL be punished for this."</p><p>"Yeah, okay, Gundy~" you provoke him, "Now, did you bring food? I'm hungry."</p><p>He sighs in frustration. You see that he's holding a paper bag. "Yes... I went to the diner and picked up some food. Since you eat like a PIG, I made sure to get enough."</p><p>"Aw, thanks!" you say, not at all hurt by his insult, because you know he doesn't mean it. You and Gundham sit on the floor and eat the sandwiches and fruit he brought from the diner. His hamsters happily eat as well. You drink a can of ice tea you found in the mini-fridge. After eating, you ask him, "So any news? What did Haji say?"</p><p>"Apparently Nagito is in danger, and they don't know for sure if he will be alright..." he tells you.</p><p>You pause. Nagito is annoying and weird sometimes, but he doesn't deserve to die. Gundham continues, "Also, that little pest Hiyoko has locked herself in her room. Good riddance."</p><p>You chuckle. "Don't say that, Gundy."</p><p>He rolls his eyes. Seems like he doesn't like Hiyoko. You feel lucky that you're one of the few people he tolerates. As you pet his hamsters, you can't help but stare at the bruises peeking out of his scarf. You bit your lip, unable to take your eyes off his neck. You know they're bruises from a fight, but you imagine them as hickeys. You imagine Gundham trembling below you as you gently suck on his soft, pale gray skin. You can hear him beg for mercy as you grab his wrists and kiss his neck.</p><p>
  <em>"M-My dark queen... I beg of you, not there! It tickles... O-Ohhh, mmph~"</em>
</p><p>"Hmph, I can tell you're daydreaming again. Must you always doze off during our conversations?" he scolds.</p><p>"U-Uh," you stutter. You blush a little when you realize you can't get the idea of a submissive Gundham out of your head. "Shit, what were you saying?"</p><p>"This is a very annoying habit of yours... I asked you why you're staring at my neck."</p><p>"Heh heh..." you grin, "No reason. It's just that... I think I should help tend to those bruises..."</p><p>"Hm? What are you implying, little one?"</p><p>"Come here," you demand, pouncing on him. You push him onto the floor and hold onto his face with your hands.</p><p>"This again?! You conniving little- Ah~!" he gasps you kiss his neck.</p><p>You stop to look at him. Did he just... moan? You can't stop grinning.</p><p>"D-Don't look at me like that, you sneaky little rat! You must be asking for a death wi-!" he closes his mouth when you kiss his neck more. He doesn't want another moan spilling out.</p><p>"Shut up and enjoy this..." you whisper in his ear. Once again, you are on top of him, your body in between his legs. You lean in to kiss him again, but he grabs you by the throat and tries to push you back.</p><p>"Get off me, (y/n)! That's an order!" he demands.</p><p>"Fuck your orders... I want you, NOW." You persist. He lets go of your throat and looks up at you with a flustered, aroused expression. You lean closer and continue kissing his neck. He bites his lip, desperately trying to hold back his noises. "Come on, Gundy. You know you like it..." you hum softly, caressing his cheek.</p><p>"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he denies, slowly leaning into your hand. "Y-You disgust me..."</p><p>His insults just tempt you more. With the biggest grin on your face, you back up. You're crouched in a way that positions your right knee between Gundham's legs. You place your left hand on the floor and slip your right hand up his shirt. You touch his belly and feel the lower region of his rib cage. "You must be bruised here, too."</p><p>"Y-Yes, so what? Out with it!" he barks, propping himself up with his elbows and glaring at you. He's completely red.</p><p>You chuckle softly and lift his shirt. As you expected, he has many bruises all over his torso. You have to admit, he and Kazuichi had a smart plan. Attacking each other in places that are covered up with clothing would easily conceal evidence of a fight. "Do you need a kiss here?" you tempt him.</p><p>"N-No..." he forces out weakly.</p><p>It's at this moment you notice a bulge in Gundham's pants. You grin evilly and ask him. "Heh, what's this?"</p><p>"Tch-! N-Nothing! It's just..." his sentence trails off when he realizes he can't talk his way out of this one. "That doesn't matter! Now unhand me."</p><p>"Hmmm, let me think about it. No~" you caress his chest and look at his bruises, though you're more focused on his bulge. He's incredibly hard. You can't believe you of all people managed to wrap this boy around your finger. He notices you looking and quickly covers himself with one hand.</p><p>You hear him growl. "I-If you're going to stare at my chest, at least be useful for once and get some ice for my bruises..."</p><p>"In a second, Gundy~" You lean down and kiss one of the bruises on his belly. He bites his lip as you trail some kisses up his chest, lifting his shirt all the way up. His nipples are immensely hard. Gundham accepts your intimate touch. He gulps nervously and closes his eyes. His chest rises and falls to the rhythm of his breathing, and you admire his beauty. You look at him with lustful eyes, resisting your urges to rip his clothes off. You expect him to shove you at this point, but he doesn't. Although you want something more, you decide to back off for now. You open the minifridge and get a cold water bottle. "We don't have ice, so this'll have to do for now."</p><p>"H-Hand it over," he commands.</p><p>"No, let me do it~"</p><p>"I said hand it over, you cur..." Seems like he has a plethora of insults in his vocabulary.</p><p>You just smirk and toss him the bottle. He catches it and sits up, tugging his shirt down in embarrassment. His blush slowly fades away, and his boner dies down as well.</p><p>"Y-You..." the emo boy mutters. Your intimate touch has left him stumbling over his words. "I-I hate you so much..."</p><p>"I love you, too~" you tease him. Every insult he throws at you is meaningless. You're still unsure, though. <em>"Does he dislike me touching him... or is he just scared of admitting he likes it?"</em></p><p>-----</p><p>After a fun day with your favorite emo boy, you go for a walk at around 10 PM. You're at Electric Ave. <em>"This place may look abandoned and old, but it's kinda pretty at night..."</em> You admire the scenery.</p><p>You take a step to walk forward, only to feel a sharp pain and drop to one knee. <em>"Ow! What the fuck? Did something bite me?"</em> You look at your right ankle where you felt the pain. You assume an insect bit you, but you don't see anything. <em>"What... What was that?"</em></p><p>You feel another sharp pain in your arm. Clutching your bicep, you let out a yelp and look, but once again, there's nothing. It feels like a spider or mosquito biting you, but there are no insects around. <em>"Maybe, I just need rest..."</em> you think. You head back to the motel. The sharp pains continue. You feel stings all around your body, and it hurts. "What the fuck?!" you yell out loud.</p><p>One sting is understandable, but this is getting weird. Your heart sinks when you realize what's going on. Something as surreal as this... could only be the work of Gundham. You bolt to the motel and bang on his door. It slowly opens by itself, and you see the goth boy sitting on his bed, his legs crossed. He's facing you, and his hands are behind his back. It's like... he was expecting you.</p><p>"There you are, little one," he says calmly.</p><p>"Don't you 'little one' me! What are you doing?!" you demand, closing the door behind you.</p><p>"Resting... Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Y-You're up to something, I know you are!"</p><p>He finally grins, and he's got an evil look in his eyes. Slowly, he reveals his left hand. He has a doll. You just look at him, "Huh? A doll? Are you gonna give that to Hiyoko or something?"</p><p>He then reveals his right hand. <em>He has a needle.</em></p><p>"W-What the... What the fuck?!" you practically spit out those words. First hexing, now voodoo magic?</p><p>"I am issuing your second punishment, little one," he tells you. "This is for that pervy art you drew of me, and for defying my orders yet again."</p><p>"Oh come on, you should take my art as a compliment!" you whine. Gundham pokes the doll's belly with the needle, and you feel a sharp pain in that exact area. You hunch over and clutch your abdomen. "Stop it!"</p><p>"I'm afraid that's not possible, little one..." he sneers. "This is what happens to naughty pets like you."</p><p>He continues to poke the doll with the needle, and you feel every sting. You let out a frustrated groan and storm towards him. The moment he pokes the needle deep into the doll's leg, you drop to one knee. That one hurt really bad. You refuse to give up and crawl towards him, heaving yourself up on the way. You reach out one hand to grab the doll, but Gundham is one step ahead of you. He lifts a leg up and plants his heeled boot onto your chest. He kicks you, forcing you to fall on your behind. He's quick with his legs...</p><p>"The devil works hard, but I work harder..." he taunts you.</p><p>"G-Go easy on me!" you mutter, rubbing your head. You blush when you feel butterflies in your stomach. Something about him establishing his dominance and kicking you down... arouses you. He stands up, and you feel a chill down your spine.</p><p>His boots click against the floorboards as he walks towards you with an evil grin on his face. He steps on your chest and forces you to lay on your back. You feel his boot digging into your skin. You grab his ankle and try to move his leg. "Geez, Gundham! The hell is wrong with you? Why do you have to do this?!" You blush more when you realize that with Gundham standing above you... you're at an angle where you have a good view of his legs and crotch. He's got nice thighs...</p><p>"Silly little mortal... This is my duty as the Supreme Overlord of Ice. I am your master, so I must punish you accordingly when you defy me."</p><p>"Can't you just let it slide for once?" you tell him.</p><p>"Hmph, I wouldn't mind that. Sometimes, you are quite adorable when you defy me. However, as my partner, you must do as I say. And if you cannot learn to obey..." he chuckles darkly.</p><p>"I-I'm your partner, not your slave!" you yelp as you kick your legs weakly and try to break free. "Fuck..." you grunt, blushing a little. His deep, sultry voice is turning you on, and you wonder if he's doing that on purpose.</p><p>"You should be ashamed of yourself... Look at you... you're nothing but a dirty little pervert," he degrades you.</p><p>"H-Heh, fuck yeah I am!" you agree shamelessly, defying Gundham.</p><p>He growls, a blush forming on his cheeks. He refuses to admit he likes it when you act like this. Bold and determined... The way you admit how much of a freak you are makes him want to punish you more. He continues to poke the voodoo doll with the needle, and you feel the effects.</p><p>"Ow!" you let out. This is surreal. The needle isn't even touching you, yet you feel the pokes all around your body. You had no idea Gundham would pull something like this. Your grip on his ankle weakens as you squirm around.</p><p>"I will stop if you apologize for disobeying," he offers, the heel of his boot digging into your ribcage.</p><p>You gulp. You're scared and aroused at the same time and you have no idea why. "I-I'm sorry, damn!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, <em>master</em>," he corrects you. He doesn't mean this in a sexual way, and you know that, but you still blush.</p><p>"Okay, you know what? Fuck you!" you rebel. You immediately take that back when you see him hold the needle to the doll's throat. "Okay okay, I'm sorry, master!"</p><p>He smiles, "Ah, that's more like it..." He lets go of you and walks to his bed. You groan, propping yourself up with your elbows. Gundam puts the voodoo doll on the nightstand and pulls a pocketbook out of his coat. "Hmph. For once, you are being a good pet..."</p><p><em>"Geez, why the hell did I agree to this?"</em> you wonder. You tug on the collar of your hoodie, letting the hot air out. You've been heating up ever since Gundham stepped on you. <em>"... And why am I so... attracted to it?!"</em></p><p>The goth boy casts a spell. He chants a strange-sounding line from his book, and the doll glows a light purple color. When he's done, he puts the book in his coat pocket. "I've removed the effects of the voodoo magic. You're welcome."</p><p><em>"You're telling me... he actually has magic? Magic is real?"</em> you ignore those thoughts for now and mutter, "Well, now that I'm here... can I go to bed?"</p><p>"Of course, little one. I'd say you deserve some rest..." he says.</p><p>You head to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, you see your red face. You slowly calm down and splash your face with cold water. Your skin feels tingly from your punishment, and there's still some lingering pain. You mumble some curses under your breath. After a few minutes, you head out and see Gundham in bed reading a book with the lamp on. You flop into bed next to him, resting your head on the pillow and letting out a groan. It's been a long day... but you have to admit you enjoyed it. Spending time with Gundham is always an emotional rollercoaster.</p><p>"You accepted your punishment... somewhat well. For your standards, I'd say you did a lovely job," he praises you. "I must admit, punishing you gets quite tedious, but since you insist on being a bad little pet, then I must."</p><p>"Shut up..." you mumble.</p><p>"However, if you obey my orders, I will gladly reward you."</p><p>You cover your blushing face with the pillow. "I said shut up..." You can't help but wonder what these rewards are.</p><p>He just chuckles evilly. "Goodnight, little one."</p><p>"... Goodnight, Gundy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Heavy Atmosphere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>SPOILER WARNING: <strong>THIRD MURDER AND THIRD TRIAL</strong> IS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*Ding dong dong ding*</em>
</p><p>You open one eye. You're in bed, and Gundham is nowhere to be found. What... was that?</p><p>
  <em>"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Ding dong dong ding*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"</em>
</p><p>Two... body discovery announcements? No... please no...</p><p>You sigh. After forcing yourself out of bed, you head to the bathroom and wash your face. You then head to the minifridge and grab a bottle of water. You chug half of it as you make your way out of the room. You unlock the door and open it, and sure enough, Gundham is there standing by the door. It seems like he was just about to go in.</p><p>"Ah, you're awake, little one. Please, follow me now. I must warn you, though... This is going to hurt..." he insists. After hearing what he told you, you feel your heart sink. This could only... mean... one... thing.</p><p>When you both reach the music venue, Gundham holds the door open for you. You walk in and see everyone observing the crime scene. In front of you, Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, is laying on the stage platform. Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, is taped to a pillar. This is not how you wanted to start the day.</p><p>"I-Ibuki? Hiyoko?" your eyes widen.</p><p>Gundham walks up behind you and puts a hand on your shoulder. "I... I apologize."</p><p>You look down at the floor. You feel lifeless. Defeated. Miserable. One murder is bad enough... but two? Who could be heartless enough to do this?</p><p>"U-Ugh... it's all my fault. If only I did a better job... watching over Ibuki..." Mikan sobs.</p><p>You feel bad for her. Poor Mikan has been working so hard trying to nurse the infected students, but unfortunately, she couldn't save all of them. "It's okay, Mikan. It's not your fault," you assure her.</p><p>You're going to miss Ibuki. You liked her upbeat personality. And Hiyoko... you may not have liked her, but she didn't deserve to die. She's too young...</p><p>"Are... you okay?" Gundham asks, looking into your eyes.</p><p>And just like that, you start crying. You can't help it. Six students are dead, and there's nothing... you can do... to bring them back...</p><p><em>"I fucking hate this place. I hate it here..."</em> you contemplate, tears rolling down your cheek.</p><p>Gundham puts both hands on your shoulders and looks into your eyes. He sighs sadly as he pulls you in for a hug. He pets your head gently and whispers in your ear, "I'm sorry, little one. I promise you... we will find who did this."</p><p>"Right... you're right," you say.</p><p>Gundham wipes away your tears with his thumb. You don't understand though. When Mahiru died, he emotionally supported you. But the very next day, he was back to his usual mean self. You wonder... does he feel bad? Does he actually care about you? Or is he just being supportive because it's the right thing to do?</p><p>You don't have time to think about it. When Gundham lets go, you excuse yourself and head straight to Akane, who seems to have recovered from the Despair Disease. You shake away your despair and direct your energy towards this conversation.</p><p>"Hey, Akane... I'm sorry for that dumb shit I said. I really am," you say straightforward. "I hope you can forgive me."</p><p>She looks surprised by your apology, and she gives you a soft smile. "It's okay, (y/n). I'm sorry for punching you."</p><p>"Don't worry about it!" you chuckle, "It was a good punch." You respect Akane for her strength.</p><p>She holds back her tears and hugs you tightly. You gladly hug her back, feeling grateful that your friendship with her is restored. You notice Gundham looking at you in the distance, and he's smiling softly. "Now that we're reunited, let's find this killer!" Akane says confidently.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" you reply.</p><p>Now you're motivated. Her optimism and determination have spread to you. For Ibuki and Hiyoko, you will find the killer. You won't let them get away with this. Monokuma arrives and explains that he cured the disease because now that a murder took place, there was no need for it to be around. You despise Monokuma.</p><p>You approach Hajime and Chiaki who are talking about a smudged bloodstain on the stage platform. "Hey, what did you two discover?" you ask.</p><p>"There are many clues here. Since there are two murders, this case will be a little trickier," Chiaki explains. You admire how smart she is. "There's a smudged bloodstain here that the killer must've wiped, but that's strange, don't you think?"</p><p>"There must be a reason why the killer wanted to get rid of it," Hajime adds on.</p><p>You have no idea why. During the first two murders, you didn't do any investigating, so starting with a double murder was a bad idea. You take this time to tell them, "Hey, thanks. Both of you have been working hard every investigation, and I appreciate it."</p><p>Hajime and Chiaki smile at you and thank you for your gratitude. You decide to let them be for now. You want to talk to Gundham, but he's in a crowd with Nagito, Fuyuhiko, and Sonia. You wonder what weird stuff Nagito is going to say now. You walk up to them and say, "Hey... what are y'all talking about?"</p><p>"Oh, we were just discussing alibis," Nagito explains, smiling at you. "That reminds me... Where were you, (y/n)?"</p><p>"In... <em>my</em> motel room," you lie. You worry the others will get the wrong idea if you tell them you were in Gundham's room.</p><p>"That's all? That's a pretty weak alibi," he chuckles. He questions you further, holding his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Now that I think about it, you were gone for a long time. In fact, you were the last one to show up to the crime scene."</p><p>"Well, I was sleeping..." you say.</p><p>"(y/n) <em>did not</em> commit the murders," Gundham tells Nagito firmly, "She doesn't have the heart to kill even one person, so two is unimaginable." He's got such a cold tone in his voice.</p><p>Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes. Nagito chuckles and tells him, "Of course! Don't mind me, I'm just considering all possibilities."</p><p>"I recommend you stop before you wake up with another disease, Nagito Komaeda..." he threatens. Wow... his tone is even colder! You gulp. You can't help but feel aroused by the way he's defending you.</p><p>Nagito looks into Gundham's eyes and flashes a twisted smile at him. Sonia interjects, "Um, I was also in my motel room."</p><p>"I was in and out of the hospital, then at night, I went to my cottage," Fuyuhiko explains.</p><p>"I was with Gundham for a while. I never visited the music venue," you explain further, hoping Nagito will back off.</p><p>"Hmmm..." the white-haired boy says. Seems like he's thinking about something.</p><p>"Damn, why's it so hot in here?" Fuyuhiko mutters, tugging on the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"Maybe the heater's on?" Sonia proposes.</p><p>Your eyes wander to a scrap of paper stuck to the baton lighting. That's weird... Was that there the last time you visited the music venue? You tug Gundam's arm and point at it. "Hey, look... There's a paper up there. Let's lower the baton lighting so-"</p><p>"Hmph, there is no need!" the goth boy says with determination, "Go, Mirage Golden Hawk Jum-P! Now is the time for you to take flight!" Before you could say anything, one of Gundham's hamsters scurried up the pillar and retrieves the scrap of paper. It then returns to its owner. "Hmph, there are no special spells scribed into it... I doubt this is of any importance."</p><p>"No, that might be a clue," Hajime joins in the conversation as he walks towards Gundham. The goth boy hands him the paper. Hajime looks at it and says, "Why would this be stuck up there? It's unnatural..."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. It looks like wallpaper..." you comment. As Hajime leaves to tell Chiaki about the paper, you turn to Gundham and say, "That was cool! I didn't know your hamsters could do tricks."</p><p>He sighs and looks away. "You amaze me every day with your stupidity. After all this time we've spent together, you still refer to my Four Dark Devas of Destruction as HAMSTERS?"</p><p>"That's because they ARE hamsters. Get out of your head, bastard," Fuyuhiko bickers.</p><p>"AHEM," you clear your throat, and quite loudly at that. You want to stop the fight before it escalates. "How about we get back to the investigation?"</p><p>"Right..." the short yakuza says. Sonia gently places a hand on his shoulder to soothe him.</p><p>"I'm gonna step outside..." you say as you head out. Gundham follows you, but not before shooting a glare at Fuyuhiko. You sit on the ground, your feet dangling above the water. This setting is strange... Near the music venue is a coastline where the ground ends and water begins. Gundham stands next to you. His arms are folded across his chest, and he's staring at the sky. You two are awkwardly quiet until Gundham finally speaks up.</p><p>"You must be strong, little one. Life may be tough, but you're tougher. Am I clear?" he says.</p><p>"Yes..." you hesitantly respond. You don't want to be strong, though. You just want to run away and never look back. "Gundham... can you be real with me?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I want you to be honest... What do you think of me? You... You're sending a lot of mixed signals... and I don't know if you like me or hate me."</p><p>He's silent. He slowly sits down to left and looks into your eyes. "I... I'm aware I may be harsh sometimes, but you are still my partner... so... I care for you."</p><p><em>"Does... this mean he likes me?"</em> You just nod your head, staring into his eyes. "U-Um... I'm glad." You hold his bandaged hand. You can't stop smiling. You feel Gundham rubbing his thumb against your hand tenderly, and he doesn't take his eyes off you.</p><p>You don't understand. One minute he's yelling at you and punishing you for defying his orders, and the next minute, he's comforting you when you're sad. Just what is his deal?</p><p>"H-Hey, you two! How's it going?" you hear Kazuichi say.</p><p>You turn and see the mechanic approaching you. He's got a lot of nerve talking to Gundham as if they don't have issues. You almost admire that confidence. If you had beef with someone, you'd never want to look in their direction. "Hey, Kaz! I'm doing alright... Just tired," you smile at him.</p><p>He sits to your right. "Tired? Did you not sleep well again?" he chuckles.</p><p>"She slept fine..." Gundham stares into the mechanic's soul. "She doesn't need to go to your motel room."</p><p>"W-What the-?! How'd you know I was gonna invite her?" Kazuichi yelps.</p><p>"Lowly humans like you are very predictable..."</p><p>The pink-haired mechanic scowls. You quickly try to change the subject because you can't handle all this bickering after a terrible morning. "So... uh..." your sentence trails off when you realize you have nothing to say. "The... sky looks beautiful," you blurt out in a desperate attempt to shift the focus away from arguing.</p><p>"Heh, yeah. But not as beautiful as you~" Kazuichi winks, holding your right hand tightly.</p><p>"K-Kaz!" you blush. There he goes flirting with you again when you least expect it. You appreciate his compliment, though. "Thanks... Heh heh..."</p><p>Gundham holds your chin and makes you turn your head to look at him. "For once, that pink-haired fool is right. You are quite the adorable little pet..."</p><p><em>"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"</em> you wonder. Your face is turning redder. Is this a dream? No, it can't be. Is... Is Gundham flirting with you? It's at this moment you realize you're stuck in between two cute boys.</p><p>"Pet? She's not your property..." Kazuichi raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Gundham shoots a death glare at him. "Silence, fiend."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Geez, can you guys not do this now?" you let out a defeated sigh and stuff your hands in your hoodie pockets, "My head hurts..."</p><p>Both of them are quiet. Kazuichi laughs softly and says, "I know what will help." He leans closer and pecks a kiss on your forehead, making you giggle softly. You appreciate the kiss... but you have a feeling Gundham doesn't.</p><p>"Thanks, Kaz," you weakly smile. You can't help but feel attracted to him. "I appre- Huh?" You stop midsentence when you feel Gundham hold your hand tightly. "Gundy, what are you-?"</p><p>"Did I mention how much I admire you, little one? Especially since you performed so well last night..." Gundham says, looking into your eyes with a stoic expression. He's talking about the punishment you accepted.</p><p>"L-Last night?" Kazuichi yelps, his eyes widening.</p><p>"Don't word it like that and confuse people!" you scold Gundham, but it's too late. Kazuichi already has the wrong idea...</p><p>The two boys stare into each other's eyes. They look... angry at each other. <em>"Why is Gundham acting differently? He's never like this... It's like he changed the moment Kaz started flirting with me..."</em> you wonder. You just cover your face with your hands and try to focus on easing this headache. You let out a groan when you feel throbbing pain.</p><p>"Huh? Are you okay?" the mechanic asks.</p><p>"I'm fine..." you say, but you're not. Your headache is getting worse. You feel lightheaded. You lean towards the mechanic with a hand on your forehead, and he catches you.</p><p>"Woah! You're not fine at all," he says, looking at you. "Does your head hurt or something?"</p><p>"Yeah... I want to go to my room..." you tell them.</p><p>Gundham sighs. He lifts you up in the bridal position and carries you to your motel room. Kazuichi eagerly follows. You weakly take out your key and hand it to the mechanic. He unlocks your door and holds it open. Gundham takes you to your bed and lays you down. "Rest now, my pet. The others will handle the investigation," he says in that soothing voice of his.</p><p>Kazuichi squeezes your hand and looks into your eyes worriedly. "I'll be here if you need any-"</p><p>"That won't be necessary," Gundham intervenes.</p><p>"Hey, you're not the only one who cares about (y/n), okay?"</p><p>Not this again. You can't help but smile though. They're cute when they argue.</p><p>"Hmph, don't humor me, you fool. I do not CARE about her, at least not in the way you do. I am simply looking out for my pet," the emo boy insists.</p><p>"She's not your damn pet," the mechanic argues.</p><p>"She's not your lover either, Kazuichi Soda."</p><p>Gundham's tone is getting harsher. You sit up in bed and rub your temples, "L-Look, how about you two just take a deeeep breath? I don't think now's the time to fight..."</p><p>Kaz sighs. "Right..." He sits on the bed to your right and holds your hand. "Do you need some pain relievers or something?"</p><p>"No, it's okay... I think I just need to lay down for a bit," you mutter, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>He cups your cheek gently and gives you a warm smile. You blush. Something about the way he's touching you gives you butterflies in your stomach. "Heh heh, what are you trying to do, Kaz?"</p><p>"He's taking advantage of your migraine to flirt with you... How vile..." Gundham answers.</p><p>"Hey, don't call me vile! I'm not the dude who treats everyone like shit!" Kaz argues.</p><p>He has a point. Gundham's behavior towards you and the others is sometimes questionable, so he doesn't have room to criticize Kazuichi. The goth boy talks back, "She's not interested in some lowly human like you."</p><p>"And just what do YOU know about who SHE'S interested in? Can't you just back off for once?"</p><p>"Hmph. I should be asking you that," Gundham hisses, "You are a pathetic little human. Looking so desperately for a lover you'll never find..."</p><p>"G-Gundham!" you yell. That was too far.</p><p>"I may be pathetic, but at least I'm not some delusional loner freak like you!" the mechanic bickers.</p><p>"Kazuichi!" you yell again. THAT was too far. Both of them are getting heated in this argument... Seems like their issues are pretty serious after all. No wonder they fought the other day.</p><p>"What did you call me, you fiend?!" Gundham barks.</p><p>"Geez, both of you stop! This isn't helping!" you groan, sitting up in bed.</p><p>Both of them are quiet. Kazuichi is sitting next to you, and he puts a hand on your shoulder. "Um... How's your head?" He forces a smile.</p><p>"A little worse..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, really," he says. "I can make it up to you later~"</p><p>"Kaz... you're flirting again," you elbow him playfully as you smile.</p><p>"I can't help it... you're adorable, you know?"</p><p>"M-Me?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Kazuichi flashes a grin at you. He notices Gundham staring at him, and he bites his lip. It seems like he wants to say something, but he's holding himself back. He gets up and rubs the back of his neck. Looking away in defeat, he mumbles an excuse, "I should go check on the others. I'll talk later, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure!" you wave goodbye as you watch him leave. He's so cute...</p><p>As soon as Kazuichi closes the door, you turn to Gundham. "W-What the hell was that? Were you... flirting with me?"</p><p>He stands up. "Hmph, you fool... It's not because I wanted to. I knew you were being seduced by that lowly human, and I couldn't let that happen."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because you are MY partner. My servant... By succumbing to other boys, you are disrespecting your overlord..."</p><p><em>"Oh. He sees me as his property..."</em> You mumble, "Well we're just partners, right? It's not like we're dating or anything like that."</p><p>"I'm aware. So what?"</p><p>"So then technically I can date Kaz and still be your partner. Why is that an issue to you?"</p><p>He's silent. He finally says, "Rest now, my pet. You have a trial to attend."</p><p>You just groan and lay down in bed. "You know... I heard you fall asleep faster when you're in bed with someone. Especially a certain cute emo boy who happens to be named Gundham."</p><p>"I highly doubt that," Gundham mumbles, pulling his scarf over his slightly red face, "But nice try. I will let you be, now."</p><p>You just sigh and turn around in bed as he leaves gracefully once again.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Now then, I have prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki." Monokuma grins evilly.</p><p>"Now I can go to my beloved who always forgives me! I can finally see them..." Mikan smiles. There is nothing but pure delusion in her eyes.</p><p>"Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!"</p><p>"What... What the fuck..?" you mutter.</p><p>You and the other 9 students watch as the Ultimate Nurse is sent off into space. She... murdered for the sake of her beloved? She was infected with the Despair Disease, and this helped her remember her beloved... She mentioned that the World Ender Organization is also the Future Foundation, who's trying to destroy the world... This sounds so surreal. The Future Foundation brought you and the other students to this island... You don't understand.</p><p>You want to run away, but you're stuck here. You look at Gundham, and you hold his hand. His fingers wrap around your hand gently, and you feel him rub the back of your hand with his thumb. You're glad he's still here.</p><p>Monokuma tells you and the others to go to the beach on the first island because an old friend should be there. You realize he's talking about Nekomaru, so you and the group immediately head there. You're greeted with a robot. You're confused.</p><p>"Hey, guys! Didja miss me?" the robot asks.</p><p>"Who... Who are you?" Akane says.</p><p>"The name's NEKOMARU NIDAI!!! I've been reborn in the rivers of hell!" he bellows happily.</p><p>The air feels heavy. Everyone is silent for a few seconds, then Sonia screams. You stare at Mechamaru in shock.</p><p>He laughs. "Geez, you guys are a strange lot. You all have such big, wide eyes. Oh, perhaps you've all fallen in love with this metallic body of mine?"</p><p>You're the first one to take a step closer to him. Smiling at him with teary eyes, you hug him. His metal exterior is cold, but you don't care. Kazuichi hugs him as well, laughing out loud. Nekomaru hugs you both, and when Gundham hesitantly walks toward the group, he gets pulled into the hug as well.</p><p>"Ugh..." the goth boy groans. Even during an emotional moment like this, he still doesn't like being touched by people besides you.</p><p>"Come on, group hug!" you say.</p><p>Akane smiles and joins the group hug. Chiaki giggles, and Hajime just sighs in exhaustion. Fuyuhiko and Sonia have trouble adjusting to Nekomaru's new body, which is understandable. He's... not the same Nekomaru, but you still like him. You don't care if he's in a robot body now, you're so damn happy he's back. With Ibuki gone, you can't bear losing him, too.</p><p>
  <strong>SURVIVING STUDENTS: <strike>17</strike> <strike>15</strike> <strike>13</strike> 10</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bruh i am super invested in this fic ;-; I've become danganronpa trash</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you eat breakfast with Gundham, the other students talk about who the traitor is. Nagito suspects Hajime since he doesn't know his talent, and while that is a fair point, you like Hajime. He's so mature, like a true leader, so you hope it isn't him.</p><p>Monomi arrives once again, and she explains that she defeated another Monobeast. This means another island has opened up, but a few students are hesitant to visit because it seems futile. If anything, visiting the islands increases opportunities to murder. Monokuma arrives, and he persuades the group to visit the island by mentioning there are Hope's Peak Academy student profiles and clues about the Future Foundation. Sure enough, everyone is convinced to explore now.</p><p>"Hey, Gundham... are you gonna come with us?" you ask.</p><p>"Hmph, I suppose so. If there's a way we can escape this hellish environment, we should explore it," he replies.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" you flash a grin at him.</p><p>You decide to bring your backpack with you in case you need it. You and the others arrive at... an amusement park. You know you're supposed to be productive, but you can't help yourself. Your eyes light up, and you tug Gundham's arm. "Dude, let's go check this place out, come on! I can see a rollercoaster from here!"</p><p>He's very hesitant. "We are not here to play, little one."</p><p>You just groan. In a situation like this... being trapped under Monokuma's rule, you desperately want happiness, so of course, you're eager to check out a fun place like an amusement park. You and Gundham explore the island with the others, and eventually, everyone gathers in front of the rollercoaster. Monokuma says that everyone will get a treat if they ride it, but of course, you don't need to be told twice. You're the first one to hop in, and you pat the seat next to you. "Come on, Gundham!"</p><p>He tugs on his scarf and begrudgingly sits next to you. Kazuichi refuses to join because of his motion sickness, so Nekomaru has to force him into a seat. Once everyone is on, it starts. You, Akane, and Sonia are screaming in joy.</p><p>"This is awesome!" you yell.</p><p>"Be still... my heart!" Gundham says.</p><p>"B-But... this is so much fun!" Sonia beams.</p><p>Kazuichi, on the other hand, isn't feeling too well. He whimpers, "I... I'm gonna die... Let me... die..."</p><p>When the ride is over, the "treat" Monokuma gives you and the others is a file from the Future Foundation. Nagito opens the file, and he explains everything. Hope's Peak Academy became the site for the <em>killing school life.</em> The sick mastermind behind the plan trapped the students inside the academy and forced them to kill each other. However, six determined students defeated the mastermind, who paid with their life, and those students escaped. You're confused as to why Byakuya's picture is on the list of the six students. Monokuma explains that all the answers to the students' questions lie in their school memories, which were taken away. You're tired of this, and you want to go home.</p><p>Kazuichi's plan to build a ship is still possible, however, you doubt there are ship parts on this island. Monokuma claims there are some in the Funhouse, which you also doubt. It's probably a trap, but the others are willing to check it out, so you join them. You and the group board a train there.</p><p>As the train heads to the Funhouse, you turn to Gundham. "Hey... I was wondering if... you know, maybe later we can-"</p><p>
  <em>*Psssssssssssssssttt!*</em>
</p><p>"Is this gas?!" Hajime says as white smoke fills the air.</p><p>Fuyuhiko, who is slowly losing consciousness, mutters, "D-Damn it... this was definitely a trap..."</p><p>"G-Gundham!" you yelp. Before you could do anything else, you close your eyes and everything fades to black.</p><p>-----</p><p>"(y/n)! Wake up!" Kazuichi says as he shakes you gently.</p><p>"Hngh... What the fuck..?" you mumble as you slowly wake up. You're in a vibrant, pink room with a strawberry design on the walls.</p><p>Monokuma arrives and gives you a tour of this place called the Strawberry House. He explains the layout and tells you that this is the new motive. "There's only one way to get out of this closed space building... When the killing begins! I'll let you guys out when the next killing happens!" the black and white bear laughs maniacally.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK?!" Kazuichi screams.</p><p>"W-We can't get out of here till the n-next killing happens?" Fuyuhiko says.</p><p>You can't believe this. You say, "No, fuck that! We don't need to kill! There's gotta be an exit here somewhere!"</p><p>Gundham is quiet.</p><p>"I mean, if there was, this wouldn't be a closed space, right? It'd make Monokuma's motive meaningless," Nagito speculates.</p><p>"What are you trying to say, weirdo? There IS an exit, and we're going to find it!" you argue with him. Of course <em>Nagito</em> would say something like that...</p><p>He just chuckles. Chiaki insists the group split up and search for a possible exit. You and the others partner up; Hajime and Chiaki, Kazuichi and Nekomaru, Akane and Fuyuhiko, Sonia and Nagito, and of course, you and Gundham.</p><p>As the others leave, you turn to the emo boy and say, "So, you ready to go?"</p><p>"... Yes..." he replies.</p><p><em>"He's unusually quiet... Huh..."</em> you wonder. You shrug it off and hold his hand. Right now, you have to focus on finding an escape route.</p><p>He's so deep in his thoughts that it takes him a while to notice you're touching him. When he finally does, he hisses, "U-Unhand me..."</p><p>"No, I don't think I will~" you grin. "I like holding your hand, Gundy."</p><p>He's quiet again. He lets out an exhale and closes his eyes. "Very well then..."</p><p>You and Gundham explore the Strawberry House. You both come across the Final Dead Room... which looks creepy. "What the hell is this?" you mutter under your breath.</p><p>"Allow me to explain!" Monokuma randomly appears.</p><p>"WHAT THE-?!" you flinch at his sudden presence, but he cuts you off.</p><p>"The Final Dead Room is a challenge given to you by Headmaster Monokuma! Only those who win the Life-Threatening Game that occurs in this room will be able to reach the Octagon, the fabled holy land where the Ultimate Weapon sleeps!" the bear explains.</p><p>You stopped listening halfway through. Gundham thinks about it and mutters, "I see..."</p><p>"Now then, if you're feeling heroic and you're willing to risk your life to continue living, you should challenge the Final Dead Room!" And with that, Monokuma vanishes.</p><p>You mumble some curses and turn to Gundham. "Come on, let's keep exploring."</p><p>"Right..." the emo boy replies.</p><p>After a while, Monokuma shows you and the group a contact elevator. He tells you and the others to go to Grape House, another building in this hellhole. You're very hesitant, but you know you need to find that exit no matter what. You can't let another murder happen. You and the others reluctantly board the elevator and arrive at Grape House.</p><p>Monokuma gives a brief explanation of the house's layout. When he's done, he asks, "Any questions?"</p><p>"Like, I'm startin' to get hungry. Where's the food, anyway?" Akane says.</p><p>"... Huh? Is that necessary?" Monokuma grins evilly.</p><p>"Oh fuck..." you mumble. You know what he's about to say next, and you feel your heart sink to your stomach.</p><p>"It's supposed to be an escape game, so how can there be any tension if there's no time limit?" the bear cackles, "Simply put, it means you must kill someone before you all starve to death!"</p><p>You shout, "Fuck you! We are NOT killing each other!"</p><p>Gundham is quiet again.</p><p>"H-Hey, hold on!" Kazuichi yells. Monokuma disappears, but not before laughing in everyone's faces.</p><p>"Try to stay calm!" Nekomaru says, "Now's not the time for you to panic!"</p><p>"Well, being loud here isn't gonna help us, so for now, we should explore the inside of this building, too," Nagito suggests.</p><p>And with that, the group splits up yet again. You hate it here. Gundham notices how upset you are, and he holds your hand. "Come now, little one. We have an exit to find."</p><p>"Right..." you say.</p><p>After exploring the house, you and the other meet up at Grape Tower, a circular room with two pillars. Everyone discusses what they've discovered. Turns out Monokuma lied when he said there were ship parts in the Funhouse. You're disappointed but not surprised. There are phones in both houses, so they might help people communicate. Chiaki hypothesizes that the two houses are connected by the tower, and based on her evidence, you agree. You admire how smart she is. She also proposes an experiment to prove the two towers are the same. You and the others conduct this experiment and confirm that the tower connects the two houses.</p><p>Nekomaru says the clock in his chest shows it's past 10 PM, so it's time to sleep. Monokuma briefly arrives to explain that his morning and night announcements are on hiatus, and then he leaves. You and the others decide who will sleep in what room. Chiaki suggests that the boys will sleep in Strawberry House, and the girls will sleep in Grape House.</p><p>In Strawberry House, Kazuichi and Nagito will sleep in the Deluxe Room, Nekomaru will take the Standard Room, and Fuyuhiko and Gundham will take the Crummy Room.</p><p>In Grape House, Sonia and Chiaki will sleep in the Deluxe Room, you are in the Standard Room, and Akane and Hajime will be in the Crummy Room. Since there are six boys, Hajime has to reside with you and the girls.</p><p>After deciding the rooms, everyone heads to sleep. You turn to Gundham. "Hey... uh, you got the bad room, right?"</p><p>"Yes... but it is of no concern," he tells you.</p><p>You use this opportunity to make a move. "Well, I got a slightly better room, so... you know... you're welcome to sleep with me~"</p><p>"Hmph, of course, you'd say that..." he barks. "Go slumber, my pet. We have a busy day tomorrow."</p><p>Guess that's a no. You accept his terms and finger-gun him. You head to your room and see that Sonia has drawn portraits on the doors so everyone knows which room belongs to who. You appreciate her efforts. She's a nice woman.</p><p>-----</p><p>You wake up the next morning. <em>"Great... I forgot we're stuck in this place..."</em> you sigh. Forcing yourself out of bed, you grab your backpack and leave your room. You see Sonia in the lobby and decide to chat with her. "Hey Sonia!" you call her.</p><p>"Oh, hello, (y/n)!" she greets you with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"Eh... not really. It's hard to sleep when you're stuck in a killing game..." you sigh.</p><p>"Ah, I understand, but do not fret! We will most certainly find a way out of here!" she says confidently.</p><p>You appreciate her determined attitude. "Fuck yeah!"</p><p>She giggles at your use of profanity. "Oh, by the way... how are Gundham and Kazuichi doing?"</p><p>"Uhhh..." You rub the back of your neck and dart your eyes away. Something tells you that it's best to keep their issues a secret. "They're alright."</p><p>"Are you sure?" she asks worriedly. "I do not talk to them much, but I have a feeling they do not get along..."</p><p>Great, she already knows. "What, uh, makes you say that?"</p><p>"I talked to Gundham about Kazuichi yesterday, and he seemed bothered by it. Do you think you can talk to them?"</p><p>"Me?" you look at her.</p><p>"Yes, I am worried they might kill each other... so please, try to restore their friendship."</p><p>She's got a point... As much as you don't think either of them would ever murder, that's exactly what you thought of Peko and Mikan... You just force a smile and say, "Yeah, you can count on me!"</p><p>She smiles at you. She's... so beautiful... How the hell did Kazuichi stop liking her and start liking YOU instead? Maybe he doesn't like you, and he's just settling for whoever he can get... <em>"No... don't say that. Kaz ain't that much of an asshole..."</em></p><p>You wave goodbye to Sonia and hastily leave. You want to talk to Gundham. As you exit the lobby, you glance at the clock. It's 11:27 AM. <em>"Geez, I'm oversleeping more and more... I got issues."</em></p><p>You head to the first floor and walk down Grape Hall. You pass the tower and enter Strawberry House. On your way there, you hear some noises. It sounds like... thuds? You pick up the pace. <em>"Oh fuck, please don't be a dead body... Please..."</em> you ponder.</p><p>You pass Strawberry Hall and enter the first floor. You hear a loud thud to your right, and you quickly turn to the noise.</p><p>"I will burn you alive!" Gundham yells.</p><p>"Fuck you!" Kazuichi replies.</p><p>You've walked in on them fighting, only this time, they don't care about concealing the fight anymore. All you see is pure rage in both of their eyes. What the hell is happening? You freeze as Kazuichi grabs Gundham by the collar of his shirt and slams him into a wall. Their faces are just inches away from each other.</p><p>"Y-You little-!" the goth boy begins.</p><p>"Shut up, shut up!" the mechanic interrupts.</p><p>You blush a little. It's almost... intimate. The way they're... grabbing each other... and they're so close to each other... They could almost kiss. <em>"Fuck, why am I like this?"</em> you ponder as dirty thoughts overtake you. You can't help it, though. With their relationship issues, they'd fit in the classic "enemies to lovers" trope.</p><p><em>"Get out of your head! This isn't some dumb fanfiction, this is real! Now go stop them!"</em> You quickly run towards them, but Gundham notices you.</p><p>"Don't come any closer!" he demands as he grabs the other boy's face and tries to push him back.</p><p>You quickly halt. "But... you guys are-!" you protest.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, (y/n), but he started it!" Kazuichi yells.</p><p>"Don't lie to her, you fool!"</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?" Fuyuhiko barks, arriving at the scene. He groans when he sees the two boys fighting. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"This has nothing to do with you!" they both yell.</p><p>"Fucking hell... I'll get Nekomaru..." he spits out those words and he walks away. He's taking his sweet time, though. Seems like he couldn't care less about splitting up the fight.</p><p>Gundham punches Kazuichi, and with the two rings on his finger, that definitely hurt. As the pink-haired boy stumbles backward, the goth boy kicks him onto the floor and straddles him. You blush. You know this isn't meant to be sexual... but damn are they cute together.</p><p>"This is for slashing my face!" Gundham snarls, choking the other boy.</p><p>"Fuck you and your damn hamsters!" Kazuichi snarls back. He's refusing to back down.</p><p>Okay, now you HAVE to stop them. You run towards them, but Gundham stops you. "Stay back, (y/n)! That's an order!"</p><p>"But-!" you panic, halting once more.</p><p>"Do not defy me! I am your overlord!"</p><p>"Overlord, my ass! You're nothing but a bitch!" Kazuichi yells. He punches Gundham to stun him temporarily and then pushes him to the side. In the small window of time he's given, he forces himself back on his feet and looks at you for a brief moment. "(y/n), just go back to your room, it's fine!" he assures you, but you don't believe him.</p><p>"It's not fine, dude!" you break down. You take another step forward with shaky hands.</p><p>The two boys are standing across each other. They're both breathing heavily as they stare at each other with intense facial expressions.</p><p>"Go, little one. That's an order," Gundham tells you firmly, his eyes darting to you for a split second.</p><p>"But..." you gulp as you feel beads of sweat forming.</p><p>"If you so much as move one step closer, I WILL punish you!" he warns. You know he keeps his word, so you freeze. You wonder what to do.</p><p>"You know, I'm real sick of you acting like you're better than everyone..." Kazuichi bickers, "You're trapped on this piece of shit island just like the rest of us! So get over yourself!"</p><p>"Don't waste your breath, you fiend..." Gundham scoffs, "Your words mean nothing to me. Just like how you mean nothing to (y/n)!"</p><p>That breaks him. The mechanic charges at him and swings a punch. The breeder dodges, but at the nick of time, he is grabbed by the scarf and pulled closer. Kazuichi pushes him down onto the floor and strangles him.</p><p><em>"Fuyuhiko, what the fuck is taking you so long?!"</em> you wonder. You're tempted to get in between them, but Gundham will punish you if you do, and you can't handle any more of that. You remember what Sonia told you. She told you to restore their friendship, and now you wonder if they even had one to begin with.</p><p>Your legs feel weak, and you slowly drop to your knees. Sitting on the floor, you cover your face with your hands and try to focus on calming down. <em>"Fuck fuck fuck... Please don't kill each other!"</em></p><p>You don't know if Monokuma is watching, but if he is, he's probably enjoying every second of this. Watching students fight each other... when really they should be working together. That is true despair. And you hate it.</p><p>"Guys, guys, stop it!" you hear Nekomaru say.</p><p>You look up and see him arriving at the scene with Fuyuhiko. He quickly separates the two boys. With his robot body, he wouldn't suffer any damage in the crossfire of the fight. He's holding onto them by the collars of their shirts.</p><p>"Unhand me, you stupid hunk of metal!" Gundham demands.</p><p>"Yeah, for once I agree! Let him go so I can beat his face in!" Kazuichi says.</p><p>"Hah! As if a lowly human like you would stand a chance against me, the Supreme-!"</p><p>"Oh shut up!"</p><p>You sit there, feeling miserable. You did nothing to stop the fight. Looking at the boys more closely, you can see they have bruises and cuts on their face and neck.</p><p>"Come on you guys, now's not the time to fight! We have to focus on getting out of here!" Nekomaru insists.</p><p>During a time like this, you're thankful for Nekomaru. He eventually lets go of the two boys after they've calmed down a bit. Kazuichi stuffs his hands in his pockets and mutters, "Whatever... I'm gonna go hang out with Hajime..."</p><p>"Go ahead. No one wants you here," Gundham folds his arms as he stares into his soul.</p><p>"No one wants you here either, goth freak..." the mechanic spits out as he makes his way to Strawberry Hall.</p><p>Gundham turns his head to look at you. Nekomaru puts a finger on his chin and asks, "Hey, why are you two fighting? I never knew you disliked each other..."</p><p>"Because he's simply a nuisance... It is none of your concern, Nekomaru..." the goth boy responds. Without another word, he heads to his room.</p><p>You're still sitting on the floor with your knees to your chest. You sigh and look away sadly. Nekomaru approaches you and sits down next to you. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"No... I just want Gundy and Kaz to get along..." you hold back your tears.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, they will!" Nekomaru assures you. He pulls you in for a tight hug and ruffles your hair. You missed that while he was gone.</p><p>You can't hold back your tears any longer. You hug him back and sob. "Thanks, Neko... It means a lot... I just don't understand why they're fighting..."</p><p>"I don't understand either, but I'm sure they'll make up! They can't hate each other forever, right?"</p><p>"Right..." you force a weak smile. His optimism has helped you feel better.</p><p>"Hey, you," Fuyuhiko says as he walks towards you. He stands three feet away from you, and he looks away, "I know we don't talk much... but you better talk some sense into those two idiots alright? Now is not the time to fight over some petty bullshit..."</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." you wipe away your tears.</p><p>"And... please don't cry," he continues. You're shocked... He's showing his soft side. "I know it hurts to see people you love suffer... I know what that's like."</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Just... protect those two alright? You never know when they'll be gone forever," the yakuza says, looking into your eyes.</p><p>"I will," you say confidently.</p><p>"Don't cry, (y/n). Right now, we have to find that exit. We'll escape together, okay? All of us!" Nekomaru smiles at you.</p><p>You want to believe Nekomaru. You want to hold onto that hope that everything will be okay, and no one will die. But knowing Monokuma... fear eats you up on the inside. You know that someone will die... someone HAS to die... but the question is... who?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You toss and turn in bed. You can't sleep, not after what happened.</p><p>After witnessing the fight between Kazuichi and Gundham, you locked yourself in your room for the whole day. The despair is too much for you to handle. You kill time by drawing Gundham, only this time you make sure he's fully clothed. You don't want him to catch you and punish you for your sins yet again.</p><p>You don't know what time it is, but you assume it's past 10 PM since there's not much outside noise. Everyone must be in their rooms. <em>"Come on... just get some sleep..."</em></p><p>You flinch when you hear a knock on the door. You're hesitant to open, so you pretend to be asleep and wait for them to leave. The person knocks again and follows up with a message.</p><p>"Open up, little one. I know you're awake."</p><p>It's Gundham. You know he'll punish you if you defy his order, so you force yourself out of bed and answer the door. "Hey... what do you want?" you grunt.</p><p>Looking at his face, you notice his bruises and cuts have healed a little. He walks inside your room, and you lock the door. He clears his throat. "Greetings. I... apologize for what you saw earlier. I did not want you to witness that firsthand..."</p><p>"It's fine, just please don't kill each other..." you beg. You can't bear to see two friends fight.</p><p>"... Anyway, I'm here to issue your first reward."</p><p>"Huh?" you ask, looking into his eyes.</p><p>"I understand that our duel has caused you emotional turmoil, and you wanted to intervene... But even still, you obeyed my orders and did not get involved."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"For once, you have been a good pet... So, as your overlord, I will reward you as promised. Turn around, little one."</p><p>"Turn around?" You raise your eyebrows. Is... he gonna..?</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>You do as you're told and anxiously wait for his next move. You flinch when you feel Gundham tie something around your neck. You look down and see a jade necklace. "Ooo, what's this?"</p><p>"It's a good luck charm," he says as he finishes tying it. "It may not look like much, but I assure you it will protect you from evil and bring good fortune your way. Of course, a well-behaved pet like you should be rewarded with such a powerful charm."</p><p>You admire how pretty the jade stone is. You're not sure if it has magical powers, but considering this is the same dude who hexed you and used voodoo magic... you believe it. You turn back around to face him. "Awww, thanks, Gu-"</p><p>Before you finish your sentence, Gundham hugs you, and for a long time, too. You gladly hug him back. You nuzzle against his chest and take in his warmth. You don't understand why he's hugging you, especially since he constantly insists he doesn't have feelings for you, but you're not complaining.</p><p>He finally pulls away, which bothers you. He looks into your eyes and says, "I have something to ask you... I apologize for keeping you up but this is important."</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Come sit!" you chuckle.</p><p>You and Gundham sit next to each other on your bed. He takes a deep breath. "I must ask, what is your relationship with that pink-haired fool?"</p><p>"Oh uh, we're just friends," you say.</p><p>"Are you... sure?" he asks, looking into your eyes. "You seem to be quite fond of that idiot..."</p><p>"Well..." you begin. Something tells you that you shouldn't say how you really feel. Kazuichi has always supported you... He's been a good friend and you wouldn't mind dating him. He's pretty cute after all. Although he would be a good boyfriend, he doesn't interest you as much as Gundham does. He's so dark and mysterious... So full of surprises. Besides, you've spent so much time with him, there's no way you could randomly switch up and chase Kazuichi instead. "He's just my friend," you tell him. "By the way, can you two please not fight?"</p><p>Gundham is quiet, and this worries you.</p><p>"Dude, we can't waste our energy like this, especially now that Monokuma's starving us to de-"</p><p>"Did someone say my name?" the black and white bear giggles, suddenly appearing in front of you and the goth boy. When did HE get here?</p><p>"What the-?!" you yelp, but of course he doesn't let you finish.</p><p>"Oh, now that I'm here... Hey, Gundham! Did you know (y/n) stares at your butt whenever she's behind you?"</p><p>"No I don't!" you lie.</p><p>The goth boy is silent, a blush forming on his pale gray cheeks. Monokuma laughs, "You can lie to me, but you can't lie to yourself! You LOOOVE the way he sways his hips when he walks!"</p><p>"H-How did you even get in here?! I locked my door!" you deflect his claims.</p><p>"Puhuhu, you're heating up, (y/n)..." the bear giggles.</p><p>"Yeah, no shit 'cuz you're pissing me off!"</p><p>"Hee hee, no silly! I mean somewhere else!"</p><p>"W-Where?!" you bark at him. Gundham's face is completely red.</p><p>"Do you even have to ask? I know you feel that <em>wetness</em> down there!"</p><p>Your sweatpants have a low crotch, but you still feel the need to grab your pillow. You cover your crotch with it and yell, "Get outta my sight!"</p><p>Monokuma vanishes, but not before laughing in your face. You're humiliated and speechless. You turn to Gundham, "He's lying, I swear. I di-"</p><p>"No, YOU'RE lying... Of course, a lowly sinner like you would do such a thing..." he mutters, his eyes darting away.</p><p>You cover your face with your hands. "Fuck..." you grumble under your breath. You flinch when you suddenly feel an arm wrap around your shoulder. Gundham holds you close with his left arm, and his right hand removes the pillow from your lap. "Dude, what are you-?" You begin, but he cuts you off.</p><p>"You admire my figure, hm?" he whispers in your ear. "You little pervert... You just can't get enough of me..."</p><p>"Oh fuck you!" you yelp. You know he's just teasing you and getting you riled up for nothing. There's no way he'd take this to the next level...</p><p>"Hmph," he grunts. "I shall let this slide, but only because punishing you for every little misdeed is becoming quite monotonous."</p><p>You have a feeling that's just a pathetic excuse. "Heh, come on, I know you secretly like it when I admire your body," you taunt him. You refuse to let him intimidate you.</p><p>He grunts again, blushing a little. "You disgust me..." He stands up and adjusts his scarf. Looking into your eyes, he says, "A-Anyway, I must go now... I have some business to tend to."</p><p>"Okay. Goodnight, Gundy," you smile.</p><p>"G-Goodnight, little one," he stumbles over his words. And with that, he gracefully leaves.</p><p>-----</p><p>When you wake up the next morning, you hear knocking on your door. It's Akane. "Hey, (y/n)! Wake up! Monokuma wants everyone to meet at Grape Tower."</p><p>"Huh?" you mumble, slowly getting out of bed. "I'll be there soon!" you yell loud enough for her to hear.</p><p><em>"What does that stupid bear want now?"</em> you wonder as you leave your room and head there.</p><p>Monokuma forces you and the others to do Monokuma Tai Chi. It's part of his sick plan to make everyone waste energy so they get hungrier faster. You're already hungry, and since you're not an athletic person to begin with, you pass out in the middle of your Tai Chi. You slowly wake up to the sound of Akane and Gundham arguing.</p><p>"What are you talking about? You're starting to sound like Nagito!" she bickers.</p><p>"YOU'RE the one who complained about hunger, were you not? Monokuma told us loud and clear! We cannot leave until a murder happens!" he responds.</p><p>"What are you gonna do then? Kill? I'd like to see you try, emo boy!" she cracks her knuckles, a mischievous grin on her face.</p><p>"Both of you calm down! How do you even have the energy to fight..?" Hajime asks.</p><p><em>"Ugh, of course Gundham's arguing with someone again..."</em> You slowly sit up.</p><p>"Are you alright, (y/n)?" Kazuichi says. He's down on one knee to your right, and he holds your hand tightly.</p><p>"I'm fine... I just..." you look at Akane and Gundham. You slowly stand up.</p><p>"Um, please do not quarrel," Sonia attempts to soothe them. "We must save our energy!"</p><p>"Sorry, Sonia, but this guy really gets on my nerves!" Akane says.</p><p>"Hmph, foolish humans... None of you understand me. If that's how you want to act, I shall send you straight to the depths of hell!" Gundham bellows.</p><p>Akane has heard enough. She charges at him and cocks back her fist.</p><p>"No!" you yell. The rush of adrenaline gives you speed, and you bolt in front of Gundham, shielding him from the punch. You close your eyes and anticipate a few broken ribs, but luckily Akane's fist slams right below your ribcage, and you're hit in the abdomen instead. You fall to the ground and roll a bit. "A-Agh, fuck..." you grunt, clutching your belly.</p><p>"(y/n)! Dammit!" she cries. She quickly runs to you and kneels to your right. "Are you okay? W-Why'd you do that?"</p><p>Gundham is quiet. He's frozen with shock almost as if he needs a few seconds to register what happened. Chiaki kneels to your left. "She did that because she cares about you and Gundham," she explains softly. She then looks at you and smiles, "That's so honorable of you."</p><p>You just blush and force a smile through the pain. "T-Thanks..."</p><p>Monokuma howls with laughter. "Puhuhu! It's so fun watching you idiots beat the crap out of each other!"</p><p>"Fuck you!" Akane yells. She then turns to you and squeezes your hand. "I'm sorry, (y/n)! I didn't mean to hurt you!"</p><p>"The hell you didn't! Why are you so violent?" Kazuichi interjects.</p><p>"Stop fighting, you two!" Hajime butts in. You can tell he's feeling stressed out, and you don't blame him. Everyone is already miserable and hungry, a fight would make things worse.</p><p>"It's okay, Akane," you chuckle. "You're pretty strong... Fuck..."</p><p>In the distance, you see Gundham hastily leave the room without even saying anything to you. You sigh and look away sadly. You hope he isn't mad...</p><p>You had to stay in your room again for most of the day. Akane's punch was brutal, and since Mikan isn't around to help this time, you just have to heal on your own. You lift your hoodie and see a large bruise on your abdomen. It hurts just touching it.</p><p><em>"At least it wasn't Gundham..."</em> you sigh, slowly turning in bed. You don't want him getting hurt.</p><p>Surprisingly, Kazuichi hasn't visited you at all, and you wonder if he's okay... Maybe he's just busy. Evening arrives, and you hear a knock on your door. You answer and see Gundham there, but your jaw drops when you look at his face. His eyes are red, and his eyeliner is ruined. Black tears stream down his face.</p><p>"D-Dude, what happened?!" you ask worriedly. You've never seen Gundham cry...</p><p>"I... I..." he's barely able to muster up his words.</p><p>You hastily lock the door behind him and make him sit on your bed. "Gundham, what's wrong? You can tell me."</p><p>"It's my fault... It's all my fault..." he cries.</p><p>"What?" you ask as you sit next to him.</p><p>"It should've been me... I deserved that hit from Akane, why did you have to intervene?" he looks into your eyes. Seems like he's guilty, dreadfully guilty for causing a fight and getting YOU hurt.</p><p>"I did that... because I care," you answer, holding his hand. You smile at him, hoping that'll soothe him.</p><p>"No... what I did was unforgivable..." He chokes on his tears. Clenching his teeth, he looks into your eyes and says, "I-I'm here to apologize for causing you harm... And since you sacrificed yourself for me, I will return the favor."</p><p>Your heart sinks. "What... do you mean?"</p><p>"I am here to let you know in advance that <em>I will murder someone tomorrow.</em>"</p><p>"W... What?"</p><p>He cries more. "I have to, little one. If I don't, we will all starve to death... I am doing this because I want you to survive."</p><p>"Me?" you say.</p><p>His voice weakens, and he covers his face. "You heard Monokuma... He won't let us out until a murder happens. So I must..."</p><p>"No, no you are NOT doing this!" you assert yourself. "We'll find a way out. ALL of us."</p><p>He's silent. "You just don't understand... That's the problem with you, (y/n). You don't understand!"</p><p>"No, YOU don't understand!" you put your hands on his shoulders. "You know what, Gundham? You're staying here for the night."</p><p>"You are in no position to give orders..." he hisses. He holds both of your hands and chokes on more tears, "Either two of us die, or ALL of us die! Which would you prefer?"</p><p>He... has a point. You can't say you didn't see this coming.</p><p>"I am telling you this now so you don't feel miserable later. So please, let me sacrifice myself for you..." he pleads.</p><p>You panic. "N-No! I can't lose you!"</p><p>"Why must you be so stubborn?!" he bickers. He groans and stands up. "Hmph, it matters not, you will thank me when you survive. I must go now, I need to slumber."</p><p>"Okay, you know what? Fine! You wanna kill someone? Then kill me!" you stand up as well and grab his hand tightly. "That way... w-we can leave this hellhole... together!"</p><p>"I... I cannot do that. I am killing for your sake, little one... Now let go."</p><p>"Gundham, no!"</p><p>"Do not intervene! T-That's an order!" he demands, yanking his arm away. He can't stop crying.</p><p>You watch him head towards the door, and you have only two seconds to think. Grabbing the lamp near your bed, you scream, "I'm sorry, Gundham!"</p><p>Before he has the chance to dodge, you strike him on the head with your lamp. It smashes, and as he drops to the floor, his hamsters jump out of his scarf. They sit on the floor next to his body. You quickly kneel and check for a pulse. He's still alive.</p><p>"Fuck... Fuck..." you mutter. You have to act quickly because you know he won't be stunned for long.</p><p>You take off his scarf and tie his arms to his sides. Thankfully it's long enough to use as restraints. His hamsters feel bad, and they crawl up your side and sit on your shoulders. When you're done, you drag him so he's sitting on the floor with his back leaning against a wall. You flop onto your bed and try to calm down. Your heart is pounding, and his hamsters sense your anxiety. They nuzzle against your face and squeak at you. You smile and pet the little furballs. You feel a little better since they're so cute and small.</p><p>"I'm sorry," you tell them. "I had to do it..."</p><p>They just squeak in agreement, as if they understand your actions. There's no way you can sleep now. You tried several times but to no avail. After what feels like an hour, Gundham finally wakes up. His face is stained with dried tears and messy eyeliner.</p><p>"W-What in the-? (y/n), untie me this instant!" he demands.</p><p>"That's not happening," you say, sitting up in bed.</p><p>"You..." he looks at his hamsters, "Go, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction! Release me!"</p><p>The hamsters don't budge. Instead, they squeak at him angrily as if they're scolding him. Gundham is shocked. "H-How could my own empire... betray me?"</p><p>"They're not betraying you, Gundham..." you say as you pet the hamsters, "They're protecting you."</p><p>He's silent. He looks down at the floor in shame. You take a deep breath and firmly say, "Gundham Tanaka..."</p><p>He looks up at you with scared eyes. You just look at him sadly, and you say, "I know you have good intentions, and I know you're doing this because you don't want everyone to die, but we can survive WITHOUT killing, okay? You gotta believe in me, Gundham... Can you do that?"</p><p>He's silent. "V-Very well then. Now please, untie me."</p><p>"No. I'll untie you the next morning," you refuse.</p><p>"(y/n)!"</p><p>"I can't take that risk! I didn't even think you'd be willing to kill someone and sacrifice yourself for me! Why are you doing this?"</p><p>He's silent again, and for a long while, too. He sighs in defeat and finally says, "L-Listen well, you lowly human, because I am only saying this once..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I... have a confession to make."</p><p>Your heart sinks. He angrily looks away as a blush grows on his cheeks. "I must confess my feelings to you. I, Gundham Tanaka, want you to be my dark queen..."</p><p>Your jaw drops. He starts crying again. "I... I love you, (y/n). I didn't think I'd succumb to you... but I cannot deny these feelings any longer. A-And after you protected me from Akane's hit, the guilt has been killing me! I would never want to cause harm to my beloved..."</p><p>You absorb every word as you watch him break down. You've... never seen him so vulnerable. He sobs, biting his lip and looking away in shame. He can't bear to look you in the eyes. He continues, "I apologize I had to confess during such a chaotic time... but I couldn't hide it any longer, especially since that pest Kazuichi has been trying to win your heart as well. I had to confess before I lost you forever... You don't understand, (y/n). I've loved you for so many days now..."</p><p>"R-Really?" you say, your face turning red.</p><p>"Of course, little one. N-Now... will you accept me as your king?" he proposes.</p><p>You immediately slap your hand over your mouth. You're speechless. It... happened. It's finally happened. After a few seconds of processing his confession, you just chuckle and say your signature catchphrase.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!"</p><p>Gundham is shocked. "I... I had no idea you'd- Kch-!"</p><p>You don't give him the chance to speak. In just a matter of seconds, you're sitting next to him on the floor and hugging him tightly. He's so warm... You want to fall asleep on his chest.</p><p>"Y-You fool!" he barks at you. "Why m-must you act so impulsively?"</p><p>"Shhh, shut up and kiss me," you say.</p><p>"K-Kiss?" His face grows redder.</p><p>"Yeah! Now come here, you~"</p><p>You grab the collar of his shirt with both hands and pull him in for a kiss. Finally... you get to kiss those soft, beautiful lips of his. He moans in between kisses and tries to pull away at first, then he slowly kisses back. After making out for a few more seconds, he turns his head away from you to catch his breath. His heart is pounding in his chest. This evening has been an emotional rollercoaster for him. Looking at you with lustful eyes and red cheeks, he stutters, "U-Untie me. Now."</p><p>"Hmmm, let me think about it... No~" you deny him.</p><p>"W-Why not?" he melts in your arms again. You can see beads of sweat forming.</p><p>"As much as I love you, I still can't trust you not to murder someone. You're gonna stay with me until next morning, okay?"</p><p>"(y/n), I beg of you, please untie me!"</p><p><em>"Why is he so desperate?"</em> you wonder. You look down and see an extremely noticeable bulge in his pants. That explains it... Your kisses got him riled up.</p><p>"Awww, Gundy~" you blush, "What's this you got here~?"</p><p>"(y/n), y-you little-!" he stutters. He can't cover himself this time since he's restrained, so he weakly says, "M-My eyes are up here..."</p><p>"Okay, okay~" you giggle, backing off for now. You pull him in for another hug and nuzzle against him. You could cuddle with him for hours and never get bored. Looking at his messy, stained face, you sigh, "I should probably clean you up..."</p><p>You pull away from the hug and grab your backpack. Luckily, you have some water in your thermos and some tissues. You wet the tissues and wipe away his tears and makeup. "There there, babe~" you soothe him. "Now that you're my boyfriend, you're DEFINITELY not gonna kill anyone, alright?"</p><p>"I already agreed not to..." he sighs.</p><p>"Well yeah, but you're still gonna stay here with me. You're not leaving my sight," you assert your dominance, which ignites something in him. When you're done cleaning his face, you tell him, "Come on, we're going to bed."</p><p>"Must I sleep in these restraints?" he whines.</p><p>"No, I have a different idea..." you smirk. You hastily untie him. Putting his scarf aside, you take off his coat as well.</p><p>"What are you-?" he begins, but you cut him off.</p><p>"Alright, come on, Gundy. Let's sleep," you say as you get up. "You first."</p><p>He sighs and takes off his boots. You wish he could take off his pants, too, but you don't mind. He hesitantly lays down on your bed. You take off your hoodie and fold it into a cushion. Once you place it down, Gundham's hamsters sit on it and fall asleep. You get in your bed and cuddle up against the emo boy. You hug him tightly and even wrap a leg around him. "Heh heh, in this position, there's no way you can escape my room~" you chuckle evilly.</p><p>"Y-You sneaky little..." he mumbles. He's blushing a lot.</p><p>You just chuckle and kiss his cheek. "Get some sleep, dude. It's late..."</p><p>"F-Fine," he wraps one arm around you and looks away angrily. You know he doesn't mean it, though. Now that he's your boyfriend, there's no way you can take his anger seriously.</p><p>You take a deep breath and close your eyes. Resting your head on his chest, you softly tell him, "I love you, Gundy..."</p><p>"I... I love you too, my paramour..."</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>*KA-BLAM!*</em>
</p><p>You slowly open one eye after hearing the faint rumble. You don't know what time it is. <em>"What was that? Was that an earthquake? But... the ground isn't shaking..."</em></p><p>You look up at Gundham, who's sleeping like a baby next to you. You smile as you admire his beauty. You can't believe that you've finally won his heart... He's... finally YOUR boyfriend!</p><p>
  <em>"Hm... that noise... Eh, whatever. Maybe something fell."</em>
</p><p>And with that, you fall back asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>18 chapters into this fanfic and gundy has FINALLY confessed!! </p><p>I hope you all are enjoying this so far ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. More Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>SPOILER WARNING: <strong>FOURTH MURDER AND FOURTH TRIAL</strong> IS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>NOTE: <strong>THIS IS WHERE THE CANON DIVERGENCE BEGINS.</strong> THE FOURTH MURDERER IN THIS FANFICTION IS <strong>NOT</strong> THE CANON MURDERER IN THE GAME.</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up a little earlier than Gundham. You turn to him and smile at how cute he is when he sleeps. You wonder if you should wake him up since Monokuma is about to start his Tai Chi. If you hold everyone up, it's not going to be good.</p><p>You hear a knock. "(y/n)? Are you awake? Monokuma Tai Chi will start soon," Sonia reminds you.</p><p>"Yeah, got it!" you yell loud enough for her to hear.</p><p>"We will wait for you on the first floor," she says. You hear her footsteps slowly fade away.</p><p>"Mmph... is it morning already?" Gundham asks, slowly waking up.</p><p>"Yeah, Gundy..." you smile. "Let's go meet the others in Grape Hall."</p><p>"Very well then," he says. You get out of bed and see that the hamsters are awake as well. You pick up your hoodie and put it on. You also put on your backpack in case you need it. Gundham gets dressed, and when he's done, his hamsters crawl up his leg and hide in his scarf. Before you leave the room, you hold his hand.</p><p>"I... Uh..." You still can't believe it. Gundham Tanaka is your boyfriend. It's scary how vividly you remember what he said in one of your conversations the day you two met.</p><p>
  <em>"Of course you humans are so caught up in relationships... how childish. Love is for the weak."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't say that, Gundham. You just haven't met the right person yet!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuahahah! There is no right person for me. No lowly human could ever win my heart. You can't steal my heart if I don't have one. After all, I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice!"</em>
</p><p>"Y-Yes, my love?" he asks, looking into your eyes.</p><p>You don't understand. You're usually able to keep your cool around him. You'd always tease him and flirt with him, but now it's different. He... confessed his love. You snap out of it and quickly say, "N-Nothing... I just can't believe we're a thing now... holy shit..." You force a chuckle as a blush grows on your cheeks.</p><p>He clears his throat. You can tell he's trying to keep his cool as well, but he's not doing a good job. He blushes and looks away. "I understand how you feel... N-Now, we must go. We can't make the others wait."</p><p>"Got it!"</p><p>Holding hands, you and Gundham leave your room and walk down the stairs. You arrive on the first floor and meet up with the others at Grape Hall. Chiaki, Akane, Sonia, and Hajime are waiting there. They're surprised when they see the goth boy.</p><p>"Hm? When did you get here, Gundham?" Chiaki asks.</p><p>"S-Some time ago..." he responds, a little ashamed.</p><p>Sonia notices you two holding hands, and she gasps. "Are... you two..?"</p><p>"<em>Yes,</em>" your goth boyfriend mumbles, pulling his scarf over his red face.</p><p>"Awww, how adorable!" Sonia's eyes light up. She's happy for you both.</p><p>"Heh heh, I guess we should get going now, right?" you tell the group.</p><p>"Yeah," Hajime sighs. "Monokuma Tai Chi is about to start... The boys at Strawberry House better hurry up."</p><p>You and the others stand in front of the door to Grape Tower. Hajime presses the door button, and the door opens immediately.</p><p>And at that moment, you are given a painful reminder... that you are trapped in Monokuma's killing game.</p><p>
  <em>*Ding dong dong ding*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"</em>
</p><p>In front of everyone's eyes... lays Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager, tied up with wires and broken into a few pieces. You feel miserable once again. You're at a loss for words. This hurts... And it hurts even more when you remember what Nekomaru said the last time you spoke to him...</p><p>
  <em>"We'll escape together, okay? All of us!"</em>
</p><p>"(y/n)... Are you-?" Sonia begins, but you don't care.</p><p>"FUCK!" you yell, slamming your fist into the wall. "Fuck this school! Fuck Monokuma! And fuck whoever killed Nekomaru! FUCK EVERYTHING!"</p><p>Your knuckles are in immense pain. Punching a hard wall was a dumb idea, but you don't care. You don't care about your hand, you just want Nekomaru back.</p><p>"(y/n)... I'm sorry," Chiaki puts a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>You clench your fists, a single tear rolling down your cheek. Strangely, you're more pissed than sad. You feel the need to strangle someone. Akane kneels by Nekomaru's body and holds his disembodied head. She's crying, and you can tell she feels miserable, too. She never repaid him for sacrificing his human body for her, so the guilt is eating her up inside. Gundham is quiet.</p><p>Monokuma arrives with red bean bread and milk. He wants everyone to have energy for the investigation and trial. He laughs in everyone's faces and leaves once more after delivering the food. The goth boy sighs and looks down at the two servings of food in his hands. He hesitantly approaches you. "Please eat... I'm aware now is a terrible time, but you desperately need sustenance."</p><p>You're silent. Clenching your teeth, you cock back your fist and punch the wall again, yelling out, "FUCK THIS PLACE!" Now your knuckles are bleeding, and your bones feel numb.</p><p>"(y/n), stop this instant!" Gundham says. "I understand you are dismal, but you must stop."</p><p>You take a deep breath and turn around. With your back against the wall, you slide down and sit on the floor in defeat. Nekomaru is gone, and there's nothing you can do to bring him back.</p><p>"H-Hajime... Chiaki..." you call out. When they turn to look, you splutter, "Please... You better find out who did this, okay?"</p><p>"We will," Chiaki says confidently.</p><p>To your right, Gundham gets down on one knee and hands you the red bean bread and milk. "My paramour... You're hurt..." he mutters sadly. As you devour the bread in your left hand, Gundham holds your right hand and inspects your wound. Your knuckles are raw, bloody, and extremely red. It hurts to move your fingers.</p><p>"It's fine... I don't care about that right now," you growl.</p><p>He's taken back by your anger. He can tell by the look in your eyes that you thirst for revenge. He sighs and looks into your eyes. "I apologize... I understand Nekomaru was your friend..."</p><p>You're silent. You just look away and open your milk bottle. After chugging the drink, you finally turn to Gundham and say, "You should eat, too."</p><p>He just nods and sits next to you. He eats as well. His hamsters crawl out of his scarf and comfort you with a few nuzzles. Two of them sit on your shoulders, and the other two sit on your lap. You smile weakly, and you reach out your right hand to pet them only to feel a sharp pain in your knuckles.</p><p>You notice Hajime and Akane trying to lift a pillar, but it's too heavy. You take a deep breath and try to focus on staying positive, but you can't. There's no way you could after losing a friend, especially an optimistic one like Neko. He was the hope you needed.</p><p>After a while, the three boys from Strawberry House arrive. It seems like they've heard the news beforehand because they walk in already looking miserable.</p><p>"Dammit... I can't believe this..." Fuyuhiko mutters.</p><p>"N-Nekomaru's... really gone," Kazuichi says, putting his hands on his head. You can tell he's shaken by his death.</p><p>Nagito just inspects the crime scene, then he starts talking to Hajime and Chiaki about something. You consider his reaction suspicious, but you don't get to think about it when Gundham talks to you.</p><p>"What would you like to do now?" he asks, "You typically sit out during investigations..."</p><p>"I know," you sigh. You feel bad. You never really help out, so you feel you're worthless to the group. You can't help it, though. You don't like inspecting bodies. "I... I think I should just go to my room... I don't feel good."</p><p>"Very well then," Gundham complies.</p><p>The two of you stand up, but you lean back against the wall when you feel an aching pain in your abdomen. You're still sore from Akane's punch.</p><p>"My paramour..." Gundham says worriedly, "I will take care of you. Let's go."</p><p>He holds your left hand and leads you back to your room. He sits you down on your bed, then leaves temporarily. You assume he's going to the bathroom to get paper towels and water. He comes back with a wet paper towel, and he sits next to you in bed. He holds your wounded hand and cleans up any blood. He looks conflicted as if he has something on his mind. "Please... don't hurt yourself like this again," he pleads.</p><p>"... Okay."</p><p>This is awkward. You wonder what you can use to wrap your wound, but you don't have to worry about that. You watch as Gundham unwraps the bandages on his left arm. You're confused because his arm looks completely fine, so why the bandages? You don't question it in case it's personal. He wraps your hand up and sighs. "How is your abdomen?"</p><p>"It's fine," you lie. You don't want to talk about that injury since Gundham probably still feels guilty. You look at your wrapped hand and crack a tiny smile. "Thank you, Gundy. I appreciate it."</p><p>"Anything for my paramour..." he insists. He observes the stitches on your face and asks, "How is your nose?"</p><p>"I think it's healing... Maybe it's time to take the stitches out."</p><p>Monokuma didn't care enough about your wellbeing to give you clean, proper stitches, and the incision he cut on your face was messy as well, so your wound will probably leave an ugly scar. Gundham pulls out a pair of scissors from his pocket and looks into your eyes. You notice that it's the same pair Kazuichi had. He moves your hair from your face and gently caresses your cheek. He softly says, "You are a strong woman, my paramour. These wounds are a sign of strength."</p><p>You know what he means, but you still don't believe it. You're not strong... You're worthless. You're good for nothing. You realize now that it should've been you... It should've been you that died. Not Byakuya, not Mahiru, not Ibuki or Hiyoko, not Nekomaru. You. Why are you even alive still?</p><p>"Please don't cry..." he whispers, wiping away your tears.</p><p>You look at him. You're so deep in your thoughts you didn't realize you were crying. Gundham sighs softly and begins cutting the stitches. After each cut, he pulls out the thread in your skin. "By the gods... Monokuma should've done a better job tending to your wounds..." he mutters angrily. He's mad at that black and white bear for mishandling you during your surgery.</p><p>"I wouldn't expect five-star treatment from that stupid bear..." you reply. To be fair, you didn't think he'd fix your broken nose in the first place, so you don't mind the messy cleanup.</p><p>When he's done removing your stitches, he picks up the wet paper towel and wipes away any dirt or residue on your face. You notice that Gundham is acting much softer, and you wonder if it's because he loves you now or because he understands you're devastated by Nekomaru's death.</p><p>A thought occurs, and you debate whether or not you should ask Gundham this. You bite your lip and hesitantly say, "Hey... Gundham... remember when you said you were gonna kill someone?"</p><p>"Yes, so what?" he mumbles.</p><p>"Who... were you going to kill?"</p><p>"... Kazuichi."</p><p>You sigh. Of course, he'd kill him. You don't hold it against him, though. It's not like he wanted to kill out of bloodthirst or petty revenge, he wanted to kill to save others. To save you. You just force a smile and hold his hand. "I'm glad I stopped you from killing... but... wow."</p><p>You thought you prevented a murder by trapping Gundham in your room, but unfortunately, someone out of your reach was one step ahead of you. You wonder if the killer did this to Nekomaru... to save everyone else.</p><p>Speaking of Kazuichi, he hasn't visited you yet. You thought he'd stop by to say hi or something, but he hasn't. You don't blame him, though. He's probably devastated by Nekomaru's death as well.</p><p>"I apologize..." Gundham says, "But you know Monokuma. It had to be done..."</p><p>You know it had to be done. You know someone had to die. But you still hate it. You hate this situation everyone has been trapped in.</p><p>Suddenly you hear a knock on the door, and you see Nagito walk in. He's got a friendly smile on his face, and you grunt. You already know he's going to say something annoying to mess with you.</p><p>"Hey (y/n)! Hey Gundham! How are you two?" he asks.</p><p>"What do you think?" you sass.</p><p>The white-haired boy just chuckles and puts his hands up nervously. "My bad. I should've known that now isn't a good time to be obliviously cheerful, especially since you were such close friends with Nekomaru Nidai. I must be the worst individual in existence!" he says with a smile.</p><p>Gundham lets out a low growl, and you hold his hand to soothe him. "Okay weirdo, what do you want?" you ask Nagito.</p><p>"It's nothing really, just something on my mind. Gundham, where were you last night?" he asks.</p><p>"Why does it matter?" the goth boy demands.</p><p>Nagito chuckles. "Well, according to Chiaki, you were in Grape House before the body was discovered. And where was Nekomaru's body? In Grape Tower. So don't you think it's a little strange how both you and Nekomaru left Strawberry House during the night of the murder?"</p><p>"Nagi, chill," you intervene. He has a valid point, but thankfully you already know he's wrong. "Gundham is definitely not the killer."</p><p>"Definitely? How confident of you to say! Please elaborate."</p><p>"Uhhh..." you gulp. If you tell Nagito that Gundham was in your room last night, he might get the wrong idea... but if you lie, he'll think you're suspicious. You begrudgingly tell him, "He stayed at my room for the night..."</p><p>"Really? Why?"</p><p>"It is NONE of your concern, Nagito Komaeda. Now let us be or my Four Dark Devas of Destruction will eat you alive," Gundham demands.</p><p>The boy smiles, "I'll see you both at the trial." And with that, he leaves.</p><p>"That nosy little fiend... why must he scrutinize us?" the breeder scowls.</p><p>"Heh heh, at least he's trying to help the investigation," you say. As much as you dislike Nagito for being weird, you respect him for taking initiative.</p><p>"I can't argue with that..." he replies. He's quiet for a little while, then he turns to you and holds your hand tightly. He looks into your eyes and says, " We will get out of here. And when we do, you and I will rule this world."</p><p>You smile. You're happy that he's still delusional and villain-like because his eccentric personality is entertaining. You tell him, "Fuck yeah we will!"</p><p>He smiles softly and pulls you in for a hug. You gladly hug him back.</p><p>-----</p><p>"I have prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Mechanic, Kazuichi Soda," Monokuma grins evilly.</p><p>"No... No this is some sick prank!" you insist.</p><p>Kazuichi is silent. He has a defeated look on his face.</p><p>"We're redoing this whole trial!" you say. You refuse to believe it. There's no way you can believe this.</p><p>"We can't. He's been proven guilty," Hajime sighs. You can tell he feels bad for you.</p><p>"It was me, (y/n)," Kaz breaks the news. "I did it..."</p><p>Now you're silent.</p><p>"I did this because I wanted everyone to survive. I didn't want all of us to starve to death... there'd be no point in living."</p><p>You hate that he's right. "But... why Nekomaru? You should've just killed me! I would've gladly sacrificed myself!"</p><p>Kazuichi hesitantly says, "I didn't want to kill Nekomaru... I wanted to kill <em>Gundham.</em>"</p><p>Everyone is quiet. Even Monokuma stops laughing. The pink-haired mechanic sighs and looks away, "Since I'm going to die anyway, I might as well admit it... I was going to kill Gundham in his sleep last night... So I picked the lock to his room, but he wasn't inside. I couldn't find him anywhere... So I had no choice but to kill Nekomaru."</p><p>Your jaw drops. You couldn't believe it. While Gundham was in your room confessing his love for you... Kazuichi was searching for him with the intent to kill. Your heart sinks to your stomach when a dreadful realization hits you.</p><p>If Gundham had left your room that evening... If he went to his room and slept for the night, Kazuichi would've killed him.</p><p>You... saved Gundham's life... by forcing him to stay in your room. Was this the work of your lucky jade necklace? Did your good luck charm save your boyfriend?</p><p>You finally understand why Kazuichi didn't talk to you much yesterday... He was busy plotting murder. You feel miserable. You just lost one friend, and now you're about to lose another.</p><p>"Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!"</p><p>"Hey, don't forget that I did this for all of you, okay?" Kazuichi weakly smiles. "One day... all of you will escape. And everything will be okay."</p><p>You know murder is wrong, but you realize now that by sacrificing Nekomaru and himself... by taking the fall for the survival of the group... Kazuichi is a hero. He saved you. He saved the others. You just hate that it had to come to this. "No! This isn't okay!" you yell.</p><p>"It is... I'd rather it be me than someone else, anyway..." he chuckles softly.</p><p>"Kazuichi..." Sonia calls out. She looks mortified.</p><p>"Well, I guess this is it. Goodbye, (y/n)," he smiles at you, a single tear rolling down his cheek.</p><p>"... Goodbye, Kaz."</p><p>You and the other 7 students watch as the Ultimate Mechanic is crushed by a falling truck. You couldn't watch this one. You bury your face in Gundham's chest and hug him tightly. He gently pets your head as he watches the execution. As usual, he's not at all fazed by death, and even though that scares you, you're glad he's still here.</p><p>"The class trial is over, so it's okay for you to hurry back over to Jabberwock Island!" Monokuma tells the group.</p><p>"Let's go back for now and eat. And then... after we're full, let's sleep as much as we want," Chiaki says.</p><p>You don't feel like eating after two of your close friends have died, but you're starving. You just force a weak smile and say, "Yeah, let's go..."</p><p>You and the others head back to the hotel restaurant. Everyone treats themselves to a good meal. It feels like forever since you met up with the others here. You and Gundham sit together at the usual table, only this time Hajime and Chiaki join you. You're thankful for their consistent support. Without them, everyone would probably fail the trial and end up dead.</p><p>After dinner, you feel very sleepy, so Gundham carries you to his cottage. It feels like forever since you've been here as well. He sits you down on his bed then makes his way to the bathroom to change. You pull your hoodie off and toss it on the floor. You also kick your shoes off and then snuggle up under the blankets. His bedsheets still smell like that nice cologne he uses, and you love it. Gundham comes back in his silk bathrobe, and the two of you fall asleep in each other's arms after a rough day.</p><p>
  <strong>SURVIVING STUDENTS: <strike>17</strike> <strike>15</strike> <strike>13</strike> <strike>10</strike> 8</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Intimate Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is basically a fluff chapter</p>
<p>i need to sleep why am I writing this at 1 AM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can just barely hear Nekomaru's voice in your head.</p>
<p>
  <em>"(y/n), I know it's hard, but at a time like this, you gotta stay positive. You can't give up. That's what Monokuma wants you to do."</em>
</p>
<p>You hear Gundham next.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Monokuma wants you to break down... give up... and murder. He wants you to give in to that despair, but I believe you are strong enough to fight that. I believe in you, (y/n)..."</em>
</p>
<p>And finally, Kazuichi.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on, (y/n). You're stronger than this. You'll overcome this! You'll be okay!"</em>
</p>
<p>Your heart breaks. You can't stay positive. You're not strong enough to fight this. You're not okay. You want to curl in bed and just... die. That way... it'd all be over.</p>
<p>No... You can't. You can't let Kazuichi and Nekomaru's sacrifice go to waste. After losing so many friends, you can't give up. Not here. Not now.</p>
<p>You force yourself out of bed. Sitting up, you move your hair out of your face and run your fingers through your hair.</p>
<p>"Ah, you're awake. Good morning, little one."</p>
<p>You turn your head and see Gundham fully dressed. He really is an early bird. You mutter, "Good morning, Gundy..."</p>
<p>"I understand if you're not feeling well. Will you join me for breakfast?"</p>
<p>"... Yes, just give me a second..." You don't want to leave the bed, but you have to. You begrudgingly get ready and head to the hotel restaurant with your goth boyfriend. It feels... a lot more spacious now that more than half the group is gone...</p>
<p>You stare at your plate of pancakes. Gundham's hamsters are eating happily, but you have some trouble. You're so lost in your depressing thoughts that you flinch when you hear Akane call you.</p>
<p>"Hey, (y/n)! Are you okay?" she asks. She's sitting at the table next to you and Gundham's table.</p>
<p>"Yes..." you lie. "Just... hanging in there."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. Hey... think about it this way," she begins. She then says what Nekomaru would say to you, "You can't give in to despair alright? We'll escape this island together!"</p>
<p>"R-Right..." you weakly smile at her. You appreciate her help.</p>
<p>"Akane Owari," Gundham says.</p>
<p>You sigh. <em>"Great, just my luck... He's gonna argue with her again... It's never a good sign when he calls people by their full name."</em></p>
<p>"Hm?" she replies.</p>
<p>He clears his throat. "I am issuing... a formal apology," the goth boy says, looking into her eyes with a neutral expression, "My past rudeness was... uncalled for, and I understand that you are a... fellow student I must empathize with. I hope this can be the start of a m-meaningful friendship."</p>
<p>You and Akane are shocked. The gymnast smiles and tells him, "I'm sorry, too. And we can totally be friends!"</p>
<p>The goth boy chuckles, "Very well then. You have my praise."</p>
<p>The conversation ends there. As Akane continues scarfing down her breakfast, you raise an eyebrow at Gundham. You say, "I didn't expect that from you, Gundy."</p>
<p>"Hmph. I've been... thinking quite a lot lately," he explains.</p>
<p>"About what?"</p>
<p>"My main priority is escaping this hellish island... and I've realized that I must work together with these lowly hu... fellow students if I want to achieve that goal. After all, we have a common enemy."</p>
<p>You crack a tiny smile. You're happy that he's slowly socializing with other students, and you wonder if his anti-social behavior is rooted in some childhood trauma. You put your elbows on the table and get lost in his eyes. Your heart gets the better of you, and you admire his beauty. You're so glad he's here.</p>
<p>"Please eat, my paramour..." he tells you.</p>
<p>"Paramour?" Fuyuhiko raises an eyebrow. Seems like he overheard.</p>
<p>"Oh, you don't know?" Chiaki smiles softly.</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko realizes. He looks away and takes a sip of his water. You chuckle and look at Gundham, who's blushing a little. You slowly pick up your fork and eat some of your pancakes. You don't feel like eating, but Gundham told you to, so you force it down.</p>
<p>Monomi arrives. She tells everyone that she defeated another Monobeast, and now the final island has opened up. After breakfast, you and the group get ready and begin exploring the island.</p>
<p>You find yourself in a factory that's mass-producing Monokuma plushies. You pick one up and squeeze it. As much as you hate that bear, the plushies are kind of cute. You put it back down and listen to the group. They seem to be busy talking about the traitor and Future Foundation. You don't understand or care, especially since you're still grieving the deaths of your two friends. You miss them...</p>
<p>"Is something wrong, my paramour?" Gundham asks.</p>
<p>And just like that, you start crying. You hate it here... why did they have to go? Is Gundham next? You desperately try to fight those thoughts. You hug your boyfriend very tightly and nuzzle against his chest. Your tears stain his shirt, and you expect him to scold you for acting impulsively yet again, but he doesn't. He's shocked at your sudden hug, but it doesn't take long for him to hug you back. He pets your head and whispers into your ear, "What's wrong? Please tell me..."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry... It's just that... I feel like shit right now... And I wanna get my mind off things..." you mutter. After the many deaths, you're so depressed that you want every rush of serotonin you can get. You also feel like you don't belong in the group. It's like you're the only one feeling down. Everyone else is optimistic and determined... yet you're falling behind. You sigh. <em>"God, I'm so stupid... Now's not the time for me to act like this. No one cares about my stupid feelings, right now we have to-"</em></p>
<p>Gundham suddenly holds onto your arm and leads you away from the group. You stumble a bit but quickly recover. You turn your head and see the group splitting up and exploring different parts of the factory. A few people leave the building.</p>
<p>"Hey, what are you d-" you start.</p>
<p>"Silence," he whispers. "We cannot let them notice us..."</p>
<p>He takes you to a storage room and quietly shuts the door behind you. You wonder what's going on. "Uh, why'd you take me here?"</p>
<p>"I don't want the others seeing this," he explains.</p>
<p>You just now realize that your back is against a wall. Gundham suddenly leans closer and kisses you hungrily. You're shocked, but you quickly kiss back. You hold his face with both of your hands and close your eyes. You pull away and look at him. "W-Wow... Heh, are you doing this to make me feel better?"</p>
<p>"I know how much you crave my affection," Gundham whispers, lowering down to your neck. He kisses you there, making you laugh softly.</p>
<p>"No, not there, my neck is ticklish," you tell him.</p>
<p>"But your laugh sounds heavenly, my paramour. Why should I stop?" he teases you.</p>
<p>Now that you think about it, even though it tickles, his kisses excite you. You melt in his arms as he continues kissing your neck. He stops for a second and whispers in your ear, "You like this, don't you? I know you do..."</p>
<p>"Yes... I love you, Gundham."</p>
<p>"I love you too, (y/n)."</p>
<p>When he pulls away and looks into your eyes, you notice that he's blushing a little. You grin and hug him tightly. "I'm so glad you're still here... I don't want to lose you."</p>
<p>"You are not losing me, my paramour," he soothes you with his sultry voice. He hugs you back and pets your head gently. "I love you and you only. I will-"</p>
<p>"N-No, that's not what I mean..." you say, holding back your tears, "What if... W-What if someone tries to kill you?"</p>
<p>He's silent. He pulls away from the hug and holds your chin, making you look up at him. "Then I shall fight for my life. I'll fight for your sake, little one. And I assure you I will win."</p>
<p>You smile weakly and hug him again. "Heh, imagine if someone walked in on us like this?" you ask.</p>
<p>"That would be... embarrassing..." he mumbles, pulling his scarf over his face.</p>
<p>"Gundy, come here," you tell him. You grab his scarf and tug it down. You then pull him in for another kiss. You don't want to let go. After kissing his soft lips, you tilt your head a little and kiss his neck, eliciting a moan from him.</p>
<p>"D-Do not kiss me there..." he scolds you.</p>
<p>"Awww, why not? You sound so cute..." you smirk.</p>
<p>"I-I am not cute," he barks, "And do not smile at me like that..."</p>
<p>You're thankful that even after confessing his feelings, he's still the same tsundere Gundham. The way he gets mad is adorable, and you can't get enough of it. You let out a sigh and hug him again. During a time like this, you need a soulmate by your side. You look up at him and say, "We should go back now... Thank you for-"</p>
<p>"Now now, we don't have to return to the group just yet..." he hums softly as he holds your chin. Looks like he wants more...</p>
<p>"G-Gundy," you smile. "How about we wait until tonight~?"</p>
<p>"Oh, my paramour... With your elegant beauty, it is becoming harder and harder to resist you..." he admits.</p>
<p>You blush. Now that Gundham has confessed his love, he's become so... romantic. When you first met him, you had no idea the relationship would reach this level. He kisses you again, pinning you against the wall and lifting your legs up. You panic and wrap your arms around his shoulders as he kisses your cheek and neck. "H-Hey!" you yelp.</p>
<p>"Forgive me..." he mutters in between kisses. "You are just so delectable... So mesmerizing..."</p>
<p>You melt in his arms. Your body heats up and he gently sucks on your soft skin. "I-I told you my neck is ticklish... stop," you mumble weakly. You don't mean it, though. You love his kisses.</p>
<p>You suddenly hear a noise outside, and you freeze. You can tell Gundham heard it too because he turns his head in the direction it came from. Footsteps draw closer to the storage room door. Your heart pounds as you hear them stop right outside. You realize now that someone could just open the door and catch you and Gundham making out. You open your mouth to say something, but the goth boy lets go of your right leg and uses his free hand to cover your mouth. His chest brushes up against yours as he leans closer and whispers in your ear, "Silence, little one..."</p>
<p>He continues kissing your neck, which confuses you immensely. <em>"W-What the-?! Didn't he just say he doesn't want the others seeing us? Why is he doing this?"</em> you wonder. You begin to sweat. Not only is Gundham's voice arousing you, but the suspense of someone catching you in such an intimate moment is driving you wild. You can almost imagine the look on their face as they open the door and see Gundham pinning you against the wall, claiming you as his lover, his paramour, his little pet to toy with...</p>
<p>You gulp when you feel his teeth on your skin. He's gently biting your neck, and his hands wander down to your hips. Once again, he lifts your legs up and continues sucking your delicate skin. You sigh in relief when you hear the footsteps fade away. You don't know who was at the door, but they're gone now. When the coast is clear, you splutter, "W-What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Taking what's mine..." he says in between kisses, "Now that you are my paramour... my dark queen... you belong to me."</p>
<p>He sighs softly and kisses your cheek. You can feel beads of sweat on your forehead. His domineering behavior excites you. You had no idea he'd act like this, but you're not complaining. "Heh heh, c-come on Gundy, we gotta go back to the group now."</p>
<p>"Hmph, very well then," he says, looking deeply into your eyes. He kisses your cheek one last time and lets go of you. He walks out of the storage room gracefully, and you eagerly follow. You and Gundham casually meet up with Chiaki and Hajime as if nothing happened. Thankfully everyone is still split up, so no one would suspect you and Gundham were up to something naughty.</p>
<p>"Hey," Chiaki waves to you and your goth boyfriend, "Do you think it's time to leave?"</p>
<p>"I believe we should. There's nothing useful here, but perhaps the warehouse has something," Gundham answers.</p>
<p>You're silent. You can't get his words out of your head.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know how much you crave my affection..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are not losing me, my paramour. I love you and you only..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, my paramour... With your elegant beauty, it is becoming harder and harder to resist you..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are just so delectable... So mesmerizing..."</em>
</p>
<p>You gulp. At least you got your mind off things.</p>
<p>Because now you can't stop thinking about Gundham.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Later that day, Nagito tells everyone that he will reveal the traitor's identity, thinking he might become the Ultimate Hope. Sonia insists there is no traitor, which you doubt. As the group talks amongst themselves in Vendor Street, a question pops into your mind. You turn to the goth boy and ask, "Hey... Gundham?"</p>
<p>"Yes, my dark queen?" he replies.</p>
<p>"Do you... hate Kazuichi?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"I mean... He was gonna kill you... so..." you sigh, looking away sadly.</p>
<p>Gundham is silent. He then chuckles sinisterly, which confuses you. "Oh, my paramour... You humor me too much. I do not resent Soda in the slightest."</p>
<p>You're shocked. You'd think Gundham would hate him even more now, so his response takes you by surprise. "Really? Why?" you tilt your head as you look at him.</p>
<p>His long scarf blows in the wind. Arms folded across his chest, he turns to you and says, "Kazuichi and I didn't always see eye to eye, but he made a noble sacrifice I cannot overlook. And frankly, if I were him, I'd kill me, too."</p>
<p>You're quiet. You didn't expect him to gain respect for Kazuichi, but now that he has, you're happy. You're glad he's not holding grudges. "Is that why you apologized to Akane?" you ask.</p>
<p>"Yes... To honor his sacrifice, I must build strong, trusting relationships with those... students," he says. You can tell he has trouble trying to adjust to this. "He gave up himself and Nekomaru so we could defeat the mastermind and escape this killing game. And that is exactly what we will do. At all costs."</p>
<p>You're scared. You want to believe him... but you're not sure. Someone could kill you if they wanted to. Someone could kill GUNDHAM if they wanted to... The thought is enough to make you panic, but you don't want to be an emotional burden, so you just force a smile and say, "Yeah, totally..."</p>
<p>But you don't believe it.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The next morning, you stuff your face with waffles and listen in on the group's conversation. A few students plan on ambushing Nagito and tying him up again. You don't blame them. He's been acting strange... Well, more than usual that is.</p>
<p>Chiaki will lure Nagito into the hotel lobby. Once he's inside, Fuyuhiko and Akane will hold him down and tie him up. Sounds like a solid plan. You and Gundham offer to be there as well just in case Nagito tries anything strange. The more backup, the better.</p>
<p>The capture will take place at night, so you and Gundham spend the day together in your cottage. You both sit on the floor and enjoy some tea and snacks. You draw a picture of him while he feeds his hamsters, and when you show him your art, his eyes light up.</p>
<p>"My paramour... You have done me justice with your artistic skill... I look beautiful!" he says, looking at the sketchbook.</p>
<p>"Heh, I'm glad you like it," you blush. Hearing him compliment your art gives you butterflies in your stomach.</p>
<p>After a while of talking, you decide to cuddle with Gundham. You push him onto your bed, and your hands work their way under his shirt. You grin mischievously as you watch him squirm, his pale gray cheeks turning red at your sudden dominance.</p>
<p>"Someone's quite eager..." he says, his eyes darting to his crotch when he realizes you're unbuckling his belt.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I want you, dammit," you chuckle as you take off his belt and lift up his shirt. You demand, "Scarf off. Now."</p>
<p>He does as he's told. The bruises on his neck are healing, but it doesn't matter now that you're going to give him more. Time flies by as you and Gundham kiss passionately. You're on top of him in a way where your knee rubs against his crotch.</p>
<p>"Mmph... my paramour..." he begins.</p>
<p>"Yes?" you grin.</p>
<p>"Y-Your leg is... t-touching..." his sentence trails off. He's too embarrassed to finish.</p>
<p>"Oh I know," you whisper in his ear. You kiss his neck, and he squirms more.</p>
<p>"I-I told you not to kiss me there!" he whines.</p>
<p>"But I like it~" you tease him. As you continue kissing his neck, he wraps his arms around you and tries to hold back his noises. You suck on his soft skin and bite him a little.</p>
<p>He eventually gives in, letting out a whimper and tightening his grip on your shoulders. "Ahh..." he moans, "Please don't stop..."</p>
<p>Your body heats up when you hear him beg for more. "You like this?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yes..." he mumbles in shame.</p>
<p>You bite a little harder and elicit more moans from him. After kissing and sucking on his skin some more, you pull away and look into his eyes. You've left a noticeable hickey on his neck, but thankfully it's in a spot his scarf can cover.</p>
<p>Before either of you could do anything else, you hear a knock on the door. It's Fuyuhiko.</p>
<p>"Hey, (y/n), you in there?" he asks.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah!" you yell loud enough for him to hear.</p>
<p>"Meet us in the hotel lobby. Our plan is about to start."</p>
<p>"Got it!"</p>
<p>You hear his footsteps fade away. You sigh and pull away from Gundham. "Damn... Guess we gotta go now."</p>
<p>"Indeed..." he sits up in bed. "L-Let's not make the others wait."</p>
<p>You and your boyfriend get ready and quickly go to the lobby. You walk in on Akane restraining Nagito in a chokehold. The white-haired boy asks, "Um... What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Don't judge us for this... but we're gonna tie you up!" Fuyuhiko answers.</p>
<p>You see Hajime holding some rope, and you tell him, "Come on, let's finish this before he starts struggling!"</p>
<p>"You guys are really disappointing... How long are you going to continue behaving so shortsightedly? You gotta look at the big picture, you know," Nagito says.</p>
<p>"Explain yourself, fiend..." Gundham demands.</p>
<p>"It's fine if you don't understand... You can just see the end without knowing. Now then, let's begin! The beginning of the end of Jabberwock Island!"</p>
<p>"What the hell are y-" you begin, but you're cut off.</p>
<p>In the corner of your eye, you see a flash of light and hear a loud booming sound, and suddenly everything fades to black.</p>
<p>You slowly regain consciousness and hear maniacal laughter. You groan in pain as you prop yourself up with your elbows. You look at Nagito who's in the middle of a monologue.</p>
<p>"This game of self-righteous hypocrisy ends now! And to do that... I will destroy Jabberwock Island!" he cackles.</p>
<p>Turns out that white-haired boy set up bombs all over the island, and they're set off to go in two days at noon. He's determined to weed out the traitor.</p>
<p>"What the hell is wrong with you? Someone could've gotten hurt!" you yell.</p>
<p>"You don't understand, (y/n). I'm doing this for all of you! As long as the traitor comes forward, this can all be resolved peacefully..." he smiles.</p>
<p>"And what if they don't?!" Fuyuhiko barks.</p>
<p>"They will! After all the time we've spent together, I believe in you guys. And more than anything... I believe in my Ultimate Luck!"</p>
<p>And with that, Nagito walks away. You force yourself up on your feet and see Gundham laying on the floor about 10 feet away. You quickly stumble towards him. "H-Hey, are you alright?"</p>
<p>He growls as he struggles to get up. "That fiend... This plan of his better work or so help me..."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry... I don't know what's up with him," you say as you hold out your hand.</p>
<p>He blushes a little as he takes your hand and lifts himself. "It's fine, my love. Come now, we must slumber..."</p>
<p>Holding hands, you and Gundham head back to your cottage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Betrayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>TRIGGER WARNING: <strong>INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE</strong> ARE INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. Don't worry, it's nothing too depressing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>SPOILER WARNING: <strong>FIFTH MURDER AND FIFTH TRIAL</strong> IS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT SCROLL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up to the sound of squeaking. You open one eye and see Cham-P, the fattest hamster, nuzzling against your face. You smile and pet the furball. You see the other three hamsters in bed with you.</p><p>Today... at noon... Nagito's bombs will go off. You already know everyone's on edge. He said so himself that the group won't endure the explosion unharmed. Does that mean... everyone will die?</p><p>Of course, Gundham is already awake and dressed. "Good morning, little one. Are you ready for breakfast?"</p><p>"Yeah..." you mutter.</p><p>You get ready for the day. Gundham's hamsters nestle in his scarf. You and your boyfriend head to the hotel restaurant, and you're both greeted with an intense scene. Akane is strangling Nagito.</p><p>"Playtime's over, now where'd you hide the bombs?!" she demands.</p><p>"If you really want me to spit it out, you should try torturing me or something," he replies.</p><p>"Akane, chill!" you shout. You understand her feelings, but there's a better approach to this.</p><p>"W-What are you doing?!" Fuyuhiko yells as he arrives at the scene as well.</p><p>Nagito's face is turning purple. You don't understand why he's just laying there and accepting Akane's hands around his throat. "Someone stop her before she kills him!" you say. You would try to stop her, but you've already had a taste of Akane's strength, and frankly, you don't want more.</p><p>
  <em>*Slap!*</em>
</p><p>Everyone freezes. Chiaki has brought Akane back to her senses with a single slap.</p><p>"Calm down. You wouldn't do something like that, right? You're not the kind of person who would hurt someone..." she says.</p><p>You can tell Akane is processing what happened. She seems upset that she was interrupted, but Chiaki does have a good point.</p><p>Nagito tells everyone that he moved the bombs to a place everyone has visited at least once. This hint doesn't help much since it's too broad, but he insists that it'll be easy to find if the group splits up. You don't like the sound of that. You worry that if everyone goes separate ways, someone might take that chance to murder. But if everyone sticks together... there's no way you and the others will find the bombs in time.</p><p>"There are exactly seven of us! Each person should be in charge of searching an island!" Fuyuhiko says determinedly.</p><p>You have no choice but to split up. Sonia will search the Central Island, Akane will take the First Island, Gundham takes the Second, Chiaki takes the Third, Hajime takes the Fourth, and lastly, Fuyuhiko will search the Final Island. You awkwardly say, "Uh, I don't have an island to search."</p><p>"Oh, you can help someone else if you want," Hajime suggests.</p><p>Naturally, you would join Gundham, but you don't feel well. After the deaths of Kazuichi and Nekomaru... After the deaths of your other friends... After hearing the bomb threat from Nagito... you don't feel good at all. You want to curl up in bed and disappear. You feel defeated and lifeless.</p><p>Everyone packs some food to give them energy for the search. It doesn't take long for them to part ways. If the bombs are strong enough to wipe out the entire island, then time is money.</p><p>You're alone in the hotel restaurant with Gundham. He takes an energy bar and a bottle of water. He also takes a bag of sunflower seeds for his hamsters. When he's ready to head off, he turns to you. "My paramour, will you join me?"</p><p>"... No," you answer.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Yes. I don't have any motivation or energy to do anything..." you mutter. "I... I just wanna run away from here already! I can't stand this!"</p><p>"I apologize. I understand if this is a lot for you to handle."</p><p>"I... I'm just gonna stay here. I'm sorry, Gundham, I want to go with you, but I..." you break down. Tears start to form as your mind is filled with despairing thoughts. It'd be easy if the bombs just wiped everything out. No more killing games... No more suffering... No more fallen friends. Just emptiness. Your misery could end today.</p><p>"Don't cry, my love," he says, pulling you in for a hug. "I understand if you want to stay in your cottage for today. We will find the bombs, I assure you."</p><p>"Are you sure? D-Don't you hate me for being so useless to the group? I haven't done anything at all!" you cry. You're not wrong. You barely help out during investigations, you haven't searched for clues or escape routes, and now you're not even going to bother looking for Nagito's bombs.</p><p>"Perish the thought," he soothes you, petting your head. "You are NOT useless. Yes it is true you haven't done much for the group, but that doesn't mean you are not a valued member. You have friends here who care for you deeply... You have me."</p><p>You hug him tightly and cry more. "Thanks, Gundham... I really appreciate it."</p><p>"Anything for you, my paramour," he hums softly. His warmth calms you down. After a few seconds, he pulls away from the hug and looks deeply into your eyes. "Since you will stay here, please eat a proper breakfast. You will need energy for the day."</p><p>Even with a bomb threat, he still wants you to eat well. You wipe away your tears and smile weakly. "I will... Don't worry," you assure Gundham.</p><p>"Very well, then. I must go now, so please take care."</p><p>"Yeah, s-see ya!"</p><p>And with that, he leaves gracefully. You admire his beauty. The way his scarf and coat blows in the wind is so elegant. Once he's out of your sight, you grab a sandwich and an apple for breakfast. After eating, you wash it down with a cup of coffee. It feels strange eating alone at the hotel restaurant since you usually start off your day scarfing down a lovely breakfast with Gundham and your friends.</p><p>You don't understand. There's a chance that at noon, everyone will die. You and Gundham will die. Yet... you don't feel worried or angry. You don't feel happy or sad. You feel... nothing.</p><p>After breakfast, you head straight to your cottage. You flop into bed and lay there lifelessly. You feel so empty.</p><p>Thoughts race in your mind. <em>"Stop... I can't deal with these thoughts right now... Everything will be fine. No one's gonna die."</em></p><p>
  <em>"You told yourself that many times before."</em>
</p><p><em>"Shut up! This is different! No one's dying, we'll find those bombs!"</em> you tell yourself.</p><p>
  <em>"How much longer will you lie to yourself, you stupid little maggot?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut the fuck up! Get out of my head!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hah hah, you really are stupid! You really think everything is just magically gonna go your way? You think you and that goth freak are gonna run off into the sunset and live happily ever after? He doesn't even LIKE YOU!"</em>
</p><p>You sigh in defeat. You can't let these thoughts get to your head, so you try to take a nap.</p><p>
  <em>"Everything... will... be... fine."</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>You wake up to the sound of knocking, though it sounds more like anxious banging. You answer the door and see Fuyuhiko.</p><p>"I-I found them! The bombs! A shit-ton of them were piled on top of each other!" he says frantically.</p><p>"R-Really?" you ask.</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't expect to find actual bombs. I told Hajime to alert the others, so everyone should be heading to the plushie factory. That's where that bastard Nagito hid them!"</p><p>"Well shit, let's go then!" you exclaim. You quickly slip on your sneakers, lock your cottage door, and run off with Fuyuhiko. You're just as nervous as he is. On your way to the factory, as you desperately try to calm down, a thought occurs. You look at the yakuza next to you and ask him, "Hey, how'd you know I was in my cottage?"</p><p>"I asked Gundham where you were, and he told me you stayed behind. That reminds me... how are you feeling?" he looks at you.</p><p>"Me?" you're surprised that he cares. "I'm feeling like shit... but I'll be fine."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know it's pretty rough for you right now, but we WILL get out of here, alright?"</p><p>You smile, holding back your tears. "T-Thanks. And fuck yeah we will." You feel a little better after hearing his words.</p><p>He smiles back. You didn't think Fuyuhiko of all people would be supportive, especially since he's been pretty rude when you first met him. But you both have some common grounds. He lost Peko... and you lost Kazuichi and Nekomaru. These deaths have been a learning experience.</p><p>You and Fuyuhiko finally arrive at the Plushie Factory. Sure enough, everyone is there, except Sonia. Hajime says she'll meet up later, and you wonder why. You just dismiss it for now because the bombs are more important.</p><p>"(y/n), stay by my side," Gundham tells you.</p><p>You nod your head and walk up to him. You hold his hand tightly. You and the others walk into the factory. Inside, there's a truck with the engine still running. On top of the truck bed is a bunch of stuff which you assume is the bombs. You can't believe it.</p><p>Hajime inspects it. "It looks like the engine is also acting as a detonator. That's weird..."</p><p>"There's no way we could disarm this in time with that metal box. The main detonator is in there, so we can't disarm it if we can't open the box," Chiaki says after taking a look as well.</p><p>Fuyuhiko tries to open it. "Dammit, it's welded shut!" he yells.</p><p>"Dude, there's gotta be a way! We spent all this time worrying about these damn bombs, we gotta disarm them!" you say.</p><p>"I'll drive the truck into the sea!" Akane suggests.</p><p>Gundham's eyes are fixed on the wheels. "You can't. It's chained down."</p><p>"Hey... check it out," Chiaki says. "There's a card reader on top of the box. Maybe we can disarm the bomb if we swipe the key card. Nagito is probably trying to make us do something here."</p><p>You and the others are silent. Your eyes wander, and you see a laptop on the conveyor belt. "Hey, there's a laptop. We should check that out."</p><p>"Good eye, little one," Gundham praises you.</p><p>You smile and reach out a hand. As soon as you touch the laptop, you hear a noise, and a prerecorded video plays. On the screen is the weirdo himself, Nagito.</p><p>"Why hello everyone. Great work... So you really found the bombs, huh? Believing in you was completely worth it. Now then, all you need to do is stop it. To tell you the truth, it's actually not that hard to do. As long as you scan an e-Handbook on the card reader, it will disarm the bombs."</p><p>"If that's the case, then leave it to me!" Akane says.</p><p>"However, you have to use the traitor's student handbook," Nagito continues. "Now then, I wonder how this is going to end? Will the traitor's identity finally be revealed?"</p><p>The video ends. You're confused. "Is there really a traitor?" you ask.</p><p>"Whatever, let's just try our handbooks one by one," Akane says.</p><p>Chiaki swipes hers. It doesn't work, so does this mean she's not the traitor?</p><p>Suddenly a voice yells, "It's not a bomb!"</p><p>You turn around and see Sonia. As soon as you do, light flashes everyone. You hear loud noises, and when you look at the truck where the bombs were, you see... fireworks.</p><p>"What in the Nine Circles of Hell?" Gundham barks.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me..." you mumble. You've been panicking for days... all over a bunch of fireworks.</p><p>"Well... at least we didn't die," Akane chuckles.</p><p>The laptop plays another video. You hear Nagito's voice again. "So..? Were you surprised?"</p><p>"Dammit, it was all a bluff?!" Fuyuhiko seethes. You can tell he's tired of Nagito's schemes.</p><p>The video continues. "So how did it go? Did the traitor come forward? I'll be at the warehouse next door waiting for your answer. See you later."</p><p>The laptop screen goes black. Akane and Fuyuhiko are pissed, so they quickly head to the warehouse with plans to beat up Nagito. You and the rest of the group follow them. Everyone meets up at the front door of the warehouse. You can hear music playing inside, which confuses you.</p><p>You hold Gundham's hand tightly as Akane tries to open the door. It seems jammed, so she kicks it open. Everyone braces themselves and looks in. It's strangely dark, which confuses you.</p><p>"Hey weirdo! You in there?" you yell into the darkness.</p><p>"Show yourself!" Akane yells also.</p><p>And just like that, the room bursts into flames. Everyone is confused.</p><p>"There should be fire extinguishing supplies in the factory break room!" Sonia says. "We must extinguish these flames!"</p><p>"Fuck, let's go then!" you say. You and the others grab the fire grenades in the factory and run back to the warehouse. Everyone throws the grenades, but nothing happens.</p><p>"What the hell? Why is the fire still there?" you question.</p><p>"T-This is bad! We've already used up all the fire grenades!" Fuyuhiko says.</p><p>Thankfully, you and the others don't have to worry any longer. The sprinkles turn on after detecting smoke, and eventually, the fire is gone.</p><p>"Alright, let's go-" you begin.</p><p>"We can't. The smoke needs to ventilate first," Gundham tells you.</p><p>"Oh... right," you sigh.</p><p>While everyone waits, Akane and Fuyuhiko are talking about how much they want to beat up Nagito, and you don't blame them at all. If you had your phone with you, you'd record them whooping Nagito's ass if not throw a few punches as well.</p><p>Chiaki looks inside. "I think it's safe to go in now."</p><p>"Finally... let's get this over with," you say as you hold Gundham's hand.</p><p>You and the others walk inside, and when you do, you wish you hadn't...</p><p>Behind the curtain, in the warehouse, lays Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. He's tied up, stabbed in both legs and one arm, and impaled by a spear. It's a gruesome sight, and you're immensely confused.</p><p>"Aaaaaaaaah!" Sonia screams.</p><p>"Wh-What's going on here?!" Fuyuhiko trembles.</p><p>You open your mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Monokuma's body discovery announcement.</p><p>
  <em>*Ding dong dong ding*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"</em>
</p><p>"Does... Does this mean Nagito was killed? By one of us?!" you panic. Yeah, Nagito was annoying, but he didn't deserve torture. Whoever killed him must've wanted him to suffer so badly...</p><p>Monokuma arrives, and he seems excited. "Well, things have taken quite a turn! Now then, investigate! You gotta rack what little brains you got left and find out who Nagito's killer is!"</p><p>"Leave..." you mutter.</p><p>"Hm? What's that (y/n)?" the bear giggles.</p><p>"I SAID LEAVE, GODDAMMIT!" you yell.</p><p>Gundham is silent. Monokuma laughs in your face and hands you the Monokuma File #5. "Have fun!" he says to you and the others. And without another word, he disappears.</p><p>You mumble some curses under your breath and hand Hajime the file. He takes it and hesitantly starts investigating the crime scene with Chiaki. Gundham approaches you and holds your hand. "I apologize..." he says.</p><p>"It's fine, really..." you mutter as you look at Nagito's body. You wonder why there are stab wounds in his left arm... but not his right. His left hand has such a strange bloodstain as well.</p><p>You don't understand... but you don't care. You have a feeling Nagito did this to himself. After all, he's Nagito. You shake away the thoughts and walk outside. You don't want to think about death anymore.</p><p>You sit on the ground outside the warehouse. You bring your knees to your chest and you take a deep breath. You don't know how to feel. Everything is just too strange. You flinch when you see someone sit next to you. It's Gundham.</p><p>"My paramour, how are you feeling?" he asks.</p><p>You just say nothing and hug him tightly. He eagerly hugs you back. "I'm fine, Gundy... really, I just... fuck..." You can barely form a sentence. You're so confused and tired and depressed.</p><p>"Look at me, my love..." he tells you.</p><p>You hesitantly look into his eyes. He pets your head and tells you softly, "Everything will be okay. You must believe me."</p><p>"Right..." you mutter.</p><p>He gently kisses your forehead, which makes you smile. "Remember what I said earlier, my love? I said that we will get out of here. Together."</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"And when we do, I will make you my dark queen. We will dance together on starry nights... enjoy some wine... and fall asleep in each other's embrace... I will make every day absolutely lovely for you."</p><p>You blush. You love how romantic he is. You can tell he's devoted to the relationship, and that makes you appreciate him even more. "Gundham, every day with you is already awesome..." you tell him.</p><p>Now he blushes. "I-I see... I am honored," he mumbles, pulling his scarf over his face.</p><p>You chuckle and admire his cuteness. A few seconds later, you notice him looking at your face, and you grow worried. "Uh, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" you ask.</p><p>"Yes. The scar," Gundham replies.</p><p>You forgot the stitches from your broken nose left an ugly scar. You sigh. "Don't look at it... I know it's on my face but don't-"</p><p>"Why not? I think it's beautiful."</p><p>You're confused. How could a scar from getting your ass whooped by Akane... be beautiful?</p><p>"As I said before, this scar is a sign of your strength. A sign of the struggles you've boldly vanquished."</p><p>You chuckle. You don't see any deeper meaning behind it, but you appreciate his interpretation. He's strangely poetic and deep, and that intrigues you. "Thanks, Gundy. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, my paramour."</p><p>-----</p><p>"The traitor from Future Foundation, and Nagito Komaeda's killer is... Chiaki!" Monokuma laughs.</p><p>You just stand there. You don't even feel anything. You feel empty...</p><p>"I can't believe this!" Sonia cries.</p><p>Chiaki just smiles softly at everyone. You don't understand. How can she be happy right now? She says, "Congratulations, everyone..."</p><p>"How could you say that right now?" Hajime cries as well.</p><p>Her smile falls.</p><p>"Chiaki... you will always be our friend. Even now..." Sonia tells her.</p><p>"Now then, I have prepared a special punishment for Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer! Ah... for Monomi, too!" Monokuma grins evilly.</p><p>"What?" Hajime mutters.</p><p>"It's okay. I believe in everyone!" Monomi smiles.</p><p>"A shining future will always be waiting for you," Chiaki says in her soothing voice.</p><p>"Then let's proceed with high spirits! This is the very last... PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!"</p><p>You and the other 5 students watch as the Ultimate Gamer is crushed by a Tetris block. A single tear rolls down your cheek and you look away in frustration. You couldn't believe this. Chiaki... was so sweet to you. She helped the group with investigations... You even had a small crush on her... and now she's gone. Gundham watches the execution, and he holds your hand. Looking down at the floor in pure defeat, you squeeze his hand in return. You're glad he's still here.</p><p>"Chiaki regularly took on the role of pointman during class trials, as did Nagito too... And not only was she the traitor, she was Nagito's killer too!" Monokuma giggles. "Oh well, don't worry about it! There won't be any more situations where you'll need to rely on them."</p><p>"Do... you mean?" you begin.</p><p>"Yuuuuup! Congratulations! With this, I shall announce the end of the killing school trip! For you six who've survived up until now, I shall give you the right to graduate!"</p><p>You're frozen with shock.</p><p>"Are... Are you really okay with that?" Hajime asks.</p><p>Monokuma and Hajime talk about Future Foundation and the countdown timer at Jabberwock Park, but you don't care. You feel terrible, and you want to just disappear.</p><p>In fact, you're so miserable that Gundham has to carry you to bed again. He takes you to his cottage and puts you down on his bed. You kick off your shoes and take off your hoodie and shorts. All you're left in is a big t-shirt and underwear. As Gundham takes off his makeup in the bathroom, you lay in bed lifelessly and look up at the ceiling. You wonder... Will everything be over soon? Will you and your friends finally be able to return home?</p><p>Only time will tell.</p><p>
  <strong>SURVIVING STUDENTS: <strike>17</strike> <strike>15</strike> <strike>13</strike> <strike>10</strike> <strike>8</strike> 6<strong></strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Raw Desires...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two days.</p><p>Two days since the fifth trial.</p><p>You've locked yourself up in your cottage for those two days. You haven't even seen Gundham. You just don't feel any drive to get out, which is strange because Monokuma said the killing school trip would be over. You should be happy... but you feel nothing...</p><p>The time on the countdown at Jabberwock Park is about to run out. What... does this mean? Will you finally return home?</p><p>It's morning. You don't want to stay cooped up in your cottage anymore, so after grabbing your backpack, you leave. And when you do, you see her.</p><p>"Ah, (y/n). Good timing," Chiaki smiles at you. She's standing outside your cottage.</p><p>"W-Wha?" you say. Are you dreaming?</p><p>"Remember Nagito's video message that we found at the factory? There's actually more to it. It seems like another video was locked by a timer, so we could only see it after the trial," she explains.</p><p>You couldn't care less about the final message that white-haired weirdo left, you want to know why Chiaki is standing in front of you after you just saw her die. "H-Huh?" you mumble.</p><p>"We were just planning to meet at the restaurant and watch it together."</p><p>"G-Got it..." you say as you quickly make your way there. You don't want to keep the others waiting. You walk in and see the others.</p><p>"Hey, you're late!" Akane says.</p><p>"We're about to watch the video. Thankfully, Sonia found it," Hajime explains.</p><p>"I was thinking about Kazuichi the other day, so I went out for a walk near the factory and found the video," the princess tells you.</p><p>"Heh, Sonia's got a good eye!" Kazuichi grins, showing off his sharp teeth.</p><p>"W-WHAT?!" you yell, looking at the pink-haired mechanic in front of you. You don't understand.</p><p>"So anyway, let's hurry up and play it," Fuyuhiko says.</p><p>Hajime presses one of the keys on the laptop. Nagito starts talking. Turns out he planned to kill everyone except the traitor, which confuses you.</p><p>"He purposefully set up the traitor as the blackened... and tried to pin the murder on himself so everyone except the blackened would be punished..." Hajime mutters.</p><p>"Why the fuck would he do that?" you ask.</p><p>You hear someone chuckle as if they're laughing at you. You turn your head as see Byakuya. He says, "Enough with your useless talk, (y/n). There's still more."</p><p>"K-Kuya?" you call out.</p><p>Hajime continues playing the video. In the video, Nagito explains that after he got the special prize in the Final Dead Room, he learned a truth. But of course, he didn't tell you what.</p><p>Halfway through, the video starts glitching. You're super confused.</p><p>"If you want to escape Monokuma's plan, there's a specific place you need to go to. The key to enter that place is the message at Nezumi Castle. The password is 11037. That's the only way you can escape Monokuma. With this, my duty is finished. Praise me... Please call me... the Ultimate Hope."</p><p>And with that, the video ends. You don't understand.</p><p>"There's no mistaking it! That's the password to enter that ancient ruin!" Mahiru beams.</p><p>"Ma...hi...ru?" you call out to her. Are your friends finally back?</p><p>"You better hurry... I think. Let's go before the countdown reaches zero," Chiaki says with urgency.</p><p>"You're right..." you mutter. You stumble out the door. You don't even remember if you saw Gundham.</p><p>You run straight to the ancient ruin. You don't look back to see if your fallen friends are there. You stop in front of the door to catch your breath. The others are just behind you.</p><p>"This is quite nerve-wracking," Sonia trembles.</p><p>"We have no idea what lies behind that door," Gundham says.</p><p>"There's no time to stand around! There's also that countdown, remember?" Nekomaru bellows in his usual, loud manner.</p><p>
  <em>"That voice..."</em>
</p><p>"It's our last chance to get inside!" Akane says.</p><p>You hear Mikan mumble something under her breath. She seems hesitant to enter. Ibuki and Hiyoko giggle at Byakuya about something.</p><p>"If you're scared, you can always stay by my side..." Teruteru says to the nurse, subtly trying to make a move on her.</p><p>"Now's not the time to fuck around!" Fuyuhiko scolds. Peko smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder to soothe him.</p><p>"Believe that hope lies beyond this point! That is your leader's order!" Byakuya declares.</p><p>Your head hurts. You feel a little nauseous, too, but thankfully it's nothing serious. "(y/n), the password please," Chiaki says.</p><p>"O-Oh, right..."</p><p>"Hmph, of course you're getting sidetracked yet again. You're so dumb," Byakuya folds his arms.</p><p>You mutter some swears under your breath and type in 11037. When you press OK, everything turns blindingly white.</p><p>The future is waiting... A sparkling future... Now then, it's time to move forward.</p><p>-----</p><p>You wake up in a classroom. As you slowly get up on your feet, you hear a noise. It's Monokuma.</p><p>
  <em>*Ding dong bing bong*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ahem! Testing, testing! Am I on? Okay! Well then... Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, you guys! At this point, I shall explain the graduation exam to you all. So please assemble at the gymnasium immediately."</em>
</p><p>The monitor turns black. You realize now that Gundham and your friends are nowhere to be found. You run out of the classroom and find yourself in what looks like a creepy school. Is this... Hope's Peak?</p><p>You enter the gym and see the others there. Fuyuhiko, Akane, Sonia, Hajime, and of course, Gundham. "Y-Yo, (y/n)!" the baby gangsta calls out to you.</p><p>"You heard the announcement, too, huh?" you tell the others.</p><p>Before you could say anything, Gundham grabs you by the arm and pulls you in for a tight hug. He mumbles in your ear, "I thought I lost you for a second..."</p><p>You smile and hug him back. Even though you've been through a lot of pain... at least he's still here. Unfortunately, you don't get to enjoy this happy moment for much longer because Monokuma arrives.</p><p>"Hellooooo! How does it feel to return to long-awaited Hope's Peak Academy?" he grins.</p><p>"Return?" you ask as you and Gundham pull away from each other.</p><p>"This is definitely Hope's Peak Academy! Well... what's left of it anyway. You remember this place fell to ruin, right?"</p><p>You don't care anymore, you just want to leave.</p><p>"It's fine to hurry along to the graduation exam, but it's in my nature to provide a little entertainment!" Turns out Monokuma is giving you the choice. Either stay at Jabberwock Island or return to the outside world. He has dispersed teaching materials through the academy, and he expects you and the others to research about the outside world before making your choice.</p><p>You don't understand, though. Of course, everyone wants to leave this stupid island and go back home, so why is he giving you and the others a choice as if this is debatable?</p><p>You don't get to ask him anyway, because after he's done laughing in your faces, he disappears. Everyone's confused and scared.</p><p>"Dammit, I thought this would be over!" Fuyuhiko seethes.</p><p>"Just what is... Future Foundation?" Gundham speaks up. "Is Monokuma a part of it?"</p><p>"Even though Chiaki and Monomi are gone, nothing has changed... Which means the Future Foundation wasn't our enemy. That's the only thing I can think of," the yakuza sighs.</p><p>"So it's not World Ender?" you ask. You take a deep breath and look away sadly. "Whatever... Monokuma told us to investigate... so maybe we'll learn something about Hope's Peak Academy if we do."</p><p>"We have to find a way out of here somehow," Hajime agrees.</p><p>"Well, I'll just go on ahead for now!" Akane insists as she runs off.</p><p>You admire her determination, but you hope she'll be fine. "Should we split up, then? We'll cover more ground," you suggest.</p><p>"Of course!" Sonia says determinedly as well.</p><p>And with that, everyone heads separate ways. You and Gundham are left in the gym. You hug him tightly. You thought it'd be over... but it's not.</p><p>"Don't cry, my paramour..." he says, hugging you back. He pecks a kiss on your forehead.</p><p>"I-I'm not crying," you say as your eyes begin to water.</p><p>"We will get out of here, (y/n). Trust me," he pulls away from the hug and holds your hand tightly. "I... I trusted you when you told me not to kill... So please trust me when I tell you we'll escape."</p><p>You hold back your tears and mutter, "O-Okay... Come on, we should go now. I don't wanna meet up with the others with no info..."</p><p>"Let us explore this academy, then," he declares.</p><p>Holding hands, you and Gundham leave the gym. Looking around the school building... it's really creepy. How could this be... Hope's Peak? You thought Hope's Peak Academy was a beautiful place where the top students study to become functional members of society.</p><p>In one of the classrooms, you find a manga that explains the history behind the tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. A key player in the tragedy was a student named Izuru Kamakura, the Ultimate Hope. He murdered 13 students... and the academy tried to cover up his crimes. However, a certain student exposed this, and a revolution began. You don't understand. Why does Hope's Peak Academy have such dark history?</p><p>As you turn the page, a photo slips out and falls onto the floor. In confusion, you pick it up. Your eyes widen when you realize it's a picture of Class 77. Kazuichi, Nekomaru, and Akane are in school uniform. They're smiling and eating food in a classroom. In the background, you see yourself and Gundham holding hands. This must have been a picture taken during your school life like the picture of Mikan, Hiyoko, and Ibuki from the second trial.</p><p>You take your backpack off and place it on the desk in front of you. You're about to stuff the picture inside when you realize something. After looking carefully at yourself in the photo... you see a jade necklace around your neck. The same one you're wearing right now.</p><p>Were you and Gundham... a thing during your school life? You couldn't believe it. You dated him, lost your school memories, and dated him again. <em>"Wow... seems like he really is the one..."</em> you smile.</p><p>You flinch when you feel Gundham hug you from behind. He's looking over your shoulder. "What's this, (y/n)?"</p><p>"It's another photo... from our school life."</p><p>Seems like he also noticed the jade necklace you have on in the photo. "Oh my..." he begins, his beautiful eyes lighting up.</p><p>You feel cozy in his arms. You put the photo down and tense up when you feel his lips on his neck. "Gundham..." you say, holding onto his arm and trying to move away from his kiss. Your neck is pretty ticklish.</p><p>Butterflies flutter in your stomach when his grip around you tightens. He pulls you closer to him and traps you in his arms. "Don't leave me, my pet..." he whispers in your ear.</p><p>He gently bites your neck, and your knees feel weak. You missed that... the way he calls you his pet arouses you so much. You put your hands on the desk in front of you and try not to make any noises. "Gundham... what if someone-" you begin.</p><p>"No one will find us... Let me admire you..." he insists, kissing your neck more.</p><p>"Ah, heh heh," you chuckle when you feel his lips tickle you. You like this very much. Every moment with Gundham makes you so happy... and during a time like that, you need a sweet release from all this despair and pain.</p><p>You practically freeze when you feel something hard poking your butt. Once you realize, you feel even more aroused... Now that you think about it, you haven't had sex with him yet. You chuckle and turn your head. "Someone's getting excited, huh?" you tease him.</p><p>He begrudgingly pulls away from the hug and clears his throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he denies, adjusting his scarf so it covers his crotch.</p><p>Now you want more. "You know what I mean, Gundy..." you say as you take a step closer. He takes a step back, which tempts you. "Come on, don't switch up on me now. I know you want me~"</p><p>He blushes. "What are you implying?"</p><p>"You want the pipe. Just admit it," you flirt.</p><p>"I want t-the what?!" he barks. You didn't think he would understand your lingo, but it's clear he did. He continues, "D-Don't say such words, you sinner!" He's getting defensive again which just makes you want to flirt more. Seems like he's scared of your dominance... Every time you assert yourself, he gets mad and flustered.</p><p>"You're blushing..." you tease him.</p><p>And just like that, he pulls his scarf over his face. You approach him, making him step back again. "Stay back! That's an order!" he demands.</p><p>"I'm not your pet anymore, Gundham. So technically you can't order me around~" you grin evilly. His back is up against a wall. You reach out one hand and caress his cheek. "You're so adorable..." you compliment him.</p><p>"H-How many times must I tell you? I am NOT adorable! I am the Supreme Overlord of- Mm!"</p><p>He doesn't get to finish his sentence. You grab him by his coat with both hands and kiss him hungrily. Gundham holds onto your wrists and tries to pull away at first, but then he slowly kisses you back. He puts his hands on your hips. The two of you are so close that your chest brushes up against his. You can feel his warmth... and also his boner.</p><p>You know he secretly likes your dominance. He's scared of it, and that fear arouses him immensely. His gut instinct is to act defensively because he's too embarrassed to admit how much your assertion turns him on.</p><p>You notice that he's incredibly hard now... his pants must feel very tight. You pull away from the kiss and smirk at him.</p><p>"W-What? Out with it!" he barks.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing. You're just really hot," you compliment him.</p><p>He looks away. "Thank you..." he blurts out. You can tell he's trying to keep his cool. "N-Now, let us not get distracted. We still have more places to explore."</p><p>You don't feel like exploring anymore. Gundham's got you all riled up... All you can think about now is fucking him. "Can we... you know... <em>rest</em> for a bit?" you propose.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I'm tired... I'm sure this school's got dorm rooms or something. I wanna take a nap."</p><p>He sighs in exhaustion as if he's tired of you. "Very well then. Come now, little one."</p><p>And with that, you and Gundham leave the classroom. You find some vacant dorm rooms. There's no nameplate or anything on the doors, so you assume they don't belong to anyone. You open one door and look in. It's not bad, and there's a bathroom inside, too. As you put your backpack down and flop into bed, you notice his hamsters leaving his scarf and scurrying away in the hall. Once they're out of the room, Gundham locks the door.</p><p>"Huh? Aren't you worried about them running away?" you ask. He's almost always with his hamsters, so this confuses you.</p><p>"Do not fret, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction know me well. They would never abandon me without my instruction."</p><p>Now that you think about it, his hamsters are very loyal, so you don't worry about them putting themselves in danger. You let out a yawn and stretch your arms. You haven't done much today, yet you feel tired. You don't even know what time it is. You look up and see your goth boyfriend standing near the bed. "Come on, lay down~" you flirt.</p><p>"No," he says firmly. He's denying his feelings again, which is fine by you because you'll make him admit it eventually.</p><p>"You know... Now that we're all alone here... No one's watching us. And no one can interrupt us or anything like that~" you tempt him.</p><p>"Perish the thought! I-I am not going to submit to you..." he mumbles.</p><p>You smirk. Since he's not going to get in bed, you begrudgingly get up and approach him. You pull him in for another hug, which softens him a bit. He sighs and hugs you back. You feel him kiss your forehead tenderly and then kiss your cheek. "I love you, my paramour..." he says softly.</p><p>"I love you too, Gundham~" you smile. You bite your lip as you let go. <em>"Dang... as much as I like his romantic side... I kinda miss being his pet... Fuck..."</em></p><p>You stare down at the floor and try to organize your thoughts. <em>"What's wrong with me? I'm such a pervert... Did I really just say I like being his pet? This is what happens when you stay single for too long... Fuck but the way he treated me like his pet and talked to me like I was his little plaything... that was super hot. Damn."</em></p><p>"Is something wrong?" Gundham finally says. Seems like he noticed you spacing out.</p><p>"Uh... Nothing..." you mumble.</p><p>"Don't lie to me, my paramour. What is on your mind?"</p><p>You hesitate. “I... Uh... I know that we kinda upgraded from our master and pet relationship... and we’re more like mutual lovers... but... u-uh..." You’re too embarrassed to request such a sinful thing from him, so your sentence ends there.</p><p>“Yes? Out with it," he says impatiently.</p><p>There it is. That rudeness. That anger that repels others but attracts you. You like it when he pretends to hate you, because you know he’s lying straight through his teeth. With his rudeness comes an establishment of dominance that excites you. You tug at the collar of your hoodie and say, “Uh... fuck... how do I put this? I just liked the way you talked to me when I was your pet… your plaything, ya know?” Your face is red. You can’t believe you’re saying this out loud.</p><p>He’s silent. After taking in your comment, he chuckles darkly. “Is that so? Very well then, since you've expressed such vulnerability, I shall enable your sinful fantasies…” He pecks a kiss on your forehead.</p><p>You chuckle, your body heating up. “W-Well, when you put it like that, you make me sound like some gross pervert.”</p><p>“Hmph, that’s exactly what you are, little one. A dirty little PERVERT.”</p><p>You feel aroused hearing him insult you in that deep voice. You love it. You gulp and try to muster up some words, “What are you… gonna do?”</p><p>He loves every second of you showing your submissive side. He teases, “Kehehe, it seems like you want to be pounded like the little toy you are.”</p><p>“W-Wha..?” you stutter. You didn’t expect him to say that, but now that he did, your body heats up more.</p><p>“What’s wrong, little one? You talked such a big game just a while ago with your flirting and teasing. Where’s that attitude now, hm?” he grins evilly.</p><p>You refuse to be intimidated by him, so you force a smile and say, “Okay emo boy, what do you want?”</p><p>“How foolish of you, little one. I want you to be clear with your intentions. I can tell you want something, but you won’t say it,” Gundham explains. “<em>So out with it.</em>”</p><p>Seems like he saw right through you. He can tell that you want more. You gulp, looking away in shame and finally admitting, “I wanna fuck you, dude… Like really badly.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I thought, my pet. You think you’re so confident, when you’re nothing but a sniveling, whimpering little pervert just begging to be toyed with.”</p><p>You feel even more aroused. The way he talks to you gets you riled up. “S-So, are we gonna-?”</p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>”</p><p>You can see the lust in his eyes. He wants this just as much as you do.</p><p>"On the bed. NOW,” he demands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not me ending on a cliff hanger lmaooo</p><p>my bad everyone I was trying to build suspense</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Sweet Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>SMUT WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS <strong>SMUT.</strong> 18+ AUDIENCES ONLY. If you don't want to read smut just skip this chapter.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hearing Gundham's demand, you eagerly sit on the bed and look up at him. Your heart is pounding against your chest. He lifts his leg up and plants his boot on your chest again. He kicks you, forcing you to lay down.</p><p>"Hey! Watch it!" you scold.</p><p>"Don't give me that, little one. I know you like my strong legs..."</p><p>You can't argue with that. He's got such nice legs, and whenever he steps on you with those sexy heeled boots, you can't help but tremble in his grasp. He puts his foot down and places his hands on his hips. "Now, I'm going to please you in the best way possible, but if you ever want to stop, please speak freely."</p><p>"Okay," you grin, already excited.</p><p>"Do you have protection?"</p><p>Luckily, you still have the condoms from the supermarket, and you suddenly become very grateful you took them. You point at your backpack and mutter, "In there..."</p><p>"Thank you, little one. Now, take off those clothes."</p><p>You obey his command. You take off your hoodie and toss it to the side. As you slip off your shorts and underwear, you hear Gundham unbuckling his belt. He unzips his pants and pulls out his cock as he gently tears open the condom wrapper with his teeth. When he sees your beautiful pussy, his cock slowly rises.</p><p>"Oh, my paramour... You look delectable~" he praises you.</p><p>"R-Really?" you blush. You half expected him to be disgusted by your pubic hair, not to mention your lips aren't as pretty as the ones you see in porn... but he's so appreciative. "I just thought I had an ugly looking... you know..."</p><p>"Don't speak such words, my pet. You are perfect."</p><p>You can tell he means it since his cock is extremely hard now. He hastily puts the condom on and kneels in front of your pussy. He grabs your thighs, and as he spreads your legs, he doesn't take his eyes off you. "My my, look at you~"</p><p>You bite your lip and try to sit up in bed. "Don't tease me like tha-"</p><p>"Stay down," he demands. "You will lay there like a good pet. Am I clear?"</p><p>"Yes..." you tremble. You're so aroused you want to just fuck him already. You feel him slip his middle and ring finger into your soft entrance.</p><p>"Mm, what's this? You're already wet... Do you crave my physical affection that much?" he taunts you as his fingers explore your body.</p><p>"Yes..." you mumble.</p><p>"Hm? I didn't catch that, little one. You must speak confidently."</p><p>"Yes, goddammit!" you blurt out. Your face is slightly red with both anger and embarrassment.</p><p>"Now that's a good girl..." he soothes you. He moves his fingers around inside you, and you feel him rub a sensitive part of your inner walls.</p><p>"Just fuck me already!" you shout.</p><p>"You are in NO position to give orders. After all, you are my pet, are you not?" He's got an evil smile on his face that turns you on even more.</p><p>"Yes..." you mumble, gripping the bed sheets.</p><p>He slowly takes out his fingers which are now coated in your fluids. You close your eyes and try to calm down. <em>"He's gonna tease me for a while, so I can't get my hopes up... fuck I hate it when he-"</em></p><p>"Ah!" you suddenly yelp when you feel a wet tongue on your clitoris. You look down and see Gundham holding up your right leg. He's moved a little so he can lick you up while touching you.</p><p>It doesn't take long for him to insert his fingers back in, and his tongue doesn't leave your clitoris.</p><p>"Fuck..." you mutter as you watch him please you. Your leg twitches a little as he closes his lips around your sensitive clit and sucks on it a little.</p><p>You reach out and pet his head with your right hand. Your fingers run through his soft black and white hair.</p><p>"Oh my, you taste delectable... Are you enjoying this?" he stops temporarily.</p><p>"Yeah, don't stop..." you reply.</p><p>"Hmph. Such a naughty little thing you are... You must have been dreaming about this the moment you laid your sinful eyes on me."</p><p>"Heh heh..." you chuckle nervously. He's not wrong...</p><p>He continues pleasing you with his tongue and fingers. For an antisocial freak, he's strangely experienced. You wonder if this isn't his first rodeo.</p><p>You endure a few more minutes of this. As you squirm around, you feel yourself slowly reaching your climax.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm gonna... I think I'm gonna-!"</p><p>And with that, Gundham halts. He pulls out his fingers and stands up. You're immensely frustrated.</p><p>"W-Why'd you stop?" you ask, propping yourself up with your elbows.</p><p>He just laughs softly at you and takes off his scarf and coat. "Oh, you dirty, dirty girl... What makes you think you get to climax before I do?"</p><p>"Uh..." you stutter.</p><p>"I am your master. Therefore, you don't get your turn just yet..." he says as he takes off his shirt. You can't help but stare at his chest. He's so beautiful...</p><p>You look down and stare at his cock. It's nicely wrapped up and ready for action. He takes his pants and underwear off, then his boots. He's too impatient to take off his socks. With you laying in front of him, legs spread so wonderfully, there's no way he could wait any longer. As he moves closer and aligns his cock with your pussy, he praises you again, "My... What a beautiful pet you are. You'll look even prettier once I'm done with you..."</p><p>"Huh?! What does that mean?" you gulp. You're intrigued by his words.</p><p>"I'm going to make you sweat and tremble, little one..." he whispers as he slowly inserts himself. You feel your walls stretch a little. Because you're so aroused and wet, his cock easily slips in, and you can tell he likes that. He grins at you and demands, "Take off your shirt. Now..."</p><p>You do as you're told, granting more praise from him.</p><p>"Ah... Your breasts are divine, my pet. I do apologize in advance for destroying such a beautiful body..." he says. He begins thrusting his hips, and in response, you clutch the bedsheets. As he fucks you, he holds onto your legs and bites his lip.</p><p>"F-Fuck..." you groan, taking in his length. You look at him, only to see him staring right at you with that same evil smirk that drives you wild. You quickly look away, too embarrassed to look into his eyes. "A-Ah..." you moan when you feel another lovely sensation.</p><p>You look down at your crotch and see Gundham rubbing your clitoris with his index and middle finger as he thrusts faster. You let out an exhale and close your eyes.</p><p>"Watch me, little one," he demands.</p><p>"Huh?" you look at him in confusion.</p><p>"Watch me as I pound this greedy little hole of yours. Don't be shy... you wanted this so badly, did you not~?" he taunts you.</p><p>You begin to sweat. You look down and watch as he bucks his hips swiftly, his cock filling you up and stretching you out. You watch his right hand go to work on your super sensitive clit. You subconsciously arch your back and wiggle your hips as he pounds you harder. "Fuck... Oh fuck..." you groan, "Don't stop..."</p><p>You slowly feel like you're about to reach an orgasm. The pleasure builds up, and you're so close to cumming...</p><p>But he stops again. He pulls out his cock and takes the time to catch his breath. You don't know how much longer you can handle this. "Gundham, why?!" you complain.</p><p>Looking deeply into your eyes, he smiles softly, "Do you want the pleasure of an orgasm, little one?"</p><p>"No shit I do, now- Hrgh!" you groan when you feel a harsh slap on your ass.</p><p>"You naughty, naughty girl. You're misbehaving quite a lot..." he chuckles sinisterly, "Do you want me to punish you again?"</p><p>"No, no..." you quickly say. You're not in the mood for more black magic. You take a deep breath and stay quiet for now because if you keep demanding things, he'll never let you cum. He's probably doing this to get you riled up.</p><p>"Now, I'm going to ask you again, and you will answer nicely. Do you want the pleasure of an orgasm?" he asks.</p><p>You get rid of the sass this time and mutter, "Yes..."</p><p>"Beg for it, my pet. Good pets beg for what they want."</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Hell no!" you protest. There's no way you'd beg for it, that's humiliating.</p><p>"Very well, then. Turn over, little one."</p><p>You sigh and do as you're told. You turn over and lay on your belly. Hugging the pillow, you wait for his next move. As he slips his cock back in, he lays down on top of you. His right hand holds your throat, and his left hand grips the bedsheets. He begins thrusting his hips, only now he doesn't waste time picking up the pace. He gently chokes you and whispers into your ear, "Do you like this?"</p><p>"Yes..." you say. You hug the pillow tighter as he continues pounding you. You feel butterflies in your stomach when he leans closer and kisses your cheek. He's softly moaning in your ear and it's driving you wild.</p><p>"Mmm, you feel wonderful, little one... Oh~ Mmph, you have the body of a goddess~" he praises you more.</p><p>You gulp as his grip on your throat tightens. "F-Fuck..." you mumble, beads of sweat forming.</p><p>"Tell me how much you want this," he demands.</p><p>Of course he's teasing you more. You swear, "F-Fuck, fine... I want this..."</p><p>"Want what, hm~?"</p><p>"I-I wanna fuck you! Damn!" you blurt out. You melt in his arms when you feel his thrusts getting harder. "A-Ah... shit..." you moan.</p><p>"Good girl... You're finally learning not to defy your master~" he sneers.</p><p>He chokes you more. He kisses your cheek from behind, and you can hear his voice slowly quivering as he reaches his climax. "M-Mmm... Oh, my paramour... Forgive me for destroying you so sinfully..."</p><p>"Agh... Gundham... you're..." you groan as his fingers dig into your neck a little more. You try to pry off his fingers, but you stop when you hear his deep, soothing voice in your ear.</p><p>"Do not fret, little one. I won't hurt you too much. I would never punish my pet unfairly..." he teases, kissing your cheek more. He grunts and picks up the pace. He's pounding you with such immense force that makes you wonder where he gets all this energy.</p><p>"F-Fuck," you moan, gripping the pillow. You can't keep up with his stamina.</p><p>His breathing is getting heavier as he moans, "S-Submit to me, my pet... O-Oh... You love every inch of me, don't you? Come on, admit it..."</p><p>"Y-Yes, I do..." you mutter, feeling butterflies in your stomach again. His teasing excites you.</p><p>"Oh, you naughty, naughty girl... Mmm... Y-You tempt me too much, my pet! Oh gods! A-Ah~!" he moans, his grip on your throat tightening even more.</p><p>You grunt as you try to breathe. He pants heavily, and his thrusts slowly die down, so you assume he climaxed. He lays down on top of you, squishing you under his weight. You like it though, it feels like a tight hug. You're sweating and trembling after all of Gundham's rough fucking. "D-Did you..?" you mumble, though you're too ashamed to finish your sentence.</p><p>"Yes, my pet. Mmph... you behaved well," he says as he rewards you with tender kisses. He doesn't pull his cock out just yet. As he catches his breath, he whispers, "You've been such a good girl... You're positively radiant, my paramour."</p><p>"T-Thank you..." you smile.</p><p>He gives you one more kiss and pulls out. As he gets out of bed, you catch your breath and lay on your back. You watch Gundham grab a tissue and slip the condom off. He cleans up the semen dripping down his cock. You haven't cum yet, so the sight of him drives you nuts. You get impatient and say, "Hey, you better not run off now."</p><p>He chuckles, "Oh I know, little one. You want me to return the favor, hm?" After tossing his dirty tissue and condom in the trash bin, he makes his way back towards you and grabs both of your ankles.</p><p>"What are you- woah!" you yelp as he pulls you closer to him.</p><p>He gets down on one knee, and before you know it, his tongue is dancing on your clitoris again. You feel every lick on your swollen, sensitive bud as his lips close around you. He's staring deeply into your eyes, and you love every second of it.</p><p>His middle and ring finger slip back inside your soft, sopping wet entrance. You can feel him rubbing your G-spot. You reach a hand out and grab his hair.</p><p>"Yeah... just like that... Move your tongue in circles," you mumble, petting his head. You can't help but smile. He looks so adorable in between your legs.</p><p>He does as he's told. He holds onto your thighs and continues orally pleasing you. He does this for a few more minutes, but once again... he stops, denying you an orgasm for the third time.</p><p>"Fuck, are you serious?" you grunt, propping yourself up with your elbows. You're getting impatient. You just want that sweet release...</p><p>"You must beg for it, my pet~" he teases you.</p><p>"Fuck no, I've waited too long for this..." you assert yourself in a firm tone. You've turned the tables.</p><p>Gundham's cheeks turn red as he stutters, "Y-You cannot defy your- Mm!"</p><p>You don't let him finish. Grabbing him by his hair, you push his head down. "Come on, put that tongue to work, emo boy!"</p><p>His face is even redder now that you've asserted your dominance over him. You like the dynamic relationship you have with him. Switching between dominance and submission keeps you excited.</p><p>Gundham obeys your order and continues licking you, only this time he isn't as stoic as before. He's flustered and aroused. You grin as you watch him submit to you. "You're gonna stay here and finish what you started, you hear me?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, my queen..." he stutters.</p><p>"Hmm, no... Call me master~" you demand as you indulge in your sadism.</p><p>"Yes, master~!" he blurts out.</p><p>You don't take your eyes off him. You pet his head as you watch his tongue circle around your clitoris. His two fingers rub your g-spot.</p><p>After a few minutes, you feel yourself slowly reaching your climax. You become more vocal at this point.</p><p>"Fuck... you little bitch. You like this don't you, huh? You like being my sex slave..." you degrade him.</p><p>He lets out a moan while licking you. At this moment, you notice that his right hand is busy fingering you, but his left hand isn't holding your thigh... so where is it? You brush it off for now and focus on Gundham. "Look at you... you look so pretty in between my legs like that~"</p><p>He moans more. At the peak, you feel an intense sensation, and you grip onto his hair and pull his mouth closer to your sopping wet pussy as you finally cum.</p><p>"Fuck!" you yell.</p><p>You let go of his hair and lay down on the bed. Your heartbeat slows down as you relax, and you close your eyes. That felt amazing.</p><p>After a few seconds, you sit up and see Gundham about to put on his shirt. His back is turned so you can't see him. "Hey, not so fast. Let's cuddle!" you stop him.</p><p>"W-We can't. We must get back to the others," he quickly says. He's trying to brush off something.</p><p>"Gundham, turn around," you demand firmly.</p><p>He freezes when he hears the tone in your voice. Hesitantly, he turns around. His cock has revived. It's incredibly hard, and precum is dripping down his shaft. You grin evilly. "Oh, you want more, emo boy~?"</p><p>"N-No..." he lies.</p><p>"Damn, you like being dominated, huh?" you taunt him.</p><p>"I do not," he barks, grabbing another tissue.</p><p>"Then explain that," you taunt him more. You smirk and point at his boner.</p><p>He's silent. After a good five seconds, he mumbles, "Fine... I admit... I like your... d-dominant side..." He embarrassedly cleans up the precum.</p><p>"Awww... come here, you..." you get up and hug him tightly. His boner pokes your belly but you don't care. You pull him in for another kiss.</p><p>He drops both his tissue and shirt, and he wraps his arms around you as he eagerly kisses you back. After a few seconds of making out, he looks into your eyes and says, "I-I want you up against the wall... n-now."</p><p>You smile and stand by the wall. You watch Gundham grab another condom and put it on. "Ready for Round 2?" you chuckle.</p><p>"Yes... Turn around, little one."</p><p>You're intrigued. You turn around and put your hands on the wall. You can tell he's trying to establish his dominance again, but he's failing miserably. You feel Gundham hold onto your hips as he slowly buries his cock inside you. Arching your back a little, you turn your head when he whispers in your ear, "You are mine... and mine only, understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Gundy~" you say. His tone isn't as firm as usual. It's adorable how much he tries to act tough and stoic when he's completely flustered and aroused. You take control and tell him, "You like fucking me, huh?"</p><p>He gulps, "Y-Yes, my paramour..." He starts bucking his hips, and he kisses your neck from behind. "You are irresistible..."</p><p>His right hand wanders down between your legs, and he rubs your clit as he fucks you from behind. You rest your forearm on the wall and use your free hand to hold his right wrist. He's moving his fingers in circular motions which you appreciate very much.</p><p>"Remember all that shit you said before?" you taunt him. "You said you'd never submit to me or whatever... Heh, guess you'll have to eat your words..."</p><p>"S-Silence..." he stutters, his thrusts becoming more erratic.</p><p>"Aw... I can hear it in your voice," you smirk. "You like it when I tease you, right~?"</p><p>"I-I said silence!" he demands, his voice quivering. As he rubs your clit, he kisses your neck and gently bites you.</p><p>"Heh heh... Fuck..." you mumble. His cock barely hits your G-spot.</p><p>You like this position. Being kissed and held from behind arouses you, and you feel cozy in his arms. With Gundham behind you, he can easily toy with your clit, which you very much appreciate.</p><p>"O-Oh, my queen... You're absolutely perfect! T-Thank you for giving me such a lovely gift... O-Oh... Forgive me, my queen~!" His voice quivers as he worships you and your beautiful body.</p><p>"G-Gundham..." you force out. His submissive side is so attractive.</p><p>"Forgive me... I-I'm not worthy of such a beautiful queen... I don't deserve such intimacy from you... Mmph~" he kisses your neck and sucks on your skin, leaving a hickey. The tickling feeling arouses you more.</p><p>Your breathing gets heavier. His thrusts become more erratic. You can tell he desperately wants to cum, but with such an amazing, wet pussy like yours, he doesn't have to wait long. If anything, he's having trouble pulling himself together.</p><p>"M-Mmm! My paramour! I... I cannot hold back any l-longer!" he moans in your ear. His teeth bite down onto your delicate neck, and you feel his canines puncture your skin.</p><p>"Ow, shit!" you groan in pain. You just now realize you can feel his cock pulsating as he climaxes.</p><p>His thrusts die down again. He's a sweating, panting mess, and he pulls his mouth away from you. "I apologize... I... I just couldn't contain myself."</p><p>In between breathes, he kisses your cheek a few times. You try to push him away so you can clean up the trickle of blood on your neck, but he holds you tightly. With his cock still inside you, he uses one hand to rub your clit and the other to grope your breast.</p><p>"I beg of you... Not yet, my queen... Let me please you in return~" he says softly.</p><p>"Awww..." you gush. "A-Ah..."</p><p>He moves his fingers faster, making you close your legs slightly in response. He notices this and whispers in your ear, "Spread those beautiful legs, my paramour..."</p><p>You comply. <em>"Wow... Does he really think I'm beautiful?"</em> You don't believe it. You're not as pretty as Sonia or Akane.</p><p>You've got a bit of chub in your belly and thighs, and your butt is kind of flat. You've got stretch marks and body hair, and your breasts are pretty small. You were always the tomboy type, so of course, you wouldn't care about looking all pretty and ladylike, but now that you're stripped down in front of your boyfriend, you become self-conscious. Does Gundham actually find you attractive or is he just lying?</p><p>"I can sense a negative aura... What's wrong, love?" he asks before kissing your cheek to soothe you.</p><p>"Uh... It's nothing. I just... I don't know how you find me attractive when I look like... this," you explain.</p><p>"Like what? A goddess? Don't say such ridiculous things about yourself..." he kisses your cheek more and fondles your breast. "You are beautiful... Truly beautiful."</p><p>You feel butterflies in your stomach again. You start to wonder if you have a praise kink because his compliments turn you on. "T-Thanks, Gundham..." you smile.</p><p>"Anything for you, my love," he whispers in your ear. "Trust me when I say you are absolutely perfect. Just look at you~" He praises you more as he rubs your clit faster.</p><p>"Ah~" you moan. You look down and watch him put his hands to work.</p><p>"I apologize for biting too hard..." he mumbles, staring at the small trail of blood dripping down your neck.</p><p>"Ah, it's fine... It just felt like a little bee sting," you chuckle.</p><p>He begins thrusting, but not for his pleasure. With his cock hitting your G-spot and his fingers touching your swollen, sensitive clitoris, you slowly reach your climax.</p><p>"Fuck, what the-?" you spit those words out when you feel Gundham's tongue on your neck.</p><p>He's licking up the blood. You feel his hot breath on your skin, and it sends a chill down your spine. He hums softly, "You taste lovely, my pet..."</p><p><em>"Is he a vampire?! I guess it would explain why he looks like that... Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum..."</em> You don't get to think about it much longer when you climax a second time. Your heart is pounding again. You gasp for air and mutter, "Okay... you can stop, I came already..."</p><p>Gundham stops thrusting. He hugs you tenderly and kisses your cheek. "My paramour... That was astounding."</p><p>"Heh, yeah it was," you smile. "Can you l-let go now? I need some tissues for the blood on my-"</p><p>"Please, not yet..." he begs, hugging you tighter. Strange how he initially wanted to return to the others, but now he's refusing to let go. "I want to taste more..."</p><p>He licks you up like a dog licking its owner's cheek. You bite your lip and hold onto his arms. You hate to admit that this is arousing you. "Gundham, you're so weird... I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, my paramour..."</p><p>Licking his lips hungrily, he finally lets go and pulls his cock out. When he slips the condom off, you can see his sticky cum dripping. You just grin and stare at his cock. It's strangely... beautiful.</p><p>You and Gundham grab some tissues and clean up the mess. As he puts on his clothes, you notice his red thong. The way it snugly wraps up his bulge intrigues you, and the red color perfectly complements his pale gray skin. "Oh, you wear a thong?" you ask him.</p><p>"Yes, my paramour."</p><p>You put on your t-shirt and underwear. "Oh, so that's why you don't have a visible panty line on your butt."</p><p>"Y-You sinner, how often have you been staring at me from behind?" he asks as his face turns red.</p><p>"Uh... not <em>that</em> often..." you lie as you slap on your shorts and hoodie.</p><p>He mumbles some satanic swears and looks away angrily. He looks conflicted though as if he's secretly turned on by the thought of you staring at his curves. As he puts on his shirt and coat, he says, "We must return to the others. If we are gone for too long, they'll suspect us."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right," you say. <em>"Geez, I wonder how the others will feel if they found out we were fucking while they're working their asses off..."</em></p><p>Thankfully, your neck has stopped bleeding. Once you and Gundham are ready, you both sneak out of the dorm room together and continue with your day as if nothing happened. You look at him and smile.</p><p>
  <em>"Damn... I need to fuck him more often."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was a lot harder to write since Gundham doesn’t swear</p><p>anyway I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. No Turning Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey everyone, this took a while because I've been drawing fanart of Gundham and the boys (warning some of it is kinda lewd but nothing too raunchy)</p><p>check out my insta @blueroseboiii</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then I told him to fuck off, and that shut him up real quick," you chuckle, wrapping up your story about a time you talked back to a school bully. "He wasn't shit. I can't believe I was scared of him at some point."</p><p>"Well, at least you finally stood up to that prick. I like that about you, (y/n)... You're pretty confident," Kazuichi smiles at you.</p><p>"Yeah!" Nekomaru chimes in as he sips his soda. "You're so attractive when you assert yourself!"</p><p>"T-Thanks," you grin. You didn't expect them to compliment you, but you appreciate it very much.</p><p>In front of you are your three favorite boys. You've invited them to a sleepover at your place, so the boys are in sleepwear. Gundham is wearing his black and red silk bathrobe with purple thigh high socks. Kazuichi's got on a white tank top, lime green boxers, and white ankle socks. Nekomaru's outfit consists of a tight black t-shirt, blue boxer briefs, and black calf socks. With the boys in such minimal attire, you catch yourself staring at them several times, but you stop when the goth boy gives you a disapproving look.</p><p>Cute boys aside, you're happy that you get to hang out with your friends. When there isn't a murder, the island is quite nice. Not only is it a beautiful sight, but the cottages are well furnished, too. You just wish Monokuma didn't come here and ruin everything. <em>"I mean... before he showed up, all we had to do collect enough hope fragments and then we could graduate, right? We just had to get along with everyone. That would've been super easy for me..."</em></p><p>You look at the boys and say, "Hey, thanks again for joining me tonight. I was feeling bored and lonely today..."</p><p>"Hmph, you're not fooling anyone, mortal. You wanted us here for other reasons..." Gundham scolds you.</p><p>"Hey! I'm not like that! I would never lure you guys into my cottage to... do that..." Your cheeks turn a little red as you indulge in dirty thoughts. Now that you think about it, a foursome with Gundham, Kazuichi, and Nekomaru doesn't sound bad. You'd love to be smothered with kisses and hugs as they please you all night long...</p><p>You sigh. There's no way they would agree to that.</p><p>You and the boys are sitting on the floor in your cottage with some junk food and drinks. You look at your clock as see that it's about 10:15 PM.</p><p>"Don't listen to him, (y/n). He obviously likes you," Kaz smirks.</p><p>"I do NOT," the goth boy says firmly. "Your pathetic attempts to provoke me are laughable."</p><p>"Shut up. You totally got a crush on (y/n)."</p><p>"S-Silence, you fool!"</p><p>"Geez, are you two going to fight again?" Nekomaru butts in. "Come on, let's have some fun! That's what we're here to do, right?"</p><p>"Yeah!" you agree, stretching your arms. "Don't give me a headache, you two..."</p><p>"Right," Kaz laughs off the little argument. He eats some popcorn and turns to you, "So, word on the street is that you have a crush on someone~"</p><p>"Huh?" you say.</p><p>"Oh yeah! I think I heard Hiyoko say something..." Nekomaru retraces his thoughts, "She was talking about you the other day."</p><p>You grumble some swears under your breath. <em>"Of course she's been spreading rumors behind my back..."</em> You sigh and tell them, "Well she's lying because I don't... I don't have any crushes, alright?"</p><p>"Come on, spill the tea! We won't tell anyone~" Kazuichi provokes you. He then laughs when he sees your face turn red. "You're blushing again..."</p><p>"I'm not," you deny. "And I-I'm being serious... Hiyoko is just spreading rumors to mess with me."</p><p>"Kehehe, how foolish of you to lie to yourself..." Gundham smiles evilly.</p><p>"Huh?" you turn to him in confusion.</p><p>"Hey, you better not be stupid and say YOU'RE her crush!" Kaz bickers.</p><p>"And what if I do say that? She spends the most time with me, does she not? She's a loyal pet, after all."</p><p>"Uh..." you gulp.</p><p>"That doesn't mean anything! Geez, you're so arrogant. You're not even that cute..." the mechanic insults.</p><p>"Excuse me? I am far more attractive than some lowly commoner like you," the goth boy insults back, "You're just jealous that-"</p><p>"Hey, come on now!" Nekomaru butts in again. "Don't insult each other, you guys!"</p><p>"Yeah, what he said!" you reply. You're thankful for someone like him to break up fights.</p><p>"Besides, I'm sure (y/n) likes all of us equally!"</p><p>"W-Wait, uh..." you mumble. You didn't expect him to say that.</p><p>Nekomaru, who is sitting to your right, pulls you into a chokehold and pets your head. "Isn't that right, (y/n)?"</p><p>You choke in between his large bicep and forearm. "Ack... y-yeah, totally! Now let go!" You hope that if you agree with him, he won't accidentally kill you.</p><p>As a small blush grows on his cheeks, he grins with excitement and hugs you a little too tightly. Your face presses up against his large pecs, and you gasp for air. Nekomaru doesn't know his strength, so he's always unintentionally rough when touching people. That intrigues you, though. You wonder if he's this rough during sex...</p><p>"I like hanging out with you, (y/n)! You're so nice to us!" the himbo gushes.</p><p>"Dude, stop before you kill her!" Kazuichi yelps when he notices your face turning purple.</p><p>Nekomaru lets go. "Oops, my bad, heh heh..." he mutters. As you try to recover from suffocating, he ruffles your hair, completely messing it up.</p><p>"Hmph, must you always be so rough?" Gundham scolds him.</p><p>"Heh, s-sorry. I didn't mean it!"</p><p>"You're totally doing it on purpose," Kaz sighs.</p><p>"For once, I agree with that pink-haired fool. You're seducing (y/n), and I'd say your little tricks are distasteful..." Gundham says.</p><p>"M-Me? I would never! I wouldn't do something so sleazy to (y/n)!" Nekomaru refutes.</p><p>"Hey, wait a minute... why do YOU care, goth freak? You jealous?" Kazuichi teases. He's got a smug grin on his face.</p><p>"Y-You... Do you wish to die?!" Gundham yells.</p><p>"Guys, stop! Geez, I have a headache..." you mumble.</p><p>"Sorry..." Nekomaru says. You can tell he feels bad for causing a scene. He wraps an arm around you and pulls you closer to him. "Lighten up, (y/n)!"</p><p>You gulp. As much as you like Gundham... you can't deny how cute Neko is. He's so hot... and he's always nice to you. Who wouldn't fall for a boy like him?</p><p>"R-Right... uh..." you look down at his chest. You desperately want to cuddle with him... he looks like he'd give great hugs. When he's not choking you, that is.</p><p>"You sinner..." Gundham degrades you, "You must be enjoying this, hm?"</p><p>"E-Enjoying what?" you yelp.</p><p>"Heh heh, you're super red!" Kazuichi, on your left, scoots closer and pinches your cheek. He teases, "You should see the look on your face!"</p><p>"Shut up!" You realize now that you're stuck in between two cute boys. <em>"W-Why are they acting like this? Are they... trying to do something?"</em></p><p>Nekomaru pulls his arm away and looks into your eyes. "Hm? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Y-Yes... I just... don't get why you guys are acting different..." you mumble. "Did something happen?"</p><p>The three boys look at each other. Nekomaru sighs, "I guess you should know, right? Why don't you tell her, Gundham?"</p><p>The goth boy sitting across you looks away. "Very well then... The three of us have been talking about you."</p><p>"Me?" you ask.</p><p>"Yes, you fool... And we... w-we have deep feelings for you. All three of us."</p><p>"R-Really? No way, this is a prank!" you couldn't believe it.</p><p>"No, it's true," Kazuichi chuckles, holding your left hand. "We love you..."</p><p>You gulp. "No, you're just pranking me! There's no way three dudes would like someone... like me."</p><p>"Oh? Would you like us to prove our love to you~?" Gundham tempts you.</p><p>"W-W-Wait what does THAT mean?" you start sweating. His sultry voice excites you.</p><p>"Heh heh, come on, don't be like that, (y/n)! Y-You know what he means~" Nekomaru flirts a little. He leans closer and pecks a soft kiss on your forehead.</p><p>"A-Ah... Nekom- Ah!" you yelp when you feel something tickle your neck. Since Gundham is in front of you, it could only mean one thing... Kazuichi is kissing you in such a sensitive area...</p><p>"Heh, you liked that, huh?" the mechanic smirks, holding your left hand tightly.</p><p>"W-Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" you mumble. You usually keep your cool around the boys, but when they're all together, you're practically swept off your feet.</p><p>"Well... I guess I can't keep my feelings to myself anymore," Nekomaru smiles. He holds your right hand and kisses your forehead again. "You just... really mean a lot to me!"</p><p>"Yeah, same here," Kaz sighs, "You have no idea how much I want you..."</p><p>"A-Ah... wait, this is too much for me to process at once..." you say. You feel Kaz's soft lips on your neck again, only this time he teases you with a gentle bite. His sharp teeth are close to tearing your skin.</p><p>"You fool! She is mine," Gundham growls.</p><p>"No, she's mine!" the pink-haired mechanic interjects. He hugs your arm tightly and pulls you closer to him.</p><p>"Woah woah, d-don't fight again!" you say. "Wow, you guys... really like me this much?"</p><p>Gundham kneels in front of you and looks into your eyes. "Listen well, mortal. You are MY pet. These other boys are just <em>secondary</em> love interests."</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that! How about we let her decide?" Nekomaru says.</p><p>"I-I'm not doing that!" you say. There's no way you could pick one boy and leave the other two hurt...</p><p>"How about for now we just... play with her? Huh?" Kazuichi smiles.</p><p>"Play?" you gulp. "Uh, yeah!"</p><p>"Let's cuddle!" the himbo says with an innocent smile.</p><p>"No... I think (y/n) wants something different, do you not?" Gundham says as he holds your chin and makes you look at him.</p><p>"Wait, something different? Like what?" you say.</p><p>"Hmph, don't play dumb with me, mortal. You want to make love. With all three of us."</p><p><em>"Shit, how did he know?"</em> You look away and deny, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Kehehe, how adorable..." the breeder says.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not adorable!"</p><p>"Yeah, you are!" Kaz smiles, kissing your neck again.</p><p>Nekomaru pecks several kisses on your cheek, then slowly lowers down to your neck. You are showered with tender kisses from two cute boys...</p><p>You try to move your arms after feeling their lips tickle you, but they're holding onto you tightly. They seem to like cuddling. "Heh heh, hey, one at a time."</p><p>"Oh please, you know you like cuddling with multiple lovers. Such a greedy little pest you are... You want all of us..." Gundham degrades you. Kneeling in front of you, he grabs you by the collar of your hoodie and pulls you in for a deep, passionate kiss. You're caught off guard, but you don't take long to kiss back. A string of saliva connects his lips with yours when you both pull away.</p><p>"Geez, way to steal the spotlight," Kaz grunts. He eagerly grabs you by your hoodie and pulls you closer. He kisses your red cheeks and nuzzles against you with a big, lovestruck grin on his face. "Oh (y/n)... you're so warm~"</p><p>"U-Uh, one at a time, please..." you mumble. Three boys are a bit more than you can handle.</p><p>"Hey, don't leave me out!" Nekomaru whines. He wraps his large arms around you, unintentionally pulling you away from Gundham and Kazuichi. "Heh heh, you're pretty small, (y/n). Like a puppy!"</p><p>"Ack... Nekomaru, not again..!" you gasp for air. He's squeezing you tightly. With his strength, he scoops you up and puts you down on his lap. You're sitting in a way where your back is against his chest. You kick your legs weakly and yelp, "H-Hey, what are you-?"</p><p>"You fool! She is not your toy!" Gundham scolds.</p><p>"S-Sorry... I just really want to hug her..." the team manager chuckles. As he kisses your neck, you look at Kazuichi, who's slowly fuming.</p><p>"Ugh, why do you two always steal (y/n) from me?" he complains.</p><p>"Silence, fiend. She was never yours," Gundham barks.</p><p>"You shut up!"</p><p>"Hey hey, how about you two just calm... A-Ah~" you whimper as Nekomaru gently bites your neck. "Please be careful, I don't want you to cut an artery!"</p><p>"Gahaha, don't worry! I'll be gentle!" he beams.</p><p>Despite being a large guy, he's pretty adorable and soft. You feel cozy in his arms. You turn to Gundham, who looks disappointed at you. "You sinner... You must be so aroused right now..."</p><p><em>"Fuck, he knows me too well..."</em> you feel yourself growing hotter, and you don't know if it's from arousal, embarrassment, or both. "No, I'm not!"</p><p>"Heh heh, you can lie to us but you can't lie to yourself~" Kazuichi taunts you, scooting closer and pinching your cheek again. This time, he's a little rougher.</p><p>"Ow, let go!" you try to grab his wrist, but you realize now that your arms are pinned to your sides. Nekomaru has trapped you in a tight hug, and you can tell he doesn't want to let go. He won't stop biting and sucking on your neck.</p><p>Kazuichi lets go of your face and turns to Gundham. It's at this moment you feel something hard, immensely hard, poking your butt.</p><p>"U-Uh, Nekomaru... Y-Your um..." you mumble.</p><p>"Huh? Oh shit, sorry! I just got a little too excited. Heh heh, I'll let go of you now."</p><p>When the himbo lets go, you awkwardly scoot off his lap, unintentionally rubbing your butt against his erection.</p><p>"Hngh!" he gulps.</p><p>"Woah, you're super hard!" Kazuichi points out.</p><p>"Hmph, you're already this aroused? After cuddling?" Gundham reprimands him. "You pervert..."</p><p>"S-Sorry, it's just that (y/n) is so cute..." Nekomaru chuckles, his face turning red in embarrassment.</p><p>You just stare at the bulge in his underwear. You've turned him on without even trying. You open your mouth to talk, only to be interrupted by Kaz's sudden hug. Seems like your staring made him jealous. "Hey, (y/n), what are you looking at?" he says. You can tell he's a little ticked off.</p><p>"Nothing, I swear!" you lie. <em>"Damn, how did I end up in this situation?"</em></p><p>You have to admit that Kazuichi's clinginess is adorable. He wants you so badly, and that devotion arouses you...</p><p>"Come on, let's do this already! I'm getting hard too..." he whines. He pulls you in for a passionate, wet kiss. He holds onto your shoulder and kisses your soft lips then moves down to your neck. </p><p>"G-Geez, Kaz! You're pretty eager," you chuckle as he pulls away. </p><p>"Tch. How impatient..." Gundham sighs. "But I can't blame him. You have such a captivating aura, (y/n)..."</p><p>"Huh? But... I thought you hated me. You always made fun of me and stuff..."</p><p>He's silent. He looks away sadly and mutters, "I must admit, little one... That was only because I feared intimacy... I was scared of falling in love, so I pretended to dislike you. I suppose I couldn't hide my feelings forever..."</p><p>"Aw, Gundy..." you beam.</p><p>You feel happy with your three friends here. Even with Monokuma's killing school trip, even after the deaths of your classmates... you still have a shred of hope left. You still found happiness in such a miserable life.</p><p>You have three loyal friends by your side, and their love and support fill you with hope. You have hope that you, Gundy, Kaz, and Neko will all survive and leave this island... together!</p><p>But you were wrong.</p><p>Ṣ̴̰͠ỏ̴̭.̵̥̃͝.̷̥͌̽.̷͙͍͗̄ ̴͖̍d̴̩̂́r̴̗͐ę̷́ȁ̵͔d̵͉̥̽̕f̸̙͉̌̓ù̴͜l̴̡̬͑̂l̷̼̎y̷̠͋.̵̟̀͝.̷̺̇͝.̷̪͕͒̚ ̷̞̻͋ẇ̷̱̓ͅr̸̮̅̚o̴̞̝͋̃n̶̢̈̉g̸̢͕̓͒.̶̤̖̿̏</p><p>"H-Hngh!" you groan, finally waking up. "Stop!"</p><p>"My paramour, are you okay?" Gundham says.</p><p>You look around and find yourself in a classroom with the other 5 surviving students. You're sitting at a desk. Holding back your tears, you mumble, "Yeah, I'm fine..."</p><p>For a split second, in your dream, you saw Kazuichi and Nekomaru's dead bodies. You saw the blood everywhere... and that horrifying mental image served as a painful reminder that there is no hope under Monokuma's control.</p><p>"You fell asleep during our conversation about Hope's Peak Academy and the Neo World Program..." he explains.</p><p>Apparently, Hajime was able to talk to someone through Alter Ego. They have a plan to shut down the game and save the students. You don't get what's going on, but you trust Hajime and the others to beat Monokuma and the mastermind behind all of this.</p><p>You feel tears forming. You can't get that image out of your head...</p><p>"(y/n), are you sure you're okay? Oh my... what is that on your neck?" Sonia asks worriedly. "It looks like someone strangled you!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I can kinda see bruises or something," Akane says.</p><p>You dart your eyes to Gundham who is pulling his scarf over his red face. You have to think of something quickly before they get the wrong idea. You hold back your tears and formulate a lie. "I uh... met this guy in the hallway, and he tried to kill me. Luckily I punched him in the face and ran away."</p><p>"A guy? Could he be the mastermind behind this killing game?" Hajime speculates.</p><p>Fuyuhiko doesn't seem to believe your lie, but he's nice enough to not question you in front of the group. You change the subject, "Maybe... There's only one way to find out..."</p><p>
  <em>The graduation exam.</em>
</p><p>After your terrible dream, you feel miserable, and Gundham could tell. He pushes a chair next to your desk and sits down. While the others talk amongst themselves about Izura Kamakura and the tragedy of Hope's Peak, the goth boy rubs your back gently and looks into your eyes deeply. "Did you have a nightmare?"</p><p>"Yeah... I... I saw Kaz and Neko die."</p><p>He's silent. "I apologize, dear. I know they were good friends, and I promise you we will avenge them. They will not die in vain."</p><p>"But... you don't know that."</p><p>"I <em>do</em> know that."</p><p>"... You... You don't. You're just saying it to make me feel better... I mean... we could die right now and-"</p><p>"Silence, little one," he says in a firm tone. He holds onto your chin and makes you look at him. Your head is turned away from the group. They can't see your face, so you let out your tears. </p><p>"I'm sorry... I want to have hope, I really do... but I just can't..." you mumble.</p><p>"Now now, don't cry..." he whispers.</p><p>You glance at the others who are still busy talking. They don't seem to notice you and Gundham. </p><p>"Look at me, my queen..." he tells you. </p><p>You hesitate. After a few seconds, you finally look at him. His beautiful eyes put you in a trance. "W-What is it?"</p><p>"Trust me when I say we will survive. We will defeat the mastermind and escape. For the sake of our fallen allies..."</p><p>"Right... You're right..." you tell him, slowly regaining confidence. You take a deep breath. Now is not the time to let despair take over you.</p><p>
  <em>*Ding dong bing bong*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, so, um... I'm getting tired of waiting. Shall we just plunge right in? It's time for the long-awaited graduation exam! Please enter the red door located on the first floor of Hope's Peak Academy. Puhuhu, see you soon!"</em>
</p><p>Hajime sighs. "That announcement... We should probably go now."</p><p>You're scared... but you're still going to do this. You reply, "Fuck yeah. Come on... we're gonna show the mastermind who's boss."</p><p>Gundham smiles at you. You and the others leave the classroom and stop in front of the red door. You gulp.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry, (y/n). We've gone this far... We aren't giving up now," Hajime pep talks to you.</p><p>"Yes! We can do this!" Sonia says confidently.</p><p>You take a deep breath and hold your boyfriend's hand. Staring at the red door in front of you, you feel a sudden resurgence of determination and sheer willpower.</p><p>This is for everyone that has fallen. This is for Gundham.</p><p>This...</p><p>This is for K̵͕̔̃a̸̱̙͆̾̕z̸̘̺̃͠ų̶̆͐ï̷̫͊c̶̛̝͍͋̆h̸͎͍͚̋̐i̵̻̥̙͐ and N̴̛͔͍̠̠̥̔͆͆͆̒͝ȅ̴̦̦̦̪͎̼k̴̞̜̗͐̐o̴̜̗̟͈̲̓m̷͙̑͘͜ȁ̵͚̫̻͓͉̳͆́̀͘ȑ̶̭̫͙͔͚̻͖̑u̴̟̣͖̯̘͛ͅ.</p><p>Without any hesitation, you open the red door. You and the five remaining students are ready to face the mastermind... and end this.</p><p>Once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Ultimate Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you're using InteractiveFics, put this:</p><p>(l/n) - last name</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Even if it's a convenient miracle... If you just do it, things will turn out okay! That's why you can't hesitate now. Resolve to throw everything away, and give it everything you got! I'll... be cheering for you, too..."</em>
</p><p>You take a deep breath. You can just barely hear her voice in your head.</p><p>You notice a seagull sitting on the surface of the ocean, and you take out your sketchbook. As you sit on a towel laid out on the sand, you begin drawing the seagull. While moving your pencil in precise strokes, you hear her voice again.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be cheering for you guys from now on... from somewhere. Cuz... we're all friends, after all."</em>
</p><p>You smile softly, a single tear rolling down your cheek. "Thank you, Chiaki..." you say.</p><p>You wipe your face with your hoodie sleeve and finish your sketch. You stare at it for a second, then you add some shading and fix the details. You hear footsteps behind you, and a voice follows.</p><p>"You must be (y/n) (l/n), the Ultimate Artist..." a woman says.</p><p>You turn your head and see Kyoko Kirigiri. You remember seeing her photo in a file before. "Oh, hey. You're Kyoko, right?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm here to ask if you'll stay with the others on this island."</p><p>"Wait, there's another option?" you look at her curiously.</p><p>"You can come with us and join Future Foundation. They can help you recover from Junko's control, but at the end of the day, it's your choice."</p><p>You think about it. "Is... Is there a way we can revive our dead friends?" you ask.</p><p>"... The chances are pretty small, but Makoto believes in you," she answers.</p><p>Kyoko gives you a warm smile which makes you feel better. "I'm going to stay here," you decide.</p><p>"Very well then. I wish you and the others the best... I hope things go smoothly."</p><p>"Yeah... By the way... thank you. You, Makoto, and Byakuya saved our lives. There's no way I could repay you!"</p><p>She just chuckles, "Don't mention it. There's no way we could let Junko win, anyway. I must go now, so take care, (y/n)."</p><p>"See ya!" you wave.</p><p>She waves back as she leaves the beach. You're alone with your thoughts, so you sit there and think about what life will be like for you from now on. When you first arrived at Hope's Peak Academy, you didn't expect this kind of experience. You were supposed to go to class and study, not watch your friends die one by one...</p><p>Now you're residing on the real Jabberwock Island, and you along with the five remaining friends will be watching over the comatose Class-77 students. You pray they'll wake up unharmed.</p><p>You realize now that you haven't seen Gundham all day. After defeating Junko Enoshima and shutting down her game, everyone investigated the comatose bodies in the Neo World Program pods. It was scary seeing them unconscious in that room, but at least they're not dead. During the investigation, the goth boy insisted he had something to do, so he left early.</p><p>You hope he's okay. It's normal for him to avoid social interaction, but you wonder what he's doing right now. Knowing Gundham, he's either telling his hamsters a bedtime story or summoning a demon.</p><p>You don't know what time it is, so you wrap up your drawing for now and head back to the hotel restaurant. You estimate that it's past 5, so maybe someone is inside eating dinner. Of course, Akane is there scarfing down a burger. Sonia is next to her with some tea and crumpets.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?" you call to them.</p><p>"Hello!" Sonia smiles at you.</p><p>Akane takes a bite of her food and waves at you. As you walk towards them, you notice she has a bandage on her left forearm. You presume she probably scraped her arm or something while training. You check the time on the clock. 6:03 PM. You wonder if Gundham even ate lunch today... Maybe you should bring him dinner. He's most likely in his cottage right now.</p><p>"So... now that Monokuma and Monomi are gone, I guess they aren't gonna prepare the food for us, huh?" you sigh.</p><p>"Yeah... I made this burger myself!" Akane says after swallowing her bite.</p><p>"At least we are fully stocked with food in the supermarket," Sonia chimes in, stirring honey into her tea. "I... I'm sure we will bring our friends back!"</p><p>"Yeah, that's the spirit!" you smile at her. When you say that out loud, you realize you sound like Nekomaru... you miss him.</p><p>"Hey, (y/n), did you eat? Go ahead, help yourself out!" Akane insists. She gulps down some soda with her food.</p><p>"Right... did Gundham eat? It's probably time for dinner..."</p><p>"Hm... I don't think so. We haven't seen him here."</p><p>"Got it, thanks."</p><p>You head to the kitchen and think of something to make. You remember that Gundham doesn't eat meat, so you have to think of something vegetarian. "Fuck... what's something meatless I can cook for him?"</p><p>You settle for miso ramen. You prepare the soup and noodles. As the noodles cook in a pot, you add boiled eggs, cilantro, diced onions, and broccoli. When they're done, you place two ramen bowls on a tray and also bring a small bowl of spicy kimchi. You prepare two cups of hibiscus tea and place them on the tray as well. As you leave with the food, you say goodbye to Akane and Sonia.</p><p>As you stand outside Gundham's door, you realize your hands are full, so you yell out, "Hey, emo boy! Open up!"</p><p>You wait for about five seconds. When the door opens, you're greeted with the lovely sight of your cute goth boyfriend in a red button-up shirt and black pants. He looks slightly exhausted. "Yes, (y/n)?" he sighs.</p><p>"I made dinner~" you smile.</p><p>"Ah... thank you. Please come in."</p><p>You and Gundham sit on the floor and happily eat. The noodles have a perfect texture, and the soup is full of flavor. You gulp down everything and sip your tea. The hamsters are helping themselves with seeds and nuts. After dinner, you and the emo boy chat for a bit.</p><p>"That was delectable, my paramour. Thank you for excluding the meat."</p><p>"Of course! I mean, you told me yourself that you're vegetarian, right?"</p><p>"I... I believe so... But wasn't that quite some time ago?" he asks, looking into your eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, remember? At the party Byakuya hosted? Damn... we've come a long way, Gundham."</p><p>He's quiet. "Yes, we have, little one... You remembered such a small detail about me?"</p><p>"Yeah!" you chuckle.</p><p>Gundham looks surprised. You can tell he's processing what you've said, and he clears his throat. He looks away and mumbles, "A-Anyway, I presume you're wondering what I've been up to all day?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am. Were you trying to summon demons?" you joke.</p><p>"Don't humor me... I have been manifesting the revival of our fallen friends, and I am confident that everything will be okay. I've also cast a protection spell on everyone except you."</p><p>"Huh? Why'd you leave me out?"</p><p>"Because I have to do it in person. To cast this spell, I must inscribe a protection sigil deep within your integument."</p><p>"Oh, like a tattoo?" you say.</p><p>"Kch! You silly mortal, it is not just a tattoo..." he folds his arms. "It possesses magical power."</p><p>You grin at him. The way he gets defensive and angry is too adorable. "Okay, Gundy. I guess we should get started then?"</p><p>"Yes. I'll let you decide where you would like the sigil placed," he explains as he opens a book and prepares the needles. You bite your lip. A tattoo would look pretty cool... but they're painful.</p><p>You try to think of a good spot, and when you do, you take off your hoodie and shirt, leaving you topless.</p><p>"M-My paramour!" he yelps, an intense blush growing on his cheeks.</p><p>"Heh, what? I want the tattoo on my back. Near my right shoulder."</p><p>He sighs. "Very well then... Turn around, please."</p><p>You do as you're told. You notice his hamsters scurrying towards you, so you grab the pillow from his bed to cover yourself. You don't mind being shirtless in front of him... but not in front of the little furballs. Gundham hands you a book and sits down behind you. The book looks like some ancient artifact, and you wonder where he even got it. It's open to a specific section, and the pages include a bunch of strange symbols you don't recognize. They each have labels describing their purpose.</p><p>"Guard Against Bad Luck... Banish Negative Energy... Protection from Diseases..." you read out loud as his hamsters sit on your lap.</p><p>Gundham leans in from behind you and points at one of the sigils. "I will inscribe this one onto you."</p><p>"Hmm... Guard Against Evil Spirits? This one would be a cool tattoo!" you smile.</p><p>"It is NOT a tattoo, little one," he corrects you, "It is a protection spell..."</p><p>You chuckle. Seems like he's very passionate about his black magic and witchcraft. "Hey, you don't mind if I look inside this book, right?"</p><p>"Of course. I've studied some of these sigils so many times, so I've perfectly memorized them."</p><p><em>"Huh... Gundham really is full of mysteries,"</em> you wonder. You yelp when you feel a sharp pain in your back. "Ow..."</p><p>"Kehehe, you might want to get used to this... If it makes you feel better, the others were also writhing in pain."</p><p>"Great..." you mumble as the pain continues.</p><p>"Fear not, I assure you it will be worth the trouble. My witchcraft never fails me..." he leans closer, whispering in your ear.</p><p>Your heart pounds faster. No matter how many times he whispers in that sexy voice... you'll never get enough of it. You feel him kiss your neck to soothe you, and with that, he returns to the task at hand.</p><p>After a while, Gundham is done casting his spell. You feel him rub something on your right shoulder blade where the tattoo is. "What are you..?"</p><p>"It's antibacterial ointment, dear," he explains. When he's done, he puts on a bandage. "Leave this on for three hours. Wash and moisturize the area daily until the scabs are gone. It should fully heal in about two weeks."</p><p>"Got it, thanks Gundham!" you smile, putting your shirt and hoodie back on.</p><p>"Of course, my paramour... Anything for you," he hums softly, getting up and putting away his tools and ancient book. He then sits down on his bed.</p><p>You feel the bandage on your back, and you now understand that the bandage on Akane's arm was covering her fresh tattoo. After all, he did say he cast his spell on everyone. You turn around to face him. "Hey, did you tattoo yourself? Since no one else knows how to do it?"</p><p>He sighs. He's given up correcting you, so he just says, "I did not, actually. I cannot cast this spell correctly with my right hand... It has to be done a specific way."</p><p>"Then... how will you protect yourself?"</p><p>"I have my ways, little one..." he says.</p><p><em>"Dang... Everyone has matching tattoos except him... Oh well..."</em> you ponder.</p><p>"Now, come here..." he tells you. "Sit on my lap."</p><p>"H-Huh?" you blush.</p><p>"You heard me..."</p><p>You wonder what his next move is. You eagerly shuffle over and sit on his lap, facing him. You wrap your legs around his waist and put your hands on his shoulders. "So... what do you want, emo boy?"</p><p>"... Your blood."</p><p>"HUH?" you yelp.</p><p>"I hope you don't judge me harshly... But ever since we made love in that dorm room and I tasted your blood, I thirst for more..."</p><p><em>"Yup, he's definitely a vampire,"</em> you tell yourself. You just chuckle, "Sure, I don't mind. Just don't accidentally kill me, okay?"</p><p>"Do not fret, I will be gentle," he says softly, pulling you in a hug. He's holding your lower back to not irritate your fresh tattoo.</p><p>You hug him back. You wince in pain when you feel his canines sink into the skin on your neck. He pulls away and watches the crimson drip down. "Ah... you are perfect, my love..."</p><p>He licks up your blood hungrily. His lips close around the wound, and you feel him suck some blood out. It hurts... but you're slightly turned on...</p><p>"G-Gundham..." you mutter. Your nails dig into his back as the stings of pain continue.</p><p>"You taste delectable as always..." he compliments you. "I have truly been blessed with such a divine entity..."</p><p>"Heh heh, thanks," you smile, hugging him tighter.</p><p>He continues licking you up, and when his thirst has been satiated, he pulls away and looks deeply into your eyes. "I love you, my paramour~"</p><p>"I love you, too, Gundy~"</p><p>You hold onto his face and kiss him passionately. His lips slightly taste like blood, but you don't care. After making out for a few more seconds, you pull away and tell him, "Come on, let's cuddle in bed~"</p><p>He smiles at you. "Very well, then. Get comfy, my queen~"</p><p>You get off his lap and lay down in his bed. No matter how many times you cuddle with him, you're still excited to do it again.</p><p>"A-Ah, please do not lay on your back," he warns.</p><p>Oh right, you don't want to irritate your tattoo. "So... I should lay on my belly?" you ask, blushing a little.</p><p>"... I certainly would <em>not mind it</em>~" he flirts.</p><p>After hearing the tone in his voice, you eagerly turn over and hug the pillow. Gundham lays down on top and wraps his arms around you. You feel butterflies in your stomach. "Heh heh, I can feel your-"</p><p>"Shhh, don't speak of it, my paramour... Let us make love~" he whispers in your ear.</p><p>You suddenly feel his lips on your neck. He moans in between kisses, and you can tell he's trying to hold back. You instinctively try to squirm away from the tickling feeling on your neck, but Gundham puts a hand on your throat and squeezes a little.</p><p>"Hngh!" you grunt. You realize now that you're trapped in his arms.</p><p>"Now now, don't leave me... We are just getting started~" he hums softly. He continues to kiss your cheek, and he whispers sweet nothings to you. "I love you, (y/n). You have no idea how much you excite me..."</p><p>"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," you choke as you feel something hard poking you from behind.</p><p>"Don't sass me, little one..." he chuckles darkly. "Ah... You like it when I choke you, hm?"</p><p>"No," you deny.</p><p>"How adorable of you to lie to yourself..." he says. His grip around your throat tightens.</p><p>"Ack... G-Gundham... Huh, what the-?!" you blurt out.</p><p>Gundham has traced his rather long tongue across your left cheek. "Oh my... you taste delicious..." he comments. Now he's desperately trying to hold back. "Your delicate skin is so kissable... How beautiful..." he praises you as he watches you blush. </p><p>"T-Thanks," you smile. Every time he compliments you, you feel happy and loved. </p><p>He finally lets go, but he doesn't lay off your neck. In just a few seconds, he's kissing and sucking on your skin, which makes you squirm more.</p><p>"Stop, that tickles!" you yelp.</p><p>"No, I will not stop. I want to mark you, little one..." And with that, he continues. If he keeps this up, he's going to leave a hickey.</p><p>"Ack, hey! Careful with the teeth!" you say. </p><p>"But I am still a little thirsty... I want more~"</p><p>"But you just..." your sentence trails off. Something about his seductive tone makes you reconsider saying no to him.</p><p>"Please... I beg of you, my paramour... Let me indulge in your heavenly taste..." he pleads.</p><p>"W-Were you always this seductive?" you mumble, completely thrown off by his behavior. "Okay... go ahead," you gulp. <em>"Geez, I guess Dracula was a fitting nickname from Ibuki after all."</em></p><p>You anticipate more pain. "Argh, fuck!" you groan. Gundham was a little rougher than usual with his bite. He moans as he sucks on your skin.</p><p>"Forgive me..." he sighs. "You are just so <em>irresistable</em>~"</p><p>"Ugh, the things I do for love," you sigh. You hear Gundham laugh softly behind you.</p><p>You endure this for about two minutes. As he enjoys your taste, he praises you for your generosity. "Trust me when I say you mean the world to me, (y/n)... I should've known you were the Chosen One when my Four Dark Devas of Destruction grew a liking to you."</p><p>You suddenly become grateful for those hamsters. Speaking of which, where are they? You look over and see them facing the corner of the room, giving you and Gundham privacy. You just chuckle and reply with, "Yeah, that's right! I'm the Chosen One~"</p><p>"Indeed... I suppose you deserve a break now," he says as he gets off you. He licks his lips hungrily.</p><p>You turn over and sit up in bed. Whenever you tense up your shoulders, you can feel the pain in your neck. <em>"Damn... Gundham's so weird... Who the hell drinks other people's blood?"</em> you wonder. As you watch him unbutton his red shirt and change into his usual white one, you let out a sigh. <em>"He may be weird, but I still fucking love him~"</em></p><p>You figure now is a good time to remind him that. "Hey, Gundy... I love you. Like, seriously. I'm glad you're still here."</p><p>He smiles. "I love you too, (y/n). You and I are truly meant for each other." He leans closer and pecks a kiss on your forehead. You watch him put on his coat and scarf, and you admire his outfit. He looks like an anime villain, which you find intriguing.</p><p>You remember Gundham's first words when you met him.</p><p>
  <em>"Stay back."</em>
</p><p>You're glad you didn't listen to him. You can't help but wonder... What would happen if you just... left him alone that day? What if you never talked to him and never developed your relationship with him? Would the two of you never fall in love?</p><p><em>"No... don't think about that,"</em> you sigh. <em>"I don't have time for that. My friends need our help... I really hope they'll be okay... We gotta stay on this island and look out for them."</em></p><p>Shaking away your thoughts, you force yourself up on your feet and ask, "So... what are we gonna do now?"</p><p>"Hmph, exactly what I've been saying this entire time..." he chuckles sinisterly, "<em>Rule this world.</em>"</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"Fuahaha, of course I am! Come now, my paramour. We have plenty to discuss with the group. Together, we will restore this world from Junko Enoshima's evil domination."</p><p>He walks out of his cottage gracefully. Your heart flutters as you watch him go, and you eagerly follow him as you let out one last remark.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!"</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>after a whole month, (y/n) and Gundham's story has concluded! but don't worry, I will include an epilogue chapter so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>NOTE: THIS EPILOGUE CONTAINS A LOT OF <strong>CANON DIVERGENCE.</strong> Needless to say, this is not what happens in the game.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOTE: THIS EPILOGUE CONTAINS A LOT OF CANON DIVERGENCE. Needless to say, this is not what happens in the game.</p><p>-----</p><p>You hear a knock on your bedroom door. You open one eye and mumble, "Come in..."</p><p>A guy in a butler outfit opens the door and walks in. "Master (y/n), will you be sleeping in today?"</p><p>"Yeah... probably. Can you tell Gundham to bring me breakfast in bed?"</p><p>"As you wish. You do remember tonight's plans, yes?"</p><p>"Heh, of course! Don't worry, I won't be late."</p><p>"Very well then. I will inform Master Gundham now."</p><p>The butler leaves. You turn in bed and look at the clock on your nightstand. It's 10:33 AM.</p><p>Gundham, being the early bird he is, wakes up at 5 and eats breakfast at 6. Of course, there's NO way you could keep up with that, so you both agreed to just eat breakfast at different times. Even though there are multiple chefs employed, Gundham insists on cooking for you sometimes. It's a part of his love language.</p><p>
  <em>"Damn... This is really my life now, huh?"</em>
</p><p>It's been five years since you and the others defeated Junko Enoshima. With the help of your friends and Future Foundation, all influence of the Ultimate Despairs has been exterminated, and society has returned to peace. It was a long journey, but finally... everything is okay, just like Gundham said.</p><p>Not only did society reform... you and Gundham are now the empress and emperor of Japan. Seems like that emo boy was serious about ruling the world.</p><p>You and your boyfriend live in a beautiful, large palace. Of course, to match Gundham's aesthetic, the palace has a gothic design. Your staff consists of 5 professional chefs, 3 groundskeepers, 10 butlers and maids, 1 nurse, and 2 chauffeurs. On Sunday afternoons, everyone comes together for a tea party. The lifestyle is formal, which you aren't used to, but you don't mind.</p><p>Even though it's been a year since you and Gundham ruled the world and became queen and king, you still can't believe it. It happened so suddenly. The previous ruler of Japan recognized you and Gundham, and they specifically chose you both to take their place. You vividly remember how fast your heart pounded when the emperor reached out to you both.</p><p>
  <em>"I entrust my position to you and your partner, (y/n), but the question is, will you two agree to take over my throne?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Heh... fuck yeah!"</em>
</p><p>You sit up in bed. As usual, you're in a hoodie and shorts. You were so mentally exhausted after binge-watching anime that you went straight to bed without changing into pajamas.</p><p>After about 20 minutes, you hear your bedroom door open. It's Gundham.</p><p>"Good morning, my paramour~" he hums softly. He hands you a tray.</p><p>"Good morning, Gundy. And thanks for the food!" you lick your lips and stare at the delicious breakfast in front of you. On the tray is a plate of heart-shaped pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausages along with a mug of coffee. You happily begin eating.</p><p>"Anything for you," he smiles.</p><p>"Mm, this is really good!" you say after swallowing a big bite.</p><p>"T-Thank you..." the emo boy blushes. As you scarf down your food, he looks out the bedroom window. He sighs, "Are you... excited? For tonight?"</p><p>"Of course I am! It'll be the best night ever!" you beam.</p><p>He forces a weak smile. "Indeed..."</p><p>You have a feeling something on his mind, but you don't question it. You're going to be busy today and tonight.</p><p>-----</p><p>As you look at your wardrobe, you think about what to wear. You settle for a plain suit. You put on a white button-up shirt, a black vest and black pants to match. You also put on black dress shoes and a blue belt to match your tie. You hope that's formal enough, you'd hate to show up underdressed...</p><p><em>"Whatever, who cares how I look? I'm here to have fun!"</em> you tell yourself. <em>"Alright, I need to fix my hair..."</em></p><p>You take about an hour to get ready. It's time to go, but you're scared. What if you look stupid? What if Gundham thinks you look stupid?</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine... He's probably waiting for me so I should hurry up. It's almost 7 PM."</em>
</p><p>You leave your room and head to the dining room. On the large table for 20 is a bunch of food. There are several bottles of alcohol as well. A beautiful chandelier hangs above. You wave at the butlers and maids setting up the plates, and you look for Gundham. You see him on the balcony watching the sunset, and you're blown away by his devilishly handsome looks.</p><p>He's in a fancy, black tailcoat tuxedo. He's got a purple tie on and a rose in his pocket. His white satin gloves fit perfectly on his beautiful hands, and of course, his hair and makeup are done. He seems deep in his thoughts.</p><p><em>"Wow... He looks like a sexy vampire!"</em> you ponder. You're so entranced by his beauty that you don't snap out of it until he notices you.</p><p>"Ah, you're here..." he says.</p><p>"Oh, y-yeah..." you mumble. You walk towards him and hug him tightly. "You look beautiful... Holy shit."</p><p>He laughs softly, "I am honored... You are radiant as well, my paramour." He hugs you back. He pecks a kiss on your forehead and looks into your eyes. "I almost want to carry you to my bed and make love..."</p><p>"R-Really?" you ask. You don't oppose that idea...</p><p>"Of course. But I suppose now is not the time..." he says as one of your butlers walks in the room.</p><p>"Master, the guests have arrived."</p><p>Behind him is Class-77 along with Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya. They're all wearing fancy dresses and suits.</p><p>"(y/n)!" Nekomaru and Akane yell. They run towards you and hug you tightly. Hajime and Chiaki join the group hug. Everyone is excited to see you.</p><p>"Woah! Heh heh, what's up, y'all?" you smile as you hug them back.</p><p>"It's been so long since I've seen you, (y/n)! Oh... and you too, Dracula!" Ibuki says.</p><p>You expect Gundham to be unamused, but surprisingly, he just chuckles at her remark. "I'm very honored you all joined us for dinner. This is a much-needed reunion."</p><p>"Geez, this place feels like a haunted house. Gives me the creeps..." Fuyuhiko comments as he looks at the decor. Peko just places a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Gahaha! That's our Gundham!" Neko laughs. He lets go of you and pulls the emo boy in for a tight hug.</p><p>"Ugh... why must you be so rough?" Gundham sighs. He blushes and hesitantly hugs him back.</p><p>"Wow... time flies, huh?" Kazuichi chuckles as he joins the conversation. "I can't believe it's been five years..."</p><p>Nekomaru pulls the mechanic into the hug, too. You smile at the sight of your three favorite boys hugging it out. Mahiru takes a picture of them to remember this moment.</p><p>"Damn, Gundham. You look like a vampire!" the pink-haired mechanic smirks.</p><p>"Kehehe... Oh, Kazuichi~ You always had quite the sense of humor..." the emo boy smirks back at him. "It's a pleasure to see you..."</p><p>"Yeah. The feeling's mutual~!"</p><p>"Oh my, these dishes look exquisite! They might just rival my cooking~" Teruteru says as he's captivated by the presentation of the dishes.</p><p>"I don't know, I mean you are the Ultimate Chef, right?" you smile at him.</p><p>"Ah, you remembered to call me chef? (y/n), you are too kind~" he flirts.</p><p>"AHEM," Gundham clears his throat. "I believe we should start dinner now."</p><p>"Yeah! I'm getting hungry, let's eat already!" Hiyoko says.</p><p>And with that, everyone digs in. Akane scarfs down a lot of food, which you don't mind. The chefs have prepared enough for everyone.</p><p>You and the group catch up on each other's lives. Ibuki has won several awards for her albums, and Teruteru's diner boomed in business.</p><p>Mikan has been in therapy after her traumatic past, and you can tell she's slowly getting better. She's happier than usual.</p><p>Peko still has trouble expressing her emotions, and it's evident Fuyuhiko wants to return to their childhood friendship. He doesn't want Peko to be a tool, and you hope the best for their relationship.</p><p>Sonia has become the queen of her country, and Akane has consistently won gold medals in the Olympics for her gymnastic abilities.</p><p>You're happy everyone recovered from Junko's despair. More importantly, you're glad everyone survived.</p><p>After dinner, everyone celebrates the reunion by wining and dancing in the ballroom. As Ibuki plays a sick punk rock song, your servants help prepare the drinks for the guests. You, of course, drink a lot. You want to have the best night ever.</p><p>As the music blares, you get a little too drunk. You stumble onto the dance floor and start humping Gundham from behind.</p><p>"Come onnnn, Gundy! Shake that ass!" you slur your words in your heavily intoxicated state.</p><p>"(y/n)!" he yelps, his face quickly turning red.</p><p>Kaz and Neko laugh. The emo boy looks at everyone else dancing, and he sighs. He hesitantly grinds his butt slowly against your crotch. You're surprised he's going along with it, but you're not complaining at all. You eagerly hold onto his hips.</p><p>The other two boys don't want to be a third wheel, so they leave to go talk to Hajime. You smile and stare at your boyfriend's ass while he dances on you.</p><p>"Yuhhh, work it, Gundy! *hic* I love you so much!" you stutter. "You're the best boyfriend ever... heh heh..."</p><p>He puts his hands on his knees and arches his back. As he continues to move his hips, he turns his head to look at you. "You... really mean it?"</p><p>You're entranced by the way he's dancing on you. "Of course! *hic* Oh gee... I think I'm gonna pass out..."</p><p>You pout when he stops grinding. He worriedly turns to face you. "My paramour... you should not drink that much..."</p><p>"Oh well, too late!" you chuckle. You stop when he puts his hands on your face.</p><p>"At least you're having fun," he smiles softly. "And... I love you too. I wouldn't want anyone else in the world..."</p><p>"R-Really? Heh heh... Y-You know, after this party... I wanna cuddle with you in bed and *hic* fall asleeeep..."</p><p>"In the meantime, would you like to dance with me, my paramour?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>After about an hour or two, more and more of your friends get drunk. Nekomaru pops a few more bottles, and surprisingly, Kyoko is refilling her glass. You stupidly grab a bottle from Nekomaru and chug it. He looks at you in shock.</p><p>"(y/n)! How bold of you... I like it!" the beefy boy laughs. He gladly joins in on the fun and chugs his bottle as well.</p><p>Chiaki giggles, and you blush a little in shame. You probably made yourself look stupid in front of her, but seeing her smile is... comforting. You're glad you can make her happy. </p><p>Glass clink as everyone treats themselves to a wild night. Ibuki shakes a bottle and pops it, letting the alcohol spray everywhere. When the fizzing dies down, she chugs the drink as she rocks out to the awesome music the band is playing.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" you hiccup.</p><p>"My paramour... I believe you've had enough," Gundham says.</p><p>"Whaaat? But I didn't even drink that much..." you retort. Your body sways a little as you slowly lose control of yourself.</p><p>"Hand over the bottle..." he sighs.</p><p>"Make me~"</p><p>After giving him a smirk, you drink some more. There's no way you'll let Gundham butt in. You're having so much fun, and you definitely wanna taste more alcohol.</p><p>"Hmph... What a shame. If you keep drinking... you'll be intoxicated even in the next morning..." he says sadly, but you have a feeling he's being sarcastic.</p><p>"So?" you mumble, laying off the alcohol for a bit. You're confused by his statement.</p><p>"I see... You still want to drink?" he teases you. "How pitiful. And here I was thinking we could indulge in passionate morning sex... but you'd be too drunk for that."</p><p>You think about it. "Uhhh, on second thought... I think I've had enough drinks for tonight..." you mumble, putting the bottle aside on a table. You now suddenly hope you'll wake up sober tomorrow.</p><p>"That's what I thought~" he smiles at you seductively. He leans closer and whispers in your ear. "Now, you be a good girl, and don't sneak any drinks behind my back. Understood~?"</p><p>"Y-Yes..." you mumble. You're still drunk, but you can comprehend his words. The way he talks to you like that drives you wild.</p><p>And with that, he leaves to go talk to Kazuichi. You rub your eyes and try to regain your composure. <em>"Geez... why did I drink that much? I'm gonna have a terrible hangover tomorrow morning..."</em> You stumble towards one of your maids. "Hey... can you get me coffee, please?"</p><p>"Of course, Master (y/n). Please wait here," she complies.</p><p>The maid leaves to get your drink. As you watch her go, you hear Teruteru ask, "Isn't it too late for a coffee, (y/n)?"</p><p>You turn to the short chef, and your vision blurs. You squint your eyes and nearly collapse. "Yeah, but I *hic* need to sober up... like right now..."</p><p>He laughs softly. "Really? And why is that? You seem to be enjoying yourself~" he teases as he sips his wine.</p><p>"I do?" You sit at a chair and rub your eyes again. "Fuck... I shouldn't have chugged that whiskey. I feel weeeirddd..."</p><p>"Maybe you should rest. I can take you to your room~" he flirts as he holds your hand and kisses it.</p><p>"H-Heeeyy!" you mumble. When you get a closer look at him, you can tell he's a little drunk, too. This party is... definitely getting wild. "Teruteru, are you tryna flirt with me?"</p><p>"Guilty as charged... I won't lie, I like ALL girls. Even the weird ones like you."</p><p>"Okay, little man. Why don't you go fuck off or something?" you retort. "D-don't you know Gundham's my *hic* boyfriend, anyway? You got a lot of nerve."</p><p>"It's almost admirable, isn't it? You should take it as a compliment, (y/n)~"</p><p>"You're drunk. Go talk to the others, my maid should be back soon, anyway... Damn, my head kinda hurts..."</p><p>"Oh, you poor thing..." he teases, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you..."</p><p>"That WON'T be necessary..." a voice booms.</p><p>You grin as Teruteru flinches and sees Gundham behind him. His arms are folded across his chest, and he looks pissed.</p><p>"O-Oh, Gundham! What a nice surprise!" the chef laughs nervously. "You wanna join? I wouldn't mind a bisexual threesome~"</p><p>You can tell he's fighting his urges to kick the little pervert across the room like a football. He doesn't want to cause a scene. This party is supposed to be fun, and a fight would kill the mood. He takes a deep breath, but before he could say anything, he's interrupted.</p><p>"Hey, Teruteru!" Nekomaru calls out.</p><p>You and the other two look and see the himbo approaching the group. He's a little drunk, too. "One of the butlers arrived with cake! Let's eat together!"</p><p>"Y-You... really mean it?" the chef blushes.</p><p>"Of course! I wanna get to know you more anyway, since we're all friends!" he grins as he holds the other boy's hand.</p><p>Teruteru eagerly follows Nekomaru, finally leaving you and Gundham alone. Of course, that little perv wouldn't say no to a beefy dude like Neko. You're not sure if he intentionally distracted Teruteru or if it was just a lucky coincidence, but you're still grateful. He'll keep him busy while you try to sober up.</p><p>"I would've handled that *hic* myself!" you say.</p><p>"You are too intoxicated to handle anything..." Gundham sighs. He pulls up a chair and sits next to you. "Please do not drink this much again..."</p><p>"I'm not drunk! A-And I can *burp* drink as much as I want!" you argue, swaying a little in your seat. You put one elbow on the table and try not to pass out.</p><p>"(y/n)... you naughty girl..." he hums softly. Holding you by your chin, he leans closer and says, "You're quite adorable when you defy me like this... but I am saying this for your sake..."</p><p>You gulp. He's talking to you in that seductive, sultry voice again... How were you lucky enough to score such a sexy dude?</p><p>"Alright, alright... The next time I drink, I'll be more cautious..." you tell him. You know he genuinely cares about you, so the least you can do is comply.</p><p>He rewards you with a passionate kiss. You eagerly kiss back, and when you pull away, you notice Hiyoko sticking out her tongue in disgust. Mahiru gives you a supportive thumbs up. She's happy for you and Gundham.</p><p>"Your coffee, master (y/n)," the maid returns.</p><p>You happily take the cup from her. "Thank you!"</p><p>As she leaves, you take a sip. The goth boy holds your hand as says, "Now, let us enjoy the rest of this night. The fun is just beginning..."</p><p>"Heh, fuck yeah!"</p><p>-----</p><p>At around 3 AM, the party is finally over. You wave goodbye to all your drunk friends. When they leave, your butlers and maids begin cleaning the palace. Gundham notices you leaning against a wall for support.</p><p>"I will carry you to bed," he says.</p><p>"No, noooo... I'm totally fine! I can walk by m-my... Heyyy!" you slur your words in your drunken state.</p><p>Before you could say anything, Gundham picks you up in the bridal position and takes you away. He pecks a kiss on your forehead and replies with, "I insist, my paramour..."</p><p>You notice him pass your room. "W-Wait, Gundy... my room isss..."</p><p>"Hm? I never said I'd take you to <em>your</em> bed~" he flirts. He enters his room and puts you down on his bed.</p><p>"Woah... are we gonna get it on~?" you giggle.</p><p>"... No. You're drunk, my paramour..." he sighs. As he unbuttons your vest and unties your tie, he says, "You are not in the right mind to consent..."</p><p>You appreciate him for that. He would never take advantage of your drunken state for his sick pleasure. "W-Wait... what are you doing?" you mumble as Gundham takes off your clothes.</p><p>"You shouldn't sleep in this..." he answers. He strips you down to your tank top and underwear. When he's done, he takes off his clothes and gets in bed with you. He hugs you a little tighter than you expected. The two of you are cuddling in your underwear. His bare, warm chest brushes up against yours.</p><p>"Awww... Gundy~" you beam.</p><p>"Tonight was amazing, my paramour..." he says. "Every moment with you is heavenly..."</p><p>You gladly hug him back. "Heh heh, yeah!" you gush. Even though you're wasted right now, you still notice the conflicted look on his face. "Are you okay?"</p><p>He's quiet.</p><p>"How... do you not despise me? I'm cursed... I don't deserve someone like you," he mumbles.</p><p>You take a second to process his words. "Awww, don't say that, babycakes~" you coo as you hug him back. "You deserve the best..."</p><p>"You... really think so? I'm flattered," he says, caressing your cheek and getting lost in your eyes. "I... I don't deserve such a divine entity like you, my paramour."</p><p>"Nahhh, you've done a lot of me! You were always there for me when I was dowwwn... *hic* And now we're living our best life! I dunno how... but I do know that it's because of you we're this happy! Doesn't that accomplishment mean s-sumthing to you~?"</p><p> He's quiet. You notice tears rolling down his cheeks. "Y-You're right... I just don't understand why you chose me. Kazuichi and Nekomaru cared for you the same way I did... y-yet you chose me... Why? I am evil... cursed... unworthy..."</p><p>You don't understand where this sudden insecurity is coming from, and you're too intoxicated to speculate it, so instead, you just smile at him. "No... You know what you are, Gundy?"</p><p>"... W-What?" he looks at you with sad eyes. </p><p>You peck a kiss on his cheek and chuckle at him. "My cute goth boyfriend~!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, this fic has finally reached an end! It's been a long adventure, and your comments, kudos, and bookmarks have motivated me to keep writing! Thank you all for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>